Bulletproof Cupid
by Leona Dark
Summary: ¡La ruina económica! ¿Hay una solución para la familia antes de quedar en la calle? Sí, consíguete un novio rico... HUMOR. SasuNaru. *TERMINADO* Para ti Kanari, de todo corazón :D
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Bulletproof Cupid (Cupido a prueba de balas)

**Autor:** Kanari Shinobu

**Edición:** Leona Dark

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el tiempo para responder las reviews n_n

**Edad del fic:** 09/11/06 al 04/08/08

**Notas:** Antes de querer denunciarme de plagio, os digo que **Kanari Shinobu** me ha dado el permiso de colgar este fic que había borrado hace un par de meses, después de una extensa negociación (tipo mafia) tengo su autorización a cambio de aclarar que ella es la autora y yo sólo hago el Beteo correspondiente. No hay más que decir, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

**El primer capitulo es en tercera persona y los que siguen en primera**

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir! xD

**Bulletproof Cupid****  
Kanari / Leona**  
**  
****Capítulo**** I**

_— **. —**_

**G**olpearon a la puerta de su habitación por tercera vez y como las veces anteriores decidió ignorarlos, no estaba para problemas.

– Hijo... abre por favor- escuchó otra vez la voz de su padre –Necesitamos hablar contigo…

– ¡Ya te dije que no me queda dinero!- exclamó; estaba harto de las interrupciones y debía terminar los deberes de Biología.

– No es dinero lo que necesito, Naruto… lo que queremos es hablar contigo.

Se lo pensó un momento; si no abría seguirían golpeando la puerta hasta que la echaran abajo. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, vio a sus padres con una enorme y culpable sonrisa. – ¿Qué quieren?

– Hablar contigo, hijo mío.

– Kakashi... ese papel no te queda- los dejó pasar y los hizo sentarse en su cama – ¿Qué pasa papá? te ves preocupado.

– ¡Oye! ¿Por qué a Iruka le dices papá y a mi no?- reclamó Kakashi

– Lo siento... tu naturaleza de padre es nula, en cuanto a Iruka... es innata... y ¿qué es lo que quieren?

– Hum... Naruto- empezó el peliplateado en tono formal –Como tus padres hemos decidido orientarte sexualmente, a nosotros no nos importa que seas gay…

– ¡Qué!… ¡¡Pero yo NO soy gay!!- exclamó molesto el rubio. Era cierto que tenía dos padres con esa condición; había sido adoptado por ellos cuando tenía un año de vida, pero haber pasado dieciséis años con ellos no había influido en su condición sexual... estaba convencido que era hetero.

– ¿por que no?... es una buena opción- arguyó Kakashi mientras Iruka tan solo se limitaba a asentir.

– No... Yo no...

– No se que tanto alegas si nunca has tenido novia ni nada parecido- continuó enfadado Kakashi sin prestarle atención.

– En fin, ¿qué es lo que quieren?, tengo que terminar mis deberes.

– No es necesario hijo mío, a parir de mañana irás a una nueva escuela.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿A cual?

– A la Escuela de Artes de Konoha- respondió Iruka.

– ¿Artes?... yo no se nada de artes...

– ¿Como que no?- Kakashi fue al escritorio y tomo el dibujo que estaba haciendo Naruto antes de que entraran – ¿Y esta magnífica obra de arte abstracto?

– Es una célula en división…

– ¿En serio?…- Kakashi miró detenidamente el dibujo –Cierto... pero jamás había visto un célula tan artística…

– ¿Y por qué demonios tengo que ir allá...?

– Pues para asegurar tu futuro.

– ¡¡Pero si no sé nada de artes!!!- reclamó Naruto... la decisión de sus padres le parecía descabellada, estúpida... y extraña –Además yo quiero estudiar medicina o...

– ¿Y para qué?… si no sabes ni como son las células…- exclamó su padre peliplateado agitando el dibujo.

– Kakashi, explícale bien lo que habíamos planeado.

– De acuerdo Iru-chan, mira Naruto: acabamos de perder todos nuestros ahorros, la casa y...

– ¡¿QUE?!… ¡¿Cómo que perdiste la casa?!

– Bueno... un negocio que resultó mal...

– ¡Kakashi!… dile la verdad- exclamó Iruka, el peliplateado se pasó una mano distraída por el pelo pero no dio indicios de hablar –Kakashi apostó en las carreras de caballos... y perdimos todo…

Naruto respiró hondo, contó mentalmente hasta diez y… – ¿QUÉ ACASO NO TIENES SENTIDO DE LA RESPONSABILIDAD?

– Pero si iba seguro... fue el maldito caballo…

– ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

– Cálmate, Naru-chan- Iruka fue a su lado y lo abrazó –Por algo se le ocurrió esta idea.

– ¿Y qué se supone que vaya a hacer a esa escuela, papá?- preguntó el rubio abatido –Y por lo que tengo entendido esa es una de las escuelas más costosas de la cuidad…

– Pues como es de las más caras…- los ojos de Kakashi brillaron de forma extraña –Van solamente personas con mucho dinero, gente rica y...

– ¿Y cual es el plan?

– Qué te cases con alguien multimillonario y podamos recuperar todos los bienes que perdimos- dijo como si fue lo más fácil del mundo

– ¡Pero esa escuela es sólo de hombres!

– Por esos no nos importa que seas gay.

– ¡ARGH!- Iruka tuvo que sostener a Naruto para que no se lanzara sobre su esposo y lo dejara viudo – ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

– Es lo más fácil, así no tendrás problemas de dejar embarazada a nadie… y si te casas no tendrás problemas por quien se quedará con los niños… sólo separación de bienes materiales ^^

– ¡Qué te crees maldito...!

– Naruto... más respeto a tu padre- interrumpió Iruka

– Lo siento papá- el chico rubio se disculpó –Pero lo que ustedes proponen es descabellado, imposible…

– Escucha un momento a Kakashi, por favor…

– Naruto, fuera de bromas- se puso serio –Es cierto que perdimos todo. Y para matricularte en esa escuela tuve que pedir un préstamo al banco... no querían dármelo por los antecedentes, por lo que tuve que dejar hasta mi alma en prenda. Solo lo hicimos por ti, por tu futuro, para que tengas un buen pasar.

– Pero escucha lo que estas diciendo; ¿qué posibilidad hay que encuentre a un chico homosexual… y que encima quiera liarse conmigo? Todo lo que ustedes dicen… es imposible.

– ¡No lo es!- saltó Kakashi –En las escuelas de hombres abundan los gays... además tu puedes llamar su atención con ese cuerpazo que te gastas y tus ojos azules y brillantes... los tienes en el bolsillo.

– Pero...- Naruto ya estaba algo sonrojado por los comentarios del peliplateado.

– Kakashi tiene razón- dijo de pronto Iruka –En una de esas puedes encontrar a alguien que de verdad te guste.

– ¡Yo soy hetero!

– ¿Por que lo dices si nunca has estado con una chica?- se burló Kakashi.

– ¡Cállate!

– ¿Lo harás?

– ¿No crees que lo estaríamos estafando?

– Nah… esos estirados tienen tanto dinero que no se darían ni cuenta si regalan uno que otro millón.

– Piénsalo, por favor, Naruto.

El muchacho miró a ambos padres, especialmente el rostro preocupado de Iruka. En parte tenían razón era por su futuro y el de ellos, además de todo Kakashi había hecho un gran esfuerzo con lo del préstamo bancario. –Que esta sea la única estupidez que me hagan hacer- murmuró finalmente –Iré a esa estúpida escuela y buscaré un novio rico…

– Gracias hijo mío- Kakashi se acercó a abrazar a Naruto pero este lo evadió –Gracias- repitió y luego miró a Iruka –La lista por favor…

– ¿Lista?

– Si, la lista de los muchachos más ricos que asisten a esa escuela- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

– Ok

– De acuerdo- abrió el papel que le alcanzó Iruka –Empezamos por:

Nara Shikamaru. Paisajista. Su familia es dueña de una cadena de supermercados

Inuzuka Kiba. Escultura. Heredero de una empresa de dedicada a los animales

Aburame Shino. Dirección de Cine. Su familia dirige una empresa agrícola

Akimichi Choji. Retratista. Heredero de la segunda cadena de restoranes más importantes del momento

Y ahora vienen los más adinerados de todos

Hyuuga Neji. Fotografía. Los Hyuuga poseen una de las cadenas de gimnasio más afamadas del país y tienen planeado su expansión al extranjero

Sabaku no Gaara. Fotografía. Su familia tiene una de las constructoras más importantes de todo el país, ha construido muchos de los edificios más imponentes de esta ciudad

Uchiha Sasuke. Fotografía. Los Uchiha son dueños de la fábrica de objetos tecnológicos con más importancia en todo el país, son los que hacen esa feria tecnología en Agosto.

Y por último tenemos a

Rock Lee. Fotografía. Es hijo de un ganador de la lotería de hace algunos años atrás, y amasaron una fortuna con sus inversiones.

– Bien.- había escuchado por lo menos una vez, el nombre de aquellos chicos. Y todavía le parecía una estupidez haber aceptado.

– Y como te habrás dado cuanta lo más ricos están en fotografía, por lo que te inscribimos en ese ramo.

– ¿Fotografía?

– Si… supongo que sabes como se usa una cámara…

– Si, pero...

– Entonces no hay problemas. Mañana empiezas en la Escuela de Artes de Konoha. Así que arregla tu maleta y...

– ¿Perdón?- preguntó atónito ¿acaso había escuchado mal?... ¿Dijo que debía empacar?

– Que hagas tu maleta. ¿Acaso no piensas llevar tu ropa?

– N-no entiendo...

– Naruto- empezó a explicarle Iruka -Es un internado... por lo que debes llevar tu ropa, es lo más obvio

– ¿Internado?- preguntó sin creérselo.

– Claro, ¿no lo sabías?- Kakashi lo miró incrédulo.

– No....

– Ya aceptaste, no puedes echarte para atrás… empaca tus cosas, descansa que mañana te espera un día duro.

Los padres de Naruto salieron muy felices de su cuarto sin preocuparse de la expresión que había adquirido el rostro de su hijo.

**C**ontinuará...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »

**Rei's Notes:** Jejeje debo decir que este es de los mejores fic que he leído (y uno de los primeros). La verdad me dolió que lo haya borrado, pero a final de cuentas ella tiene sus razones y/motivos, no somos nadie para juzgarla y debemos respetar su decisión n____n ¿Qué les pareció? Quizá no se note, pero el fic está cargado con mucho humor. Por ahora voy a actualizar un fic de YGO, a terminar Curiosidad y después el segundo capítulo de BC (haya a finales del mes) Me despido gente, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Se cuidan!

**"Yo solía gobernar el mundo. Los mares se alzaban cuando yo lo ordenaba..."  
****-VLV-**

**L**eona **D**ark**  
1131 - 120310**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el tiempo para responder las reviews n_n

**Notas:** Bueno, en primera, les agradezco enormemente que hayan leído el primer capítulo n_n a: **leesan, DGHA, ****UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe, Natsuhi-san, ika, Aka Zaki,** **katsurag, Gesshoku-Safri, sxn-lady **y** Usagi Kaiba ** ¡Muchas gracias!, perdón por no agradecer personalmente los favoritos y alertas, pero es que a veces me confundo al enviar las Mp, aún así, agradezco su apoyo, por cierto, pronto responderé las reviews. Disculpad la demora, pero me he liado con _**Full Metal Alquemist**_ y no he dejado de leer fics de ellos (RoyEd) por eso he tardado mucho xD ¿Sobre el capítulo? Jojojo~ ya inicia la travesía de Naruto con los chicos ricos ¿Quién creen que sea el "afortunado" novio rico futuro estafado?

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir! xD

**Bulletproof Cupid  
Kanari** /** Leona**

**Capitulo II**

_— **. —**_

_**P**__rimer día de clases, no conozco a nadie y se supone que se algo de fotografía... ¡Si apenas se encender la cámara... y enfocar algo!!... pero se que no sería nada artístico... o algo por el estilo._

_Soy patético ¬¬_

_Y todo por culpa de mis padres. Bueno, no me queda más que entrar, encontrar mi habitación, buscar un novio rico, sacarle el dinero y desaparecer... buff... que fácil ¬¬_

_Toda la culpa la tiene Kakashi... ¡¡no debería haber apostado todo a ese maldito caballo!!_

_Respira profundo._

_De acuerdo ya no hay tiempo para arrepentirse. Tomo mi maleta... bueno, mi bolso, ni siquiera tengo maleta ¬¬, y me dispongo a entrar a la famosa escuela._

_Hum... árboles por allá, árboles por acá, fuentes con esculturas, edificios blancos, imponentes... o sea toda la pinta de las típicas escuelas para ricos, con los estirados alumnos paseándose felices conversando de su nuevo modelo de novia o de coche... definitivamente la escuela donde no encajaría nunca, aunque supiera más de arte que todos ellos... aunque en realidad nunca encajé... ni siquiera en la escuela que estaba antes._

_Me dirijo al edificio donde se supone que está la directora de esta escuela: un edificio más alto que el resto, de estilo neoclásico puro, parece más un palacio de gobierno que la oficina de la directora. Entro en la estancia, me recibe un salón amplio lleno de más esculturas, pinturas y objetos de todos los ramos que se imparten aquí. Al fondo de un largo pasillo hay una puerta blanca con un plaquita plateada que brilla desde muy lejos._

_Estoy muy nervioso... por no decir que estoy histérico; ¿cuándo me imagine que podía estar en una escuela así?__  
_

_Toqué la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato__  
_

_– _Adelante-_una mujer muy joven me hizo pasar y me indicó que me sentara en un banquito que estaba ubicado frente a un gran mesón y que la directora ya venía, apenas me había sentado la puerta se abre de nuevo y entra una mujer, que supongo que es la directora._

– Shizune, ¿qué hay para hoy día_?- __pregunta mientras avanza y se ubica tras el mesón que tengo enfrente__ – ¡¡A_h!!... ¿Tú eres el novato?- _me preguntó con una sonrisa amable después de mirarme fijamente._

– Eh... si…- _si novato se refería a un pobre idiota que acepta los planes, igual de idiotas, de sus padres... ese era yo._

_– M_ucho gusto- _me dio un apretón de manos__ –_Shizune mi día, por favor- _pidió nuevamente y la joven que me recibió dejó sobre el escritorio un montón de papeles._

_– _Señora Tsunade, sé que no es el momento pero el cónsul alemán ya ha llamado alrededor de tres veces preguntando por las obras para la nueva sede, y también llegó una carta de Inglaterra para que el equipo de paisajistas vayan a retirar el último premio que ganó.

–…- _¿E__ncargos de_ _alemanes?... ¿Premios en el extranjero__?... __vaya, parece que esta escuela si tiene prestigio, no es para que los niños ricos no le den problemas a sus padres en casa._

– Haz una cita para esta tarde con el cónsul y envía aun delegado, a cualquiera, a que vaya por ese premio. Bien, disculpa los inconvenientes- _me sonrió otra vez, espero que no sea como la directora de mi anterior escuela: una borracha que no estaba nunca cuando se la necesitaba__ –_Tú eres… Naruto ¿verdad?

–…Si…- _pensaba decir algo como "así es" o "si, soy Hatake Naruto"... pero apenas me salió un débil "si" ¬¬_

– ¿Fotografía?- _preguntó mientras revisaba unos papeles__ – ¿P_or que escogiste a la Escuela de Artes de Konoha?

_–.... .- __¡argh!… ¿Y qué demonios le digo?… yo no venia preparado para esto, no puedo decirle: "no, es que mi padre se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de que me consiguiera un novio rico para paliar nuestra paupérrima situación económica, entonces: como en esta escuela abundan los multimillonarios sería más fácil encontrar uno... básicamente eso"... ¡¡No!!… no puedo decirle eso, debo… improvisar…__ –D_esde siempre me ha gustado… el arte, en especial la… fotografía, y creo que en esta escuela tendré una gran posibilidad de… de desarrollar mi pasión- ¡¿_Y__o diciendo eso?!… pero si yo quiero estudiar medicina__ –T_ambién se que esta escuela es de las mejores del país y…

– Y no solo del país-_me interrumpió la secretaria de la directora; Shizune__ –L_a Escuela de Artes de Konoha esta considerada a nivel mundial como una de las mejores, hemos ganado la excelencia académica por veinticinco años consecutivos, contamos con contactos importantes en todo el mundo, de nuestras aulas han salido importantes artistas, tanto plásticos como literatos o cinéfilos y…

– Ya déjalo Shizune, estas asustando al muchacho- t_uvo que haber visto mi cara de trauma ante tales antecedentes… creo que todo eso se acabará cuando yo entre aquí… ¡¡Yo no se nada... de nada!!__ –T_e asignaremos un compañero, para que sea tu guía y te explique las materias que no entiendas- _asentí débilmente_ –También será tu compañero de cuarto, no te molesta, ¿verdad?- _negué con la cabeza… no sé que me pasa, pero no puedo hablar, creo que los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada_ –Que bien… tú compañero asignado es Uchiha Sasuke. El edifico de fotografía es el **C**. Debes ir allá y buscar al profesor encargado.

– Gracias…- _dije finalmente. Fotografía, Edificio _**C**_ y Uchiha Sasuke… y matar a Kakashi cuando todo esto acabe: esas son las cosas que no debo olvidar._

_– D_e nada, puedes retirarte.

– Buenos días- _hice un pequeña reverencia y salí, tomé mi bolso, que lo había dejado afuera y salí del palacio presidencial para buscar el edificio _**C**_._

— **x — x — x —**

_Miré a todos lados tratando de ubicarme… ¡¡Si tan solo tuviera un bendito mapa!!_

_¿__Venderán mapas de esta escuela?… no lo creo ¬¬_

_No me queda nada más que ir al plan B: resígnate y camina._

_Arrastré mi bolso con todos los ánimos del mundo... ¡¡mentira!!… no tengo ánimos de nada… ¡¡quiero volver a mi casa!!… ¡A mi vieja escuela!… además no conozco a nadie, todos son diferentes de mí… todos tienen d-i-n-e-r-o… ¡¡Y yo no!!_

_Me duelen los pies. He caminado el equivalente a cuatro cuadras, pero de las grandes, y no he encontrada el maldito edifico _**_C_**_, pero encontré el _**_J_**_, el _**_K_**_... hasta el _**_Y,_**_ y el _**_Z…_**_lo que me hace pensar que esta todo el alfabeto… ¡Pero eso no me sirve a mí!, supongo que llegaré, vivo o muerto no sé, pero llegaré._

_…__ ¿Y si le pregunto a alguien?_

_¡¡__NO!!… mejor no, a estos estirados sólo les importa hablar de sus lujos y sus casas y todo eso que yo no tengo… mejor sigo caminando; me va a dar la noche aquí… tendré que dormir sobre el césped, al abrigo de los árboles y de los millones de fuentes de mármol de colores… ¡¡Argh!!… ¡¿De donde sacan tanto dinero?!… y yo que apenas tengo para comer…_

_Estúpida familia… estúpido Kakashi ¬¬_

_Como piensan que voy a sobrevivir aquí, ellos tienen de todo, su jerarquía se establece según la cantidad de memoria que tienen sus micro-ordenadores de última generación… y yo ni siquiera tengo teléfono móvil…¡¡Por Kami-sama!!… ¡seré un paria!, el último del eslabón, un don nadie… aunque, pensándolo bien, no habría mucha diferencia con mi vieja escuela… allí mi nombre no le sonaba a nadie ¬¬_

_Llevo una hora y media caminando y recién, a lo lejos, puedo ver una gran letra _**_C_**_ pintada en la blanca pared de un edificio… creo que hasta allá son unas tres cuadras… pero de las más grandes… y eso sería una media hora más._

_Corrección, no fue media hora… ¡¡fueron cuarenta y cinco minutos y treinta segundos exactamente!, luego de ese tiempo me encontré parado en la puerta principal. No voy a negar que estuviera más nervioso que en el despacho de la directora… ahora debía entrar a la oficina principal del edificio y encontrar al profesor encargado para contarle de mi llegada…_

_…Para lo que voy a durara aquí… en cuanto no pueda seguir pagando me sacaran antes de que pueda decir "Mayonaka ni kawashita yakusoku"... a menos que logre conseguir el novio multimillonario que tanto añoran mis padres… ¡Oh demonios!… ¿Cómo pude decirles que si?… cierto, me conmovieron… estúpida sensibilidad ¬¬_

_Después de hiperventilar un momento me decidí a entrar al hall: una estancia redonda, con un par de sillas que se veían muy cómodas, unos mesones con jarrones y flores y muchas fotografías colgando de las paredes._

_Había una serie de puertas, pero no sabía a donde daba cual… me recordaba a esos concursos de televisión donde tenías que escoger la puerta tras la que había un automóvil, pero en mi caso debía encontrar al profesor encargado. Pensé mucho antes de dirigirme a la puerta de la derecha, la más cercana a mí.... ¡¡sorpresa!!… era el baño ¬¬_

_Abrí la siguiente… un estudio fotográfico muy completo. La que le seguía a esa era una que tenía un largo pasillo que finalizaba en una escalera. La cuarta puerta que abrí daba a un pequeño despacho, entré y en medio del desorden del escritorio había un plaquita plateada que rezaba:_

_"Uchiha Itachi_  
_Dirección de Fotografía"_

– ¿Buenos días?-_dije para llamar la atención y de pronto un bulto que había en el suelo, que yo había tomado por ropa sucia o__un abrigo, se movió._

– Buenos días- _me contestó el bulto raro…__esto se puso extraño__ – ¿Q_ué quieres?… ya es dije a todos que no voy a hacer clases esta mañana… ¡¡me duele la cabeza!!

– ¿Eh?- _supongo que debajo de todo eso esta el profesor, así que tendré que hablarle… se me hace raro hablarle a un paquete de ropa ¬¬__ –S_oy Hatake Naruto… acabo de llegar hoy y estaba buscando…

– ¡¡Bueno días!!- _en menos de lo que me demoré en pestañear salta de en medio del desorden un chico que se ve muy joven para ser un profesor y me estrecha la mano__ –S_iento mucho que vieras esto… jejeje… generalmente yo no soy así… pero, ¿Hatake, verdad?… si, es que Deidara anoche me llevó a una fiesta, muy buena por cierto, en su casa y no se que me dio ese hombre que amanecimos en su cama los dos desnud… perdón… ¡¡Qué bueno tenerte por aquí!!!

_o.o|| __de acuerdo… eso fue extraño… no, muy extraño…_

– Yo soy Uchiha Itachi- _mostró una sonrisa mientras se arreglaba su largo cabello negro… creo que Uchiha me suena de algo, pero ¿de qué?…_

– Mu-mucho gusto…

– El gusto es mío muchacho… espero que te vaya bien… y deja buscar tu ficha- _yo estaba demasiado sorprendido con su actitud como para decirle que mi ficha estaba medio quemada sobre la lámpara_ – ¡¡Aquí esta!!- _me la tendió y rebuscó un lápiz en su chaqueta __–F_irma en la línea… justo ahí... donde no esta quemado.

_F__irmé como pude… no sé porque pero me temblaba la mano._

– Gracias… bien, ¿sabes?, decidí asignarte a Sasu-chan como tu compañero por que anda medio escaso de amigos… es tan arisco, antes de los veinte va a estar lleno de arrugas tanto que frunce el ceño ajajajajaja

_T__al vez si hubiera entendido el chiste me reiría… sólo que no lo entendí y este profesor ya me estaba asustando un poco, no, me estaba asustando mucho… aunque su aspecto tan alegre me hizo olvidar todos mis nervios y me sentía más cómodo._

_– L_o llamaré enseguida para que te muestre tu cuarto y los horarios de clases- _se dirigió a una especie de teléfono y apretó un botón rojo, el más grande que había en el aparatito__ – ¡¡_Oh… querido Sasu-chan!!- _E__xclamó con voz cantarina__ – ¡T_u nuevo amigo ya está aquí!… ¡debes venir a recogerlo!- _dejó de apretar el botoncito y me miró durante un momento__ –M_e pareces conocido… ¿cómo se llama tu padre?

_¡¡¿Q__ué le digo, qué le digo, qué le digo?!!… ¿Cuál de mis dos padres?… no, no puedo decirle eso... hum... un nombre... piensa un nombre... maldita sea Naruto, piensa un nombre –M_i padre es Hata…_- __me interrumpió un feroz portazo, un chico que entró en el despacho de Itachi-sensei._

_– ¡¿C_uántas veces te he dicho que dejes de llamarme Sasu-chan?!- _preguntó airado. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a matar a Itachi-sensei… ¡vaya!… se parecen mucho_ – ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!!- ¿_por que le habla así a un profesor?… e Itachi-sensei lo único que hace es reírse._

_– N_o te enojes Sasuke, te arrugas.

– ¿A ti se te arrancan los enanitos al bosque o qué?

– Pero otôto-chan- _o.o__ ¿son hermanos?… claro… él es Uchiha Sasuke y el otro Uchiha Itachi ¡cierto!__ – ¡M_ira!… el Hatake Naruto… vas a tener que cuidarlo, quererlo, amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe… o acabe el curso.

– ¬¬

_E__ste profesor tiene problemas serios…_

_– P_ueden irse… ya sabes, muéstrale su cuarto, el edificio… ¡Y no se aparezcan por aquí por que tengo que tomar mi siesta!

– Hola…- _me saludó Sasuke con un gesto de la mano… aún parecía malhumorado_

– Eh hola- _traté de sonreírle… pero no pude… la tranquilidad me abandonó y volvió la desesperación._

_No me contestó nada y empezó a caminar para salir de la oficina, yo tomé mi bolso y salí tras él. Cuando salimos al hall se detuvo, pero yo por ir pensando seguí caminando hasta chocar con él, eso fue muy doloroso… y humillante__ –T_en mas cuidado, dobe.

¿M_e llamó dobe?… ¿A mí… con que derecho? –N_o me llames así baka, ¡apenas conoces!- _le reclamé de vuelta. Me miró de una forma intensa… y yo lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme ¬¬_

_– U_suratonkashi…- _murmuró. Pero yo no le quise decir nada, no era buena idea pelear con él… puede que sea uno de los futuros "pre-seleccionados" para futuros novios ¬¬_– Las habitaciones están aquí- _dijo señalándome la puerta que abrí antes, esa que tenía el pasillo que finalizaba en una escalera. Caminamos en silencio, subimos las escalera y llegamos a una sala de reuniones, allí habían algunos de los que iban a hacer mis compañeros_ –He aquí el nuevo- _dijo Sasuke con tono irónico mostrándome, otra vez me sonrojé… no sé por qué._

_– ¡H_ola!- _un chico se me acercó… sinceramente lo tacharé de la lista… sé que puede sonar cruel o lo que sea pero… con él no me emparejaría nunca… tengo que hacer un gran sacrificio al tener que hacer el papel de gay… así que si lo voy a hacer va a ser con alguien eh… bien parecido__ –S_oy Rock Lee, mucho gusto.

– Eh, soy Hatake Naruto- _dije estrechándole la mano que me ofrecía._

_– É_l es Hyuuga Neji- _apuntó a un chico que tenía un libro el mano y simulaba estar leyendo pues tenía la vista fija en mí__ –E_l otro de allá es Sabaku no Gaara- _un pelirrojo que me miraba fijamente y sin disimulo, me volví a sonrojar, parecía semáforo en luz roja tanto que me ruborizaba_ – ¡Un gusto conocerte!- _sonrió ampliamente, eso me hizo sacarlo definitivamente de mi lista de posibles "novios" en cuanto al pelirrojo, al Uchiha y al de cabello largo… ellos si estaban en mi lista. Me volví a sonrojar con ese pensamiento, creo que esto ya se esta volviendo crónico__._

_– V_en a conocer tu cuarto_- __Sasuke me tomó del brazo y me sacó de allí y me dirigió a otra puerta, que se abría a otra escalera (cuantas escaleras están aquí)__ –A_quí- _había una serie de… más puertas ¬¬… con distintas plaquitas doradas, cinco en total, con números__ –E_l que nos corresponde es el tercero- _abrió la puerta tercera, me hizo entrar y luego cerró la puerta con pestillo… cosa que me pareció extraña, pero no dije nada__ –E_sta es tu cama- _se sentó en la que me había indicado y me quedó mirando, yo no sabía que hacer hasta que se me ocurrió que tal vez… tal vez podría empezar con el plan de "conquista"… digo… es que por la forma en qué me esta mirando… y porque se me está acercando… y por que me esta dejando casi pegado a la pared y por que…_

**C**ontinuará...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »

He decidido dejar los pensamientos de Naruto como los originales; en letra cursiva, pero si no les agrada, lo cambio. También dejé los emoticones, ¿qué les parece, los elimino o así que se queden? Noté que hay chicas que ya lo habían leído, les agradezco las molestias por dejar comentarios ^^ solamente os pido que no hagáis _Spoiler_ de los capítulos futuros, no arruinéis la trama a las chicas nuevas en este fic. Ya no digo más… sólo que pensaba dejar las actualizaciones de **Naruto **para los **viernes** pero cómo pronto estaré de vacaciones, dudo poder actualizar, por ahora será hoy jueves y la próxima semana, ¡_**Curiosidad**_! Bueno, me voy, espero que les guste; dudas, quejas, sugerencias y/o amenazas, bien recibidas n___n

**"...Ahora en la mañana yo barro, las calles que solía poseer"****  
-VLV-**

**L**eona **D**ark**  
2240 - 220310**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el tiempo para responder las reviews n_n

**--FB--** Flash Back **--/FB--** Fin Flash Back **El primer capítulo es en tercera persona y los que siguen, en primera**

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**Bulletproof Cupid  
Kanari/Leona**

**Capitulo III**

_— **. —**_

_**E**staba pegado a la pared, apenas podía respirar teniéndolo tan cerca… ¿Qué se cree este Uchiha estampándome con su cuerpo contra la pared? Sé que no estoy en la mejor posición, pero Kakashi me dijo que debía aprovecha cualquier momento para "coquetear" con mis posibles "novios" hasta que cayera uno._

**--FB--**

– Mira Naruto, conquistar a un hombre no es lo mismo que conquistar a una mujer. Generalmente a las mujeres tienes que trabajarlas más, ya sabes: una que otra palabra bonita, flores, chocolates, un paseo romántico y esas cosas... mientras que a un hombre le gusta que vayan directo al grano.

¿O.o? Naruto miraba a Kakashi incrédulo, jamás pensó en recibir consejos de ese tipo de él – ¿A… al grano?- preguntó tragando saliva comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

– Sí, al grano. Tú me comprendes; al coqueteo en mayor escala, sí prefieres llamarlo, más insinuaciones, toqueteos disimulados, miradas y cosa de ese tipo.

Un vago pensamiento cruzó por su mente –Kakashi, ¿así fue como conquistaste a Iruka?- preguntó, jamás había pensado eso de su padre, que se veía tan tranquilo, no como le pervertido peliplateado ¬¬

– Etto... verás, no fue precisamente así- risa nerviosa –Fue de otra forma. De esto se desprende otra cosa que debes aprender. Nosotros nos dividimos en dos grandes grupos.

– Dos grupos…- apuntó Naruto en un cuaderno sobre el que estaba escribiendo desde que empezó la "charla".

– Si, dos grupos: los uke y los seme- Kakashi sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de desconcierto e incomprensión en el rostro de su hijo.

– Y… ¿y eso es?- inquirió temeroso sobre lo que pudiera significar.

– ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaban nada en la escuela?

– Generalmente enseñan otro tipo de cosas ¬¬

– Bueno, como tu padre te explicaré de forma fácil y didáctica que son n.n

Naruto asintió asustado

– Veamos, los uke son los.... estos que... vamos... ¡¡un uke!!… son los que etto…- Casi se enrollaba solo, mientras que el rubio lo único que hacia era reírse para sus adentros, no había pensado en que su padre se pusiera nervioso – ¿Entenderías si te digo que son los que muerden la almohada?- definitivamente el tacto no era parte de sus cualidades.

– El que muerde la… O.O- Naruto no lo había cogido de inmediato y cuando se enteró se sonrojó hasta las orejas –Entonces el seme es el que....

– Exacto, el seme es el que entra y sale por el....

– ¡Ya entendí!- exclamó más sonrojado que antes.

– Por eso eres mi hijo, por ese poder de deducción que posees.

– Cómo sea ¬¬ ¿Y como sabes de que tipo es cual?

– Ahí, ¡esa es la pregunta que quería escuchar! Bien, por ejemplo: Iruka es del tipo uke, porque es tan lindo, tierno y todo que resulta violable ¡jojojojojo!- rió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas ante la mirada de su hijo –Y yo soy del tipo seme porque soy un súper macho…

– Si macho sobre todo- murmuró por lo bajo.

– ¿Decías? ¬¬

– No, nada n.n

– Bien, y para conquistar a alguien tienes que primero identificar a cual de los dos grupos pertenece para saber como comportarte.

– Ok- Naruto tomó nota.

– Si ves a un seme: o sea un tipo con pinta de galán, voz gruesa que te erice el vello, con una pose de "soy-tan-sexy-que-no-me-despeina-ni-el-viento", con esas miradas que dicen "tu-trasero-será-mío-aunque-te-resistas", que sea cosa de lo veas y se te levante la…

– ¡Vale!… lo he captado.

– Bueno, delante de esos tú tienes que comportarte como un corderito manso, inocente, de mirada tierna, tienes que ser tan dulce que le provoques caries.

Naruto asintió

– Eso no implica que debas ser afeminado, ¿oíste? Sólo inocente. En cambio si es del tipo uke, tú tienes que comportarte como un pervertido debes insinuártele, pero no demasiado, sólo lo justo, le das uno que oro agarrón y cuando están solos te comportas de forma tierna con él, pero eso sólo de vez en cuando.

– Tú eres así con Iruka, ¿cierto?

– Si n.n y al él le gusta.

– Ya lo noté ||-_-

**--/FB--**

_Bien, primero identificar de qué grupo es, aunque su respiración en mi oreja no me deje pensar... bien, éste parece que es... ¿seme?... digo, por los modos y la descripción... entonces yo tengo que actuar de... u-k-e… ¡¡SOY UN COBARDE!! ¿Como voy a actuar de uke?_

_Naruto, ya estás metido en esto... respira profundo y recuerda cada uno de los consejos de Kakashi._

_– _M-me estás... dañando- _le susurré haciendo un puchero. Por Kami-sama, como cuesta esto. El bastardo del Uchiha me tenía las muñecas apresadas con sus manos y de verdad me estaba doliendo._

_– _Te soltaré cuando me escuches- _me dijo todo eso al oído, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme toda la espalda, sonrió triunfante, sopló nuevamente alrededor de mi cuello, volví a temblar y su sonrisa se ensanchó ¿Qué demonios pretende este imbécil? Parece que debe estar acostumbrado a esto... quieres jugar sucio... bien Hatake Naruto jugará sucio contigo._

_– _Pero me duele... de verdad…- _traté de que mi mirada reflejara un poco de temor y empecé a moverme como tratando de liberarme... aunque solo era para ponerlo incomodo._

_– _Necesitas más que eso para convencerme- _¡¡__bastardo!!... el muy bastardo se las sabe por libro_ –Así que mejor deja de hacer ridiculeces y escúchame.

_¿Q__ué se cree mandándome? A mí nadie me manda... recuerda lo que dijo Kakashi sobre estos casos…_

**--FB--**

– Si hay algún seme que se te este poniendo difícil solo debes hacer un simple movimiento.

– ¿Cuál es ese?- preguntó escuchándolo atentamente.

– Rózale la entrepierna con la rodilla, siempre funciona.

O///O

**--/FB--**

_De acuerdo, no puedo hacer eso... ¿Cómo que le voy a rozar su.... con mi rodilla? Prefiero esperar a que termine de hablar ¬¬_

_–_ Tres cosas: primero: no tocas mis cosas, no toco las tuyas. Segundo: no le digas a Itachi nada de que yo haga o deje de hacer. Tercero: dentro de estas cuatro paredes yo hago lo que se me antoja, así que cualquier cosa que te moleste puedes irte yendo... y una cosa más, detesto a la gente que miente y a la que hace preguntas de más además de que tendré que trabajar contigo en todas las asignaturas... y cualquier error que cometas las pagarás muy caro_ – __¿me está amenazando? ¿El muy idiota me esta amenazando? no sé yo pero ya me colmó la paciencia: nadie me da órdenes ni me amenaza... bien, más vale que resulte tu técnica Kakashi que si no te castro._

_– _D-de acuerdo- _bien, debía parecer tímido y lo estoy haciendo, prepárate Uchiha. Empecé a moverme de nuevo, tratando de rozarme al máximo con su cuerpo ¡Jah! Se esta poniendo nervioso__ –_Puedes… soltarme… ahora- _e__ché mi cuerpo hacía adelante y deje que mi pierna pasara a llevar "accidentalmente" su entrepierna... O//O… ¡me arrepiento! Me arrepiento… ¡por Kami-sama este tipo está excitado!… ya la tiene arriba… ¡y yo lo estoy provocando!... argh... ¿por qué tengo que hacer todo al revés? T.T __–_Suél...tame…- _dije de forma firme... aunque mi voz no me sale al sentirme pegado nuevamente a la pared..._ ¡¡_debo… huir!!... tengo dos opciones: o trato de noquearlo o me pongo a llorar... T.T… ¡ninguna me sirve!... mmm... siento su respiración recorrer mi cuello, esto es más de lo que pensaba hacer en esta escuela y este es mi primer día... ¡¿que me depara para los siguientes?! No quiero ni pensarlo__ –_Ah…_- __eso no fue lo que creo, yo no hice eso... argh... que alguien me diga que no hice mmm__ –_Ah… no_- __T.T... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? me está manoseando. El Uchiha me esta manoseando y a mi cuerpo le esta gustando T.T… de acuerdo: mente fría, piensa en frío Naruto, pero con el cuerpo caliento no se puede, de nuevo: mente fría... respira profundo que no te importa que te haya empezado a besar el cuello, que se este pegando a ti... que contra tu pierna sientas su enorme pedazo de… ¡qué está bien desarrollado este chico para su edad! Ya... concentra energías y empuja, ¡¡pero no te salgas del papel de uke indefenso!!__ –_ ¡¡Pervertido!!- _le chillé empujándolo lo más lejos que pude._

_– J_eh…- _mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, y me miró de arriba a abajo con una mirada cargada de... que no sea lo que estoy pensando... de... de… luju...ria._ _Se acercó de nuevo, pero yo puse mis manos hacia adelante a modo de escudo_ –Como sigas comportándote así, mañana ya no serás virgen...

_O///O… __no fui capaz de responderle, en realidad ¿que iba a decirle? ¡¿Donde me vine a__meter?!! Y si le digo a Itachi-sensei... no, me dijo que no le dijera... pero ¿por qué debo__tomar en cuanta sus amenazas? Claro, estamos en la misma habitación y quizás que me puede hacer por la noche ese maldito pervertido ¬¬. Ni siquiera vi cuando salió del cuarto._

_Metí mi ropa en el armario lo más rápido que pude y baje a la sala común allí estaban todos... y todos me quedaron mirando cuando baje y se rieron... que les habrá dicho el bastardo._

_–_ ¿Q-qué ocurre_?- __pregunté, de todos modos era obvio que no me iban a responder, sólo era para parecer amable._

_– _Nada…_- __el chico de cabello largo, Neji, me contestó arrastrando las palabras y luego el pelirrojo se puso de pie y se ubicó a su lado._

_– Só_lo planeábamos la bienvenida al nuevo_- __debo decir que eso me asustó..._

– Es algo oficial…_- __continuó el cejas encrespada__s –Só_lo después de esta prueba veremos si quieres permanecer en la facultad de Fotografía.

_Si, eso sonaba mal, mentira... más mal sonaba lo que me dijo el Uchiha en el cuarto... a todo esto, ¿donde estaba?_

_– S_upongo que quieres estar aquí ¿verdad?- _el Uchiha estaba tras de mí, posó una mano en mi hombro logrando que yo me sobresaltara._

_– C_-claro…- _traté de sonreírle, pero lo único que pude hacer fue formar una mueca en mi cara._

---Horas más tarde---

_Estúpido Kakashi... estúpido plan de buscar un novio rico... estúpida escuela... ¡¡estúpido Sasuke!!!_

___Me tardé dos horas ¡dos horas en salir de la piscina! No era que la piscina estuviese con agua, pero ¡argh! Demonios... que rabia._

___El contenedor estaba vacío pero los muy bakas pusieron el cobertor de la piscina estando yo dentro, amarrado, amordazado, cubierto de una sustancia pegajosa y rodeado de ratas...._

___Dios... ¿A eso le llaman bienvenida? Por suerte no me pasó nada y pude soltarme antes._

___Y adivinen de quien fue la idea...._

___Cuando no: Uchiha Sasuke. Después de salir me dirigí al famoso edificio C, paseé a los baños y me di una ducha para sacarme esa sustancia y encima de todo mientras me tenían amarrado tres de los cuatro descerebrados se dedicaron a manosearme... menos Sasuke claro. No sé que planea, pero yo ya tengo un plan, me importa un soberano rábano que me echen de esta escuela, ni que lo puedan pensar de mí, esto ya es personal... prepárate Uchiha Sasuke... que todos podemos ser pervertidos._

---Al otro día---

_Lo mato. ¡Cuando lo vea lo mato!_

_El muy enfermo me dejó toda la noche fuera, tuve que dormir en uno de los sofás de la sala común, dormí todo acalambrado, con frió y escuchando los ronquidos de no sé quien ¬¬. Subo la escalera y voy a mi cuarto, bueno, nuestro cuarto a buscar cosas de aseo... estoy hecho un asco y dentro de una hora tengo mi primera clase y también empieza mi plan... estar despierto durante la mitad de la noche tiene sus ventajas._

_Mi plan: ofrecérmele en bandeja de plata, es un pervertido, va a caer, si se puso cuando ayer con un simple rocecito, significa que puedo conseguir algo de él y cuando menos se lo espere... ¡¡zaz!! ... su dinero en mi bolsillo, yo lejos de aquí estudiando algo que valga la pena. Pero entregármele en bandeja me refiero a solo calentarle la sopa pero no dejar que se la tome._

_ Bien, empiezo ahora y de verdad. Llegué a la puerta y empecé a golpear._

_– Á_breme, onegai- _dije lo más lindo y malinterpretante que pudiera sonar._

_– B_uenos días_- __saludó con una sonrisa desdeñosa._

– Bu-buenos días- _me dediqué a míralo de forma descarada. Iba sólo con un bóxer... no está mal después de todo... ¡¡que rayos!!... solo su dinero ¬¬... y mi venganza._

_– ¿V_as a pasar?-_me preguntó apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Si te quitaras bastardo… me estorbas ¬¬_

– Claro- _al pasar por el lado me sonrojé y me mordí el labio, conste que es parte de mi actuación ¬¬. Me quedó mirando divertido, sabía que iba decir algo para burlarse así que decidí intervenir primero._

_– ¿N_oque para hoy día iba a dejar de ser virgen?- _me miró ente confundido y contrariado._

– Eso podemos arreglarlo-_se acercó a mi y tenía intenciones de acorralarme contra la pared, pero yo me alejé un poco y me tumbé sobre la cama._

– ¿No crees que es mejor aquí?- _no sé como rayos estoy diciendo esto... ni porque... cierto, venganza personal._

_– S_inceramente, prefiero hacerlo en un Jaccuzzi_- __dijo avanzando y sentándose a los pies de mi cama_ –Y con alguien que valga la pena…- _se levantó y salió del cuarto. ¡¡Como que no valgo la pena!!... insultó a mi amor propio. Ahora si, más decido que antes... ¡¡haré que caigas rendido seme de cuarta!!_

___Mejor me preparo para mi primera clase. Es dentro de... cinco minutos... ¡¡rayos!! . Me visto lo más rápido que puedo y corro hasta el salón que se suponía era la clase… bueno, eso lo leí en el horario de Sasuke, espero que no sea otra broma._

_No, por suerte no era otra broma, la panda de bastardos está ahí y justo después de entrar yo, entra Itachi-sensei acompañado de una chica._

_– B_uenos días_- __saluda el profesor__ –H_ola Sasu-chan n.n... Oh Naruto, ¡que bueno que no te hayas dormido!-_me saludó a mí n.n ignorando la montaña de improperios que le dedicaba Sasuke__ –H_oy ella me ayudará porque mi Dei-chan está con licencia médica y vuelve dentro de una semana. Ella es Alexia- _la chica nos saludó con la mano_ –Bien- _se puso a escarbar en unos papeles mientras el resto de la clases, o sea cuatro personas más se pusieron a conversar__ –H_oy tenemos clase práctica, nos pidieron fotografías de chicos guapos... de una revista y los escogieron a ustedes n.n

– ¿Se puede saber de qué revista?- _preguntó Neji interesado. Bueno si les pedían esculturas de Alemania... esto no tenía por que sorprenderme._

– Bueno, la revista se llama "Loveless" y…- _sonrió de forma nerviosa, creo que esa revista me suena de alguna parte__ –P_ues, es una revista dedicada al público... vamos, es una revista para los gays y las fanáticas del yaoi, necesitan fotos de chicos guapos en poses comprometedoras eso es todo n.n- _finalizo con una enorme sonrisa. Para ser sincero, los únicos que estaban sonriendo era Itachi-sensei y su asistente, el resto tenía toda la cara desencajada, incluyéndome. Y claro que me sonaba la revista, era la que compraba Kakashi todos los meses hasta que Iruka lo descubrió__ –Y_ tendrán que hacerlo ahora mismo, las fotografías son para mañana n.n_- __absolutamente nadie se movía__ –V_enga chicos, formen sus parejas, Gaara con Neji los fotografía Lee y mi otôto con el lindo chico nuevo y los fotografío yo. Alexia tiene unos papelitos para sacar que tema les toco.

_Nos pasaron los papeles a Sasuke le entregaron el que nos correspondía a los dos y a Gaara el que el correspondía con su grupo. Vi a Sasuke leer el papelito, primero palideció y luego sonrió con superioridad, yo quería saber lo que decía así que se lo pedí._

– ¿Puedo verlo?_- __pregunté estirando mi mano._

_– _No creo que te guste…

_– Q_uiero…-_me lo puso en la mano, lo leí y casi morí de un infarto ¿cómo podían pedirnos que hagamos esta clase de cosas?__ –E_sto...

– Ah... Sasuke, Naruto_- __Itachi-sensei llamó nuestra atención_–Los ayudé para que les saliera el mejor tema, los implementos están en los camarines, pueden ir a cambiarse, las cajas de la ropa tienen sus nombres- _¿E__l mejor tema?… 0///0 ¿"Sadomasoquismo" es el mejor tema?_

Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »

Ah soy tan dobe… habría actualizado antes, pero borré por error el capítulo **ø__ø** ¿Qué les pareció? Respetando a las chica que ya lo habían leído, he dejado los pensamientos en cursiva y también los emoticones (sé que es una falta a la estética de la escritura, pero creo que eso es lo que más nos agradaba del fic cuando lo leíamos) ¿Apoco no?

Un agradecimiento y saludo a ***riku-chan, Natsuhi-san, Sonia, Ranmen-chan, Uy Uy Corre Que Te Pillo, naruchan147, DarKenjiFujisaki, norico asamiya00, susi_san y hikari222*** por sus comentarios. ¡Todos respondidos! Me pregunto si en verdad leerán sus respuestas… como sea, espero que estén muy bien y de nuevo, muchas gracias por su tiempo, las alertas y favoritos, os lo agradezco de corazón. Cuídense mucho.

**"Yo solía tirar el dado, sentir el miedo en los ojos de mi enemigo...****'"  
-VLV-**

**Leona Dark  
0930 – 070410**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el tiempo para responder las reviews n_n

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir! xD

**Bulletproof Cupid  
Kanari/Leo**

**Capitulo IV**

_— **. —**_

¿_**C**ómo demonios le hacen para meterse en estos trajes tan apretados y que se te marca todo el cuerpo? ¬¬... además de sentir la mirada de mis "compañeros" clavada en mi espalda… bueno, creo que más abajo ¬///¬._

_Con toda la dificultad del mundo logré calzarme una especie de pantaloncillo que apenas me cubría, me apretaba por todas partes, pero después de un rato me acostumbré a la sensación de "ahogamiento"._

_El traje que había dejado Itachi-sensei para mi constaba de, aparte del pantaloncillo: una camiseta de red sin mangas, más una chaquetita manga corta y unas cosas que parecían zapatos de bailarina pero con cadenas que se enredaban en las piernas… todo eso de color negro y de un material... ¿cómo se llamaba?, bueno, no lo recuerdo, pero es muy ajustado_… _aparte de una serie de cadenas que debía usar en mis muñecas y en mi cuello... jah, como si fuera un perro ¬¬... y Sasuke... el maldito Uchiha sólo debía ponerse un pantalón igual de ajustado y negro y una especie de collar de púas alrededor de su cuello... nada más ¬¬ ... y yo debo cargar con todas estas cadenas... diablos ¬¬._

_Me volteé para mirar… en el camerín también estaban Neji y Gaara... me sorprendí bastante al ver a Neji con una cosa parecida a un kimono amarillo, muy corto por lo demás y a Gaara con solo un hakama y una katana cruzada a su cadera... creo que ya sé que tema les tocó._

– ¿Estás listo?- _me preguntó el bastardo del Uchiha mientras "disimuladamente" me enseñaba su látigo… ¿Por qué él si puede llevar armas y yo no?... ¬¬… si yo pudiera pediría una motosierra… y todos mis problemas se acabarían._

– Si… n.n…- _aunque me da la espalda_ _le respondo con una sonrisa, con la sonrisa más falsa de toda mi vida ¬¬.... hum... debo reconocer que tiene un muy buen "atrás" ¬//¬... y que demonios me importa como está su… argh, que me importa ¬¬ maldita sea._

_Golpean la puerta y se escucha la voz de Itachi-sensei llamándonos, todos salen... pero yo no puedo ni moverme, estoy muy avergonzado... no creo que pueda salir afuera sin desmayarme por un colapso nervioso._

_– ¿Q_ué te ocurre, baka?- _el imbécil vuelve a buscarme al ver que estoy de piedra y sin moverme._

_– N_-na… na-nada- _apenas puedo contestar._

_– V_enga, vamos_- __¡¡argh!!… ¡qué rabia que me da!… el muy maldito tiró de las cadenas que tengo en mi cuello para sacarme hacia fuera y yo... el muy estúpido lo único que hago es sonrojarme... y no lo golpeo... ¡¡cuando se me pase te voy a moler a patadas Uchiha del demonio!!_

– Veo que ya están en su papel- _se ríe, Itachi-sensei se ríe y Sasuke también, y Gaara, y Lee... y Neji... y, no bueno, la asistente de Itachi-sensei no se ríe._

_– C_hicos…- _la única chica que estaba en la habitación nos habló para llamarnos la atención, cuando todos pararon de reírse de mí se fijaron en ella__ –_Itachi-sempai ya les explicó lo de la revista, pero quiero que sepan que deben dar lo mejor de sí pues los ejecutivos y editores se han atrasado para el número de esta quincena y por lo tanto, las fotografías que hoy sean tomadas ya estarán publicadas el próximo viernes-_vaya que estaban atrasados... hum... ¿Kakashi seguirá comprando la revista?... esperen... ¡¡¿Y si Kakashi sigue comprando la revista?!! ¿Y si me ve… y si las encuentra Iruka y también las ve?... sería mi fin T_._T… sería una vergüenza... Kakashi no dejaría de molestarme... y... ¿y si alguien que conozca ve esta clase de revista?... ¿qué pensarán de mí?... ¿y si fuera por la calle y me viera uno de los compradores?... ¡¡Kyaaaaaaaa!!! No quiero ni imaginármelo T.T_ –Mientras más mejor y más de donde escoger.

– Empecemos entonces- _salimos del salón y fuimos a otra sala que estaba más lejos, pero aún estábamos dentro del edificio... cosa que me alivió bastante... ¿se imaginan salir así afuera? El maldito bastardo trató de tirarme de las cadenas otra vez, pero antes de que alcanzara a tomarlas yo lo esquivé... ¿qué se creé el muy maldito, qué soy su perro y me va sacar a pasear?_

_Llegamos al salón, allí había distintos tipos de cámaras fotográficas, luces altas y bajas, ambientaciones varias y..._

_– _Sasu-chan y Naru-chan, vengan por acá- _Itachi-sensei nos llevó a un lado que estaba más apartado donde la ambientación era simplemente un gran sofá azul, con una alfombra color marrón y las paredes negras aparte de muchos candelabros y velas_ –Acá trabajarán ustedes.

– De acuerdo…- _¡¡__argh!! ¡Sasuke-bastardo! Está sonriendo, el maldito está sonriendo mientras me mira de pies a cabeza como si me fuese a... comer O//O... T.T... Ya no quiero estar aquí... ¡¡Iruka!__¿Por qué dejaste que Kakashi hiciera esto? T.T… T.T...__hum... no Naruto, que no te dé miedo, tú debes ser fuerte, no te amedrentes frente al imbécil ése… debes llevar a cabo el plan que pensaste durante toda la noche ¡ahora es tu oportunidad!_

_– E_ntonces yo iré a ver al otro grupo, ustedes pueden empezar a trabajar con Alexia-_Itachi-sensei se va y nos deja con su asistente, la chica, pues debe tener unos veinte años, no más, nos mira y sonríe ampliamente._

_– C_hicos, bueno... ya pueden empezar a posar- _dice mientras termina de instalar una cámara frente a nosotros. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza mientras que el estúpido suelta una risita malvada... ¬¬... ¡¡lo odio!!_

_Me muevo mecánicamente hasta ponerme frente a la cámara, puesto que Sasuke ya está allí acomodándose el cabello._

_– P_rimero veamos que pueden hacer ustedes- _dice Alexia-sempai... creo que ya no me está cayendo tan bien._

_– D_e acuerdo- _Sasuke me toma por la cintura y me pega a su cuerpo, yo estaba tan distraído que no me di ni cuenta, tira de las cadenas de mis muñecas mientras las sostiene arriba de mi cabeza y con su otra mano me toma por la espalda para atraerme más hacía él y acomoda su cabeza cerca de mi cuello... y ahora siento su respiración, algo agitada chocar con mi piel... y yo... yo estoy más rojo que un tomate maduro con insolación pintado de rojo T//T ... lo único que escucho es un clic y doy por hecho que ya tomaron las fotografías__ –A_rrodíllate-_me ordena el maldito bastardo... creo se está tomando muy en serio esta sesión, le obedezco sin antes darle mi mirada más fulminante y el me devolvió su estúpida sonrisa de "soy-superior-a-ti-y-más-guapo-y-sexy" ¡como lo aborrezco! Él también se arrodilla y luego se acomoda de espaldas y abre sus piernas, está de más decir que yo no sabía donde esconderme y que estaba más rojo que ya no se me ocurre nada__ –A_cércate un poco…- _temblando de vergüenza y de miedo, me acerqué__ –P_onte ahí- _me indicó entre sus piernas abiertas... T.T... Yo no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero ¡argh! ¡Cálmate Naruto! Me auto-abofeteo mentalmente y respiro hondo, también mentalmente, luego me acerco a él de forma lenta, pero Sasuke tomó la cadena que tenía en mi cuello y tiró de ella hasta dejarme casi encima suyo, no me caí sobre él porque puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, esto está resultando vergonzoso... oí otros clic y eso me hizo volver a la realidad... me estaban tomando fotografías con este__estúpido ¬¬ de un rápido movimiento me dejó a mi abajo, sonrió y empezó a levantar mi camiseta y luego empezar a tocar descaradamente mi pecho, ¿cómo puede hacer esto?... es ... es un... __–P_er-ver-ti-do- _le dije moviendo los labios, él lo captó de inmediato y no hizo más que reírse, más clics... más vergüenza._

_– _Sasuke ponte de pie- _la voz de Alexia se oía divertida, el bastardo se puso de pie, lo mismo iba hacer yo pero...__ –N_o, Naruto tu no te levantes aún- _la miré sin entender y ella continuó__ –A_cércate a la pierna derecha de Sasuke_- __le hice caso sin rechistar_ –Ahora abraza su pierna-_T.T... ¿Que haga qué?... ¿Que abrace su pierna? ¡¡Demonios!! Que humillación más grande T.T… pero no importa, recuerda por que estas aquí... novio rico = dinero y dinero = un mejor futuro, aunque por ahora esto es = a ¡¡humillación!!... con cuidado me acercó a Sasuke-teme y envuelvo mis brazos en su piernas ¡y el muy descarado me guiña un ojo! Cálmate, respira profundo_–Ten Sasuke…- _le entrega el maldito látigo y el bastardo sonríe con cara de sádico mirándome... ¡quiero desaparecer! O por lo menos dejar de estar rojo__ –_Naruto levanta la cabeza y mira a Sasuke- _no me queda otra así que lo miro__ –_Sasuke toma la cadena del cuello... así, y con... exacto- _Alexia parecía feliz de que Sasuke supiera lo que debía hacer, me hizo quedar aún más cerca tirando de la cadena y con el mango del látigo me hizo levantar la cabeza._

– Esto es portada- _era la voz de Itachi-sensei, desvié un poco la vista y también estaban los otros tres mirándome con cara de buitres carroñeros, temblé de forma inconsciente._

– Ya lo creo-_dijo ella capturando la imagen de mi vergüenza… tierra… ¡¡trágame… pero ahora!!_

_Después de esa pose, me dijeron que me tumbara en el sillón y Sasuke se puso sobre mí y empezó a manosearme a vista y paciencia de todos, pero no le decían nada porque se supone que estábamos "posando"... maldito Uchiha-bastardo, luego tuve que hacer una en donde yo estaba pegado a la pared pero con mis piernas envueltas en la cintura de Sasuke mientras el me afirmaba y con sus dientes tiraba de mis camiseta de red ¡¿A quien demonios se le pueden ocurrir cosas así?! Sea quien sea es un pervertido... igual que los que compran esa revista... ¡y en la mayoría de las fotos yo estaba bajo Sasuke!... o él estaba detrás de mí ¬¬... terminamos como en una hora más, haciendo más poses indecorosas y esas cosas por el estilo._

— **x — x — x —**

_No tuvimos clases en la tarde por habernos prestado para ese trabajo, así que estábamos descansando en la sala común, Neji y Sasuke-teme conversaban cerca de la ventana, Lee leía una revista y yo estaba cazando tururus hasta que Gaara se me acercó para conversar._

_– ¿Có_mo has encontrado la escuela hasta ahora?_- __me pregunta sonriendo y sentándose frente a mí._

_– M_uy....- _asquerosa, horrible, llena de pervertidos y aprovechados como ustedes_ –Interesante- _sonrío tratando de reprimir la mar de improperios que luchan por salir de mi boca._

_– M_e parece bien…_- __amplía su sonrisa macabra__ – ¿Y_ cual es tu apellido? Nunca antes te había visto por aquí, ni había escuchado tu nombre…- _y si fuera por mí... ¡jamás me habrías conocido!... buff... piensa en lo que te dijo Kakashi que debías hacer cuando me preguntaran por mi familia._

**--FB--**

– Si te llegasen a preguntar de donde vienes o cuales son tus familiares o tus orígenes… debes hacer una sola cosa- Kakashi pone en pose sería asustando a su hijo.

– ¿Qué… debo hacer?- preguntó intrigado el pequeño rubio.

– Miente...

O.O

– Miénteles hasta el final, si es necesario di que eres hijo de inmigrantes. Debes parecerles interesante, inventa que somos millonarios igual que ellos, que si no nunca te aceptarán...

– De acuerdo- lo apuntó en su cuaderno.

**--/FB--**

– Mi apellido es Hatake…- _me mira como si estuviese buscando en su disco duro aquel apellido._

– No me suena...

– Ah, es que hace poco nos mudamos a la ciudad, antes vivíamos en el campo_- __pone cara de asco__ –N_o… no quiero decir que fuéramos campesinos o algo así... ¿como se te ocurre?- _estúpidas mentiras ¬¬__ –Só_lo que mi padre tiene unas decenas de hectáreas- ¿_cómo demonios se llaman esos terrenos de lo ricos? Trabaja cerebro... recuerda... esas cosas… ¡argh! ¡Ni siquiera sé mentir!_

– Mi familia también tiene parcelas_- __parcelas... ¿así se llaman, parcelas?… es triste "tener" algo y ni siquiera saber como se llama ¬¬…__ – ¿E_n qué lugar están ubicadas las de tu familia?

_¿En la imaginación de Kakashi?… ¡mierda!__ –E_n el sur…_- sonrío amplia y falsamente._

_– Q_ue raro, mi familia ha comprado casi todas las parcelas del sur para levantar un mega centro comercial en "Sabaku no Mall"

– Es que tampoco es tan al sur…_- __me apresuro a mentir._

– Hum… entonces debería conocerlos, por que de norte a sur tenemos terrenos…

– Ah…- _T.T… necesito un maldito mapa__ –E_s que generalmente vivimos más en la del lado Este.

– ¿Parcela en el este?- _exclama sorprendido, no me digan que su familia es dueña de todos los terrenos o qué ¬¬_ –Nunca había oído que existieran parcelas en la costa…

– En el oeste, jeje te dije en el oeste, creo me escuchaste mal…- _estúpidos puntos cardinales... me quedó mirando con cara de "esa-no-te-la-crees-ni-tu-pero-te-la-dejaré-pasar"_

– ¿Y cual es el nombre de tu padre? Tal ve me suene…- _"¿C__ual de mis dos padres?… es que los siento, tengo dos... si, exacto son gays... jejeje, que curioso, ¿no?"… obviamente no puedo decirles eso ¬¬_

_– _Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi-_ ¡¡P__erdón Iruka!!_

_– N_o, no me suena…

– Bueno…- _tal vez dentro de esta semana salga en los noticieros como el hombre más estúpido del mundo ¬¬... o como el hombre que apostó sus bienes a un caballo y lo perdió todo ¬¬ __–D_ebe ser por que prefiere el anonimato- _vuelvo a sonreír... creo que se me va a agrietar la cara tanto sonreír de mentira._

_–_ Me perdonas, necesito ir un momento al sanitario- _me hace un gesto y se levanta...no__se si cree que soy idiota o qué, es obvio que no va al sanitario, va a reírse de mí junto con la tropa de bestias. Pensé que podría ser un poco diferente de Sasuke, pero Gaara es igual aunque no tan pervertido, me queda cruzar palabras con Neji para "evaluarlo", es obvio que con Lee... ¡¡no gracias!!... de verdad, no es por ser cruel... pero con esas cejas dudo que llegue muy lejos..._

_Me quedé solo en la sala común así que decidí ir a dormir un poco, por que anoche apenas dormí, así que aprovecharé ahora_

— **x — x — x —**

¿_Que demonios?... me despierta música... abro los ojos lentamente y me siento vislumbro a Sasuke-teme recostado en su cama con un aparato en sus oídos... un aparato que no había visto nunca por cierto... pero la música es la misma que yo... un bostezo involuntario escapa y Sasuke me queda mirando, pone su sonrisa de "acaso-te-parezco-guapo-y-sexy" y se desconecta esa cosa de los oídos._

– Hola… ne, creo que te gustaría saberlo… a los ejecutivos de Loveless les han gustado mucho las fotografías…- _¿__ah? ¿Qué les gustaron esas estúpidas fotos?... demonios ¬¬_ –Sobre todo las de nosotros-_agregó al ver la cara que había puesto, supongo... ahora me siento más avergonzado que hace un rato, maldita sea, además esto es una escuela para _**enseñar**_ fotografía, no para que los alumnos sean _**"modelos"**_... ¬¬_ – ¿Qué opinas?

– Hum…-_¿Que qué opino? Que esto es una porquería y que me quiero ir de aquí lo antes posible… a la mierda lo del novio rico_ –Supongo que bien...

– Si, creo lo mismo…- _se levanta para sentarse al borde de mi cama, frente a mí_ – ¿Sabes...?

_N__egué con la cabeza, ante tan imprevisto acercamiento me quede sin habla... no es que él sea una gran maravilla... pero la impresión..._

_– Tú_ le has gustado de sobremanera a esos ejecutivos…

– ¿Y?- _¿__Qué está diciendo?... ¿Qué yo le he gustado a esa manga de depravados?… T.T "he aquí el rey de la mala suerte"_

_– ¿_Cómo que "y"? ellos quieren tenerte de modelo en esa revista.

O///O _de acuerdo... no pensé que yo, ¡¡o sea yo!! les podía gustar como modelo... pero....__ – ¿Y_ tú como lo sabes?

_– E_staba presente cuando ellos hablaron con Itachi…_- __de pronto se acercó más a mí haciendo que yo retrocediera a la par__ –P_ero no te preocupes, no lo volverás a hacer... yo ya me encargué de eso...

_¿Q__ué él ya se encargó de eso? ¡¡Qué demonios se cree al decidir por mí!! No es que yo quiera sacarme más fotografías para esa revista pero... ¿Por qué se mete éste…? Es un… __– ¿Y_ quien te dijo a ti que yo no quería volver a hacerlo?_- __pregunté desafiante, me miró contrariado ¡A que no te esperabas esto Uchiha-bastardo! :P_

– ¿Te gustó la idea de posar?- _aquello lo dijo en un tono sospechoso que no sonó nada de bien._

_– Má_s o menos…- _dije con apenas un hilo de voz... se estaba acercando demasiado... ya estaba violando mi espacio personal..._

_– ¿Q_uieres que te enseñe algunas poses?- _creo que_ _este será un momento de "coquetea con __**lo**__ que puede ser tu futuro novio" ¬¬... así que le permito que se acerque más, pero yo sigo en el papel de "oh-no-por-favor-déjame", así que me recuesta de nuevo y se ubica sobre mí ¿Qué acaso este bastardo no tiene vergüenza o hace tiempo que no se quitan las ganas?__ –_ ¿Qué dices?

_¡Sip, esta es mi oportunidad perfecta…! Eso si, debo controlar muy bien la situación para que no me escape de las manos__ –De-_de acuerdo…- _paso mis brazos por su cuello y el infeliz sonríe. Acerca su cara la mía para besarme… tengo miedo, yo... yo nunca antes me había besado con nadie, si lo llega a hacer va a ser mi primer beso... y con este maldito y en esta situación... sinceramente yo pensaba que podía ser en una situación más linda, o sea en una playa con una puesta de sol de sol, tomados de la mano y con una chica... no así: con un imbécil que conozco de hace tres días que es más pesado que una vaca en brazos y por sobre todo.... que es hombre._

_– C_reo que a ti si te va el masoquismo- _río Sasuke-teme, yo estaba temblando levemente, este sujeto me da miedo __–Y_ una cosa que tal vez tú no te esperabas: todos los chicos comentaron que te veías irresistible dentro de ese traje, hasta mi hermano lo dijo… ¡Felicidades! Sacaste el lado marica de todos…- _O//O... __¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?!… ¿Es que acaso voy a tener que andar pegado a las paredes? T.T… coña, si__antes estaba rojo ahora estaba pasando al granate, y no me salían las palabras_– ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que un pequeño homosexual como tú fuera a causar tanto alboroto entre el grupo- _¿__eso quiere decir que él se incluye… que también le...? Esperen... ¡¡YO NO SOY GAY!!… soy hétero… ¡Soy normal!… Y me importa un comino que les guste al resto, maldito, si quiere conversar puede empezar a salirse de encima, no tiene por que encaramarse en mí si quiere sólo hablar…__ –_No dices nada...

– Bueno…- _¿Y__ qué demonios espera que le diga? "Oh esto es tan inesperado, nunca pensé que causaría sensación entre ustedes… ¿Entonces podría tener una cita con cada uno de los salidos de fotografía?… sólo para evaluarles el bolsillo n.n"... no, verdad ¬¬_

_–_ Y una cosa muy graciosa que ocurrió mientras tu dormías…- _continuó hablando mientras yo trataba de salir de debajo de él ¿Qué acaso no se piensa callar?__ –S_urgió una apuesta entre nosotros... sobre ti…- _aquello me dejó de piedra, una apuesta sobre mí… ¿y de qué?... ¡¡NO… por Kami-sama!!… que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando... ¡Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando!... Si es eso me largo de aquí…__ –S_e supone que no te íbamos a decir, pero quiero que este asunto tenga algo de… dificultad y por eso te cuento- _O sea que esto le divierte ¬¬... degenerado__ –_Básicamente sería que... "El que te la quite" se queda con el premio grande...

O.o _¿Q__ue el que me la quite?... ¿Qué me quite…?… Joder… ¡por Kami-sama!... ¡¡Ya le entendí!! _O///O

Continuará...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »

****¡Actualización justo antes de terminar Abril y "preparandome" para mi examen de Cálculo! xD me alegra que les guste tanto como a mí n__n estoy segura que a Kanari también le alegra ver la aceptación para con su fic ¿Qué creen que sucederá con el rubio? ¿Se la quitarán? O///o ¿Qué le quitarán? xDD A ***Natsuhi-san, DGHA, sol uzumaki, Usagi Kaiba, DarKenjiFujisaki **y** cleo-656*** un enorme saludo. Prometo responder pronto las reviews (falta de tiempo y examen en dos horas xDD) Ne, si no se me presenta ningún imprevisto, nos leemos la próxima semana. Recuerden ¡Actualización los viernes! Cariños.

**"...****Escuchaba como la gente cantaba: 'Ahora el viejo rey está muerto, ¡larga vida al rey!'"**  
**-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**0124 - 260410**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el tiempo para responder las reviews n.n

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir! xD

**Bulletproof Cupid****  
Kanari/Leona**

**Capitulo V**

_— **. —**_

_**E**l que "me la quite"... maldita sea_. ¿_A qué clase de personas se le ocurre hacer esa clase de apuestas?… ¿A QUIEN?… Respiré profundamente, relajé mi cuerpo por un momento, Sasuke aún estaba sobre mí, sonriendo con superioridad, debo reconocer que esto me facilitará las cosas... en cierto modo claro... sólo que de ahora en adelante tendré que caminar pegado a la pared... por si acaso ¬¬... uno nunca sabe si puede sufrir una ataque por la espalda _–N-no te entiendo…- _le dije en el tonito más lindo que poseía, había que aprovechar que estaba en esa situación, debo seguir en mi papel de "oh-no-por-favor-soy-virgen-e-inexperto"._

– Claro que me entiendes…- _el bastardo sonrió de forma macabra – _¿O quieres que te lo expliqué de forma didáctica?

Sé_ que mi cara refleja el miedo… más bien el pánico, ¿acaso éste no conoce la vergüenza? ¿No le habrán enseñado recato en su casa?… ¡kyaaaaaaah!… el muy degenerado apretó mi… mi… _–Sobre esto trata la apuesta- _apretó mi trasero... _T.T –Un dato curioso, yo **nunca** pierdo ni he perdido una apuesta… y créeme que esta no va a ser la primera_- ¿O.o? De acuerdo, este Uchiha-teme tiene serios problemas, necesita atención médica o algo así ¡un psiquiatra! pero podía aprovecharme de esta situación... hum... veamos... dijo que todos los chicos estaban en la apuesta, ¿verdad? sólo son cuatro, las posibilidad de que esto se me escape de las manos es nula, tengo autocontrol y no soy gay, así que coquetear con cuatro a la vez no le hace mal a nadie ¡Oh si! como me amo, ¡Naruto eres un genio! Ahora sólo debo… ¡kyaaaah! ¡Argh! noooo T-T… ahora no, ahora no, no estaba preparado ¡ASCO! comencé a empujar al idiota, ¡yo no estoy listo!… ¡Puaj!!... concentré todas mis fuerzas en los brazos y lo empujé, pero no había caso, ¡el bastardo me estaba besando! ¡Asco! ¡ASCO! su lengua entró en mi boca cuando traté de decirle algo… ¡argh! da cosquillas, pero es horrible ¡por que no es por mi voluntad! traté de obligarlo a que sacara su lengua de mi boca pero lo único que conseguí fue un mordisco de su parte, traté de decirle algo otra vez pero continuó con su exploración ¿Es qué acaso no respira? me estaba mareando un poco, estaba tan mareado que me estaba empezando a gustar la tontería así que concentre mis fuerzas y con un último esfuerzo logré sacarlo de encima._

– ¡¿QUE COÑA CREES QUE HACES ASQUEROSO?!-_ le chillé con todas mis fuerzas. Él solo me quede mirando con cara de ¿Que-acaso-no-te-gusto? ¡Argh! _–Maldito pervertido_...- susurré y salí de la habitación dando un portazo, ¿pero qué se cree? Eso fue asqueroso, fue ¡argh! Es un maldito, lo odio, lo odio... Uchiha-bastardo del demonio… Así con que no pierdes ninguna apuesta ¿eh? veremos si esto se queda así, estúpido imbécil. Bajé a la sala común, allí estaba Neji conversando con Gaara, al verme bajar ambos se acercaron de inmediato_.

– ¿Te sucede algo?-_ preguntó Gaara –_Te ves... irritado.

_I__rritado es poco, tengo ganas de cargarme unos cuantos Uchiha Sasuke _–No, estoy bien... sólo que algo cansado...

– Pues toma asiento- _Neji muy amablemente me indicó el sillón, al parecer lo de la apuesta va en serio. Me senté y ambos volaron a mi lado _– ¿Quieres algo?

_Que atentos, _v_eamos, sólo por probar… _– ¿Te importaría traerme un vaso de agua?

– Claro que no- _sonrió ampliamente y salió a por mi vaso de agua. Si que está resultando, entonces, supongo que podría sacar mucho provecho de esto – _¿Te enteraste de lo de la revista?- _Gaara se ubicó frente a mí para conversar_.

– Si- _desgraciadamente ¬¬ –_Sasuke me lo dijo...

– Lo supuse- _hizo una mueca fastidiada y luego continuó _–Y que piensas, ¿seguirás como modelo de Loveless?

_¡P__or supuesto que no!, ni que estuviera loco _–No lo sé...

– Pues yo creo que se te daría muy bien, por que tú eres…

– Naruto, estás aquí- _me volteo a ver quien me llama y veo que es Lee el que viene llegando y por lo visto trae algo tras su espalda. ¿Y a donde más se supone que podría estar? ¬¬ _–Felicidades por lo de la revista- ¿_que? ¿Es un gran triunfo y debería estar contento? _–Toma…-_ me alcanza un gran ramo de dalias anaranjadas_.

_¿Flores?… ¿El cejudo me está obsequiando flores a mí?_ –Gr-gracias… están muy… bonitas- _las recibo y Lee parece muy contento, me vuelvo a mirara a Gaara que está fulminándolo con la mirada._

– Me alegro de que te hayan gustado…con su permiso, debo resolver un asunto-_ hace una reverencia y se retira. Yo aún estoy es shock, nunca antes me habían regalado flores…_

– ¿Te gustan las flores?- _me pregunta Gaara mirando hacia otro lado. Creo que una prueba más no le hace mal a nadie._

_– S_i…- _trato de sonreír mientras me dedico a mirar las dalias, debo reconocer que están bastante bellas_.

_– ¿C_uales son tus preferidas?

– Aquí esta tu vaso con agua- _justamente cuando iba a contestar entra Neji con lo que pedí n.n esto llega a ser gracioso –_ ¿Y esas flores?

– Se las trajo Lee- _respondió Gaara por mí, se miraron durante un rato y Gaara se levantó_ –Vuelvo en un momento...

– Adelante…- _con esto mi ánimo subió considerablemente, aparte de mi autoestima n.n ya ni me acuerdo que el maldito bastardo imbécil del demonio me besó… ¡¡ASCO!!… si, aún lo recuerdo ¬¬_

– ¿De que hablabas con Gaara?

– Oh, de nada... solo me comentaba algo sobre la revista esa...

– Claro, todos hablan de que los ejecutivos quedaron encantados contigo- _se acercó un poco más de lo necesario para hablar._

– Si... ya lo sabía....

– Y fíjate que no solo a los de esa revista.

– ¿Si? - _creo que es momento de correr, apenas estuve quince minutos fuera de la habitación y Neji ya esta tratando de "ganar la apuesta"_

– Así es- _despeja mi frente de uno de los mechones de mi cabello, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy... este resulto ser igual de lanzado que Sasuke ¬¬_

– Interesante- _río de forma nerviosa _– ¿Me permites? quiero poner las flores en agua.

– ¿Te gustan las flores?- _me pregunta pensativo_

_– S_i…- _respondo aguantándome las ganas de descojonarme de la risa _–Con permiso- _subo las escaleras rápidamente, y abro la puerta del cuarto; apenas entro me echó a reír como loco ¡jajaja! Nunca pensé que llegarían a darme flores... son tan..._

_– ¿C_ual es el chiste?- _joder__ ¬¬... mi humor se arruinó, el bastardo sigue aquí._

– Ninguno…_- que te importe, maldito ¬¬ sin prestarle mayor atención empiezo a buscar un lugar donde poner mis dalias_.

– ¿Y esas flores?- _pregunta acercándose, estira el brazo para tomar una tarjetita que pendía de un costado pero yo lo esquivé, y frunce el ceño _– ¿Quien te las dio?

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia- _le saco la lengua, y aproveché de sacar la tarjeta para esconderla en mi bolsillo, más tarde la leeré, y sigo buscando un lugar donde guardarlas. Hum..._ _es raro que no me haya dicho nada, pero no me voltearé a ver que es lo que está haciendo, no caeré en su juego._

– ¿Te las regaló alguno de los chicos?-_ preguntó finalmente._

– ¿Y si fuera así, que te importa a ti?- _jajaja... está enojado, que divertido es enfadarlo._

– Nada- _siseó y salió de la habitación dando un feroz portazo. ¿Se molestó? Ah… que chistoso... creo que me quedaré aquí el resto de la tarde... no quiero más "felicitaciones" por aquellas fotos._

— **x — x — x —**

_Bueno, no salí más de la habitación. Durante la tarde Sasuke-baka no me dirigió la palabra, sólo se dedicó a escuchar música dejándome a mi muy tranquilito. Aproveché de leer la tarjeta que venía entre las dalias que me dio Lee "Muchas felicitaciones por tu éxito, a pesar ser nuevo te has ganado el corazón de todos nosotros. Espero mi humilde obsequio sea de tu agrado. Atentamente te saluda Rock Lee" ¬¬... bien, eso fue cursi, "te has ganado el corazón de todos nosotros"... seguro ¬¬ ¿eso debo creérmelo? hum... ¿Kakashi habrá previsto algo así?... no lo creo, pero esto es demasiado y eso que estamos recién empezando, será mejor dormirme, ya son las once y mañana apuesto —esa palabra ¬¬— que será un día duro... es viernes y la dichosa revista saldrá al mercado_.

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Me desperté temprano y decidí levantarme de inmediato _– ¿Que demonios…?- _mis flores estaban todas destrozadas y esparcidas por el suelo ¡argh! tengo sólo un sospechoso ¬¬_ –Oye tú ¡despierta!- _idiota... le tiro un almohada en la cabeza._

_–_ ¿Qué te sucede dobe?-_ pregunta restregándose sus ojos… ¿Como que qué me pasa?_

– ¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!

– ¿Y ahora qué te hice?- _este sujeto es experto en sacar de quicio a los demás ¬¬_

– Mis dalias...

– Ah… tus flores_…- dice pensativo... es un... ¡argh!_

– Si, mis flores ¿Por que las estropeaste?

– ¿Te gustan las flores?

– No me cambies el tema-_ crispo mis manos... no se que demonios se cree este imbécil… ¿por que rayos lo hace?_

– Sólo era una pregunta… ¿Y que vas a hacer si yo fui?_- no me lo está negando ¬¬… maldito bastardo_

– Yo…-_cierto, que podría hacer ¬¬… ya pensaré en mi venganza más tarde –V_ete al demonio- _me volteo para ir a buscar mis cosas, mejor me voy a duchar._

– ¿Te gustan las flores si o no?

E_stúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia_ –Que te importa…

– Entonces, eso es un si....

T_omé mis cosas y salí de la habitación ya tendría tiempo de arreglar el desastre del bastardo…_

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Después de darme un baño, pasé a dejar la ropa a la lavandería y luego me fui al comedor, allí ya estaba Neji, al verme entrar me indico a que me fuera a sentar con él. Lo hice… total era mejor que estar solo._

– Buenos días- _saluda con una sonrisa_.

– Hola.

– ¿Te ocurre algo?

– No, es que no dormí bien anoche- _maldito seas Sasuke, ya me arruinaste el día._

– ¿Sasuke te hizo algo?- _me preguntó preocupado; se veía dispuesto a ponerse en pie e ir a golpear a cierto Uchiha._

– No, no me hizo nada- _aún no empecemos con las peleas. Acerco un plato de tostadas con miel_

– Mas le valía... te tenía un regalo…- _bien Naruto, debes parecer sorprendido. Saca del asiento que esta al lado suyo un ramo de narcisos._

– ¿P-para mí?- _pregunto en una acción estúpida y pareciendo altamente anonadado... ¿cual es la gracia de darme más flores? ni que me las fuera a comer ¬¬_

– Por supuesto_- me las pasa y yo lo recibo con las manos temblorosas... conste que todo es actuación_. –Los narcisos son la encarnación de la belleza ¿lo sabías?

_P__or supuesto, la leyenda de Narciso que se consumió mirando su reflejo en el agua _–No...

– Algún día te contaré la historia.

– De acuerdo- _dejo las flores a un lado y me tomo la una vaso de leche chocolatada... tenía hambre así que continué comiendo mis tostadas_.

– ¿Y te ha gustado esta escuela?

– En el poco que tiempo que llevo…- _he descubierto que ustedes son unos desgraciados, pelotudos y se creen los reyes del mundo por que tienen dinero ¬¬ –_Creo que ha sido muy interesante...

– Que bien, ah y perdona lo del primer día... los chicos me obligaron- _si como no ¬¬ me imagino que tan mal lo pasaste después de manosearme._

– No te preocupes, ya lo olvidé…- _le sonreí lo más natural que pude, si sigo haciendo esto terminaré sangrando por la boca._

– ¡Buenos días Naruto!- _ahora llega Gaara y adivinen que me trae ¬¬_

– Buenos días...

– Un pequeño presente- _dice tendiéndome un ramo de colombinas lilas, sin dejar de mirar feo a Neji._

– Muchas gracias…- _las recibo y las dejo al lado de las que me había dado Neji._

– No es nada…- _también le sonrío ¿A donde se supone que vaya a dejarlas? bueno, tal vez Sasuke se encargué de destrozarlas, igual que las dalias ¬¬_

– Mmm… hoy sale la revista_- recuerda Neji en voz alta ¿por qué no se calla?, nadie se lo peguntó ¬¬_

– Espero que nos llegue alguna ganancia ya que los ejecutivos dijeron que sería un éxito.

– Eso espero... ese tipo de revista resulta un buen negocio.

– Ya lo creo, ¿te imaginas todo el dinero que se podría ganar con un buen número?

– Y más los accionistas...

– Se podría absorber a las compañías menores.

– ¿Monopolio del mercado?

– Si... así tendrías todas las ganancias.

– Claro, limpiándote de la competencia cobras lo que se te antoje...

C_reo que ya estoy sobrando aquí ¬¬ no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que hablan... a mí los negocios no me van, mejor me voy._

– ¿A donde vas Naruto?- _me preguntan a un tiempo._

– Voy a poner las flores en agua, muchas gracias- _salgo del comedor antes de que puedan decir algo, subo la escalera corriendo y me encierro en la habitación._

– ¿Más flores?- ¿Q_ue este tipo no piensa salir del cuarto o que?_

– ¿Acaso no las ves?- _en mi improvisado florero, una botella de vidrio muy mona que encontré pongo uno de los ramos, el de narcisos..._

– Ese te lo dio Neji, ¿verdad?

– Que te importa...

– Entonces las otras te las dio Gaara- _¡¡__qué diablos te importa! maldita sea ¬¬_ –Espero que te duren más que tus dalias entonces- _salió del cuarto dando un portazo, como siga así vamos a quedar sin ella ¬¬. Miré la hora, faltan diez para las once, y a las once es la primera clase de hoy. Salí corriendo y fui a la sala en las que nos tocaba, Itachi-sensei ya estaba ahí, arreglando unos papeles con su asistente._

– Hola Naru-chan…- _ríe divertido, no se cual es el chiste_.

_Entiendo el chiste al momento en que se agacha y de debajo del escritorio saca un gran arreglo de rosas rojas y negras._

– Toma, para ti- _las recibo más sorprendido que no sé que ¡¿Itachi-sensei también esta metido en el jueguito!?_

– G-gracias...

– La envía la dirección de Loveless- _me aclara Alexia, suspiro aliviado_ –Junto con esto- _me pasa una caja de chocolates y un numero de la revista._

– Gracias…- _repito ¿y ahora que? me voy a mi asiento y empiezo a hojear la revista. En la portada estaba la maldita foto en la que yo estaba en el suelo pegado a la pierna de Sasuke junto con diversos titulares sobre los contenidos... esto es vergonzoso, sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo, siento mis mejillas arder. Paso a la siguiente pagina, había una entrevista a un actor de moda, en las otras columnas sobre grupos de música, consejos para una relación más llevadera, un consultorio para parejas, como saber si eras gay y justo en las páginas centrales empezaba la sección de fotos, había una que ocupaba la pagina entera, era una de las que hicimos en el sofá, en la esquina de enfrente había una pequeñita de Gaara con Neji, llevaban como titulo "chicos de academia", estaban todas las fotografías que habíamos echo con Sasuke, la de los otros chicos eran como cuatro cinco, después de todas las imágenes venía una pequeña reseña de nosotros; la mía decía: "Uzumaki Naruto, 17 años. La verdad es que es uno de los nuevos alumnos de la Academia de Artes de Konoha, pero ha demostrado ser muy diestro" Oh, si yo muy diestro ¬¬ si aún no hemos hecho clases practicas, bueno, tampoco de las otras... ¬¬ "Y todos nos preguntamos por que esta allí y no en una agencia de modelos, sus compañeros de la academia están de acuerdo con que es un chico muy guapo, es más que obvio que allí todos van detrás de él… y lo mejor de todo es que esta soltero" ¬¬... sin comentarios y así seguían las reseñas del resto, no las quise leer, avancé una pagina y debajo de otra fotografía en la que salía yo, con letras rojas grandes y visibles decía: "Si quieres escribirle a los chicos, especialmente a aquel rubio tan inocente, puedes hacerlo a esta revista, nosotros haremos llegar tus cartas y e-mail" ¡Y ni siquiera me piden autorización! ¡Argh!_

– ¡¡Tarde!!- _la voz de Itachi-sensei me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, estaba retando a la panda de buitres que llegaba tarde _–Hoy veremos teoría... la emulsión de color. Alexia, hazme el favor de entregar los libros...

– Lo siento... los tiene Deidara-san en su casa.

– ¬¬ bueno, supongo que no podremos hacer la clase sin los libros. Entonces hablemos... n.n

_Creo que ya sé cual será el tema de la clase ¬¬ _

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Después de casi tres horas hablando de la estúpida revista, sobre lo bien que me veía con el bastardo de Sasuke y lo tierno que me veía cuando me sonrojaba por sus comentarios pude salir a comer, creí que estaba a salvo, pero los comentarios siguieron en el comedor, así que opté por tragarme el almuerzo y salir a caminar a los jardines del edificio: craso error... todos los que pasaban cerca me miraban, me sonreían, me guiñaban el ojo o me hacían gestos obscenos... dos chicos se me acercaron a hablar, creo que eran Aburame e Inuzuka, los que salían en la lista que había hecho Kakashi, me preguntaron si yo era el rubio de la revista y si saldría con ellos... les respondí que no y que se fueran al demonio o a un lugar lo suficientemente lejos de mí... y no conforme con eso afirmaron e infirieron, por que no me preguntaron y dedujeron mal ¬¬, que según yo estaba de novio con Sasuke y que por eso no iba a salir con ellos. Aparte de gritarles que no tenía nada que ver con ese imbécil, les dije que si se volvían a acercar a mí los iba a golpear hasta dejarlo irreconocibles y que ni el cirujano plástico más caro del mundo les iba a poder reconstruir la cara; después de eso se fueron apresurados y no volvieron más._

_Decidí entrarme, en la sala común estaban todos y me invitaron a sentarme con ellos para que me uniera a un torneo en línea de no se que juego, ni si quiera tengo micro-ordenador para jugar ¬¬. Supongo que no me queda otra que encerrarme en el cuarto y tratar de encontrar la solución a la pobreza del mundo o la paz mundial... espero que Sasuke-teme no este allí o si no juro que me voy a encerrar al baño para estar solo ¬¬x Subí las escaleras casi arrastrándome, de verdad no tenía ánimos. Cerré los ojos, abrí la puerta y me tiré en mi cama._

– ¿Qué dem...?- _abrí mis ojos con cuidado, una textura extraña rozó mi cara_ –No otra vez ¬¬- _sobre mi cama estaban esparcidos los pétalos de los narcisos y las colombinas, me levanté, y miré el panorama: pedacitos amarillos y lilas adornaban mi lado de la habitación, tendría que ordenar todo_

– Lo siento- _levanté la vista y allí estaba el desgraciado apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, su rostro reflejaba de todo menos disculpas ¬¬_

– ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué las rompes?- _le pregunté tratando de no alterarme. Naruto respira profundo._

– Fue un accidente… pasé a tirar tu florero- _me indica el suelo. Miré y allí estaba mi seudo-florero: la botella estaba hecha añicos_.

– ¿Y qué diantres hacías de mi lado del cuarto?- _¡¿N__o que él mismo había puesto las reglas de convivencia?!_ –Nada te da derecho de romper mis cosas.

_Me miró sin decir nada, parecía que la situación lo divertía _– ¿Qué es lo que te crees?… ¿Qué puedes venir y romper mis pertenencias?… ¡Yo a ti no te he hecho nada para que me hagas esto!

– Son solo flores... se iban a marchitar.

– No es excusa para que lo hicieras.

N_os miramos, ambos estábamos enfadados... yo en cualquier momento podía lanzarme a matarlo con mis propias manos. De verdad no entiendo con que derecho destroza mi propiedad –_Eres un...

– ¿Tanto te molesta?

– Si, claro que me molesta, me molesta mucho_- me da la espalda y se pone a buscar algo en su armario _–Por que tú eres un...

– Ya cállate... si tanto te gustan las flores ahí tienes...

Y_o no… no esperaba que Sasuke fuese a... antes de que le pudiera decir algo salió del cuarto. Alcancé a recoger, evitando que cayera al suelo, lo que me había arrojado: un ramo de gardenias._

Continuará...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »

**Rei's notes:** Vaya que se están esmerando con lo de la apuesta ¿A qué son tiernos los chicos? xD todos queriendo ganar regalando flores xDD una sorpresita; en el siguiente aparecen los "padres responsables" XDD. Ahora no tardé verdad n.n. Un agradecimiento enorme a ***Natsuhi-san, DGHA, sol uzumaki, cleo-656, Natusky, nany-08 (**x4 te amo NaDiia**), Sonia **y** Lenay-chan*** por sus comentarios ¡Sois un amor! Por cierto, **mioncha_13** tu correo no salió en el review u.u gomen. Les pido una enorme disculpa por no responder a sus comentarios, he tenido... _problemas_ con mi Blog de respuestas (coña que me desespera) así que cuando lo resuelva les mandaré sus replay. Ok, entonces nos venimos leyendo el 21 de Mayo ¡Se cuidan!

**"Un minuto yo tenía la llave, al siguiente las paredes se cerraban en mí..."**  
**-VLV-**

**L**eona **D**ark  
**1338 - 060510**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notas:** ¡ACTUALIZACIÓN EXPRESS! Después de dos semanas de ausencia (y no es literal, me he desconectado de todo gracias a la escuela) regreso a Cupido a prueba de Balas. Debo agradecerles enormemente por haber aceptado de nuevo este fic que tantos buenos recuerdos no trae ¿a que no?, espero no defraudaros y seguir contando con ustedes. Por cierto, capítulo dedicado a **Natusky** por su próximo cumpleaños (¿Este 25 verdad?) ¡Feliz casi cumpleaños, nena! xDD

¡Disfruten el leer como yo es transcribir!

**Bulletproof Cupid****  
Kanari / Leona**

**Capitulo VI**

_— **. —**_

_**E**__stoy aterrado... jamás, jamás pensé que el bastardo de Sasuke iba a hacer lo mismo que el resto y me iba a dar flores... de verdad, nunca se me pasó eso por la mente. Estuve cerca de una hora en shock, fue increíble, además son gardenias y pues… mis flores favoritas son las gardenias, bueno la causa de que me gusten es culpa de Malice Mizer ¬¬... Supongo que lo hizo para disculparse por haber arruinado las otras flores, en todo caso prefiero pensar eso ¬¬. No volví a bajar, al igual que ayer me acosté temprano y cuando subió Sasuke me hice el dormido._

— **x — x — x —**

– ¿Q-quien?- _estaba teniendo un sueño tan tranquilo, cuando de pronto siento que algo cae sobre mí. Abro los ojos con dificultad y vislumbro a varias personas a mi alrededor __– ¿Q_ué es todo esto?- _cuando consigo despertar veo que lo que cayó sobre mi eran un montón de regalos y los que estaban cerca eran mis "compañeros" e Itachi-sensei_.

_– T_odo lo que llegó para ti esta mañana- _respondió Itachi-sensei con una sonrisa__ –Y_ las que están allí es tu correspondencia, junto con la de Sasu-chan.

_– N_o me llames "Sasu-chan"-_el Uchiha-teme también estaba allí con una bolsa bastante grande, supongo que eso fue lo que le llegó a él, Neji y Gaara también tenían una bolsa cerca de ellos pero eran más pequeñas que la de Sasuke._

– ¿Por qué?- _de verdad que no entendía nada... creo que no estaba del todo despierto._

_– P_or la revista... y el resto de regalos, chocolates y flores están abajo... en la sala común- _continuó Itachi-sensei, parecía muy orgulloso... yo solo quería morirme ¬¬ __–C_reo que fuiste el que tuvo más éxito... ¡felicidades! Bueno, ahora me voy, más tarde habrá clase teórica, iré a donde Dei-chan a buscar los libros... ni se les ocurra faltar ¬¬ - _salió del cuarto y me sentí indefenso ante la mirada de los cuatro buitres_.

_– S_erá mejor que me levante- _sonreí falsamente, salí de la cama y recién ahí pude apreciar bien la montaña de cartas que se alzaba en el centro de la habitación__ –T_odas esa cartas...

– Son las que recibimos tú y yo- _aclaró Sasuke siendo fulminado con la mirada por el resto._

_Ya no dije nada, __me dirigí a mi armario para sacar la ropa del día._

_– _Naruto... ¿Qué pasó con las flores que te di ayer?-_Neji estaba preguntando por los narcisos... ¡y ahora que le digo! ¿Qué le digo?... ¡argh demonios!_

_– B_ueno...._.- __¿que diablos le invento? _T-T

– Soy alérgico a las flores...

_Y me quedé perplejo ¿__qué?... Sasuke es alérgico a las flores... no, esperen... ¿por qué él está diciendo eso? mmm... prefiero no pensar que lo esta haciendo por mí ¬¬, se ve que es de esa clase de personas que son incapaces de hacer algo por otras__._

_– ¿A_lérgico?- _preguntó Gaara un tanto incrédulo _– ¿Y desde cuando?

– Desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que se me acabaron mis medicamentos…- _de acuerdo, éste maldito esta salvando su pellejo, sabe que el trío lo mataría si yo llego a decir que fue él quien las estropeó y adrede ¬¬ _–Así que Naruto me hizo el favor de no tenerlas aquí en la habitación.

– ¿Es eso cierto?- _me preguntó Lee, solo por curiosidad, miré a Sasuke.... su expresión lo decía todo: "hablas y te mueres"_.

_– Etto, _si....- _traté de sonreírle pero creo que solo hice una mueca… y muy mala__ –P_ero no se preocupen, las puse en...

– ¿Y esas que están ahí, no te molestan, Uchiha?- _indicó las gardenias, yo las había dejado sobre mi armario, pensé que ahí no las verían__ – ¿Q_uién te las dio?- _que te importa Lee... _T-T... _no es de tu incumbencia_.

_– ¿E_sas?... pues, verás... esas que están allá…- _momento de sopesar el asunto: podría decir que me las regaló Sasuke y así hacer que el grupito lo golpeara hasta dejarlo morado en venganza de todo lo que me ha hecho... o no decir nada y proteger al bastardo que lo único que ha hecho es humillarme... ¬¬ creo que ya esta claro, ¿verdad?.... lo siento Sasuke, tendrás que comprarte una bolsa de papel para cubrir los morados__ –L_as gardenias de allá arriba me...

– Yo se las di, ¿algún problema?- _O.O ¡conste que fue él mismo que se los dijo!... yo no se los dije, él mismo fue... esperen, Sasuke se los dijo... aquí a hay algo que no entiendo... ¿por qué demonios se lo dijo?… ¿qué gana con esto?... ¿tendrá que ver con la apuesta?_

_– _Un truco muy sucio- _murmuró Gaara, ya todos tenían caras de asesinos, creo que será mejor emprender la retirada... a pesar de todo nunca llegué a imaginar que se fueran a pelear por mí n.n ... mi autoestima esta en lo alto, pero creo que no es momento para sentirme orgulloso de mi mismo ¬¬_

_– M_uy bajo de tu parte Sasuke- _Neji se le acercó peligrosamente, pero ni se inmutó__ –N_unca hubo tal alergia... te conozco desde los seis años...

– Aún así te tomó mucho tiempo…- _ambos tenían una sonrisa macabra, yo, en tanto, me apresuré a buscar mi ropa, estar en pijama no hacía más llevadera la situación. Así que tomé lo primero que encontré y me disponía a salir del cuarto hasta que..._

_– E_ntonces... ¿Naruto que hiciste con las flores?- _traté de evitar la mirada de Gaara, sobre todo cuando empezó a acercarse a mí._

_– Y_o…- _miré a Sasuke, pero este estaba más entretenido en una competencia de fruncir el ceño con Neji __–P_ues yo no hice nada con ellas....- _dije la verdad, aunque no parecía creerme..._

_– Y_o las tiré por él- _¡¿__qué quiere lograr este imbécil?... me está metiendo en problemas a mí también ¿es qué no lo ve?... maldito estúpido __–C_on su autorización- _agregó como si no fuera suficiente con todo el lío que armó, no le dije nada ¿y qué le podía decir? Sólo me encargué de asesinarlo con una mirada y salí de la habitación sin importarme que Lee y Gaara me dijeran algo para detenerme. Fui derecho al cuarto de baño, aseguré bien la puerta. Me quité la ropa y me metí en la bañera con agua helada, necesitaba enfriar mi ánimo, por kami-sama... ¡qué tiene ese estúpido demente en la cabeza! ¿Ahora qué van a pensar de mi?… ¡¿Y QUE DIANTRES ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSEN DE MÍ? con lo que debe de pensar el resto la gente... digo, la que ve esa clase de revistas... ¿Kakashi la habrá visto? espero que no, quizás que se le podría ocurrir ahora ¬¬, con sus "geniales ideas"-nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬- terminaría trabajando en la calle ¬¬x así que por mi bien y el de la sociedad, espero que no las haya visto... pobre Iruka, ¿Qué estaría pensando cuando se casó con ese hombre... tiene mucha paciencia__; __ahora que lo pienso tampoco se en que estaban pensado los del orfanato cuando le cedieron mi tutela ¬¬ ... tal vez solo se la entregaron por Iruka.... hum me preocupan, ¿qué estarán haciendo ahora?_

— **x — x — x —**

_Después de mi baño, fui a la lavandería por mi ropa limpia y dejar la del día anterior. Luego, con algo de miedo, me dirigí al cuarto; por suerte no había nadie así que tranquilamente pude ordenar mi ropa y revisar el contenido de los obsequios que aún estaban encima de mi cama. En su mayoría eran cajas de bombones y chocolates, eran tantos que tendría reservas para dos años o más, también habían muchos peluches de distintos tamaños y animales: ositos, conejos, gatos, perros, monos, mapaches, zorritos y uno que otro pokémon, además de las cartas que se amontonaban más allá. Sólo por curiosidad fui a coger unas pocas... ¡es normal!... jamás había recibido una carta en mi vida T-T, me senté en la cama y la primera que abrí era una muy llamativa, el sobre era violeta con dibujos de serpientes, la abrí con cuidado para no romperla, saqué el papel, que era de color lila._

"Sólo quiero que sepas que Sasuke-kun es mío.  
Orochimaru."

_O.O… de acuerdo, supongo que no faltaran los fanáticos desquiciados en este mundo, tomé la siguiente, era un sobre común y corriente, saqué la carta y la leí:_

"Naruto: Las fotos que hiciste junto con aquel muchacho me parecieron realmente hermosas, créeme, de verdad tienes talento, además de una belleza sorprendente. Después de pensarlo mucho me atrevo a pedirte una cita… me gustaría conocerte mejor, se ve que eras un persona muy tierna y de carácter dulce. De verdad me haría mucha ilusión conocerte en persona. Te dejo mi teléfono y mi mail por si quieres contactarte conmigo. Espero que te agraden los chocolates de fresa que te envié.  
Atentamente: Kurono Satoshi"

_Sí, el chico ese está desesperado ¬¬... leer una más no me hará mal, ¿verdad? La siguiente era igual de simple que la segunda, la abrí con mucho cuidado, pero igualmente rompí el sobre:_

"Hola somos un grupo de chicas que al ver este número de Loveless nos surgió una gran interrogante y por lo demás nos gustaron muchísimo las fotos... tanto que nos deshidratamos y a una que otra socia tuvieron que llevárselas al hospital para transfusiones de sangre, lo bueno es que ya somos clientes preferenciales. La pregunta que queríamos hacerte es: ¿tienes algo que ver con Sasuke?... el chico de las fotos. Decimos aquello por que se ven tan bien juntos que parece que hubieran nacido el uno para el otro. Y si no lo has pensado aquí tienes un club completo que te apoya. Además hacerte una petición, pues la idea ya la dimos en la dirección de la revista, que aceptes hacer una nueva sesión de fotografías pero esta vez con Gaara y con Neji, o sea, con los tres a la vez. Te estaremos muy agradecidas. Espero nos respondas, la dirección de nuestro foro esta adjunta al peluche gigante de zorrito. Nos despedimos repitiendo nuestras felicitaciones  
C.Y.A.N (Club de Yaoi-fans Asociadas de la Nación)"

_¬¬... sin comentarios, no pienso volver a posar para esa estúpida revista... será mejor que deje las cartas y vaya a clases no vaya a ser que llegue tarde e Itachi-sensei me regañe. Bajé y fui a la sala, ya están allá los otros, ninguno me dijo nada, sólo miraron mal, a este paso creo que diré adiós al plan del novio rico ¬¬... aunque no sería tan malo dejar todo botado. Tomo asiento lejos del resto, apenas lo hago entra Itachi-sensei con Alexia-sempai tras de él, cargada de libros..._

_– H_ola, es bueno saber que están todos n.n - _nos sonrió amablemente__ –B_ueno aquí están sus libros. Alexia-san puedes entregarlo por favor.

– Claro- _la chica nos pasó un libro a cada uno, era volúmenes bastantes gruesos, pesaban demasiado, no sé como ella se los podía cargar todos._

– Abran los libros en la pagina 615, la emulsión de color, ya que ayer no vimos el tema lo veremos hoy. Cualquier duda me detienen y preguntan- _Itachi-sensei, cuando enseña se ve bastante diferente, se ve algo más serio__ –Bien, c_omienzo…_- __apenas nos dio tiempo de encontrar la pagina ya se había puesto a leer__ –_Emulsión de color... Las emulsiones de una película son capas delgadas de gelatina sensibles a la luz que reaccionan químicamente para registrar el color y los espacios sombreados de un motivo. En la fotografía en blanco y negro sólo es necesaria una emulsión debido a que es la cantidad de luz y no el color la que activa la reacción química. La película de color requiere tres capas de emulsión, cada una de ellas es sensible sólo a uno de los colores primarios de la luz: azul, verde o rojo…- _hmmm, bostezaría, pero es de mala educación, no me interesa para nada como hacen para que las fotos se vean a color... y para que demonios les sirve esto si después lo único que hacen es ver una imagen y capturarla._

– Una pregunta_- __Lee levanto la mano_.

_– A_delante.

– ¿La aplicación de esto es...?

– Eso no es una pregunta, conocer esto es la base para los juegos de color en las fotografías y para saber como revelarlas sin necesidad de un asistente ¿nada más?_- __negó con la cabeza, si te habla así... ¿qué ganas de preguntar te van a quedar?__ –C_ontinúo...como la luz atraviesa las tres capas, cada una de ellas registra sólo la zona donde aparece el color del motivo al que es sensible. En el revelado, la emulsión libera el color del pigmento complementario de la luz registrada: la luz azul activa el pigmento amarillo, la luz verde, el magenta y la luz roja el cyan. Se utilizan los colores complementarios porque cuando se revela la película…- _se detuvo por que ya nadie le estaba prestando atención, todos estábamos pendientes de los ruidos que provenían desde fuera, parecía una pelea. No alcanzaba a oír de quien con quien, pero si sabía que era un hombre y una mujer__ –E_speren un momento_…- __Itachi-sensei se dirigió a abrir la puerta y en ese momento…_

– Déjeme entrar ¡necesito hablar con mi hijo!- _O.O… y quedé de piedra... quería morir...o desaparecer -lo que ocurriera primero- porque allí estaba Kakashi peleándose con la señorita Shizune, que lo tenía tomado por la camisa_.

_– S_eñor, usted no puede estar aquí.

– ¿Qué esta pasando?- _pregunto Itachi-sensei echando chispitas por los ojos. Por que demonios se le ocurre venir hasta acá... ¡Y más encima a interrumpir las clases! ¡NO! por Kami-sama que no se haya enterado, juro que seré obediente y rezaré todas las noches, pero por favor ¡que no se haya enterado!_

_– E_ste hombre insiste hablar con su hijo...

– Naruto, hijo mío…- _adiós tranquilidad, sea bienvenida la vergüenza_ –Estas aquí…- _trató de hacerme el tonto, pero todos están mirándome y además soy el único Naruto ¬¬_

_– S_eñor, lo siento, pero en estos minutos estamos en medio de una clase y....

– Es urgente, necesito hablar con él- _Itachi-sensei no le permita que me saque del salón, tómelo por loco e ignórelo... ¡por favor!... le prometo que seré el mejor alumno si lo saca del salón._

– De acuerdo- _¡__No! T.T… vergüenza, humillación... T-T __–_Naruto puedes salir a hablar con tu padre, ustedes retírense- _le habló al resto__ –S_eñorita Shizune, ya que esta aquí, necesito hablar con usted, Alexia la carpeta que te pase esta mañana, por favor.

S_alimos todos de clase, Kakashi miraba a mis compañeros uno por uno, luego se fijó en mí y sonrió ampliamente __-H_ola, Iruka ya viene-_noté como Lee demoraba más el paso para escuchar __– ¿Có_mo has estado? n-n

– Fatal, vamos al jardín- _le dije sin perder de vista a Lee, que se había detenido. Me siguió sin decir nada y mi "compañero" se alejó de nosotros. Caminamos hasta los jardines, allí estaba Iruka esperándonos_.

_– _Iruka…- _fue lo único que pude decir y lo abracé, lo echaba de menos, era el único ser cuerdo que conocía y ya iban cinco días desde que no hablaba normalmente con alguien __– ¿Có_mo estás?- _le pregunté, pero sólo empezó a hacer gestos raros con las manos y se tocaba la garganta... ¿es que se ha quedado mudo?__ – ¿Q_ué le pasa?

– Se ha quedado afónico, no preguntes por que n.n_- __dalo por seguro... no peguntaré quizás que excusa pervertida me da ¬¬__ – ¿Có_mo te ha ido?- _me preguntó tratando de hacerse le inocente, como si no supiera a lo que quiere llegar_…

– Ya que hiciste todo ese escándalo allá adentro no crees que es mejor que digas de una vez lo que quieres.

– No te enojes que te arrugas…- _siempre con la misma estúpida broma, puse cara de seriedad total y aún así no cambió su expresión __–Y_ ¿Por que no me avisaste que ibas a salir en esta edición de Loveless?- _dijo agitando un número de la revista que tenía en su mano mientras Iruka soltó una especie de bufido molesto._

– Por que era un trabajo de la academia... y pensaba que habías dejado de comprarla- _hizo una mueca y yo reí triunfante_.

_– B_-bueno yo… ese no es el punto, ¿crees que es muy decente andar haciendo esa clase de cosas?

_O.O.. ¡Kakashi diciéndome a mi lo que es decente y lo que no! Jah... permítanme reírme ¬¬... ¿con que moral me lo dice?__ – ¿E_h?… ¿decente?... y tus proyectos...

– No estamos hablando de mi muchachito- _"muchachito", jamás me había llamado así… ¿qué demonios le ocurre a todo el mundo?_... _se están comportando de forma muy rara.__ – ¡¿Q_ué van a decir mis amistades cuando te vean?

_¿E__h?... creo que no estoy entendiendo nada_ –Kakashi, ¿qué...?

_– N_o te preocupes, estoy bromeando xD- _ja-ja __muy gracioso ¬¬_ –Las fotos están buenísimas te felicito n-n ... oye y ese chico de...

– Ni me nombres al bastardo ese....- _le suelto antes de que continúe._

– ¿Te hizo algo? ¡Si te tocó sin tu permiso lo mato!- _exclamó mientras, a su lado, Iruka asentía eufóricamente, no sabía que tuviera su lado sobreprotector_ –Lo mato... o lo demandamos y nos quedamos con su fortuna- _y__a me parecía que no podía ser cierto ¬¬_

_– N_o es nada...

– ¿Y te pagaron por las fotos?_- __si, faltaba esa pregunta ¬¬_

– No, ya te dije que era un trabajo en clases... no me pagaron pero me llegaron unos regalos... si quieres puedes quedártelos.

– ¿Regalos?- _preguntó con su típica cara de "soy-ambicioso-y-¿qué?"_

– Todos tuyos: chocolates, peluches, flores, relojes y la sarta de cositas que no tienen ninguna utilidad en mi vida- _su rostro se iluminó, supe que estaba tramando algo así que preferí desviarlo del tema__ – ¿Y_ has recuperado algo?…- _le pregunté. Me enteré de la respuesta con solo ver el rostro de Iruka, estaba triste, se ensombreció de pronto_.

_– _Naruto…_- __la voz de Kakashi estaba seria __–N_os dieron tres semanas de plazo para abandonar la casa.

_– ¿T_res semanas? Eso es muy poco tiempo... ¿no puedes extender el plazo?_- __¡oh! Por kami-sama… ¡En que momento a este hombre se le ocurrió apostar su casa!... que van a hacer en tan poco tiempo..._

– Si, extendiendo el plazo son las tres semanas... antes era solo una…-_Iruka se acercó y tocó el hombro de que Kakashi como queriendo decirle algo, suspiró y continuó hablando. Por su expresión ya no tengo deseos de saber nada más_–Y nos embargaron la mitad de los bienes... hemos podido salvar tus cosas y algunos...

– Papá... no…- _rayos..._

– ¿Y cómo va lo del novio rico?-_preguntó y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.... ¡argh! Demonios... me siento pésimo, no puedo estar haciendo esto... pero si Iruka y Kakashi están tan mal... debo hacerlo... es por los tres... debo sacrificarme por los tres... mal que mal ellos lo han hecho desde hace dieciséis años y ni siquiera soy su hijo de verdad_.

_– B_ueno... digamos que...

– No está resultando ¿verdad? ¡Pero si mi plan era perfecto!

– No, no es eso ||-_-…- _nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, nos miramos mucho; no sabía si decirles o no __–E_s que...- _supongo que si se lo digo se le levantara el ánimo__ –M_is compañeros... bueno, entre anteayer y ayer me han regalado flores y bueno... esta mañana se pelearon por...

– ¡¿QUE? ¡Esto está saliendo a pedir de boca!- _Kakashi tomó a Iruka y empezaron a saltar, supongo que tendré que hacerlo, no me queda más remedio. Se detuvieron abruptamente y me quedaron mirando__ – ¿P_ero alguno tiene intención seria contigo?

– No lo sé… se lo están tomando como una competencia.

– Siéntete orgulloso hijo mío_- __oh si, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy con todo esto ¬¬_ _podría ser la envidia de cualquiera_ –Pero sería una falta de respeto hacia ti si no te ofrecen algo serio… ya sabes; un compromiso, hoy en día es muy peligroso un romance así no más.

_Mejor no le comento nada, que si no vaya a saber que me dice... aunque es extraño verlo preocupado por mí, por que nunca lo demuestra, no es como Iruka__ –O_ye…

– Buenos días señor Hatake- _O.o __eh… ¿y a este quien lo llamó? ¬¬... por que no te vas yendo por donde llegaste Sasuke-teme._

_– B_uenos días-_respondió Kakashi mirándolo de pies a cabeza, por el brillo sospechoso de sus ojos creo que ya sabe quien es_ – ¿Quien eres?- _le preguntó haciéndose el extrañado, volviendo a usar esa vieja técnica, siempre la usaba cuando iban mis compañeros de clase a la casa, aunque conocía casi toda su vida se hacía el desentendido._

_– S_oy Uchiha Sasuke_- __le sonrió ampliamente a mis dos padres y luego me mira a mí, le dedico mi mirada más furiosa, la más envenenada que poseo, pero el desgraciado no parece ni inmutarse._

– Oh, por supuesto... eres compañero de mi querido hijo- _Y_ _tenía que llegar a arruinar mi día... no le bastó con lo de esta mañana ¿verdad? De pronto amplía su sonrisa, casi puedo ver una mueca macabra en su rostro._

– Sí, su compañero y su novio...

– ¡¿QUE?

Continuará...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

**Rei's notes: **No saben lo mal que me pone el dejar las reviews sin responder, no me excuso, pero tiempo es lo que menos tengo así que trataré de responderles los próximos días y hasta que termine (tanto aquí como en Amor Yaoi) subiré el 7º… Muchas gracias a **Natsuhi-san, sol uzumaki, cleo-656, Natusky, Ranmen-chan, hiromihyuga24, Usagi Kaiba, nany-08, Dementias of Sasu****, Ine-chan, bella-rosalinda** y **DarKenjiFujisaki** por sus comentarios. ¡Por ustedes el fic sigue adelante!

_— **. —**_

Un encuentro se suscita, ninguno lo esperaba.

"A veces el destino obliga, ese es el verdadero sino; decir si o no al destino depende de nuestra propia voluntad…"

**COMO TE RECUERDO**

¡Próximamente!

_— **. —**_

Eso es todo, sin más me despido, no habrá próxima fecha de publicación pero recuerden; ¡actualización los viernes! xDD cuídense mucho y nos leemos... seguramente el proximo mes n.n Cariños.

**"Y descubrí que mis castillos estaban construidos..."  
-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark**  
1100 - 210510  
**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes: **PERDÓN en serio no sé como disculparme por tanto tiempo fuera, tuve exámenes y muchas cosas que hacer eso y murió mi monitor, así que con un tiempo en el cyber ya terminé de editar este capítulo. Gracias a: **nany-08, Ranmen-chan, gagita de uchiha (**x2**), Usagi Kaiba, cleo-656, sol uzumaki, Lenay-chan, hiromihyuga24, Anidimuka, Dementias of Sasu, dealizardi4, Emily-Lokis, saki-uzumaki y DarKenjiFujisaki** por ustedes sigue en pie el fic, discúlpenme de nuevo que no responda las reviews, denme más tiempo por favor.

¡Disfuten el leer como yo el transcribir! xD

**Bulletproof Cupid  
****Kanari/Leona**

**Capitulo VII**

— **. —**

_**L**oading… cargando… procesando… el... el... ¡EL MALDITO BASTARDO DIJO QUE ES MI NOVIO!_

_No soy el único sorprendido, Kakashi e Iruka están con la boca abierta, ¿pero que demonios se cree? ¿Desde cuando es mi "novio"? Digo, yo ni siquiera lo sabía, pensé que para comprometerse las dos partes debían estar enteradas ¬¬... y mutuamente de acuerdo ¬¬_

– Oh... que sorpresa, Naruto no nos había dicho nada- _la felicidad se reflejó en el rostro de Kakashi y yo... yo era el perfecto retrato de la vergüenza._

– Lo siento amor, pensé que ya se lo habías dicho- _¿O.o? el muy imbécil se acercó para abrazarme por la cintura ¿qué se cree?... lo empujé y me alejé lo más que pude de él, ubicándome al lado de Iruka._

– No me vuelvas a llamar así- l_e dije regalándole la mirada más aterradora que poseía... pero como siempre pareció no importarle._

– Naruto, ¿qué ocurre?- _Kakashi se volteó a verme con cara de preocupación, me hizo unos gestos con la mano que no vio Sasuke pero que yo lo entendí perfectamente: "que-demonios-te-pasa-es-nuestra-oportunidad"... puede que sí, pero si tengo que hacerme novio de alguien no será de este Uchiha-bastardo._

– Él no es mi novio- _dije sacándole la lengua como un niño chiquito. Kakashi con su sola mirada dijo que iba a colgarme y Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo, el único que me apoyó fue Iruka, que pasó su brazo por mis hombros acercándome a él... me comprende T-T_

– Naru-koi, no creo que tus padres se enojen por lo nuestro…- _¿Y este con que poste chocó?… ¿"Naru-koi"?... que mal suena en su boca ¬¬_

– Es que no hay "nuestro"…- _no entiendo que es lo que pretende este imbécil._

– No digas eso... lo ves, tus padres no se enojan... ¿verdad señor Hatake?

– Oh, claro que no. Si mi hijo es feliz no me importa cual sea su...

– Él no es NADA mío papá, así que no hay de que preocuparse- _creo que esperaré a que se vayan y aclararé ciertas cosas con este desgraciado ¬¬_

– Pero…- _el bastardo se está acercando a mí, yo me apego más a Iruka._

– Y todo lo que hicimos ayer por la noche- _O.O... ¡Pero que demonios estas insinuando asqueroso pervertido!_

– De que…- _¡Argh!... ¡ASCO!... me está besando otra vez, se está aprovechando de que estaba distraído por la estupidez que soltó ¡argh! Traté de soltarme pero me tomó con una mano mi cabeza para mantenerla junto con la suya y con la otra apresó mis manos tras mi espalda, pero si se está asegurando de que no me mueva, ¡es la segunda vez que lo hace!_

– Creo que aquí sobramos Iruka-chan- _se van, Kakashi e Iruka se van... y este bastardo no me deja ni respirar, bueno, tendré que recurrir a un método de último minuto: Le empecé a corresponder el beso, lo hice lo mejor que podía, debo reconocer que no era tan malo después de todo, el único problema es que era con Sasuke... Sasuke-teme estaba tan sorprendido que ni supo como fue aflojando mis manos, y ahí aproveché de darle un empujón y salir corriendo tras de mis "padres"._

– ¡Iruka... Kakashi!- g_rité para llamar su atención, ahí se dieron vuelta y me quedaron mirando algo extrañados ¿qué pensaban, que me iba a quedar besándome con Sasuke?_

– ¿Que sucede?

– ¿Como que qué sucede?... ese imbécil no es mi novio, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será...

– ¿Qué? Pero Naru, debes aprovechar que él mismo lo está diciendo- _ya esta usando su tonito para convencerme, ¿qué le hace pensar que va a funcionar conmigo? ¬¬. Miré a Iruka en busca de ayuda, éste solo asintió con la cabeza, encima no me puede ni dar una palabra de apoyo._

– Todo es parte de una puesta que hicieron la panda de buitres- _supongo que era mejor decírselo... creo. Temo por mi vida –Y él se quiere asegurar el triunfo..._

– ¿Y sobre qué va esa apuesta?- _si, lo reconozco, fue mala idea comentárselo a Kakashi ¬¬ se le debe estar ocurriendo otro de sus geniales planes_.

– Bueno...- _ya estoy sonrojado, de nuevo ¬/¬ _–Pues, trata sobre... verás... ellos... después de las fotos de la revista…- _por kami-sama me estoy enrollando más que no sé qué. Respira hondo Naruto y díselos_ –La apuesta trata de... de... de mi... de…- _diantres ahora parezco disco rayado, ¿como no puedo decirle de que trata la estúpida apuesta? son mis padres, se supone que debo tenerles confianza, ¿verdad?... nah ¬¬ _–Es que ... la apuesta...

– Déjame ver, ¿apostaron quien te lleva primero a la cama?- _¬¬ es un hombre con mucha intuición. Solo pude asentir más rojo que antes. Traté de buscar apoyo moral en Iruka pero estaba tan sorprendido que tenía los ojos fuera de sus orbitas _–Pues... aprovéchate de eso, si ese "galán" quiere asegurarse haciéndonos creer que tú eres su novio pues dile que si y luego si el quiere ganar la apuesta tu te niegas y misteriosamente desapareces…-_ cuando lo dice parece tan fácil ¬¬_

– Pero…

– Pero nada, Naruto esta es tu oportunidad. Hazle creer que es tu novio, que te gusta... aunque no sea así, mientras no te empiece a gustar de verdad estamos bien, recuerda que hay cupidos a prueba de balas- _me guiña un ojo ¿De dónde diablos sacó esa expresión?_

– ¿Qué?

– Que si tu quieres no te enamoras... baka... ¬¬

– Ah... vale, no es mi culpa que no entienda tus metáforas ¬¬- _en mi vida había escuchado esa estupidez, hum... bien, supongo que tendré que obedecerle a Kakashi... total, dudo que me llegue gustar ese algún día, es más, ni siquiera creo que me llegue a gustar un hombre ¬¬... ¡primero muerto!_ –Y respecto del resto…

– No sé... ahí podrías coquetear con ellos y sacarle celos a tu "noviecito", y aprovéchate de que te hagan costoso regalos jejeje- _creo que ya esta delirando ¬¬... aunque debo reconocer que no es mala idea... ¿Cómo sería ver a Sasuke-teme enojado? :D_

– Trataré…- _me sonrió y estiró de mis mejillas._

– Eres tan lindo con tus padres- _su sonrisa se amplió y luego susurró _–Ahí viene tu "novio"- _y luego continuó con el tono de antes _–De verdad que a nosotros no nos importa, en lo absoluto, ya estás mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones...

– Lamento interrumpir la conversación con su hijo, señor Hatake- _me hubiera volteado a ver la expresión de Sasuke pero Kakashi aún me sostenía de mis mejillas._

– No pasa nada querido… yerno- _¬¬ que mal sonó eso en la boca de Kakashi... aunque se ve que también le costó pronunciarlo._

– Veo que...

– Es que Naru-chan es tan tímido… - _por fin me soltó, creo que mis mejillas se estiraron tres centímetros más hacia los costados ¬¬_ –Ya le explicamos que de verdad no nos importa quien lo haga feliz, bienvenido a nuestra familia...- _O.O tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír, Sasuke-baka también estaba sorprendido, por lo que pude ver._

– Gracias…- _sonrió ampliamente y fue hasta mi lado, otra vez y pasó su brazo por mi cintura para pegarme a él... otra vez ¬¬_ –Es un gusto conocerlos...

– Oh, el gusto es nuestro, creo que no te he presentado a Iruka- ¡_no! le va a decir, le va decir que son mis... un momento, no tendría por que avergonzarme... ¿qué demonios me pasa? son mis padres, yo los respeto y los quiero, creo que hay algo que me está matando las neuronas ¬¬_

– Mucho gusto- _le sonríe y le saluda con la mano._

– Él es el padre de Naruto.

– Yo pensaba que usted…- _dejó la frase a mitad de camino, parece que ya lo comprendió._

– Si, yo también, él es mi esposo.

– Ya veo…- _se volteó a verme para evaluar mi expresión, sorpresa Sasuke-teme, no me avergüenzo de los padres que tengo, a pesar de todas las estupideces que hace Kakashi _– ¿por que no me lo habías dicho?

–No me habías preguntado- _traté de responderle lo más calmado posi_ble –Si quieres saber más soy adoptado, ellos lo hicieron cuando tenía un año de vida- repliqué mirándolo con furia.

– Algo de lo que preferimos no hablar…- _intervino Kakashi._

– Entiendo…- _seguro que entiendes... tú siempre lo has tenido todo ¬¬_

– El domingo es el día libre, iré a casa a...

– Pero Naruto…- _me interrumpe el muy desgraciado ¿que irá a decir ahora? ¬¬ _–Pensé que tal vez ese día podríamos ir a comer- _jamás... si tengo la oportunidad de pasar ese día alejado de ti y de esta maldita escuela lo haré..._

– Yo…- _miré a Kakashi que me hacía gestos para que aceptara; se me vino a la cabeza todo eso que dentro de tres semanas los iban a correr de la casa y que ellos se iban a quedar en la calle si no yo avanzaba en algo con el plan del novio rico… en todo caso, Kakashi tenía razón, Sasuke era la perfecta victima: tenía mucho dinero, se estaba ofreciendo él solo como novio y yo no me iba a enamorar de él. Traté de analizar lo más rápido que podía esta situación, debía hacerlo... por Kami-sama, será difícil pero... pero no podía darme el lujo de ser egoísta con mis padres... era por ellos, ya la vida me daría oportunidades más adelante para olvidar todo esto y ser una familia feliz y con una casa… y debía pensar que esto podría ser peor, Kakashi podría haber sido de esos tipos que son tan malditos que son capaces de drogar y prostituir a sus propios hijos para conseguir dinero... y no fue así, optó por una opción más sana... bueno creo que no hay más salida, ¿verdad?_ –De acuerdo…- _traté de sonreírle a Sasuke, pero debió captar que fue una mueca muy falsa así que agregó._

– Pero si quieres podemos ir a cenar todos juntos, mis padres y tus padres, y luego los dos nos vamos al cine o bailar…- _creo que esa idea pareció agradarle mucho a Kakashi. No pensé que también pudiera invitarlos a ellos, pero... la perspectiva de conocer a los padres de Sasuke, o sea a mis "suegros", me alteraba un poco... es decir... ¡argh! Rayos... ¿qué les iba a decir? miré a Iruka, su rostro estaba sonriente y que decir de Kakashi, estaba radiante –sigh–... bueno... ¿que se le hará?_

– Solo si tú quieres... – _murmuré finalmente._

– Claro, a mis padres les encantará conocerte- _en que momento Sasuke-baka se tomó tan en serio esto del "noviazgo", me esta dando hasta miedo, está en una pose tan seria, y no me ha dicho nada pesado ni gestos ni miradas raras... nada, es muy extraño ¿que estará tramando, ya les habrá dicho al resto? un minuto... ¿y si el resto sabe, que posibilidades... y la apuesta... que pasa con esa cosa, todo esto será parte de esto? Demonios, muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta_ –Y a tus padres igual...

– Estamos muy contentos con la invitación- _dijo Kakashi, de verdad estaba muy contento, como si nunca hubiese sido invitado a comer o no hubiera comido en... oh, oh... y si... si Kakashi e Iruka no han comido bien durante estos días, mal que mal dinero no tenemos... oh cielos... ojala que no hay sido así, que Iruka haya tenido sus reservas, comos siempre que Kakashi invertía el dinero es sus "geniales negocios"... creo que esta noche estaré demasiado preocupado para dormir... debe ocurrírseme algo para sacarle un poco de dinero... no puedo permitir que esta situación de extienda por mas tiempo del necesario._

– Será un honor.

– Bueno, debemos retirarnos a clases, el maestro nos espera, un gusto haberlos conocido, señor Hatake, señor…- _esperó un minuto como no sabiendo que decir y luego siguió_ –Iruka... entonces hasta el domingo, a las cuatro en punto en el restaurante de la alameda-. _El restaurante de la alameda...creo que se llama Gubijinso o algo así, pero es carísimo... cobran hasta por respirar el aire que está en el local..._

– Allá estaremos, hasta entonces, Sasuke... hijo- _se despidió Kakashi, Iruka hizo una pequeña reverencia._

– Nos vemos papá, Kakashi…- _les hice un gesto mostrándole que iba a estar bien, pero de seguro veían que no lo estaba, mi mirada refleja demasiado lo que siento._

– Volvamos a clases- _aún me rodeaba la cintura con su brazo así que le fue fácil conducirme hasta adentro del edificio, en ese instante me fije que había mucha gente, estudiantes de otras facultades mirándonos fijamente, supongo que con estas escenitas les queda comprobado que, supuestamente, hay algo entre nosotros ¬¬... malditos chismosos._

_Volvimos al salón Itachi-sensei estaba adentro ordenando unos papeles con Alexia-san, Sasuke-teme aun no me soltaba, por lo que nos quedaron mirando y soltaron una risita estúpida._

– Vaya... parece que…- _empezó a decir peor lo interrumpieron._

– A ti no te parece nada- _le cortó Sasuke en un tono bastante pesado, ¿como es que Itachi-sensei puede soportarlo?... aquí en al escuela y aparte debe de hacerlo en la casa... que fastidio ¬¬_

– Pues si me parece…- _amplió su sonrisa para fastidiarlo_ –Me parece que te gusta Naru-chan...

– Para que te enteres es mi novio y para ti es Naruto…- _¿se lo piensa decir a todo el mundo?... no es que me importe, solo que no me gusta mentir, es decir, ¡esto es estúpido!... no puedo resignarme a esto... ¡demonios!... bien, desde ahora en mi vida solo tendré dos objetivos; primero: su dinero, segundo: venganza por todo esto ¬¬_

– ¿De verdad?- _Itachi-sensei me mira extrañado, yo me hago el tonto y miro el suelo _– ¿Aprendiste a hacer amigos, o lo obligaste a que aceptara?- _hum… ¿que fue eso?... o sea que, a pesar de todo lo que hace, nunca ha tenido amigos ni novia/o... ¡Jah! _–Debo suponer que dejarás las aventuras de dos días o ¿es solo por esta semana y luego lo cambiarás por algún chico de pintura?- _rayos ||-_- creo que me equivoqué con mis suposiciones... pero, con que novios de dos días, ¿eh?... ¡es un pervertido!_

– Nada de eso…- _dice con aire triunfante_ –Además los de pinturas no están tan buenos como él- ¡_MALDITO BASTARDO! por su culpa ahora estoy más rojo que un rábano con insolación disfrazado de tomate… bueno, solo debo ignorar sus comentarios y respirar profundo._

– Hablando de estar bueno... tenemos un nuevo contrato...

– ¿Contrato?- _pregunta sorprendido, yo también estoy sorprendido y si pudiera hablar lo haría, pero prefiero permanecer en silencio... por si las dudas._

– Si, Loveless quiere más fotos para el próximo número a petición de unas chicas de un club de no se qué…

– ¡¿Que?- _exclamé asustado, de seguro son esas chicas de la carta que leía en la mañana ¿por que demonios escuchan a las desquiciadas? y después se preguntan por que le mundo está como está ¬¬_

– Lo que oyes Naru-chan... tendrás que posar nuevamente.

– P-pero...

– Si no suspendes n.n, es como si fuera una evaluación.

– En realidad es una evaluación- _aclara Alexia-san. Pero cuando yo viene a esta estúpida escuela me dijeron que era para aprender fotografía no para salir en ellas ¬¬... creo que… _–Ya contamos con los permisos para que sea así…

– Eso era lo que querías conversar con la señorita Shizune, ¿verdad?... que te autorizara Tsunade-sama…

– Si y ya dio su autorización...- _alzó un papel firmado y nos lo mostró _–Aquí está la prueba, dijo que iba a servir para que más interesados entraran en esta escuela, publicidad, ya sabes…- _¬¬... supongo que tendré que hacerlo de nuevo, ¿cierto? Y posar otra vez con Sasuke-teme y con la pande buitres y... ¿y a todo esto en donde están, no deberían estar aquí también?... y encima el domingo salir con a comer con mis padres, los del bastardo y el bastardo, por supuesto... a todo esto, ¿ irá también Itachi-sensei?... por que si va él por lo menos me podré entreten_er.

– Y ahora, ¿vas a continuar con la clase u otra vez nos darás el día libre? mira que si seguimos este año no habremos ni pasado las materias.- _comenta sarcástico Sasuke._

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia, así que puedes ir a ver las nubes tranquilamente ¬¬- _ehhh... supongo que si me echo a correr y desaparezco de aquí nadie lo notara, con intentar no pierdo nada. Silenciosamente empiezo a escabullirme sin que ninguno de los presentes me vea, solo me resta alcanzar la puerta y..._

– Aprovechando que te vas... ¿puedes llevar los libros?- _me dijo Itachi-sensei; ¬¬... supongo que mi plan ya no resultó._

– ¿A donde ibas?- _¡que demonios te importa Sasuke-baka! maldita sea ¬¬... ¡quiero irme!, tal vez debería recibir y vender los dichosos libros y luego comprarme un pasaje al lugar más lejos que me alcance y establecerme allí o tal vez me voy a la montaña y me convierto en un ermitaño, estudio mucho y respondo las preguntas de los viajeros errantes que lleguen hasta allí... o simplemente me quedo aquí y me hago pasar por el novio de este imbécil hasta que pueda conseguir su dinero ¬¬...o... dejo de alucinar ¬¬_

– Al baño- _trató de sonreírle, cada vez se me hace más difícil ¬¬ _–Permiso- _antes de que me diga algo salí corriendo y me encerré en el cuarto de baño, sin percatarme de que allí había alguien._

– Hola...

– Hola- _lo que me faltaba, encontrarme con Gaara, en el cuarto de baño ¬¬_

– Oye, ¿Aquellos que interrumpieron las clases eran tus padres?

– Si, tenían algo urgente que decirme.

– Ah... pensé que se habían enterado de lo de la revista y se habían enojado.

– No, es que se murió una tía y bueno, yo la quería mucho y…- ¿_Y que demonios le estoy diciendo?... parezco un idiota_.

– Lo siento...

– No pasa nada…- _trato de hacerme el tonto y empiezo a abrir la puerta para salir pero algo me detiene, Gaara posa su brazo sobre la madera y me lo impide._

– Tengo que hacerte una pregunta, pero cuando Uchiha anda cerca es imposible- _eh... ventajas de tener a Sasuke-bastardo cerca ¬¬ algo bueno que tenga. Trato de abrir nuevamente pero no hay caso._

– Está bien- _digo resignado, supongo que no me dejara salir._

– ¿Estás soltero?- _¿QUE?... ¿que te importa lo sea de mi vida?... hago lo quiero y..._

– Si, estoy soltero... ¿por que?- _¡argh! Ahora no... ASCO, otra vez, con él no. ¿Por que debo ser tan despistado, tan estúpido? ¡Cuando una persona se te acerca demasiado y te apega contra la puerta es para besarte, ni modo que fuera para darte los buenos días...! argh, asco. Yo no quería besar a Gaara, bueno... ¡NO QUIERO BESAR A NADIE!... quiero irme, quiero... hmmm, Gaara es más... ¿suave? para besar, es más... que rayos... vuelvo con mi ejercicio de empujarlo hasta que me suelte... rayos, debí haber practicado pesas antes de venir aquí ¬¬... en un último esfuerzo lo golpeé en el estómago y ahí pudo zafarme de él, me quedó mirando sorprendido _–No vuelvas hacer eso…- _le advertí lo más amenazante que podía; aún me miraba sin comprender_ –Sin mi permiso…- _agregué para mi beneficio, eso le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, traté de hacer lo mismo, pero como siempre salió una mueca._

– De acuerdo…-_ su sonrisa se hizo más ancha_ – ¿Querrías salir conmigo el domingo?

– ¿Eh, el domingo... contigo?- _En serio, ¿que les hace pensar que soy tan fácil? ¬¬ Y no puedo, tengo que salir con mis padres ¬¬ _–No puedo, tengo que estar con mi familia- _y esa otra familia ¬¬... mmm... como que Gaara también va en serio, esto es bueno para mí o relativamente bueno... como dijo Kakashi podría obtener del resto obsequios costosos... respira profundo, acepta tu destino, lo que haces lo haces por tus padres _–Tal vez la otra semana.

– Perfecto, justamente la otra semana es la inauguración del ultimo edificio que construyó mi familia…- _blah, blah soy presumido blah ¬¬_ –Y se va a presenta Kagrra y…- _Kagrra ¡Se va a presentar Kagrra! Por Kami-sama, pellízquenme para saber si es cierto... ¡Kagrra!_

– ¿Kagrra?- _pregunto como un estúpido... cielos, aun no lo creo... en este lugar, Kagrra…_

– Si, ¿no te gusta?- ¡_Cómo no me va a gustar! son geniales, amo sus canciones sus videos, su estilo._

– No, al contrario...- _sonrío al imaginarme la perspectiva de verlos en vivo_.

– Entonces puedo conseguir que podamos conversar con ellos- _me muero… ¡conversar con ellos!... kyah mi corazón salta con hiperactividad de solo pensarlo._

– B-bueno…-_ no puedo esperar la otra semana n.n ... un minuto... ¡reacciona Naruto! me auto abofeteo mentalmente, vuelve a la realidad, podrá ser Kagrra (¡kyah Kagrra!) pero estas encerrado en el baño con Gaara y hace un momento te besó ¬¬... listo estoy de vuelta _–Sería interesante.

– Entonces el otro domingo eres mío- _río y salió del cuarto de baño, por kami-sama que mal sonó eso ¬¬... pero es Kagrra. Me lavé la cara y me miré al espejo; tenia los ojos brillantes ¿tanto me emociona el hecho de conocer a Kagrra? Si, pero no debo bajar la guardia, que Gaara puede haberse dado cuenta._

_Salí de allí y me dirigí a la habitación, ni miré si había alguien en la sala común, llegué a mi cama y me tendí en ella, cerré los ojos un momento, necesitaba regular mis emociones y... ¡ARGH, ASCO… ASCO, ASCO, ASCOOOO! Me besó, el otro buitre me besó...Gaara me besó... ¡asco! Bien, que no me importe, debo prepararme sicológicamente para el domingo, este domingo ¬¬... ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? A todo esto, ¿dónde estará el bastardo?... Abrí mis ojos, creo que me quedé dormido, miré en mi mesita de noche para buscar el reloj, pero sólo estaban las gardenias puestas en un florero muy bonito, en un florero de verdad, supongo que... no, bueno, no quiero suponer nada ¬¬_

– Hola... ¿por que no bajaste a comer?- _¿Qué te importa entrometido? Déjame tranquilo un minuto, quiero buscar el modo de quitarte todo el dinero sin desgastarme._

– Me quedé dormido- _y hubiera preferido seguir así. Iruka, Kakashi, si no les debiera tanto no haría esto por ustedes_ –Anoche no dormí muy bien...

– Mmm... Gaara dijo que se te había muerto una tía- _y el otro no puede quedarse callado ¬¬ y encima se ríe _–Y que por eso habían venido tus padres, yo sé que no es por eso- _sin que le diera mi autorización se fue a sentar al borde de mi cama... ¿Qué rayos se cree?_ –Pero te apuesto que fue por lo de la revista…- _tú no me hables de apuestas ¬¬_

– Que te importa- _me volteé y le di la espalda, cerré los ojos y traté de no oírlo._

– Bueno, no mucho... pero eres mi novio, ¿no?

– No ¬¬

– Tus padres así lo creen- _ah, que tonto eres Sasuke-baka, piensas que el que maneja la situación aquí eres tú, siendo que no conoces mis intenciones_ –Y mis padres...

– Oye…- _¿Puedes ir a ver si esta lloviendo en Roma?_ – ¿Qué fue de la apuesta?

– Ah, con que te interesa quien va a ser el que te...

– No me refiero a eso…- _sucio pervertido ¬¬ _–Solo quería saber si aún tengo que contratarme un guardaespaldas.

– Sufrió unas modificaciones hoy por la mañana.

– Ve al grano.

– Ya no es quien se queda con tu virginidad, sino el que consigue enamorarte y hacerte su novio- _Genial... esto me favorece, estos buitres están jugando con fuego, Kakashi no se quien será tu dios ¡pero es fantástico! y a pesar de tus estupideces te adora._

– ¿Y por qué…?

– ¿Por qué la cambiamos?

– No, ¿por qué tienes esa manía de interrumpir a la gente?... pero si también quieres responder esa pregunta que no te hice... adelante ¬¬

– Pues... porque podríamos ser capaz de violarte para conseguir ganar la apuesta- _tragué saliva asustado, dijo ¿"podríamos"?… o sea que él también... ¡oh no! le agradezco que hayan cambiado de parecer_ –Así que cortamos por lo sano y decidimos que fuera así, aunque déjame decirte que Neji no se veía muy alegré después del cambio...

_Sin comentarios._

– Me imagino…- _dije por decir algo._

– Y lo mejor de todo es que ya casi tengo la apuesta ganada- _¡¿QUE? Rayos ¬¬... este maldito no da puntada sin hilo ¬¬ un momento, aún no la tiene ganada... hay un punto que no esta tomando en cuenta..._

– ¿Ah si?

– Si…- _sonrió con superioridad, con la seguridad que ya tenía el juego terminado y ganado, pero yo también sonreí, me miró sin entender._

– Pues que yo sepa, no me he enamorado de ti…- _le recordé con una mueca y mientras esté con mis facultades mentales sanas... eso no pasará._

– No te preocupes por eso, ya caerás…- _¿"Ya caerás"…o.O? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Uchiha-bastardo?... me ves como un chico fácil e ingenuo, no, yo no soy así, esto es pura pantalla, tal vez sea un poco despistado, pero eso son detalles ¬¬_

– Eso es lo que tú crees.

– Lo mismo digo- _hizo un además de acercarse para besarme, pero yo me oculté tras las sábanas _– ¿Sabes que hora es?

– No, no encuentro mi...

– Faltaste a la clase de la tarde.

– ¿QUE?- _oh diablos, lo que me faltaba, no ir a clases_ – ¿Hicieron algo muy importante?

– No, concertamos dos trabajos prácticos para la semana que viene- _detesto los trabajos prácticos._

– ¿Y de que tratan?- _seguro que uno de ellos es de la estúpida revista gay ¬¬_

– El del martes son las fotos para la edición aniversario de Loveless y la del jueves es una sesión fotográfica para las que nos contrataron.

– ¿Sesión fotográficas?

– Si, ya sabes, hacer fotos- _o sea que por fin tomaremos fotografías, esperen… ¡como diablos esperen que yo haga eso si no se nada al respecto! Quiero decir, lo más seguro sea que salga mi pulgar delante lente o el típico rayo luminoso o los ojos rojos o... diablos... estaré hasta el jueves metido en la biblioteca encontrando una solución para aquello ¬¬... o aprendiendo a usar el photoshop._

– Ah…- _T-T... odio mi vida._

– ¿Y a que no adivinas quien nos contrató para la sesión?- _Ni idea, no se me ocurre, primero debo pensar en aprender fotografía ¬¬._

– ¿Quien?

– Dir en Grey…

_¡O.O! Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para articular un sonido coherente_

– ¿Dir... en?-_ pregunté sin creérmelo._

– Si, Dir en Grey; el grupo. Tsunade consiguió hacernos suficiente promoción como para que los managers se alentaran y nos dejaran a cargo su nuevo photobook- _debía estar bromeando, aunque si se habían ganado premios y le mandan a pedir esculturas de otros países, como lo había presumido el día de su llegada la directora, entonces... era verdad._

– Genial…- _fue lo único que pude decir, estaba emocionado, esa semana iba a ser la mejor de mi vida; iba a conocer a Kagrra y a Dir en Grey, oh kami-sama... supongo que esto lo haces por todos mis sacrificios ¿verdad?_

– Y...humm... Itachi dijo que quería conversar contigo después de la cena, que fueras a su oficina...- _la cena ya había pasado así que debía ir ahora, me levante y me detuvo _–Te recomiendo que no vayas, ya es muy tarde- _¿recomendándome él... y por que no debía ir?_

– ¿Por qué?- _le pregunté y me miró extrañado._

– No confío mucho en él…- _¿Qué no esa su hermano? Ni que me fuera a hacer algo malo con él ¬¬_

– ¿Y por que no le tienes confianza a tu hermano no debo ir?- _me levanté y me dirigí al baño para cepillarme los dientes, Sasuke seguía caminado detrás de mí._

– Si... puedes esperar hasta mañana...

– ¿Entonces para que rayos me dijiste si no quería que fuera?- _serás baka Sasuke-teme ¬¬_

– Bueno…- _idiota, me eché al cepillo a la boca y el seguía ahí parado en la puerta del baño, no podía cerrarla pues él estaba ahí _–Durante las clases Itachi ha estado diciendo muchas cosas sobre ti y las fotos que hicimos- _lo miré y le hice un gesto irónico, había hablado, ¿en serio?_

– El día que salió la revista eso fue lo que hicimos ¿entonces?

– No, me refiero a que comentaba que te veías guapo y que le parecías tan... sexy, guapo y deseable- _hizo una mueca, yo casi me atraganté con la espuma del dentífrico, ¿que diablos fue lo que dijo? no creo que Itachi-sensei haya dicho eso, él no así... tal vez Sasuke sea así, pero el no. Rayos...eso es mentira. Terminé de enjuagarme la boca._

– ¿Esperas que te crea?- _le pregunté enjuagando mi cepillo._

– No, pero... lo decía muy en serio- _seguro me quiere asustar ¬¬... estoy seguro que es de la clase de personas que hace eso. Caminé hasta la habitación para guardar mi cepillo y cambiarme el suéter, Sasuke-bastardo seguía detrás mío _–Yo que tu no iría... o iría acompañado...

– ¿Acaso quieres ir tu conmigo?- _le pregunté malhumorado._

– No es mala idea...

– Baka, si Itachi-sensei dijo que quería hablarme iré- _le saqué la lengua _-E iré so-lo...- _frunció el ceño, sin darle mayor importancia empecé a caminar, el también anduvo unos cuantos pasos más atrás ¬¬_ – ¿Puedes dejarme solo?- _no respondió, me miro mal. Apresuré el paso y baje las escaleras hasta el Hall, pero el maldito imbécil seguía allí... ni que fuera mi guardaespaldas ¬¬. Me dirigí al despacho de Itachi-sensei, alargue mi brazo para tocar y antes de que pudiera hacerlo Sasuke-teme me sostuvo el brazo_ – ¿Que crees que haces?- _de un movimiento me solté y toqué._

– ¿Quien?- _se escuchó desde dentro._

– Soy Hatake, quería hablar conmigo- _respondí haciéndole una mueca al bastardo, que se veía realmente enojado._

– Si, adelante Naru-chan…- _dijo. Iba a girar el pomo de la puerta para entrar cuando Sasuke me volvió a detener._

– Tú no entras ahí-_ me advirtió, le dirigí una mirada de furia para después susurrarle._

– Tú no tienes derechos para ordenarme nada- frunció _más el entrecejo, pero yo entré igualmente, adentró Itachi-sensei estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles_ –Buenas noches- _le saludé cortésmente y el levantó la vista de sus papeles y me saludó._

– ¡Buenas Naru-chan! Te mandé llamar con mi hermanito, pensé que no te iba a decir, se molestó tanto después de la clase... me preguntó porque…- _hizo un ademán pensativo y luego siguió_ –Ah, bueno... ¿por que faltaste a clases?

– Me quedé dormido- _le sonreí y le me sonrió ampliamente._

– No importa, supongo que ya te habrás puesto al día y lo que quería hablar contigo; sobre la nueva sesión de Loveless...- _¬¬..._

– Ok, pensé que era otra cosa

– ¿Te molesta?- _puso carita de cachorrito mojado, me dio mucha risa._

– No se preocupe Itachi-sensei- _le dije para que dejara de hacer caritas._

– Oh, no me trates así me hacen sentir viejo, puedes decirme Itachi, Ita-chan o como quieras n.n

– De acuerdo...

– Bien... pues ya te habrás enterado de que Loveless esta pidiendo un trío, eso sonó feo, mejor: quieren que poses con los tres- _si, ya lo sabía... malditas desquiciadas ¬¬_

– Si...

– Y bueno, quería saber si quieres opinar algo al respecto; en la ambientación, o la ropa, maquillaje... algo para que te sientas cómodo- _¬¬... cómodo si como no ¿cómo quiere que me sienta cómodo en esa situación?_

- Yo... verá... yo no...

– Sé que no es agradable pero…- _puso su mejor cara de convencimiento, como las que ponía Kakashi y tomó mis manos entre las suyas _–Si no haces me despedirán y no es que me falte dinero, pero se burlarán de mí y tu reprobarás... además si me voy yo, pondrán a Orochimaru como jefe de la facultad…- _¿Orochimaru? Ese nombre me suena de alg_o –Y ese tipo lo único que quiere es tirarse a mi Sasu-chan- ¡_O.O! Ahora tengo miedo, pero ¡POR QUE RAYOS TODOS ME PIDEN QUE HAGA COSAS PARA SALVARLOS! ¬¬_ –Y respecto eso... lo tuyo con mi hermanito ¿va en serio?

_¿Y que se supone que le diga? Ya estoy rojo... maldita sea... ¡¿que se supone que le diga! "No, como se te ocurre que va ir en serio con tu hermano, si a mí ni siquiera me gustan los hombres; solo quiero el dinero de tu familia y luego me iré a una buena universidad a estudiar medicina" y a eso agréguenle una sonrisa deslumbrante... no, eso no se lo voy a decir... otra cosa._

– Yo…- _tocaron la puerta, ¡ah! Gracias Kami-sama rezaré todas las noches de ahora en adelante._

– ¿Quién?- _preguntó Itachi-sensei, dejando el tema de lado un rato._

– Soy Sasuke…- _¿Que?... el bastardo ha estado todo el tiempo tras la puerta ¬¬_

– ¡Adelante Sasu-chan!- _dijo con voz cantarina._

– ¡No me llames así!- _gruñó abriendo la puerta, cuando estuvo dentro me dirigió una mirada envenenada ¿y ahora que hice? _–Suéltalo…- _se dirigió a Itachi-sensei quien todavía me tenía las manos tomadas, se me había pasado ese detalle, es como si se hubiese enojado por eso. Bueno si se enojó por lo que supuestamente había dicho Itachi..._

– ¿Qué, te molesta que toque las manos de esta adorable y sensual criatura?- _na… ¿nani? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo… yo adorable y sen…? ¡kyah! Los Uchiha son unos pervertidos. Traté de soltarme pero Itachi no me soltaba, me tomó las manos más fuerte y acercó su rostro al mío... ahora yo ya no estaba rojo, estaba granate, quería desaparecer ._

– Suéltalo…- _los ojos de Sasuke ya estaban echando chispas e Itachi-sensei sonreía triunfante._

– No quiero, Naru-chan me agrada, es tan lindo, míralo; sus ojitos azules, su piel morenita, es tan…- _T-T... ¡me quiero ir! quiero que me suelten, si quieren pelear ¡háganlo afuera!... pero déjenme en paz._

– Cállate y suéltalo de una vez- _lo interrumpió _–Tú no tienes derecho llamarlo Naru-chan.

– Si, lo que digas…- _se acercó más a mí, yo estábamos a punto de chocar las narices ¡Kami-sama sálvame! que esto se cabe ¡yo no quiero estar aquí!_ –¿Y que pasaría si hago esto...?

– Ni te atrevas- _Sasuke caminó hasta situarse detrás de mi y posó sus manos en mis hombros_ –Naruto es solo mío... – _¿qué? ¡argh, rayos! no puedo ni hablar para defenderme, estoy completamente petrificado y rojo como una remolacha cocida T-T... me quiero ir... no se que pretende Itachi-sensei, no se que pretende Sasuke... oh diablos ¡Y YO NO SOY DE NADIE!_

– ¿Si?- _preguntó acercándose más, ya sentía sus labios rozar levemente con los míos ¡también me quiere besar! no... muchos lo han hecho este día... ya no quiero besar a nadie._

– Si... – _reafirmó apretando mis hombros, me dolió..._

– Los hermanos comparten sus pertenencias ¿no?... así que…- _T-T ¿pero que demonios?_

_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... ¡No Itachi, no me beses...!_

Continuará...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

**Rei's notes:** ¿Todavía es viernes, verdad? Fiu, saben, este último mes me pasó de todo, pasé exámenes y reprobé uno, me declaré y creí ser correspondida, fui feliz y lo fui casi 3 semanas, rompí 2 corazones y me rompieron el mío, ah~ el amor es tan problemático (como diría Shikamaru) No dejemos que la autora llore por su fracaso amoroso, mejor alegrémosle el día con un review n.n ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo… largo verdad? xD Ahora que Sasuke y Naruto son novio ¿que creen que suceda? xDD

— **. —**

Un encuentro se suscita, ninguno lo esperaba.

"A veces el destino obliga, ese es el verdadero sino; decir si o no al destino depende de nuestra propia voluntad…"

**COMO TE RECUERDO**

¡Próximamente!

— **. —**

Cuídense mucho, si alguien leyó esto se los agradezco, haré lo posible por actualizar rápido (joder, necesito arreglar mi monitor) mientras me la pasaré haciendo dibujos ¡visíten mi DeviantART! Por cierto, si a alguien le interesa, ya ando metida en eso del Facebook xDD por si quieren agragarme y platicar conmigo n.n sólo búsquenme como **Leona Dark** y me verán con una foto de **Edward Elric** (os digo eso porque encontré como 3 Leonas ¬¬) Nos leemos luego niñas lindas (y niños si hay alguno) Cariños.

**"…Sobre pilares de sal, pilares de arena…"  
-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark**  
2026 - 090710**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el tiempo para responder las reviews n_n

**Notas:** Awh~ no tengo cara para presentarme ante ustedes, ni mucho menos para esperar un buen recibimiento después de no sé cuantos meses de desaparecida, sólo puedo pedirles una enorme disculpa _¡Lo siento mucho!_. Quiero agradecer a las lindas personas que se molestaron en dejarme un comentario a: **hiromihyuga24, DGHA, Gintoki-s girl (**x7**), Duendes26, Emily-Lokis, Aswang, bella-rosalinda, cleo-656, SasuDaii, Hika-liz, chibi-akasuna, nany-08, Usagi Kaiba, jess, Jass, Dakota Boticcelli, ItoshikiNoeru y blueflowersfall **que sin su apoyo en verdad no sé que haría (y veo que si hay uno que otro niño, eso me emociona). Por cierto, ya no me dedicaré a betear porque ya encontré un Beta bien lindo que se la pasa regañándome cada dos palabras, cada tres comas y cada mal acentuación xD mi querido **Jass** muchas gracias por ayudarme a editar este capítulo ¡Eres un amor! ¡Te quiero baka :3~!

Bueno, sin más le dejo leer. ¡Disfruten el leer como Jass y yo el transcribir! xD

**Bulletproof Cupid  
Kanari** /** Leona**

**Capitulo VIII**

_— **. —**_

_Lo último que vi al salir del despacho fue a Itachi-sensei con el labio roto, pero sonriendo, mientras yo era arrastrado fuera por el bastardo._

– Te lo dije. – _Me gritó molesto._

_¿Y cómo rayos iba a saber yo que Itachi-sensei me quería besar? Bueno, aunque apenas alcanzó a hacerlo, fue un pequeño rocecito, pues Sasuke-teme me alejó de un tirón y luego le plantó un puñetazo en la cara que le rompió el labio inferior._

– … – _No le iba a contestar nada, yo no voy a dejar de hacer algo por que él me lo diga ¬¬._

– ¿Ves por qué no confiaba en Itachi? Lo hace todo el tiempo – _Me explicó, como si a mí me importara ¬¬, tengo mejores cosas en las qué pensar, como por ejemplo: cómo hacer que me des tu libreta de ahorros o la llave de la caja fuerte de tu familia._

– … – _Bostecé ampliamente en señal de aburrimiento, su monólogo de media hora ya me estaba lateando. _

– ¿Me estás escuchando? – _¿La verdad, la verdad...? No ¬¬... Pero capté la idea principal: te gusta tener todo bajo tu control y que todos te obedezcan._

– ¿Decías? – _Pregunté para picarlo un poco, me encanta cuando se enfada._

– ¿Ves? Por eso te pasan estas cosas, si no estás atento Neji va a terminar cumpliendo su... deseo – _O_O ¡Oh rayos! ¡¿Por qué siempre dice esas cosas? Bueno, me sirve para tomar una decisión: cortar relaciones con Neji... – Aunque pensándolo bien, nunca he tenido ninguna relación con él, así que no es una gran pérdida._

– Hmm… – _Murmuré, como si no le estuviera poniendo atención, creo que debo empezar a ver información sobre cómo obtener una buena fotografía porque no sé nada de... nada… Hmm… Mañana podría pasar el día en la biblioteca buscando información, no creo que estos tipos vayan a estar allí._

– Naruto… – _¿Y qué le pasa ahora? Me tomó por el brazo y me hizo detenerme, di un tirón y me solté._

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Tú, ¿por qué dejaste que Itachi se te acercara tanto?

_Ahora que lo menciona este idiota... Es una muy buena pregunta, es que generalmente con la gente que yo trataba antes, sólo conversaba con ella y no estoy acostumbrado a que se te peguen para besarte, además, considerando mis nulos conocimientos en estos ámbitos, no sabría prevenir un "ataque" de ustedes, ¿conforme?_ – No sé, no pensé que...

– Pero yo te dije que no fueras…

– No creí que…

– Itachi es tan predecible.

– Yo...

– Naruto… – _¡¿Cuándo diantres me vas a dejar hablar Uchiha del demonio? ¬¬_ – ¿A ti te gusta Itachi? – _O/O ¿A qué demonios viene esa pregunta? Oh, diablos, ya estoy rojo._

– ¿P-Por qué… lo di-dices? – _Y tenía que ponerme a tartamudear ¬¬._

– Te tenía tomado de las manos cuando entré, y luego, cuando él se acercó a ti, tú no lo rechazaste, tampoco le dijiste nada, y bueno…

– A mí no me gusta Itachi – _Dije con voz más aguda de lo normal, estos temas me ponen nervioso, ¿por qué siempre me pasa? En el colegio era lo mismo, aunque no me gustara una persona igual me ponía como rábano con insolación._

– ¿Seguro?

– Seguro – _Repetí. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué le respondo? ¬¬ ¿Ven? Estoy nervioso._

– ¿Pero de verdad estás...?

– Ya déjalo, ¿quieres? – _El tema está sobreexplotado, se cierra la conversación, no quiero saber nada más sobre eso, quiero dormir en paz, ¿ok?_

– Es que me importa… – _Seguro que te importa... Tu orgullo puede salir lastimado... Imbécil._

– Quiero descansar un poco.

– Na... – _Antes de que siguiera con el tema eché a correr, estaba harto_, _¿qué tanto le importa_...? _Estuvo demasiado tiempo con sus disertaciones sobre por qué no debía acercarme a su hermano y ahora sale con esto de si acaso me gusta, ¡argh! Es un completo imbécil. Llegué a la sala común y pasé directo a los dormitorios, me hice el sordo cuando Lee me invitó a conversar con él; cuando llegué a mi cuarto, cerré con seguro la puerta, ni siquiera encendí las luces y me tiré sobre la cama._

_Había tenido demasiado… Un día muy pesado, hoy me besó Sasuke, Gaara, e Itachi... ¡¿Y cómo quieren que esté? A mí no me gusta ninguno, pero... ¡Argh! ¡Diablos! Tengo que soportar y apresurar todo... Mañana trataré de pasar el día en la biblioteca encerrado, pensaré sobre todo lo que tenga que pensar: plan del novio rico, y aprender a sacar fotos, ya no quiero estar aquí aparentando que soy... ¡Cierto! ¡Ya ni sé qué soy! ¿Qué pasaría si el plan de Kakashi no resulta…? No quiero ni saberlo, ni mucho menos si me descubren, Sasuke-baka dijo que no le gustaban las personas que mentían. ¡¿Y qué rayos me importa lo que piense ese condenado? Y encima de todo, están esas estúpidas fotos... ¿Por qué me tocan todas las locuras a mí? Ah, y hablando de locuras... La cena con los padres del imbécil, no creo que pueda soportarlo ¬¬; mañana tendré que estar solo en la biblioteca, al medio día iré a mi casa, ya veré cómo llego, luego..._

– Abre...

– No, quédate afuera, quiero dormir bien esta noche.

_Sasuke golpeó la puerta otra vez y una vez más… Yo me hice el que no escuchaba, no le iba a abrir aunque echara la puerta abajo golpeando. – _Naruto... – _Me tapé la cabeza con la almohada para no escucharlo, ésta iba a ser una noche como no tenía hace mucho._

— **x — x — x —**

_Dormí como nunca. Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos Sasuke se aburrió de golpear y yo pude descansar, dormí tan profundamente que ni siquiera recuerdo qué soñé, amanecí con todas las energías para pasar la mañana en la biblioteca, restregué mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz y un objeto sobre mi mesita de noche me hizo recordar las cosas que habían pasado el día anterior._

– Malditas flores… Maldito Sasuke. – _Sin pensar mucho tomé el florero y lo arrojé por la ventana, espero que no le haya dado a nadie en la cabeza, aunque si fuera Neji no habría ningún problema ¬¬, digo, porque estamos en un tercer piso... Con ese acto sentí que un poco de mi sensación de malestar se iba por la ventana, literalmente. Busqué ropa limpia y abrí la puerta, miré si andaba alguien cerca... Nadie, por suerte. Me dirigí al baño, me aseé, fui a la lavandería a dejar mi ropa, miré la hora en la sala común, recién eran las seis de la mañana, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, fui al comedor, sólo estaba el ayudante de cocina poniendo las mesas._

– Buenos días. – _Me saludó cortésmente._

– Buenos días. – _Lo saludé yo también, es muy joven, creo que tiene mi edad, es de lo más simpático que hay y se comporta como una persona normal... Eso es lo que importa..._

– Pude conseguir lo que me pidió. – _Dijo dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de las cocinerías. Mientras tanto, yo me senté en una de las mesas que ya estaban listas, el pedido que le había hecho era si me podía conseguir algo de ramen... Hace días que no comía_. – Aquí tiene. – _Puso frente a mí un humeante bol de ramen._

– Muchas gracias. – _Le sonreí de verdad muy agradecido, tenía buen aspecto y rico olor... Me refiero al ramen ¬¬._

– Cuando se le ofrezca, ¿necesita algo más?

– No, muchas gracias.

– Entonces me retiro. – _Se fue a las cocinerías nuevamente. Separé los palillos y me aprestaba a comer cuando la puerta del comedor se abre y deja ver a… Itachi._

_Respiré profundamente y traté de controlarme, no quería gritarle nada y ojalá él fuese más amable y no se acercara a hablar._

– Hola Naru-chan. – _Bueno no es muy amable que digamos ¬¬, se fue a sentar en la silla enfrente de mí. – _¿Tan temprano te levantaste? – _Me hice el tonto y empecé a devorar mis fideos. – _Comer cosas saladas al desayuno no es muy saludable, menos tan temprano... – _Estos fideos están exquisitos... – _¿Qué sucede?

– ... – _La pregunta idiota ¬¬... Hmm hasta las verduras están deliciosas._

– Supongo que es por lo de ayer, ¿verdad? – _Tosí disimuladamente para esconder que me estaba atragantando con los fideos... ¿Por qué más podría ser? – _Aprovechando que estamos solos. – _O/O... ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer...?_ _Traté de concentrarme sólo en comer... Y en nada más... No dejar que ninguna clase de pensamientos entren en mi cabeza. – _Quería explicarte lo que pasó. – _Levanté la vista para fijarme en su rostro, estaba sonriéndome igual que siempre… – _Verás... tal vez se te hará algo confuso... – ¿_Más de lo que ya es? – _Como te habrás enterado, mi hermano Sasuke ha estado de novio con decenas de chicas y chicos. – ¿_Y qué me importa a mí? – _Espero no te moleste. – _Para nada ¬¬_ – Los lucía como trofeos, ya sabes, siempre sus parejas eran las ó los más guapos, con más dinero, más famosos, destacados en algo o qué se yo... Estaba con ellos durante unos días y jamás duraba más allá de un mes, ¡qué digo! ¡Ni dos semanas! – ¿_Y qué tiene que ver conmigo todo lo que está diciendo...? Me importa un rábano con quién se líe su hermano. – _A ti te cogí cariño... Porque no eres como el resto de los alumnos que he tenido. – _¡¿Eh…? ¡¿Qué rayos es esto? No pude evitar atragantarme con los fideos otra vez, empecé a toser como loco. – _¿Estás bien?

– Sí...

– Continúo entonces… Y como me he encariñado contigo, no me gustaría verte sufrir a causa de mi hermano. – _¡Ja! Esto era lo último que me faltaba... El hermano mayor que se preocupa del menor... Qué tierno ¬¬… Aunque no entiendo para qué me besó. – _Y lo que hice ayer, lo hice para probarlo... – Antes ya lo había hecho... Pero él no mostraba ningún signo de enojarse ni nada, no como ayer... Mira cómo me dejó el labio. – _Indicó la zona, aún lo tenía algo hinchado. – _Nunca antes me había golpeado por hacer aquello, tú me entiendes... Besar a sus parejas... Y estoy contento de que mi hermanito por fin haya encontrado a alguien especial – ... – _No estoy entendiendo nada... ¿Especial...? ¿Yo…? ¡¿Para Sasuke-baka? ¿Y por eso me besó Itachi? No, ¡paren! ¿Sasuke golpeó a su hermano porque...?_

– No entiendo... – _Así es, no entiendo nada... Seguí comiendo tranquilamente mi ramen, no iba a permitir que se enfriara y empecé a tomarme la sopa._

– ¡Sasuke se puso celoso de mí! – _Casi escupí la sopa... ¿Sasuke celoso? Claro que se iba a poner celoso y molesto, pues me había dicho que no fuera y yo por llevarle la contra lo hice igual... – _Le molestó que yo tratara de besarte, eso significa que siente algo muy fuerte por ti. – _¡¿QUE?_

– Perdón... – _Ahora sí le escupí la sopa en la cara a Itachi, por la pura impresión... ¿Que Sasuke siente qué por mí? Debe estar equivocado... ¡¿Sasuke-bastardo sentir algo por mí…? Nah ¬¬... Ese tipo lo único que puede sentir por mí es unas enormes ganas de molestarme y fastidiarme... Y si por él fuera, me mataría a rabietas, por eso, ¡lo que dice Itachi es imposible!_

– Por eso estuve molestándolo en la clase a la que faltaste. – _Comenzó a explicarme mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo los restos de fideos que tenía pegados en la cara. – _Era para ver si se celaba o no... Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado como en mi despacho, y por tu culpa, yo tuve que dormir en los camerinos.

– ¿Por qué? – _Pregunté sorprendido... ¿Qué demonios había hecho ahora?_

– Se fue a meter a mi habitación y no me dejó entrar. Supuse que tú no lo habías dejado entrar... – Así que no armé mayores líos.

– Lo siento.

– No importa... – _Sonrió ampliamente. – _Es ramen de vegetales, ¿verdad? – _Asentí avergonzado, lo decía por haberle escupido la sopa en la cara. – _Estaba delicioso. – _Me sonrió ampliamente_. – Y ojalá no te enojes si te abrazo o te saludo de beso en la mejilla, ¿bien? – _... – Sé que aunque me negara, iba a seguir haciéndolo, así que..._

– De acuerdo. – _Me sentí enfermo de pronto, al recordar lo que me había dicho Itachi... Debía ser una broma, era lo más seguro._

– Entonces nos vemos en la cena esta noche. – _Se levantó y me hizo una seña con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta del comedor. También va ir a cenar, por lo menos no me aburriré... Pero aquello que dijo... Diantres._

_Me terminé el poco de ramen que quedaba y me fui directo a la biblioteca, no sin antes darle las gracias nuevamente al ayudante de cocina. La biblioteca era enorme, tenía decenas de estantes repletos de libros, unos veinte de ellos estaban dedicados a la fotografía y el resto eran lecturas clásicas, recorrí todos los estantes, sin poder evitarlo, me entretuve revisando si tenían mis libros favoritos… ¡Si los tenían! ¡Así que cuando me aburra voy a poder pasarme la tarde leyendo!_

_Después de cerca de una hora de revisar esos títulos, fui a buscar lo que realmente me importaba, no sabía por cual empezar, así que saqué los que más llamaban mi atención y los que tenían títulos parecidos a lo que necesitaba saber: "Manual de técnica fotográfica", "Manual del laboratorio fotográfico", "Fotografía", y por si no sabía alguno de los términos, "Enciclopedia Focal y Visual de Fotografía". Me leí todo el primer libro y seguí sin comprender nada, pues las ideas se me desconectaban cuando me ponía a buscar en el diccionario las palabras que no sabía ¬¬. Con el segundo libro aprendí a revelar fotos en blanco y negro, cosa que no me sirve de nada, pero bueno, algo por lo menos que sepa hacer. El tercer libro era muy parecido al que usábamos en clases, e igual de grueso, era casi pura teoría, ningún consejito para principiantes, nada, encima, en la última página traía un alentador mensaje: "La fotografía plasma los sentimientos del fotógrafo, en ellas se refleja el talento innato de su ejercicio…" O sea que mis fotos serían unas bazofias ¬¬... En fin, no saqué mucho de provecho. Cuando miré la hora, era la una de la tarde, se me fue toda la mañana. Salí a las dos de la biblioteca porque me puse a ver un libro de fotografía submarina, tenía fotos muy hermosas, sobre todo las de los arrecifes y las del ártico... Debía de ser divertido, si sabes nadar, claro ¬¬._

_Salí de allí más que relajado, pasar tantas horas solo es saludable. Fui a mi habitación por algunas cosas para llevar a casa, me fijé en que no había nadie... Ni rastro de Sasuke, ya tiene que haberse ido a su casa. En una bolsa grande que me había conseguido, metí algunos peluches y regalos que tenía amontonados en mi armario, además de varías cajas de bombones... Iruka y Kakashi podrían vender estas cosas y ahorrar el dinero nuevamente, seguro que hacen mucho. Tomé un suéter y me disponía a arrastrar la bolsa... – Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo diantres iba a llegar a mi casa? Quiero decir, ¡está del otro lado de la ciudad y yo no tengo dinero para el autobús! No creo que pueda caminar hasta allá, y menos arrastrando esta bolsa... Hmm... Tal vez si me alejo demasiado de esta escuela para que nadie me reconozca, podría vender algunas de estas cosas y así me hago dinero y me voy en taxi n.n ¡Soy un genio! Iba a salir cuando algo me llamo la atención... Un paquete encima de mi cama, fui hasta él y lo cogí... Era algo blandito envuelto en papel de seda con un lazo azul, lo revisé bien antes de abrirlo y vi que tenía una notita, la saqué para leerla:_

"Naruto: Te estuve buscando toda la mañana, pero no di contigo, así que no tuve más remedio que irme y dejarte esto... Siento no poder entregártelo personalmente. Espero no te moleste.

Sasuke"

_Tenía que ser él ¬¬… Abrí el paquete rompiendo el papel. Era ropa... ¿o.o? ¿...ropa para mí? ¿Para qué quiero esto? Encontré la respuesta en otro papelito que estaba metido allí:_

"PD: no la lances por la ventana..."

_De seguro ya se dio cuenta de que tiré las flores ¬¬._

"... me di el lujo de comprarte..."

_¿No puede ser menos presumido…? No, ¿cierto?_

"... esto para la cena de esta tarde. Digamos que estuve revisando tu armario..."

_¡¿... que estuvo revisando mi armario? ¡A éste lo mato! ¿Nunca le enseñaron que la propiedad ajena no se toca…? Parece que no ¬¬... Maldito bastardo... ¡Te odio!_

"... y no había nada apropiado, así que esto es para ti. Espero lo uses. Por lo que pude ver, tu talla es más o menos esta..."

_¡Ah! Ahora resulta que el bastardo sabe mi talla ¬¬._

"... si no es así, lo puedes cambiar en almacén del centro. Pero lo usas. Ya sabes, no lo arrojes por la ventana. Sasuke"

_Bastardo ¬¬. ¿Con qué derecho...? ¿Cuándo le di la confianza para que se atreviera a comprarme ropa? ¿Qué tiene en contra de la mía? ¿Que no es apropiada? Mis polainas ¬¬._

_Pero echarle un vistazo a lo que me compró no le hace mal a nadie n.n... Era un pantalón negro, de tela, sin bolsillos, completamente liso, una camiseta con las mangas hasta el codo de color azul claro y cuello alto y una especie de camisa de tres botones sin mangas... ¿Esperaba que me pusiera eso? ¿Entonces eso sí es apropiado ¬¬? Lo eché todo dentro de la bolsa que llevaba y salí de allí, ya no estaba ninguno de mis compañeros. Salí al jardín, se veían algunos alumnos de otras facultades que se paseaban por allí aún, tiré de mi bolsa y recorrí todos los estúpidos metros que me separaban de la salida... Sí, allí se me fue otra hora… Me perdí de nuevo y fui a dar a otros edificios... Pero después de guiarme por las esculturas, encontré el palacio de gobierno de la directora y unos metros más allá, la salida. Estaba lleno de coches lujosos, cada cual más ostentoso y brillante... Iba a ser algo vergonzoso, todos esos alumnos subiéndose a sus automóviles y yo caminando… ¬¬._

– Naruto... – _Escuché que me llamaban, me volteé a mirar, era Lee, aún estaba allí conversando con dos chicos más. Me hizo señas para que me acercara. Lo hice lo más lento que pude... Lee no me caía taaaan maaaal después de todo._

– Hola... – _Lo saludé a él y al resto, de cerca pude ver que se trataba de los otros dos que salían en la famosa lista de Kakashi: Nara y Akimichi_.

– Él es mi compañero de clases, Hatake Naruto. – _Comentó Lee muy orgulloso... – Aunque yo no le veo la gracia – _El chico de la revista. – _Era lo que me faltaba, mencionar la revista_ ¬¬.

– Un gusto, soy Akimichi Choji. – _Me tendió la mano el más... Etto… cómo decirlo… rellenito ¬¬._

– Hola. – _Le correspondí mientras me sonreía como un estúpido ¬¬._

– Nara Shikamaru... Puedes llamarme Shika. – _¬¬ Otro más... – _¿Qué tienes que hacer esta tarde? – _O/O... No hemos ni conversado y ya está invitándome a salir... ¬¬._

– Lo siento, ya tengo un compromiso...

– Hmm... ¿Y la otra semana?

– ¿También…? – _Seee, soy un chico ocupado y aunque no tengo nada que hacer la otra semana te diré que igualmente tengo un compromiso._

– La otra semana yo no puedo... Debo viajar a Estados Unidos_. – Blah, blah, blah... Soy un creído ¬¬_. – Qué problemático... Bueno, ya encontraremos un tiempo. – ¿_Y quién te dijo que yo quiero salir contigo ¬¬?_

– ¿Aún no vienen por ti? – _Preguntó Lee interviniendo al ver la cara que había puesto... – ¿Qué le digo?_

– No, hoy no vendrán por mí... Tuvieron un problema...

– ¿Qué tal si yo te llevo? – _Hmm... ¡Piensa rápido, piensa rápido Naruto! – ... – ¡Trabaja cerebro!_

– De acuerdo. – _Le puedo decir que me lleve hasta el parque del centro de la ciudad... – Allí están las últimas casas de los ricos... Después de ese parque viene la zona pobre... O sea, donde vivo yo, y de allí son una quince o veinte cuadras hasta mi casa... eso suena mejor que irse a pie desde aquí ¬¬._

– ¡Ok…! Adiós chicos, llevaré a mi compañero a su casa. – _Dijo como si los otros dos no se hubiesen enterado ¬¬._

– Entonces nos vemos a la otra Lee – Adiós Naruto. – _Se despidió el gordito mientras que el otro sólo hizo un gesto con la mano y se retiraron._

– Sube. – _Me abrió la puerta trasera de su automóvil... Un convertible verde, entró mi bolsa primero, luego yo, y por último él... ¡Y tenía chofer! – _Bien, ¿por dónde vives?

– Cerca del parque de la ciudad_. – Le dije acomodándome en los asientos, ya que eran agradables y suavecitos n.n._

– Bien, llévanos al centro. – _Le ordenó... – _¿Y cómo...?

– ¿Te molesta si duermo? Estoy algo cansado. – _Dije de inmediato... Estaba seguro de que iba empezar a coquetear ó proponerme quizás, no sé qué cosas, no estaba para eso ¬¬._

– Claro... – _Dijo algo extrañado_. – ¿Te despierto cuando lleguemos al parque?

– Por favor. – _Le sonreí y él se ruborizó. Cerré los ojos y me hice el dormido sobre la bolsa... Ésta ocupaba su propio asiento. Los minutos pasaban lentos, así que me entretuve maldiciendo a Sasuke por atreverse a comprarme ropa ¬¬. En eso estaba cuando escuché al conductor decirle a Lee que dentro de poco llegaríamos así que me preparé para cualquier forma en que se le ocurriera despertarme... Por suerte sólo me movió el brazo, yo abrí los ojos y suspiré como si recién me despertara._

– Ya estamos por llegar...

– Gracias... ¿Me puedes decir la hora? – _La estúpida comida era las cuatro..._

– Las tres y cinco.

– Gracias. – _Oh rayos, las tres... ¡En 55 minutos debía llegar a la casa y salir! ¡Fue mala idea pasar la mañana en la biblioteca! Si es cena entonces eso sería como a las siete de la tarde... No me digan que pretende que pasemos estas tres horas contando anécdotas familiares ¬¬... Miré por la ventanilla. – _Aquí me bajo, muchas gracias por traerme...

– ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te dejemos en la puerta de tu casa? – _Ehhh... ¡Piensa!_

– No, es que los vecinos son muy chismosos y quién sabe qué puedan decir si me ven bajando de otro auto. – _¬¬... Excusa de último minuto. _

– Entiendo... Nos vemos mañana entonces.

– Sí, adiós. – _Me bajé del automóvil y luego saqué mi bolsa. Esperé a que se fueran para echarme a correr, corrí como nunca lo había hecho, me llegué a torcer los pies por arrastrar la bolsa, pero no tenía tiempo para pararme a descansar. Quince minutos corriendo a toda velocidad me bastaron para llegar a la puerta de mi casa... Toqué varias veces, pero nadie salía... Golpeé otra vez, hasta que me dolieron los nudillos y Kakashi salió con cara de sueño y sin camisa..._

– ¿Qué se le ofrece? – _Preguntó restregándose los ojos y bostezando._

– Déjame pasar.

– ¡Oh! ¡Naruto! – _Exclamó haciéndose a un lado... – _¿Cómo estás?

– ¡Atrasado! – _Exclamé, Iruka salió de uno de los cuartos con una camisa para Kakashi._

– Aquí está planchada. – _Dijo dándosela, después se fijó en mí. – _Hola, ¿qué te pasó?

– ...Nada... – _Yo me había tirado en una silla, estaba completamente sudado, pegajoso, rojo, y no respiraba como debía._

– ¿Qué hay en esa bolsa? – _Preguntó emocionado Kakashi, revisándola_. – ¡Chocolate!

– Hay cosas que pueden vender. – _Dije mientras recibía el vaso de agua que me traía Iruka. – G_racias... Tengo que ducharme. – _Dije poniéndome en pie._

– ¿Cuál es el apuro? – _Preguntó Iruka extrañado._

– La comida con...

– Ya no es a las cuatro... Es a las cinco y media. – _Me cortó Kakashi... ¡Uchihas del demonio! ¡Púdranse! ¡¿Corrí quince minutos para nada?_

– ¿Cómo lo saben?

– Nos llamaron por teléfono... – ¿_Y desde cuándo tenemos teléfono?_

– ¿Cómo…?

– Kakashi ganó uno en una rifa n.n. – _Sin comentarios al respecto ¬¬._

– Es bueno saberlo... – _Cerré los ojos un momento y los abrí casi de inmediato... – Acabo de reparar en algo... ¡La mayoría de los muebles del salón no están! ¿Ya se los embargaron? Mejor no les pregunto nada ¬¬._

– ¿Y esta ropa? – _Preguntó Kakashi sacándola de la bolsa_. – Está muy linda... ¿No me digas que también te la regalaron?

– Sí, Sasuke me la dejó para que la usara en la cena.

– ¿De verdad? – _Preguntó interesado Iruka._

– Iru-chan... ¡Mira la marca…! Ésta es carísima... ¡Tu novio sí que tiene dinero!

– No la voy a usar... – _Dije y los dos me miraron sorprendidos. ¿También quieren que me ponga eso?_

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque dice que mi ropa no es apropiada para...

– Claro que no es apropiada... Toda esa ropa que usas te las compramos en baratas de supermercado. – ..._no quería saber tantos detalles. Iruka negaba apenado con la cabeza – _Esto sí es buen vestir... ¡Tú lo vas a usar! – _Me ordenó_. – Si tu novio lo dice, ¡lo haces!

– No es mi novio. – _Le recordé enfadado... – Acaso él también se está tomando muy en serio el papel de suegro, ¿o qué? – _Y el otro domingo tengo que salir con Gaara.

– ¿Y quién es ése? – ¿C_ómo que quién es ése? Si él mismo hizo una lista…_

– El de la constructora.

– ¿Ah sí?

– Sí, me invitó a la inauguración de uno de los últimos edificios de su familia.

– ¿Y tu novio está de acuerdo?

– No es mi novio, se llama Sasuke... y no, no tiene idea.

– Mala cosa... ¿Y si se enoja?

– Lo siento, yo voy a ir igual.

– Te gusta Gaara. – _Preguntó con los ojos llenos de brillitos... ¬¬_

– ¡NO! Es que va haber una presentación de Kagrra en vivo y…

– ¿Y quiénes son esos?

– Nadie, me voy a dar un baño ¬¬... – _Me levanté y me encerré en el cuarto de baño._

_Abrí la ducha y sin siquiera sacarme la ropa me metí en ella... Estuve cinco minutos como en un trance, necesitaba despejar mi mente, de afuera venían gritos de Kakashi que le decía a Iruka cosas como: "¡Mira este reloj!" ... "ó, ¡cuántos peluches!" ... "de ahora en adelante nos alimentaremos de chocolate" o cosas así. Me empecé a desvestir y me aseé de nuevo... Estaba todo transpirado. Después de media hora de relajante ducha de agua fría, salí envuelto en una toalla, fui a la que era mi habitación, casi todas mis cosas estaban allí, menos mi escritorio; encima de mi cama estaba la ropa que me había dado Sasuke para que usara, de seguro Iruka la había planchado, pues yo la metí toda arrugada a la bolsa._ – Resignación – _Murmuré. Miré la hora, eran las cinco y cinco minutos... No estaba histérico ni nada, la ducha me había relajado demasiado. Me sequé bien, me puse mi ropa interior, extrañamente me faltaba, saqué la cuenta y me faltaban tres bóxers, ya resolvería eso... Miré las prendas y suspiré una vez más. Me puse los pantalones y la camiseta, me quedaban bien, ni sueltos ni apretados... ¬¬... ¡MALDICIÓN, el bastardo sabe mi talla! Me puse la cosa que parecía camisa... Tenía tres botones azules en el pecho que se abrochaban. No tenía zapatos formales, apenas tenía dos pares de zapatillas y los del uniforme del colegio, así que me puse esos y bajé._

– ¡Te ves muy guapo! – _Exclamó Kakashi al verme._

– ¡Quédate quieto! – _Iruka le estaba haciendo el nudo de su corbata. – _Te queda muy bien. – _Sonrió y yo me ruboricé... Por qué diablos pensaban que me veía tan bien... ¿Por usar la ropa que me compró el bastardo ¬¬?_

– Se nota que estas hecho para usar esa clase de ropa... No como yo. – _Comentó Kakashi señalándose a si mismo, iba vestido de traje, era el mismo que usó para mi graduación de primaria. Iruka también se había puesto elegante, llevaba una camisa blanca con una chaqueta y un pantalón gris, sin corbata. – _Y encima, tuvimos que pelearnos la corbata con Iru-chan... ¡Gané yo n.n!

– No me importa, además la corbata no me viene. – _Le picó y Kakashi le sacó la lengua._

– Papá, sabes... Me falta ropa…

– Pregúntale a Kakashi. – _Murmuró Iruka con cara de enfado. Yo me volteé a mirarlo, tenía una sonrisa culpable, supongo que no estará usando mi ropa de nuevo, ¿verdad? Si es así, yo lo mato._

– Bueno... Yo... Verás...

– Habla. – _Dije en el tono más amenazante que tenía._

– ¿Qué hiciste con mi ropa interior?

– Ejejeje... – S_e empezó a reír de forma estúpida. – N_o te lo puedo decir, sólo negocios...

– ¡Dime inmediatamente lo que hiciste si no quieres que termine toda esta estupidez de tu plan! – _Dije enseñándole los dientes._

– Pues... Los vendí...

– ¿Tan falto de dinero estabas o.o? – ¿_Y por qué no vendió otra cosa...?_

– No, Naru... Se los vendió a los pervertidos de sus amigos, vinieron a verte el día después que apareció la revista esa. – M_e explicó Iruka..._

– ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES? – _Le grité tan fuerte que casi se me reventaron los pulmones... ¿Qué se cree este hombre? ¡Vende mi ropa interior a pervertidos! ¡Arghh! _– ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? – ¡E_staba molesto, enfadado, enojado, harto, disgustado, indignado... y todos los sinónimos de esas palabras! ¡Arghh!_

– ¡Oye, gracias a eso pudimos recuperar la televisión! – _Dijo, apuntándola._

– Claro... ¿Y mi dignidad…? – _Pregunté y Kakashi aguantó una risita, yo tuve que contener las ganas de ahorcarlo o sacarle la cabeza._

– ¿Nos vamos entonces? – _Preguntó con su tonito inocente, yo asentí irritado. Me pasó la mano por el cabello para despeinármelo... – A_sí te ves más salvaje. – _Dijo antes de salir corriendo._

– ¡Nadie te lo preguntó! – _Grité y salí detrás de él. Iruka cerraba la puerta con seguro. _

– Espera a tu padre. – _Gritó sin dejar de correr y yo me detuve para que Iruka nos alcanzara, cuando lo hizo, me dijo: – _Estábamos pensando que caminaríamos hasta el parque y de allí tomaríamos un taxi que nos deje en la alameda y después caminaríamos hasta el restaurante... Para no gastar tanto dinero.

– Claro… – _Caminar otra vez... Genial ¬¬. _

— **x — x — x —**

_Llegamos a las seis de la tarde al restaurante. Pensé que un anfitrión nos iba a abrir la puerta, pero el que lo hizo fue el culpable de que estuviéramos allí._

– Lamentamos la tardanza. – S_e excusó Kakashi... Estuvo todo el camino ensayando el pretexto del automóvil descompuesto ¬¬. – _Tuvimos un problema con el coche. – N_o sé qué tanto ensayó para sólo decir eso ¬¬._

– Buenas tardes... – _Hizo una pequeña reverencia y nos dejó pasar._

– No importa... Nosotros llegamos hace diez minutos. Hemos reservado un asiento. – _Engreído ¬¬. – _Por aquí.

_Lo seguimos por entre las mesas y llegamos a unos sitios cubiertos con biombos de tela, con dibujos de pájaros en vuelo, cascadas, y kanjis. Nos llevó hasta el último y más elegante. Desde allí se oía la voz de Itachi y sus risotadas._

– Mi hermano también vino. – N_os explicó... Como si alguno de nosotros le hubiese preguntado. – ... – Kakashi no hablaba, Iruka tampoco, e iba muy cerca de mí, y yo... Yo estaba muy nervioso. – A_quí... – _Se paró a esperarnos antes de entrar. El primero en ingresar fue Kakashi, hizo una pequeña reverencia, luego lo hizo Iruka; por último lo iba a hacer yo, pero Sasuke-teme me sujeto la mano. – _Espera un minuto... – M_e sonrió... – _Te ves bien. – ¡_Arghh! ¡Rayos! ¡Ya me sonrojé…!_

– Gracias. – M_urmuré... Pero sé que apenas se escuchó._

– ¿La ropa te quedó bien? – ..._ – ¿Qué acaso no lo estás viendo ¬¬?_

– Sí... – _Y no sabes cómo te detesto por eso ¬¬._

– Me alegro... Bien... – _No sé si eran ideas mías ó Sasuke-baka estaba nervioso... La mano le estaba tiritando. – _Eres el primero que le presento mis padres. – _Dijo antes de que entráramos... Yo no alcancé ni a reaccionar, ¡ni a decirle nada…! Y encima, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, fue lo que me dijo Itachi-sensei en la mañana, ¡diablos! En todo caso no me importa... Si soy el primero o el decimocuarto, ¿qué más da? – _Papá, mamá... Él es Naruto, mi novio. – _Dijo unos segundos después que entramos, todavía me tenía tomado de la mano y yo me quería soltar, me fijé un momento en los padres de Sasuke, su papá era igual a sus hijos y la mamá se veía muy joven, como si trajera alguna cirugía encima ¬¬; ambos me quedaron mirando, como escaneándome, evaluándome... ¿Qué estarán pensando? Sus miradas no dicen nada concreto, ni aprobación, ni desaprobación... En realidad como si me valiera algo ¬¬._

_Me siento raro... Como si estuviese engañándolos, teóricamente lo estoy haciendo , pero me parece extraño que Sasuke-teme no se haya dado cuenta de que hay algo raro, digo, ya no me esfuerzo por ocultar que no me agrada, o que no dije nada sobre nuestro repentino "noviazgo" ni nada de eso... Tal vez éste hizo algo y también me está usando para salvarse._

– Bienvenido, hijo. – _Dijo el señor Uchiha después de lo que me pareció una eternidad._

– Buenas tardes. – _Dije, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, estaba consciente de que estaba sonrojado._

– Un gusto conocerte cariño. – _Dijo la señora Uchiha con una cálida sonrisa._

– Buenas Naru-chan. – _Itachi me sonrió ampliamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa, Sasuke me apretó la mano que todavía me tenía tomada, me solté, y me giré para mirarlo mal, el bastardo aprovechó para acercarse y tratar de besarme... Cosa que me di cuenta y retrocedí un paso._

– No seas tímido, Naruto. – _Kakashi en vez de apoyarme le hacía porras a mi enemigo... De verdad empiezo a sentir que yo estaré solo en este equipo. – _¿Verdad que no nos molesta?

– ¡Claro que no! – _Exclamó feliz el padre de Sasuke, estos dos son iguales ¬¬, supongo que se notará mucho si lo evito, me acerqué el paso que había retrocedido, y él puso su estúpida sonrisita de medio lado, ¡la detesto! Juntamos nuestros labios por dos segundos... ¡Nada más!_

_Tomamos asiento y enseguida ordenaron una entrada liviana, mientras tanto, se pusieron a conversar de lo que más temía: anécdotas familiares... Estuve a punto de estrellar mi cabeza contra la mesa cuando Kakashi contó el escándalo que armé cuando se me cayó mi primer diente, o cuando pregunté por qué no tenía mamá... Todos reían y yo quería desaparecer o entrar en coma –lo que ocurriera primero– después de eso, Kakashi no pareciendo satisfecho con esas historias de humillación, les contó la vez en que un compañero del jardín de niños fue a pedirle mi mano, pues se quería casar conmigo, y aún no contento, siguió con el chisme de cuarto grado; la vez que tuve que vestirme de la bella durmiente para una obra escolar. ¿Les parecía tan divertido reírse de mis desgracias ¬¬? Itachi quiso ayudar relatando historias de cuando Sasuke era un pequeño idiotita... Lo único malo es que el bastardo nunca fue humillado... Él era el que le gastaba las bromas al resto ¬¬._

_Y siguieron así, los Uchiha reían todas las gracias de Kakashi, parecía que se llevaban tan bien ¬¬. Después salió el tema del instituto y las calificaciones. Fue el turno de Iruka para presumir mi "excelente rendimiento académico e inmejorable comportamiento con los profesores"; en ese momento el señor Uchiha me preguntó por qué quise irme a la Academia de Artes, Kakashi se encargó de de responderle, dijo que siempre me habían atraído las artes, en especial la fotografía, y cuánta mentira más sobre el tema, entonces, él se juntó con su queridísimo esposo, habían decidido darme una oportunidad y matricularme en dicha academia ¬¬. La verdad, no sé por qué Kakashi no se dedicó a escritor, siendo que tiene una gran imaginación._

_Luego se encargaron de desviar la conversación hacia los negocios, Kakashi se inventó una empresa de publicidad ¬¬, Iruka le daba la razón y le ayudaba a crear unas estadísticas y qué sé yo ¬¬... No sabía que Iruka podía ser como Kakashi. Después de unos minutos de larga y aburrida conversación, la señora Uchiha ordenó la cena, Itachi se fue, aduciendo un dolor de cabeza, antes de salir, me guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que Sasuke-teme casi me golpeara... Como si yo tuviera la culpa ¬¬._

_La comida era una especie de pasta rojiza con unos trocitos de algo verde, que supongo eran verduras y filetes de alguna clase de pescado, cubiertas con una salsa de color lila, con pétalos de rosas... Debo reconocer que me dio repugnancia, sobre todo, el extraño y sospechoso puré. Miré disimuladamente la hora en el brillante y ostentoso reloj del señor Uchiha; eran las ocho y media... ¿Tan rápido había pasado la hora? Debía inventar una excusa para no comer, veía mi plato y se me revolvía el estómago. Miré disimuladamente a mis padres, ellos comían felices, alternaban los bocados con algo de vino blanco con algo sospechoso flotando en él... Lo que me dio más asco aún._

– ¿Te sucede algo? – _Me preguntó Sasuke-baka. El señor Uchiha dejó su vaso para mirarme preocupado, la sensación de repulsión volvió a mí cuando vi el contenido de su vaso: también tenía algo, parecía un algo... Ó un gusano... ¡Arghh! ¡¿Qué rayos comen estos tipos con dinero? – _No has probado tu comida...

– Tal vez esté aburrido. – C_omento la señora Uchiha... ¡Ay "suegra"! Si hubiese dicho eso hace dos horas, hubiese sido cierto, ahora más que aburrido, estoy asqueado. – _Tienes razón, cariño. Sasuke, por qué no se retiran, por qué no se llevan el coche, ya llamaremos a Asuma para que nos lleve a casa. – _Presumidos ¬¬._

– ¿Estás de acuerdo? – M_e preguntó... ¡¿Desde cuándo me pregunta si estoy de acuerdo? ò.ó ¡Bastardo! Si cuando nos "hicimos novios", ¡no me preguntaste nada! Aunque ya me vengaré. Sólo asentí, y Kakashi me hizo una seña... Maldito pervertido ¬¬. ¿Por qué debo entender todos sus gestos y muecas?_

– Entonces nos retiramos, con su permiso. – _Se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia, yo hice lo mismo pero pasé a botar mi vaso con refresco._

– Lo siento... – M_e sonrojé... ¡¿Cómo diablos puedo ser tan torpe?_

– No pasa nada, cariño. – _Sonrió la señora Uchiha. – _Que tengan una linda noche.

– Sí, eso, cuídense... – _Continuó el papá de Sasuke-baka… – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿a su familia no le importa en lo más mínimo que su hijo salga con otro chico? Los ricos y sus excentricidades…_

– Ah, Naruto, cuando llegues a la academia llámame. – _¿Eh? ¿Y de dónde rayos quiere que lo llame? ¡¿De una estatua? – _¡Ah! Se me olvidaba que tu móvil está descompuesto. – ¿_Móvil? Yo nunca he tenido un móvil… – A lo más que llegué fue el de juguete que tenía cuando pequeño..._

– Sasuke... ¿Por qué no le obsequiaste un móvil a tu novio? – _Preguntó molesto el señor Uchiha. Supongo que esta es una técnica de Kakashi... Este hombre es un pillo de primera._

– Lo siento, no lo sabía. – _Sasuke-bastardo me mira extrañado, y yo estaba aun más sorprendido – _No te preocupes, mañana a primera hora te haré llegar uno nuevo... Sale al mercado el mes próximo. – _Los ojos de Kakashi brillaron de sobremanera... ¡Iba a tener un móvil! A pesar de todo, Kakashi tiene buenas ideas... ¡Cierto! El plan de "no, gracias" que me enseñó él._

– No, no es necesario que... – _Empecé en tono avergonzado._

– Muchacho, Naruto... No te preocupes por nimiedades. – _Cayó. – _Deja que tu suegro se encargue de eso... – _Sentí mi estómago revolverse cuando dijo la palabra "suegro"._

– Ya no tendrás que preocuparte de esos detalles, la familia Uchiha se encargará de eso. – _De acuerdo, si hiciéramos un ranking de presumidos... La familia Uchiha ocuparía el primer lugar ¬¬._

– Muchas gracias. – _Hice una pequeña reverencia. – _Hasta luego. – _Dije, y salí de allí, lo primero que hice fue hacer todas las muecas de asco que me provocaron allá adentro._

– Hasta luego. – _Escuché que dijo Sasuke-teme y luego salió. Yo caminé lo más rápido que pude fuera del restaurante... Debo reconocer que me da un poco de miedo dejar solos a Iruka y a Kakashi con la familia del bastardo, no sé qué puede hablar o decir ese par ¬¬. – _¿Adónde quieres ir? – _Me preguntó el pesado; a Swazilandia estaría bien..._

– No sé... – _Ó tal vez a mi casa a dormir un poco, estoy algo cansado._

– Pues... Acompáñame. – _Quiso tomar mi mano pero yo me solté de inmediato. – _¿Qué te pasa?

– En ningún minuto te di permiso para que tomaras mi mano. – _Le dije molesto, me quedó mirando como si no hubiese entendido lo que le había dicho._

– Bien. – _Dijo después de unos minutos, como resignado. – _Acompáñame. – _Empezó a caminar, ¿y adónde rayos me quiere llevar? ¿Adónde quiere que lo acompañe? Hmm... Ya se me está haciendo sospechoso…_

– ¿Adónde?

– Dame un beso y te lo digo... – _¡Bastardo hijo de... de tu madre!_

– Olvídalo. – _Al cabo que ya no quiero saber adónde vamos ¬¬... Creo…_

– Este es nuestro coche. – _Señaló un mercedes deportivo, negro, último modelo, convertible... ¿Describirlo en una palabra? Lujoso-Ostentoso-Aparatoso. Vale, eso es más de una palabra… – _Sube. – M_e ordenó abriendo la puerta del copiloto_, _no le dije nada, peor lo miré mal antes de subirme. Él dio la vuelta, entró, y encendió el motor; encendió la radio, y rebuscó en una especie de cajita un disco, lo sacó, y lo puso..._

– ¿Moi? – _Pregunté sorprendido... Este imbécil escucha a Moi Dix Mois, no me lo puedo creer, ¡¿por qué diantres tiene que gustarle los mismos grupos que a mí? _

– Sí, ¿algún problema? – _Aceleró y arrancó._

– No... – _Yo escuchaba este grupo antes de que le sonara a alguien, y, me molestaban en la escuela porque me gustaba un grupo donde el líder se vestía de mujer... Una soberana estupidez._

– ¿Te gusta? – _Preguntó mientras doblábamos en una esquina... No tengo la menor idea de dónde estamos ó para dónde vamos... Temo por mi vida._ – Tengo todos sus cd's, singles y conciertos. – _¡Presumido! Yo también tengo sus cd's... pero los bajé por internet en el instituto, no me alcanzaba el dinero para comprar los originales ._

– También yo... – _Murmuré. Maldito bastardo con dinero. – _¿Adónde vamos? – _Me atreví a preguntar... Espero no me responda con la misma estupidez._

– Ya te dije... Dame un beso si quieres saberlo.

– No lo haré. – _Estúpido ¬¬._

– Entonces quédate con la duda. – _Dobló en otra esquina. – _Ya vamos a llegar. – _Miré por la ventanilla, había un montón de edificios altos, con muchas ventanas con terrazas, tenían toda la pinta de ser... Hoteles... T.T... Tragué saliva con dificultad, y sentí miedo. Traté de no pensar en nada malo, me concentré en la música de Moi... ¬¬... Shadow Temple X no me subió el ánimo._

– ¿F-Falta mucho?

– No, ya llegamos. – _Nos detuvimos y me sentí enfermo... Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero las deseché antes de que tomaran forma y empecé a tararear una canción. _

_Él se bajó primero, dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta. Salí con cuidado, tratando de no tropezarme con nada. Frente a mí se alzaba un imponente edificio, rodeado de árboles y con enormes letras doradas que rezaban: "AKA"... Eso aumentó mi miedo... ¿Por qué un hotel? Él mismo dijo la vez pasada, "después, si quieres vamos al cine ó a bailar."¡Nunca dijo nada de un hotel!_

– Después de tí. – _Dijo con una sonrisa macabra, como... ¡Como no sé quien! El botones nos abrió la enorme puerta de cristal, yo entré primero, el bastardo lo hizo después de mí. – _Espérame aquí. – _Dijo cuando estuvimos en el hall y se fue a la recepción._

_Fui a ubicarme a unos silloncitos que se veían bien cómodos, mientras el bastardo iba a no sé qué cosa... Podría aprovechar para irme, pero no tengo la menor idea de dónde estoy, además se supone que debo llegar a clases mañana... ¡Demonios!_

– Disculpa.

– ¿Eh? – _Había un chico, de cabellos y ojos negros, con una enorme sonrisa... No lo conocía de nada_. – ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – ¿_Por qué lo pregunta si ya está sentado?_

– Claro... – _Miré qué estaba haciendo Sasuke-teme... Estaba firmando unos papeles que le pasaba la señorita que estaba tras el mesón._

– ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – _¡Qué molesto…! Para qué pregunta si ya lo está haciendo ¬¬. Me hice el tonto y miré hacia otro lado. – _Me preguntaba si tú me... – _Me sobresalté porque el tipo me tomó la mano, lo miré asustado y me solté rápidamente, podrías de..._ – ¡¿Tú eres el chico de Loveless? – ¡_Qué vergüenza! ¡Arghh! Ahora estoy más rojo que la bandera de China... Ese sujeto, que en mi vida había visto, sabe que salí en la estúpida revista aquélla…_

– Yo... – _Qué vergüenza, ¡qué vergüenza! ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA! ¡Quiero desaparecer!_

– Naruto, ¿verdad? – _Trató de tomarme la mano de nuevo pero yo las escondí, me iba a levantar para irme, pero el tipo me sujetó y me volvió a sentar._

– Oye... ¿Podrías...?

– ¡Eres más guapo en persona! – _Exclamó feliz, mientras yo trataba de levantarme otra vez, pero el sujeto no me dejaba y Sasuke-baka no se apuraba. – _Yo me llamo Sai, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Debo irme. – _Murmuré e intenté ponerme en pie, pero el bastardo volvió a hacer lo mismo y quedé sentado... Creo que le diré a Kakashi que me compre una macana eléctrica. – ¿_Tienes un apartamento aquí? – _¿Qué acaso no escucha? – _Yo también tengo uno, está en el piso 13, es el número cuarenta y cinco... Puedes ir cuando quieras. – ¡_Me guiñó un ojo! ¡Está tratando de coquetearme! Tengo miedo… T.T – _¿Qué te parece si vamos a hora mismo?

– No, yo... – _Me quedé en silencio cuando sentí un brazo pasar alrededor de mis hombros, me acercaban hacia ellos, miré, y era Sasuke-teme... Juro que es la primera vez que agradezco que esté cerca._

– ¿Sucede algo, Naru? – _Con su mano desocupada, levantó mi barbilla y me acarició lentamente... Y yo me puse más rojo que antes... ¡¿Por qué rayos hace esto?_

– N-No pasa nada... – _A duras penas pude contestarle y justamente recordé que el otro tipo aun estaba allí... Disimuladamente lo miré y estaba con la boca abierta, observándonos._

– ¡¿Sasuke? – _Preguntó sorprendido. – _¡Cuánto tiempo! – _Exclamó acercándose más a nosotros... O sea que estos se conocen... Sasuke-baka giró su rostro lentamente para mirarlo y puso una mueca como de asco._

– Sai. – _Murmuró acomodándose, y sin soltarse. Quedó sentado en el apoyabrazos del sillón en el que estaba yo._

– ¡¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¡Qué emoción! – _Dijo en un tono irónico. – _¿Estás saliendo con él?

– Sí, es mi novio. – _Me sentí raro en medio de esa conversación, Sasuke-teme sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver la cara del otro tipo._

– ¿Y cuánto piensas durar con él? ¿Más que conmigo? – ¿_Estuvo saliendo con este tipo? ¿Anduvo con Sasuke? Y yo que ni quería enterarme de estas cosas ¬¬._

– A él lo soporto, no como a ti. – _u.u... No quiero escuchar conversaciones de ex ¬¬._

– Te veías muy guapo en las fotos, debo decirte, Sasuke. – _Comentó Sai con una sonrisa._

– ¿Eso crees? – _De acuerdo, no soporto las miradas asesinas ni los comentarios sarcásticos de la ex pareja... Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas._

– Sasuke... – _Murmuré despacito mientras tiraba de la manga de su camisa, me quedó mirando y entendió enseguida lo que estaba tratando de decirle._

– Lo siento... Debes estar aburrido, ¿verdad? – _Se levantó y me tomó de la mano... Iba a soltarme, pero el otro tipo también se paró, así que opté por permanecer de la mano con el bastardo por miedo al otro bastardo… malditos bastardos ¬¬._

– Naru-chan, si te aburres de este... Llámame. – _Me dio una tarjetita con su teléfono... Seguro que voy a llamarte, imbécil ¬¬. La recibí igual... Más que nada para molestar a Sasuke-baka. – _Ya nos veremos.

– Vámonos de aquí. – _Caminamos hasta el ascensor y Sasuke apretó el botoncito del piso 18. Cuando se cerraron las puertas, yo me solté de su mano. – _Dame acá.

– ¿Eh? – _No entendía a qué se refería hasta que me quitó la tarjeta de Sai de las manos y la rompió en muchos pedacitos que después arrojó al piso._

– No vuelvas a hablarle a ese imbécil. – _Y otra vez mandando ¬¬…_

-Él me habló a mí. – _Me defendí, ni que yo anduviese coqueteando con todo el mundo... Bueno, lo otro sólo lo hago en la academia, y sólo con algunos, no con todos ¬¬._

– ¿Y no pudiste rechazarlo?

– El imbécil no me dejaba de molestar y... – _Y ya estoy dándole explicaciones de nuevo _¬¬.

– Y tú no pudiste hacer nada, ¿verdad? – _¬¬ Imbécil, tú también_, _me quedé callado y le di la espalda... Confórmate con esa respuesta, a todo esto... ¿En su apartamento tendrá algo de valor? Digo, no es que quiera o vaya a robar, sino para "tasar" su fortuna... Supongo que cuando lleguemos a su "nido" podré comprobarlo._

**C**ontinuará...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »

**Rei's notes: **Ojala la espera haya valido la pena y les guste este capítulo largísimo (casi 9 000 palabras) bueno, seguimos en espera de las contestaciones ¿verdad? aish~ ténganme un poco de paciencia xD recién tengo computadora y no he tenido nada de tiempo u.u y el que tengo lo pierdo jugando Crash TR jeje además ya voy a entrar en en Digital Art y debo aprender a usar Photoshop y el SAI, pero ya regresan las publicaciones constantes ¡De veras! además que he olvidado regresarles el agradecimiento por las alertas y favoritos, que horror de escritora soy . paciencia gente, ya les llegará su mensajillo n.n

— **. —**

Un encuentro se suscita, ninguno lo esperaba.

"A veces el destino obliga, ese es el verdadero sino; decir si o no al destino depende de nuestra propia voluntad…"

**COMO TE RECUERDO**

¡Próximamente!

— **. —**

Bueno, no les prometo una rápida actualización xD pero si que ya me aplicaré con esto de las replay para que no se vayan a molestar más conmigo (ah son tan bueno/as, lo/as amo) Bien, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en las replay. See ya!

**"…Escucho las campanas de Jerusalen sonando…"  
-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark**  
0815 - 221010**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para intentar responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **¡Actualización en lunes! Dedicado a mi amiga Kuroneko-08 n.n espero que lo disfrutes ahora que estás de viaje D: también a **SmileSkuashSKII** por la panda de comentarios que me dejó; ¡gracias corazón, eres un solete! Ya no os distraigo, ¡disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**Bulletproof Cupid  
Kanari-Leona**

**Capitulo IX**

_— **. —**_

_**B**__ien, aquí estoy sentado, en un costoso sofá blanco invierno, viendo televisión por cable, bebiendo soda y comiendo pizza._

_Trato de concentrarme al máximo en la película, es muy difícil la trama, son dos gemelos que van a la guerra y no sé que más, también trato de concentrarme para no ver la cara que tiene el bastardo, le he hecho gastar más en comida qué en toda una semana, eso me pasó por saltarme el almuerzo y la cena. La pizza está muy buena eso sí. Estiro la mano para sacar otro trozo de la caja, pero está vacía._

– ¿No queda?- _Pregunté revisando el resto de las cajas._

– No, no queda- _Me contesta el muy pesado... yo aún tengo hambre _–No me digas que quieres seguir comiendo.

– Tengo hambre- _Me mira con cara de estúpido ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a comer? ¡Se las aguanta! Además él me trajo a su apartamento._

– Naruto, te has comido tres hot dog, cinco emparedados, seis hamburguesas, seis litros de soda y cuatro pizzas ¡Tú solo! Aparte de los dos boles de ramen ¬¬

– ¿Y qué?- _Claro, tú si comes tus comidas como debes, pero yo no ¡Así que demando por más! Eso y que tienes el dinero para pagarlo y yo no ¬¬_

– Es imposible que sigas con hambre.

_¿Ah sí? Pues sólo mírame _–Aún tengo hambre.

– ¿Tienes estómago, o un pozo sin fondo?- _¬¬ bastardo._

– Quiero un helado.

– Te vas a enfermar del estómago... y te vas a poner obeso.

– De chocolate…- _Tú no me mandas ¬¬ _–Y que tenga harta crema- _Me importa un rábano si quedo gordo_, _además tú me trajiste aquí sin mi autorización._

– No seguirás tragando.

– Y que tenga una cereza.

– ¿Me oíste?

– Sí, que tenga de esas galletitas, ¿cómo se llamaban?- _Vale, tal vez le este reventando los nervios, pero es divertido hacerlo sobre todo por las caras que pone._

– Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?

_Nada te da derecho a insultarme, maldito ¬¬_ –Era una broma...- _seguro ¬¬ pero sigo teniendo hambre._

– Bien, pues ahora…- _Se empezó a acercar más de la cuenta, demasiado cerca, ya está dentro de mi metro cuadrado_ –Haremos algo de ejercicio para bajar la comida- _Está muy cerca ¡Ya está respirando de mi aire!_ – ¿Para qué sigues viendo eso?- _Me apagó la tele ¡Hey, yo estaba viendo esa película!_

– Yo…- _No, a menos de veinte centímetros de ti no quiero estar, me alejo de él lo más que me permite el sofá, pero él se acerca más a mí._

– Sht, tú sólo quédate en silencio y disfruta.

_¿Eh? ¡Ni lo sueñes! Me levanté del sofá y el bastardo también lo hizo y se acercó a mí, yo volví a retroceder un paso y él avanzó otro ¡argh! Sasuke-baka está sonriendo y parece psicópata T-T... y yo tengo miedo._

– Rayos…- _Murmuré, ya se me había atravesado la pared y no tenía para dónde moverme._

– Divirtámonos un rato- _Tal vez si jugáramos Play Station me divertiría más, no sé que quieras hacer ¡Pero yo no quiero hacerlo! _– ¿Ne, Naru-chan?- _¡Kyah! ¡Ya está encima mío! Se está aprovechando_ –Juguemos un rato.

– ¡No!- _¡Kyah! No lo puedo creer ¡Le pegué a Sasuke! u.u no me di cuenta, creo que los nervios me ayudaron, ahora él está tendido en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su nariz y yo me quedé con el puño extendido_ – ¿Sasuke?- _Me agaché para verlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión de dolor horrible, por Kami-sama, espero que no se enoje_ – ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Tú que crees?- _¡Uf! Por lo menos está consciente _–Tienes la mano pesada- _comentó mientras se sobaba la nariz y limpiaba los restos de sangre_, _bueno, eso le pasó por ser un maldito bastardo pervertido aprovechado_, _aunque igualmente creo que se me paso la mano n.ñ._

– ¿Seguro que estás bien?- _Le volví a preguntar al ver que se sujetaba la nariz con dos dedos._

_Puso una sonrisa sospechosa, pero siguió palpándose su nariz. Mi instinto me dice que me aleje ahora mismo, me empiezo a poner de pie pero el imbécil me tira de un brazo y caigo sobre él._

– ¿Que demonios te...?- _¿Qué clase de deportes practica este tipo?_ _De un tirón me dejó debajo_ _de él _–Sale de...- _¡PUAJ! ¡Me está besando otra vez!_ _¿Seré tan idiota como para no prever sus movimientos? Por kami-sama_, _¡ya me metió su lengua!_ _¡Argh! ¡Tranquilo Naruto! Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala_, _claro que mentalmente porque ya no puedo ni respirar ¬¬. Bien, relaja el cuerpo y piensa como librarte de él, concéntrate, olvida que te está besando, que te está tratando de sacar la camiseta ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Kakashi esta tarde?_

-Flash back-

– Hijo mío, si tratan de sobrepasarte contigo y tú caes por estar distraído; lo que tienes que hacer es corresponderle…

– ¡¿Corresponderle?- Gritó escandalizado el rubito que escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones de su padre.

– Sí, corresponderle. Durante un rato hazle creer que te está gustando, no sé, gimes un poco, intentas meterle mano…- Naruto estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro escuchando la explicación –Ahí ves tú, sácale la camisa y cuando te empiece a soltar tú… ¡Zaz! ¡Rodillazo en la ingle!

Claro que diciéndolo así era tan fácil.

– O te pones a chillar como cerdito que es llevado al matadero para que alguien te rescate.

– ¿Y si ninguna de las dos funciona?

– Bueno pues, tendrás que resignarte a dejar de ser virgen.

-End flash back-

_De acuerdo, yo no voy a resignarme a perder... nada ¬¬, tampoco voy a ponerme a chillar porque nadie me va ayudar, así que optaré por la última opción y la más difícil: corresponderle hasta que baje la guardia y apartarlo… y si es muy necesario; el rodillazo en la ingle ¿Qué tiene Kakashi con esa "técnica"?_

_Tenía mis manos sujetas por las del bastardo, así que no me quedó otra que responderle el beso, de a poco fue aflojando mis muñecas, pero no del todo, así que traté de hacer más "apasionado" el beso ¬¬ ¡argh! ¡Sasuke-teme me está metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla!_

– Ah… hum…- _Vale, tal vez fue algo exagerado ¬¬, pero era necesario. Me soltó una mano para que a él le costara menos trabajo sacarme la camiseta, yo me hice el tonto y no lo deje, pero comencé a desabrocharle su camisa; se separó un momento para mirarme y sonreírme como psicópata._

– Veo que estás más participativo.

_Yo ya estaba más rojo que los ojos de Kakashi después de una borrachera, aún así moví mi mano izquierda para que me soltara y traté de usar mi mirada más convincente… y resultó porque me soltó, ah es tan idiota…_ – ¡Ah!- _¡Kyah! ¡El maldito enfermo me está mordiendo el cuello! ¿Es qué acaso se cree vampiro? ¿Y cuando diablos terminé de sacarle la camisa? Creo que hay una parte importante de mi cerebro que no está trabajando ¬¬, yo…_ – ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!…- _¡Kyah! ¿Dónde tiene su mano? ¡No! ¡Esto se acabó! Que me bese es un cuento pero que esté metiendo su mano en mi pantalón es otro muy distinto_ – ¿Sasuke_?- solté en un tonito encantador_.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¡¿Podrías… podrías sacar tus manos de mi pantalón, asqueroso pervertido?- _¡Argh! Lo hice de nuevo, lo golpeé… lo golpeé aunque esta vez quedó K.O. Que raro, no se mueve ¿Y si lo maté? ¡Kyah! Soy un asesino… no, esperen; puse mi mano sobre su nariz, todavía respira ¡Uf! Que alivio._

_Me lo quité de encima y me arreglé la ropa, miré a mí alrededor: el apartamento era muy amplio, tenía su propio baño, cocina, salón, comedor y una habitación. Al primer lugar que fui a "curiosear" fue al cuarto del bastardo aprovechado, de seguro tiene que haber algo allí, quizás algún documento… rayos ¬¬... me siento como un ladrón, aunque en teoría lo sería... en fin. Al entrar cerré la puerta, por si acaso se despierta y viene a buscarme, no creo que sea muy agradable encontrar a alguien revisando tus cosas._

_Habían dos armarios grandes, una cama matrimonial que en cada costado tenía otros dos muebles más pequeñitos donde se ponía una lámpara, también había una televisión muy grande con Home Theater y toda esa cosa, un ordenador y un teléfono. Fui a abrir los armarios, en el primero había mucha ropa, al parecer de Sasuke-baka, aunque también había ropa de chica ¬¬ creo que ya sé cual es el uso que le da a este departamento… en el segundo armario habían toallas, unas batas y zapatillas, en la parte de abajo había una especie de doble fondo, pero el falso estaba mal puesto, creo que retiraré la cubierta._

– ¡Bingo!- _Habían muchos escritos, una bolsa de papel envuelta en otra de nylon, fotografías familiares y una cajita plateada que pesaba mucho y no pude abrir –Este apartamento es legalmente suyo, aunque todavía es menor de edad- los documentos acreditaban su pertenencia, también tenía vía libre para sacar dinero de la cuenta de su padre y adquirir propiedades, comprar y vender acciones, hum, o sea que Sasuke tiene poder para realizar transacciones; punto a favor. Después tomé las bolsas _– ¡¿Qué?- _¡Casi se me escapa un grito, este bastardo tiene dólares aquí! Había cinco fajos de billetes, bien gruesos, esto es mucho dinero, si me llevara esto podría… no, yo no vine a robar, pero… con todo esto no tendría que volver a esa escuela y tendríamos para vivir bien por mucho tiempo y recuperaríamos todas nuestras cosas y la casa, pero si me lo llevara me encontrarían de inmediato y yo no sabría dónde esconderme ¡si ni siquiera sé dónde estoy! ¬¬_

– Naruto, ¿estás ahí?

_Demonios, ya está consciente, metí todo a la caja, la tapé tal cual estaba y me tiré en la cama, todo lo más rápido y silenciosamente que podía y me hice el dormido cuando escuché que sacaba el seguro y abría la puerta._

– ¿Naruto?- _¿quién más iba a ser, idiota? Sentí que sus pasos se dirigían al lado de la cama así que traté de parecer dormido, lo más natural que me salía. Se sentó a un lado, lo sentí por el hundimiento de la cama _– ¿Cuanto tiempo me dejaste inconsciente?- _Preguntó en voz alta _– Que ya estás durmiendo.

_¡Rayos! A este no se le pasa una, estuvo menos de diez minutos sin sentido, ya me entraron ganas de darle un golpe a ver si se queda inconsciente por el resto de su vida… ¡¿qué está haciendo? ¡El baka me está acariciando el cabello! ¬¬ creo que será mejor despertarme, me estiré y suspiré como si estuviese preparándome para despertar._

– ¿Tienes sueño? - _me preguntó algo molesto cuando abrí los ojos, tal vez le arruiné los planes, que pena más grande ¬¬ nótese la ironía de la frase._

– Sí, estoy cansado- _mentí y bostecé. Me quedó mirando extrañado ¿qué? ¡¿Qué hice ahora?_

– Volvamos a la academia, pensaba darte esto más tarde- _Sacó una cajita redonda de su bolsillo_ –Pero aquí tienes…- _me la tiró y yo no alcancé a cogerla así que paso de largo al suelo, bueno, eso mató el "momento dramático" de Sasuke, pero aún así no me dijo nada y salió del cuarto._

_Supongo que veré que me iba a dar, con cuidado abrí la cajita que se anduvo medio desarmando con la caída._

– U-una... ¿una gargantilla?- _¿Y quiere que yo me ponga esto? No, vale, está bonita; es una franja de terciopelo y en el centro tiene un espiral dorado que tiene un cristal rojo en medio, hum, esto tiene que costar mucho dinero…_

– Vámonos- _Escuché su voz a lo lejos, tal vez ya estuviese afuera, metí su regalo en una caja y salí. Lo seguí en silencio hasta que salimos al pasillo, allí se paró frente a mí y me quedó mirando como si esperara algo ¿qué carajos quiere ahora?_

– Naruto, eh ¿te ha gustado?

_¿El qué? ¿El apartamento? ¿El hecho de que te dejara inconsciente porque trataste de aprovecharte de mí? Porque eso sí me gusto, oh, claro, la gargantilla ¬¬_ –Bueno...

– ¿Abriste lo que te di?

– Sí…- _¿Qué, acaso quiere que se lo devuelva? Un minuto, ¿por qué me está haciendo regalos? ¡Argh! estúpidas palabras de Itachi, ¡¿por qué me tengo que acordar de eso, y ahora? Argh, y ya me puse rojo ¬/¬_

– ¿T-te gustó?- ¿_Mmh? ¿Eso es inseguridad? ¿El maldito bastardo está inseguro?_

_De acuerdo, esto se está haciendo raro, no, corrección; muy raro. ¿Qué se trae este tipo entre manos? ¡Cierto; la apuesta! Este baka quiere que me enamore de él y ¡oh rayos, lo hace adrede! Su nerviosismo, la presentación con sus padres, los regalos ¡¿cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Buena pregunta ¡¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? De acuerdo, quieres que me enamore de ti ¿quieres que caiga en tus redes? Bien, lo tendrás, tendrás al noviecito que tanto quieres ¡a un chico tan dulce y pegote que te saldrán caries! Bien, volveré a mi antiguo papel de, etto... uke ¬/¬, aunque me cueste._

– Sí, gracias_- le sonreí lo más natural que pude, por suerte está de noche y no vio que salió más falsa que la nariz de Michael Jackson._

– Entonces, ¿te molestaría si te la pongo?

_Eso sonó feo_ –Para nada…- _Si me da alergia te mato. Le pasé la cajita, Sasuke-baka la abrió y sacó la gargantilla, se acercó y se ubicó tras de mí, dobló un poco el cuello de mi camiseta y puso la fina correa de terciopelo alrededor y oí el clic de que había cerrado el broche._

– Listo- _se paró frente a mí y me sonrió, he de decir que Sasuke se ve tétrico sonriendo "cálidamente"_ –Te ves bien.

– Gracias- _¡Argh, ya me sonrojé! No, no importa sí esto ayuda a mi apariencia cándida, como dice Kakashi ¬/¬_

– Bueno, vámonos a la academia para que descanses.

– Hai- _si, claro, si tuviera la oportunidad te botaría coche abajo, lástima que no sé conducir._

_Fuimos a llamar al ascensor, pero estaba en el subterráneo, se iba a demorar una eternidad en subir, así que me apoyé en la pared a esperar. El imbécil se puso frente a mí y me quedó mirando fijamente, y yo, para variar, me sonrojé y desvié la mirada._

– ¿Dónde vivías antes?

_O.O ¿y a qué viene eso ahora? ¡Argh, rayos! La respuesta tiene que cuadrar con la que_ _le di a Gaara_ –En el campo.

– Interesante, ¿y a qué escuela fuiste?

– Tutores privados- _respondí rápidamente, no iba a decirle que fui a una escuela pública._

– ¿Y cómo tu padre, Iruka, dijo que tenias las mejores notas de la clase, siendo que no ibas a clases?

_Maldito imbécil que se da cuenta de todo_ –De los seminarios…- _inventé rápidamente_ –Los seminarios que nos hacían los tutores, ya sabes; juntaban a todos los alumnos que tenían y les daban una clase para conocer su rendimiento_- por mí bien espero que ese método exista._

– Ya veo, ¿y qué te parece la ciudad?

– Eh…- _piensa, piensa ¡Piensa!_ –No he tenido la oportunidad de recorrerla.

– ¿Qué te parece si el próximo domingo vamos a pasear para que la conozcas?

_¡No, no puedo! Quedé con Gaara, ¡no puedo ir con él!_ –Es que tenía planes.

– Ah, ¿y no se pueden cancelar?

_¡Claro que no! ¡Kagrra es una sola vez en la vida!_ –No lo creo- _respondí falsamente apenado._

– ¿Estás seguro?- _pero qué tenaz es este chico ¬¬_

– Sí, lo siento. Tal vez para el otro domingo.

– ¿Y qué...?

_Bendito ascensor, espero que esto corte el hilo de sus pensamientos. Nos subimos y apretó el botoncito del primer piso._

– ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer este domingo?

_Imbécil… ¿es que acaso nunca pierde la concentración? ¬¬_

– Tenía…– _¿Qué carajos tenía…?_ – Una salida con mis padres.

– No creo que ellos se enojen si sales con tu novio.

_¡Argh! Ya puso su sonrisita triunfante, ¡cómo lo detesto!_ –Yo…- _¡Kuso, ya se está acercando! Demonios y apenas vamos en el piso diez… ¡maldito ascensor lento!_ –No saldré, es el cumpleaños de mi padre- _Aunque su cumpleaños fue hace meses ¬¬_

– ¿Sí? ¿Y no pensabas invitarme?

– No, pensábamos en algo más… familiar- _a ver que respondes con eso ¬¬_

– Pues tu padre, Kakashi, dijo que yo era parte de la familia.

_¡Eres un estúpido, Kakashi!_ –Lo sé, pero hace tiempo que los tres no compartíamos tiempo juntos y sería más indicado si...

– Tampoco creo que les moleste mi presencia.

_¡Bastardo!_

– ¿Me das la dirección de tu casa?

– Bueno, es…- _¡Ah, bendito primer piso! Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y yo salí casi corriendo del interior, pero para mi desgracia el otro tipo, Sai, continuaba allí ¬¬_

– ¿Qué pasó? Jah, ¿Sasuke no pudo responder como es debido?- _preguntó en tono burlón, miré a Sasuke y estaba fulminando a Sai con sus ojos, ya veía que en cualquier minuto empezaban a luchar, hoy no quiero ver sangre, es hora de las medidas drásticas._

– Cierra tu boca...

– Sasuke- _susurré y me fui a tomar de su brazo ¡argh! Esto es vergonzoso_ –Estoy cansado…- _Junté todas situaciones vergonzosas de mi vida para poder sonrojarme, creo que mejor me dedicaré a actor, tengo futuro :D jah, ya me sonrojé_ –Quiero descansar, volvamos…

– Claro- _Sasuke se veía algo confundido y Sai nos miraba con la boca abierta. Yo mientras tanto me colgué más de su brazo al estilo cariñosito/pegajosito 1000X_

– ¿Cómo lo convenciste?- preguntó _Sai acercándose a Sasuke._

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Hace un rato se veía como un salvaje y ya lo has domado…

_Están hablando de mí ¿verdad? ¡Argh! Par de imbéciles, ¡pero si son tal para cual! Sasuke-teme me quedó mirando fijamente y después sonrió._

– Poder de atracción.

_Ajá ¿y este qué demonios se cree? ¡Argh! Estúpido y porque diablos me tengo que poner más rojo de lo que ya estoy ¡¿Por que rayos tiene que conversar eso delante de mí como si yo no estuviera? ¬¬ maldito bastardo_ –Sasuke…- _le recordé con mi tonito de convencimiento._

– Nos vamos enseguida- _De un empujón apartó a Sai que me miraba como sin entender aún._

– Oye Naru-chan ¡Recuerda que si te aburres de ese bestia, aquí estoy yo!- _gritó Sai a todo pulmón cuando salíamos del hotel. _

_Sin hacer ningún comentario nos subimos al automóvil y recién ahí pude volver a notar ese enojo en Sasuke, creo que de verdad le frustré los planes… será baka ¡¿Se piensa que yo soy tan fácil? ¡Ah! Ahora de verdad me empezó a bajar el sueño, si no desconfiara tanto de este pervertido dormiría, pero creo que lo conozco lo suficiente como para no cerrar los ojos en su presencia ¬¬._

– Naruto, hay algo que quiero pedirte- _dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio._

– ¿Qué cosa?- _conste que yo no voy a "entregar" nada aún, y a otro con el cuentito de la "prueba de amor" ¬¬_

– Yo... ¿Yo te gusto?

_¿Eh? Ah, ¿a qué rayos viene esa pregunta? Maldita sea estoy más rojo que un tomate ¿Qué si él me gusta? ¿Y cómo por qué tiene que preguntar eso ahora? Estaba de lo más bien fingiendo que me agradaba y ahora sale con esa pregunta, tendré que mentir una vez más ¡¿Una mentira más encima de todas las que he metido hasta ahora?_

_Bueno, le diré la verdad, que no me gusta porque ¡No! Se supone que es mi novio y que de algún extraño y repentino modo me gusta… claro, por algo es mi novio ¿No? ¬¬ un minuto… ¡En ningún momento él me pidió que fuéramos pareja! El muy desgraciado solamente les dijo a mis padres que teníamos esa relación y además yo la negué, claro, si no teníamos nada ¬¬ pero de un minuto a otro "acepté" ser su novio y gracias al poder de convencimiento de Kakashi me estoy comportando como tal siendo que no le he dicho que si, así que teóricamente ¡No somos nada! Vaya rollo, ni siquiera sé para que pensé todo eso ¬¬ el bastardo sólo me preguntó si él me gustaba ¡¿Y qué kuso le respondo? ¡Ah! Claro, lo está haciendo por la estúpida apuesta ¡Jah! Y yo me estoy preocupando por eso, si lo único que quiere es ganarla, quizás cual será el premio, en fin, supongo que tendré que… mentir._

– Naruto ¿me has escuchado?

– Yo...- _bueno aquí vamos _–Claro- _Oh cielos, estoy más rojo que rábano con insolación y aún más rojo que hace un rato, si sigo así voy a romper mi propio récord de rubor._

– ¿Claro qué?- _dio unas vueltas y estacionó el coche._

– Que si me gustas…- _baka, esto es muy vergonzoso._

– No te oí.

_¿Como que no me oyó? ¡¿Acaso está sordo? Argh, lo que me acostado decir eso._

– Apenas moviste los labios.

_Vale, puede que sea cierto… así que vamos de nuevo _– ¡Dije que sí me gustas!- _exclamé sin mirarlo. Escuché que soltó una risita y pasaba uno de sus dedos por mi cara; me volteé para verlo y noté algo raro, estaba un poco… ¿ruborizado? Debo confesar que eso me dio algo de susto._

– Tú también me gustas mucho, creo que… te quiero.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Dijo que me ¿qué me quiere? ¿Qué Sasuke me quiere? ¡Argh! "Le molestó que yo tratara de besarte" ¡Y ahora se me viene a la cabeza todo lo que me dijo Itachi! "Eso significa que siente algo muy fuerte por ti". Y me estaba besando, pero de forma suave, no pude alejarme porque me pilló volando bajo con lo que me dijo, pero no pude evitar sentirme mal por mentirle en algo como eso ¡¿Qué rayos? ¡Ese tipo lo hace adrede! Tal vez ni siquiera le gusto de verdad, claro que no le gusto si solamente lo hace por la apuesta, argh ¿Por qué a cada palabra que dice, a mí se me olvida lo de la estúpida apuesta? De un empujón lo aparto de mí._

– ¿Qué ocurre?- _preguntó acariciando mi cabello_ – ¿Por qué me alejas?

_Eres un maldito pervertido _–Me siento un poco incómodo…- _¡Ah, qué bien se siente! ¿Hace cuanto que no decía la verdad?_

– No hay problema con eso- _se acercó nuevamente con claras intenciones de besarme. Al principio traté de resistirme, pero al final me resigné, se supone que soy su novio ¿no? ¬/¬._

_Fui correspondiéndole sus besos y con cuidado me fue recostando sobre los asientos del vehiculo, creo que esto se me esta escapando de las manos, pero Sasuke-baka no quería ceder aunque tratara de empujarlo para que saliera de encima, no creo que la técnica de Kakashi volviera a servir. Sasuke estaba besando mi cuello y se que me hizo una marca, bajó la gargantilla un poco y siguió rozando sus labios con mi cuello ¡Y a mí me estaba gustando! ¡Estaba suspirando! Oh por kami, ¡y no sé que me pasa! La verdad… no sé si no puedo o no quiero alejarlo… _

Continuará...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

**Notas:** Debo decir que estoy bien baka xD el sábado iba a actualizar este fic pero yo creía que ya estaba un poco más avanzada y casi subo el capítulo 10 x'D ne, ¿cómo puedo pedirles perdón? No sé cómo compensar el tiempo que he demorado y más aún porque no he podido responderles. Lo siento en verdad, por eso agradezco infinitamente a **blueflowersfall, Brye, Rianne Black, Natsuhi-san, YURI-17-08, Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, sol yuki uzumaki, Rovi, lily-chan, SmileSkuashSKII (**x8**), mildredchaparra, **a mi querida **nany-08, saskenaru, yane150, sasunaru fan y camiSXN** por sus hermosos comentarios, no les aseguro nada, pero trataré de responderles a futuro.

Permítanme presentarles una pequeña propaganda.

_— **. —**_

Vi mis ojos en los tuyos y me llené de emoción. Sentí mis manos con las tuyas y creció mi ilusión. Con un beso; una despedida, se me rompió el corazón.

**CON UN BESO**

¡Próximamente!

**14 Agosto 2011**

_**http: / / leonadark. blogspot. com / 2011 / 07 / con-un-beso. html**_

_— **. —**_

Ando estrenando blog, espero que puedan visitarlo n.n sin más me despido, cuídense y prepárense porque de aquí hasta el 14 de Agosto, vienen actualizaciones en masa xD ya verán… nos leemos el viernes.

******"…**Los coros del Calvario Romano están cantando**…"  
-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**2230 - 170711**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para intentar responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **Lo prometido es deuda; actualizaciones masivas los viernes *O* ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**Bulletproof Cupid  
Kanari-Leona  
**

**Capitulo X**

_— **. —**_

_**F**__ui correspondiéndole sus besos y con cuidado me fue recostando sobre los asientos del vehículo, creo que esto se me esta escapando de las manos, pero Sasuke-baka no quería ceder aunque tratara de empujarlo para que saliera de encima, no creo que la técnica de Kakashi volviera a servir. Sasuke estaba besando mi cuello y se que me hizo una marca, bajó la gargantilla un poco y siguió rozando sus labios con mi cuello... y lo peor de todo es que a mí me estaba gustando… comenzaba a suspirar, oh por kami, y no sé que me pasa, la verdad... no sé si no puedo o no quiero alejarlo._

_No sé, pero creo que mi cerebro se desconectó y yo mismo… yo mismo empecé a quitarle la camisa a Sasuke, vi que me sonrió antes de besarme en los labios… y me dejé ¡me dejé! Dejé que me besara, que me tocara._

_Y me estaba dando calor._

_Sasuke trató de desabrocharme la camisa pero los botones salieron disparados, al rato estaba levantando mi camiseta y besando mí pecho... y yo jadeando… porque me gustaba... sé que es vergonzoso eso que me estaba haciendo y aún así me gustaba, se lo hice saber al momento de gemir cuando mordisqueó uno de mis pezones._

_¿Por qué dejo que Sasuke-baka me haga todo esto?_

– Eres lindo- _me dijo cuando logró sacarme la camiseta. Estábamos los dos desnudos de la cintura hacia arriba y de verdad que no entiendo porque, pero me abracé a él, estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro con insolación, sentí que me dio un beso en el cabello para después acariciarme la cara y besarme otra vez_ –No sé porque nunca antes te vi, y porque apareciste tan súbitamente en mi vida.

_¿Eh? Un minuto… estoy en un coche, con Sasuke, de noche, sin camiseta y ¡no! Diantres, ¿por qué mi cerebro no funciona como es debido? ¬¬ intento zafarme de su abrazo ah porque yo ya no lo estoy abrazando, es él el que no me suelta ¬/¬_

– Me alegro de haberte conocido...

_Esto me esta poniendo nervioso y me está dando un poco de miedo T.T le bajo el momento cursi ¿o qué?_ – Sasuke, tengo frío…- _supongo que con eso me dejará ponerme mi camiseta ¡pervertido! Me juntó más a él y me empezó a besar en el cuello_ –Me siento algo mal…- _le dije con vocecita suplicante, que por cierto no tuve ni que fingir._

– De acuerdo, volvamos, no vaya a ser que te dé un resfriado- _me dio un beso en la frente y yo creo que me estaba poniendo granate porque más rojo no podía estar_ –Recuerda que tenemos la sesión de Loveless y luego la con Dir en Grey.

_¿Y alguien te lo preguntó? ¬¬_ –Sí- _me puse mi camiseta y cuando iba por mi camisa Sasuke-teme me la quitó y me pasó su chaqueta._

– Ten, mandaré a reparar esto, mejor, diré que te compren otra, los botones son de mala calidad- _maldito presumido ¬¬_

– Gracias- _me puse su chaqueta ¡argh! Este tipo se baña en perfume, llega a marear su colonia, aunque no tiene mal olor._

– De nada- _pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y dejó que mi cabeza descansara en su brazo_ –Puedes dormir si quieres.

– Vale- ya _que casi me obligas..._

_Cerré mis ojos y me acomodé mejor._

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Debí haberme quedado muy dormido, porque cuando desperté estaba en mi cama con mi pijama puesto y eran las seis de la mañana del día ¡lunes! ¬¬ y lo que más rabia me da es que ¡el bastardo me puso el pijama! ¬¬# ¡¿por qué me pasan estas cosas mí?_

_Además si no me fijo al levantarme hubiera pisado un enorme regalo que estaba al lado de mi cama. Era una caja, más o menos grande, con papel de regalo de colores y un enorme rosetón de cinta naranja, y una tarjetita que tenía dibujado un abanico rojo y blanco; el distintivo de Uchiha Corp. Ni quise mirar la tarjetita de mi "suegro", preferí abrir la caja :D_

– ¡Vaya!- _aparte del teléfono móvil que me prometió venía una cámara fotográfica digital y una de video, un mp4, un pendrive, un notebook, una agenda electrónica, un reloj y una cosa que no tengo idea que es ni para que sirve, y todo era de un lindo color naranja y azul con el logo de los Uchiha, están bonitos y por fin tengo lo que siempre quise T.T_

_Salí del cuarto y me fui al baño para darme una ducha, al parecer nadie se había levantado, aunque hay una cosa que me tiene intrigado ¿Por qué son tan pocos en esta facultad? O sea, en las otras he visto que por lo menos hay unos veinte o treinta alumnos y aquí hay cuatro, cinco contándome a mí ¿por qué? En fin, después de ducharme, me vestí y fui a desayunar, cómo a las nueve y media empezó a llegar el resto y ninguno me dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera Sasuke, todos se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas de mi y hablaban en susurros y de vez en cuanto me miraban._

_¿Qué diablos les pasa?_

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Y todo el día se pasó así, ninguno me habló, ni cuando Itachi empezó con sus bromas, creo que fue el único que me dirigió la palabra… si, fue el único. Ni preste atención en clases y empecé a entrar en pánico cuando se acabó el día: ¡La sesión de Loveless!_

_¡Argh! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Digo, si es que no me desmayo antes ¬¬ no me veo capaz de hacerlo otra vez… ¿y si me invento una misterioso enfermedad y...? No, no creo que resulte, tengo la impresión de que Itachi-sensei me llevaría a esa maldita sesión aunque estuviese en coma ¬¬_

_Me acosté sin muchos ánimos y Sasuke no fue a la habitación._

_— **x — x — x —**_

– Naruto, es hora de levantase.

_¡No, no quiero! ¡Estoy enfermo! Estoy… un minuto, ¿Sasuke-teme me está hablando otra vez, y por qué no lo hizo ayer? Eh... creo que debería abrir los ojos…_

_¿Y qué tal si yo no le hablo ahora? ¬¬_

– En una hora más llegaran los equipos nuevos, y el vestuario, a las ocho llegaran los productores el manager para ver los detalles y a las nueve llegara el grupo.

_¿Y?_

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú no vas a hablarme ahora?

_¿Y qué sí es así?_

– Tengo muchas formas para hacerte hablar- _no dejó que me levantara y se subió a la cama dejándome apresado entre ella y su cuerpo_ – ¿Quieres que te enseñe algunas?- _respiró cerca de mi cuello y yo me estremecí, creo que ambos ya sabemos cual es mi punto débil ¬/¬_ –Tenemos tiempo para completar lo de anteanoche ¿sabes cuánto me costó cambiarte el pijama la vez pasada? Tienes el sueño pesado, amor.

– Maldito- _murmuré entre dientes y Sasuke-teme puso su estúpida sonrisita de superioridad._

– ¿Me llamaste?- _mi piel se erizó cuando sentí su lengua rozar mi cuello y creo que hasta solté un jadeo, esto es humillantemente y vergonzoso_ – ¿Ves que te gusta?- _reafirmó la marca que me había hecho antes y gemí. Sasuke empezó a meter una de sus manos bajo mi pijama y a acariciar mi pecho, traté de detenerlo pero sujetó mis manos fuertemente para que no pudiera moverlas, ¿de dónde aprende tanto este imbécil? ¡Es como un maldito adivino!_

– Mmh…- volví _a gemir cuando empezó a masajear mis… ejem, mis pezones ¿Cómo rayos permití que llegáramos a esto? ¿Qué tan fácil soy?_

_Me empezó a faltar el aire cuando me besó en los labios. Apenas podía respirar bien cuando se separó de mí, además, no dejaba de tocarme en ningún momento y eso, sinceramente, no ayudaba mucho._

– Déjame.

– Sí vuelves a gemir- _pervertido yo no voy a..._

– ¡Ah, Sasuke! _Mmh…- no pude evitarlo, tiene sus labios haciendo presión en distintos puntos de mi piel._

_No recuerdo en que momento pero ya no tenía puesta la parte de arriba del pijama, si no que estaba atándome las manos sobre mi cabeza fijándolas contra el cabezal de mi cama, ni siquiera podía mover mis piernas, porque estaban una a cada lado de Sasuke-teme... ¬/¬_

_¡Argh! Parece que el imbécil soy yo ¿Cómo me dejo hacer tan fácil?_

– ¿Te molesta sí…?- _sopló en mi ombligo para después lamerlo y comenzar a tirar de la cinturilla de mi pantalón_ – Sh…

– No… ah, no Sasuke…

– ¡Oh cielos!

_¡No! Que esa voz tan conocida sólo sea mi imaginación T.T por lo que más quieras Kami-sama, que Itachi no esté parado en esa puerta por favor… ¿por qué tiene que aparecer justo ahora? No es que me moleste que haya interrumpido ¿pero por qué él por qué ahora? T.T_

– Lamento la interrupción.

– Ya lo hiciste- _el pervertido menor se veía muy cabreado. En parte le agradezco que haya llegado, aunque se que ahora me molestará el doble ¬¬_

– Venía a avisar que hay una reunión en el auditorio, tienen que asistir ahora mismo. De todos modos es mejor que continúen más tarde, lamento haberles matado… la pasión- _sonrió de forma culpable y desapareció inmediatamente._

– Maldito seas Itachi- _murmuró Sasuke levantándose y soltándome por fin_ – ¿Te das cuenta la clase de hermano que tengo?- _¿se está dirigiendo a mí? Ah claro, soy su noviecito dulce y arrastrado ¬¬ y se supone que toooda mi resistencia anterior era parte del juego ¿verdad? Ah~ ¬¬ ¿y qué diablos quiere que le responda?_

– Itachi es muy simpático- _dije sin mentir y me quedó mirando con cara de querer matarme. Yo me hice el tonto y saqué mi ropa para el día._

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Itachi es insoportable y no sé qué es lo que se trae contigo.

_Vamos, reconócelo, te da celos tu hermano_ –Yo creo que nada.

– Eres muy inocente- _dijo mientras se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba y me beso la frente, me puse rojo_ – ¿Nos damos un baño juntos?

_O/O ¿Qué este tipo no conoce la palabra vergüenza? ¿O no piensa en lo que ha dicho? Yo ni muerto me doy un baño con él, es un pervertido y… ¡No, claro que no lo haré!_

– ¿Qué dices?- _pasó su mano por mi cintura para atraerme a él._

– Creo que nos retrasaría- _murmuré._

– Tienes razón- _tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos, como cuando Kakashi lee sus revistas raras_ –No creo que nos tome poco tiempo, para otro día será entonces- _me iba a dar un beso en los labios y yo corrí mi rostro haciendo que miraba algo en el suelo_ –Nos vemos después.

_Salió algo molesto. Rayos, tendré que ocupar el otro baño y la última vez que fui a ese Gaara… bueno, pasó eso con Gaara ¬¬. Cogí mis cosas y salí._

_Iba despreocupado, pensando en porque había una reunión cuando me choqué con…_

– Neji.

– Hola- ¿_por qué este tipo se tiene que acercar tanto para hablar? Retrocedí unos pasos_ –Tu pijama es encantador.

– Etto… gracias, supongo- me _sonrojé otra vez: ¿qué tienen con mi pijama?_

– Te vez adorable con la tropa tan suelta- _Argh, estúpido Kakashi que me compró un pijama tres tallas más grandes_ –Aunque con ropa ajustada te ves muy...

– Permiso- le _corté y me fui caminando lo más rápido posible._

– Naruto- _me llamó y corrió para alcanzarme_ – ¿Almorzamos juntos?

_¡¿Qué le digo… qué le digo?_ –No, es que voy a ir a la biblioteca durante el almuerzo…- _sacrificio T.T_

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

– No gracias, estudio mejor en solitario.

– Pero yo podría explicarte cosas que no entiendas o enseñarte cosillas nuevas…

_¡Otro pervertido! ¿Se cree que no me di cuanta hacia donde van sus intenciones? ¬¬ ¡Ya_ _sé! Vamos a ver si te gusta esta "inocente" respuesta_ –No te preocupes, Sasuke se encarga de enseñarme esas cosas…

– ¿Qué cosas?- _preguntó asustado. Jejeje ¿preocupado por la apuesta, verdad?_

– A tomar fotografías, cómo cambiar los rollos y…- _si con esto no me deja tranquilo ahora si lo golpeo_ –Anoche, hasta, me enseñó a posar.

– ¿Posar?- _Neji tenía el rostro desencajado, no te lo esperabas, ¿cierto?_

_Vamos Naruto, ahora debes sonrojarte… ¡Bien! Soy fantástico, me puse tan rojo como_ _un pimentón y seguí hablando_ –Ya sabes, me enseñó poses nuevas para la sesión de esta tarde…

– ¿Poses?

_Vaya que es lento ¬¬_ –Sí, poses como la de la revista pasada, me hizo posar sólo… y luego lo hicimos juntos- _Sí pervertido, malinterpreta lo último todo lo que quieras._

– Permiso- _dio media vuelta y se marchó casi corriendo_.

_Uno menos, espero que después de eso no vuelva molestarme, aun queda Lee y Gaara, aunque a Gaara lo desecharé, que mal suena eso, dejémoslo en descartaré, hum eso suena igual... _

_Entré en el cuarto de baño, aseguré muy bien la puerta y me desvestí para meterme en la bañera._

_El punto es que me centraré en Sasuke a partir del lunes, después de Kagrra, claro está..._

_¿Y por qué Sasuke?_

_Pues porque Sasuke es el que me ha presentado a sus padres, hasta el momento le agrado a su familia, y como dice Kakashi: "Sasuke es un buen partido" y también porque, de cierto modo, puedo controlarlo, además me cae bien ¿será acaso porque me recuerda a Kakashi?_

_Me preguntó si este bastardo le habrá dicho al resto que somos "novios"… aunque creo que si les hubiera dicho ya me habrían acosado con preguntas y a él lo hubiesen matado... pero bueno._

_Después del baño me fui al comedor y tomé un desayuno a la rápida: no pensaba ir a esa dichosa reunión con el estómago vacío. Luego de eso me fui al auditorio._

_Con cuidado de no tropezarme (tenían las luces apagadas) y no hacer ruido, entré; me sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera mucha gente en el lugar, demasiadas personas a mi parecer. Me senté en uno de los asientos de atrás, y para mi mala suerte allí estaba mi "querido" compañero Gaara y ya era muy tarde para cambiarme de lugar sin que se notara mucho._

– Pensé que no venías- _me susurró muy cerca de mi oreja._

– Me retrasé un poco.

– Estabas con el Uchiha- _aquello no fue una pregunta, fue una acusación_.

– No, me quedé dormido- _pelirrojo entrometido._

– Sabes, no deberías juntarte tanto con Sasuke.

_¿Es qué acaso no me oyó?_ – ¿Y por qué no?- _sigámosle el juego un rato._

– ¿No te has dado cuenta? Ese tipo te mira extraño, como si estuviese imaginándote en cosas indecorosas.

_O/o eso sí que no lo había notado._

– Y además…

– Gaara, deja de coquetear con el chico, está comprometido- _esa es la voz de Itachi, me giro sobre el asiento y está tras nosotros con su enorme sonrisa_ –Mejor búscate a alguien soltero, yo estoy disponible…

_Gaara pareció no oír lo último que dijo y preguntó lo que menos quería oír preguntar_ – ¿Naruto tiene alguna clase de compromiso?

– Sí.

_¿Porque rayos hablan de mí como si yo no estuviera presente?_

– ¿Con quién? Digo, si se puede saber…

– Con mi hermano. ¿Lo ves? el tesoro sigue en la familia. Nos pertenece, bueno, le pertenece a Sasuke, aunque no se si habrán...

– Permiso- _me levanto para cambiarme de asiento ¿Por qué me tratan como un objeto? Yo soy una persona libre, capaz de decidir por mi mismo y nadie tiene títulos de dominio sobre mí._

– ¡Perdón por el comentario Naru-chan!- _exclama Itachi logrando que todos los que estaban en el auditorio se voltearan a verme, ¡maldito Itachi! Qué vergüenza. Y encima de todo su maldito hermano menor me vio y me fue a buscar para que me sentara con él. Me vi obligado a hacerlo, era eso o seguía parado allí en medio con toda la gente mirándome._

– ¿Qué pasó con mi hermano?- _me preguntó apenas no hubimos sentado._

– Nada, estaba conversando con Gaara- _mentí, no se para que le miento si cuando termine…_ – Sea lo que sea- _esto Gaara correrá a preguntarle si es verdad y conociéndolo, Sasuke no va a negar nada, todo lo contrario, puede que hasta se ponga a inventar cosas que jamás han pasado ¬¬_

– ¿Con Gaara? Pero si te nombró a ti.

– Tu hermano es un entrometido- _murmuré y puso su estúpida sonrisa._

– ¿Ves que tengo razón?

– Lo que sea- _me crucé de brazos, y me enojé._

– Acércate- _y sin escucharme opinar, me atrajo hacia él para que mi cabeza reposara sobre su hombro_ –Van a nombrar intercambios. También la directora propuso a nuestra facultad para pequeños y grandes grupos u organizaciones dispongan de nosotros, eso es lo que han dicho hasta ahora- _me informó Sasuke-teme sin siquiera preguntarle, esa estúpida manía que tienen de contestarme las preguntas que no hago ¬¬_

_No sé cuanto rato hemos pasado en esa tonta reunión, ni me he enterado de lo que han dicho. Tampoco sé desde hace cuanto rato que Sasuke me está acariciando el pelo, ya ni siquiera tengo los ojos abiertos... me da tanta pereza._

_El hecho de que estén las luces apagadas, la voz monótona del tipo que habla y habla, una suave música orquestada que suena desde algún lugar y los cariñitos del bastardo en mi pelo me relajan demasiado y estoy más que adormecido, como que en cualquier momento voy a empezar a soñar._

_De pronto sentí los labios de Sasuke-teme rozando los míos; me separé inmediatamente, asustado._

– Ya terminó todo, amor- _abrí los ojos y casi muero de un infarto múltiple, todos ¡Todos estaban allí! Lee, Gaara, Neji, Itachi y me miraban asombrados, menos Itachi, él sonreía feliz, pero el resto, el resto me miraba con cara de no entender nada y de querer matar a Sasuke._

– ¿Es verdad?- _preguntó Gaara con una insoportable expresión de incredulidad y el tono de voz un poco histérico._

– ¿Tú qué crees?- _el bastardo puso su mejor mueca de triunfo y me acercó más a él. Yo estaba petrificado, los rostros de mis "compañeros" me aterrorizaban, sobre todo el de Neji y ni siquiera protesté cuando el idiota me besó en la mejilla_ –Es mi novio.

– ¿Pero… pero cómo?- _preguntó Neji saliendo de su asombro._

– Pues preguntándole si quería serlo y él aceptando.

– No, me refiero a que Naruto… sí él…

– Vamos, gané la apuesta.

_Y esas fueron las palabras mágicas: "gané la apuesta". Me separé de Sasuke-baka, me puse de pie y sin pensarlo le grité lo más fuerte que pude._

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves, imbécil?- _y salí disparado de allí a encerrarme en el cuarto._

_Llevó mucho rato encerrado aquí. Creo que todos han venido a golpear la puerta y a tratar de hablar conmigo y lo más patético de todo es que pareció que yo le hubiese hecho una escena porque descubrí que estaba conmigo por una apuesta, genial_ –Nótese el sarcasmo…- _ahora quedo como un, como... quedo como víctima de los crueles juegos de Sasuke, kukuku esto si es bueno: Sasuke es el malo y yo soy el pobrecito engañado, lo único malo es que voy a tener que actuar como el chico sufriente por que su maldito novio, del cual estaba enamorado, obviamente, lo engañó de una forma cruel y despiadada._

¿Quién dijo que la vida no es un teatro?

_Siento que mi vergüenza disminuye considerablemente. Entonces, ahora empiezo con mi papel de víctima, total, nadie sabe que Sasuke-baka me contó sobre la apuesta y_ _mucho menos que nuestro "noviazgo" empezó como una idiotez que le dijo a mis padres, y todo el mundo estará en contra de Sasuke-teme, será una pequeña venganza por todo lo que me hizo pasar._

_Y puede que con todo esto me encuentre un nuevo candidato para sacarle el dinero, que sea mucho más normal y más fácil de tratara que este imbécil._

– ¿Naru, estás ahí?- _esa es la voz de Itachi, él es el único que no había venido a verme._

_Quiero probar si mi plan funciona. Me levanté, pues estaba sentado en mi cama, y le abrí la puerta; pero antes traté como todas mis fuerzas de parecer triste y dolido. Itachi entró y cerró la puerta de inmediato, me miró largamente antes de hablar._

– Siento lo que te hizo Sasuke, sé que tú sí lo querías.

_Ver_ _muerto_ –No importa…- _le dije suspirando y mirando hacia otro lado. Creo que cuando salga de aquí ya no estudiaré medicina, voy a estudiar teatro, esto es lo mío._

– Esta vez Sasuke se ha pasado, yo de verdad pensé que el sentía algo por ti, se veía tan feliz contigo que llegué a creer que era verdad. Me ilusionaba tenerte en la familia…- _¿Eh, de qué habla este tío?_ –Debo admitir que fue cruel. Naruto, siento mucho estar hablando esto ahora, pero es necesario para que después no duela. ¿Cómo te sientes?

_¿Por qué parecía que en cualquier minuto Itachi me salía con que era psicólogo?_ –Estoy bien- _dije en un tono cansado._

– De verdad que nunca esperé que Sasuke jugara de esa forma con tus sentimientos, me imagino lo que dirán nuestros padres- _había olvidado a mis "suegros"_ –Y cuando lo vio todo la gente que estaba en el auditorio...

_¿Eh? ¿Cómo que lo vio toda la gente que estaba en el auditorio? ¡Argh! Eso no lo había tomado en cuenta._

– Empezaron a murmurar en contra de mi hermano. De verdad que no comprendo…- _yo tampoco_ – ¿Por qué Sasuke pudo hacerte algo así? Tú que te ves tan dulce, tierno y buena persona- _¿Así es cómo me ven los demás? Sólo le faltó decirme que los animalitos del bosque me aman ¬¬_ –Y que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, para lo que necesites- _ni que me hubiera quedado viudo o algo_ –Espero que lo que sucedió con mi hermano no arruine nuestra amistad.

– No te preocupes, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

– Muy bien dicho, si quieres puedes tomarte la tarde libre...

– Está bien, gracias- _¡Yeah!_

– Pero recuerda que la sesión de Loveless mañana va igual.

– Lo sé…- _¡changos! ¿Y sí simulara un intento de suicidio... podría excusarme de ir a esa estúpida sesión?_

– Ahora iré hablar con ese inconsciente- _Itachi salió rápidamente del cuarto y yo volví a cerrar la puerta con seguro._

_See, justamente lo que tenía pensado, ahora a planear como conseguir algo bueno de esto. Sería bueno que me fuera a la biblioteca a pasar el resto de la tarde, podría leer algo y buscar una forma de sacarme esa estúpida sesión de encima._

_Aunque todavía tengo una duda ¿Cómo es que podemos posar para esa clase de fotografías siendo que somos menores de edad eso es muy raro? Hum, ¿y si aquí hay algo ilegal? No, no lo creo, lo único que creo es que me estoy friendo los sesos con algo innecesario ¬¬_

_Saqué una caja de chocolates de las que había guardado para mí, una frazada gruesa y me fui a la biblioteca antes de que alguno de mis queridos compañeros llegara a atosigarme con preguntas._

_Cuando entré en la biblioteca, aseguré muy bien la puerta, total sabía que nadie más iba ir a allí, a menos que quisieran buscarme. Me paseé por las estanterías buscando un buen libro para pasar la tarde; algo de Poe estará bien: espeluznante, relajante y mantendrá mi mente ocupada para no pensar otra cosa... es un buen método._

_Me acomodé en dos asientos, me cubrí con la frazada que había llevado, puse los chocolates sobre mis piernas y me dispuse a leer. Todavía no abría el libro cuando la puerta de la biblioteca casi sale volando y entra una turba de tipos golpeándose entre ellos y gritando cosas como:_ "yo primero" "esta es mi oportunidad" "me elegirá a mí"… _no entendía a qué iba tanto escándalo y griterío._

– ¿Qué pasa aquí?- _pregunté casi gritando. Abruptamente todos se quedaron quietos, se formaron como soldados y hablaron a coro._

– ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

_¿Eh? ¿Qué… qué rayos se proponen? Al parecer son estudiantes de otras facultades, ¿pero qué diablos les pasa? los miré con cara de no entender y todo respondieron a la vez._

– Nos enteramos de que rompiste con Uchiha, estamos aquí para reparar tu corazón.

– Pero...

– ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

_Ô.o ¿Cómo diantres se enteró esta manga de locos? Por lo menos hay unos cincuenta o más._

– Parece que las noticias se expanden rápido- _todos se voltearon a ver a Sasuke-teme que venía entrando en ese instante y pasaba por en medio de todos._

– ¡Maldito bastardo!- _coreó la turba de estudiantes_ –Has hecho sufrir a Naru-chan- _todos se pusieron en posición de ataque_ – ¡Pagarás!

_¿Qué demonios se creen estos tipos? ¿Mi guardia privada?_

– O se van o me obligaran a tener una seria conversación con sus superiores- _amenazó Sasuke, sin siquiera parecer aterrorizado por las miradas de odio que le dirigían los estudiantes ¿Y por qué repentinamente me siento en medio de esta ridiculez? ¬¬._

_Junté mis cosas para irme pero el pelotón de alumnos se dio cuenta y se arrodillaron ante mí._

– Oh, por favor Naruto-sama, escoge a alguno de nosotros.

_Ô.o_ – ¿Por qué no se van a molestar a otra parte?- _pasé casi por encima de ellos._

– Espera- _Sasuke-baka me tomó del brazo para detenerme, pero yo me solté de un manotón._

– Déjame en paz.

– Pero...

– ¡Deja en paz a Naruto-sama!- _lo último que vi fue a Sasuke-teme esquivando los golpes de todos esos tipos, bueno, por lo menos eso me asegurará que no me molestará durante un buen tiempo._

_¿Y ahora a donde voy a leer?_

_En mi habitación, basta con no dejar entrar al bastardo y ya._

_Me voy por el pasillo, no pienso irme por la sala común, después me salen los buitres ¬¬ hum, y hablando de buitres..._

– Naruto, quiero hablar contigo.

– Ahora no- Gaara _se puso en medio del pasillo para no dejarme pasar_ –No me siento bien- _mentí y traté de avanzar, pero al parecer tengo una especie de maldición de no poder caminar cuando quiero; Gaara me tomó por el brazo._

– Sólo respóndeme algo.

– No, yo...

– ¿Tenías algo con Sasuke?- _¿Por qué me parecía que iba a preguntar igual, aunque me negara? ¿Y ahora qué le digo? "todo empezó cuando Sasuke le dijo a mis padres que era mi novio y luego seguimos el juego y…" no, eso no voy a decirle, pero qué, una mentira más qué importa..._

– Sí- _me quedó mirando como si yo le hubiese confesado que era un asesino psicópata._

– ¿Es verdad?

– Sí- _volví a repetir y él seguía mirándome igual._

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

– Era una sola pregunta- _le recordé enojado, y sí lo estaba ¿Qué le importa lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer._

– Bien, sólo me preocupé, por tu actitud se vio que te dolió lo que pasó.

_¿Que me dolió lo que pasó? Ah, claro qué me dolió, si el maldito bastardo le dijo a medio mundo que éramos "novios" siendo que no es así y todos se metieron al juego y se me olvidaba la parte en que estoy "herido porque lo amo" creo que se refiere a eso ¬¬ a que Sasuke no me quiere y que todo era parte de una cruel apuesta._

– Estoy bien- _le dije tratando de aguantarme las ganas de golpearlo. A pesar de que se preocupa por mí, estoy molesto por que no tiene porque hacerlo._

– Si quieres conversar...

_Me solté de su agarré y seguí caminando hasta mi cuarto, subí las escaleras y al llegar arriba me encontré con Neji. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un juego por etapas? ¬¬_

– Naruto.

_Me hice el sordo y seguí avanzando. De verdad que me estaban colmando la paciencia, juro que si luego aparece Lee lo mando a volar de una patada._

– Naruto- _me volvió a llamar; tampoco le hice caso hasta que el puso sus manos sobre mis hombros._

– ¿Qué?- _pregunté mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre._

– ¿Es cierto que entre tú y el Uchiha hay o hubo algo?

– Sí- _respondí sin inmutarme. Sabía que esperaba que dudara, me pusiera nervioso o no respondiera._

– Ya veo, con que el Uchiha consiguió lo que quería. Supongo que se lo pasa muy bien contigo, aunque no comprendo eso de dejarse convencer si apenas llevan una semana de conocerse, eso explica el hecho de porque dejabas que te tocara tanto en las fotos.

_¿Por qué diablos saca esas conclusiones y habla como si yo no estuviese aquí? Está loco, ¿cierto?_

– ¿Tú estás enamorado de él?- _por Kami-sama, me estoy desesperando_ –Si no es así aún podemos intentarlo...

_Entre estar con él y decirle que estoy enamorado del bastardo, creo que voto por la segunda opción_ –Yo…- _voy a intentar sonrojarme de nuevo y… perfecto, ya siento mis mejillas arder_ –Bueno, Sasuke es mi… yo…- _los ojos de Neji casi se salieron de sus orbitas._

– ¿T-te gusta Sasuke?

_Asentí levemente desviando la mirada._

– No puede ser, pensé que era una farsa…- vaya que sí piensa este chico –Aunque ahora que lo dices, Sasuke si parecía interesado en ti, ya sabes por eso de que te protegió en el asunto de la apuesta…- _Un momento ¿y de qué diablos me está hablando este tipo?_ –Bueno, que estés bien.

_Se fue dejándome hecho un manojo de dudas, ¿y me dicen cosas así?_

_Me metí en la pieza_ –Por fin…- _y me tiré sobre la cama. Tengo mucha mala suerte, ¿por qué rayos me pasa esto? Los sucesos más extraños siempre me pasan a mí._

_Bien, pero me queda esta semana para conseguir el dinero para conseguir que nos devuelvan la casa, aunque la otra semana es el plazo fatal, no me puedo arriesgar a que no pase nada..._

_Sí, supuestamente, acabo de terminar con Sasuke, Gaara al parecer no tiene ninguna intención conmigo y Neji ya se alejo, y con Lee, ah~ olvídenlo, ¿entonces de dónde rayos consigo a otro novio rico? ¿Tendré que buscar en otras facultades o qué? Pero no he tenido un mayor acercamiento con ellos, o sería mejor continuar con Sasuke, no sé, hacerme el desentendido y empezar de nuevo con el plan de conquista ¿no se supone que le gusto a Sasuke? Aunque puede que me haya estado mintiendo por la cosa de la apuesta, pero lo que todavía no me queda claro es: ¿Qué diantres ganaban con la dichosa apuesta que todos querían ganarla?_

_Tocan la puerta, supongo que es Sasuke, por la forma de tocar que tiene... me refiero a la puerta, claro ¬¬_

_¿Abro o no? He ahí el dilema._

_Podría abrir y empezar todo de nuevo o simplemente ignorarlo y hacerme el ofendido._

– Naruto, abre la puerta.

_Si, es Sasuke, mmh eso me sonó a orden, creo que será hasta que lo pida por favor._

– Sé que estás ahí. Por favor abre.

_Que chico más rápido. Me levanto con cuidado de no hacer ruido y abro la dichosa puerta. _

_Tuve que aguantarme la risa al verlo: estaba todo despeinado, con la ropa descolocada, con el labio hinchado y un corte en la mejilla, parece que hubiese estado peleando con un ejercito :D_

– Mira como me dejaron tus fans.

– Hum, jajaja- _no pude evitar reírme, y el tono en que me lo dijo no me ayudó, no se escuchaba molesto, si no que le salió entre divertido y ofendido._

– Es bueno ver que te ríes.

_Bastardo. Dejo de reír y le doy la espalda._

– ¿De verdad estás enojado conmigo?

_Confórmate con mi silencio._

– Vamos, dímelo.

_Trató de tocarme el hombro, pero yo me alejé._

– Naruto, no seas crío.

_Blah, blah, blah…_

– ¿De verdad te molestó que les dijera al resto sobre la apuesta y...?

_Tal vez me molestó por el hecho de que no debió haberme molestado, pero de todos modos creen que estoy molesto por una razón nada que ver con mi molestia real, así que estoy molesto por una razón mía y no por la molestia que piensan ustedes que me molestó, pero no estoy molesto._

_¡Rayos! Creo que no dije nada…_

– ¿Estás molesto?

_¡Argh! Creo que ahora sí, además de que no le encuentro significado a la palabra molestia y derivados._

– ¿Vas a responderme?

_¿Por qué diablos le abrí la puerta?_

– Si no vas a hablarme, por lo menos escúchame.

_Lalala~_

– Sé que cuando estábamos en el auditorio dije que todo lo nuestro era parte de la apuesta…

_¿Ah~? ¿Cómo era esa canción? Oh sí, ya me acordé._

– Para mí no fue así. O sea, no sé si me estoy explicando bien.

"_La Dix Croix los sueños a través de la inmensidad del hipnotismo, el deseo dentro de un corazón sellado. La Dix Croix aún los llantos continúan en sueños"._

– Tú… tú me gustas y para mí esto no se trató de una apuesta.

_o/o_

– Quería protegerte de lo que pudieran hacerte esos locos y por eso acepté ser parte del juego para ganarlo.

_O/o_

– Sé que hablamos de la apuesta aquí y allá, pero nuca te había dicho cual era el premio, el que ganaba se podía quedar contigo sin que los demás interfirieran, ni molestaran.

_O/O_

– Por eso para mí era importante ganarla, para que te dejaran en paz. Si te molestó que le dijera eso a los chicos, te pido disculpas y si no me perdonas lo entenderé.

_T.T ¿por qué rayos me pasa esto a mí?_

– Era sólo eso, tienes todo el derecho de gritarme y golpearme, porque debí haberte explicado todo esto desde un principio. Y pues, la verdad, me gustaría seguir con nuestra relación, pero si no quieres continuar, puedo comprenderlo, puedo dar paso de lado y te dejaré en paz.

_O.O vale, esto ha estado raro, pero más raro va a estar esto: días atrás le hubiese dicho "si, sabes, creo que es lo más sano para ambos y… lo siento" pero ahora, no sé que decirle… ¡Kya! Y si le digo "Olvidemos todo lo que ocurrió" no, eso es muy cursi, pero la idea es decirle que debemos continuar con nuestra "relación" ya saben, tengo que conseguirlo, por eso del novio rico, yo tengo… bueno, debo continuar con él..._

– Tú decides- _caminó hacia la puerta y yo no sabía que hacer... ¡Argh! ¡¿Qué le digo? ¡No te vayas! ¿Cómo diablos se lo digo?_

– Sasuke- _dije con una voz que no salió como la mía, me salió un poco aguda y temblorosa, eso me asustó._

_Se volteó y me quedó mirando con cara de esperanzado, me puse muy rojo y debo reconocer que hasta pena me dio el pobre._

– Yo…- _¿qué le digo?_ –Yo… no creo- _vamos Naruto, tú puedes_ –Que sea buena idea…- _espero que con eso se dé cuenta, no se me ocurre que más decirle, soy malo haciendo estas cosas, es más, nunca lo había hecho antes_ –Tú sabes que…- _¿por qué es_ _tan difícil mentir?_ –Que tú me…- _¡Kami-sama existe! Cómo agradezco que me interrumpiera, aunque no de esta forma; me esta besando y estrujando en un abrazo._

_No quise alejarlo de inmediato, se supone que volvimos ¿o no? De a poco me fui separando de Sasuke-baka y apoyó su frente contra la mía._

– Gracias- _susurró mirándome a los ojos; estaba consciente de que me había puesto muy rojo._

– No tienes qué agradecer- _murmuré cerrando los ojos, para no reírme ni decir alguna estupidez, ahora que ya pasó todo la situación me estaba revolviendo el estómago, no se como de estarían nervioso pasé a una relajación casi total._

– Lo sé, ¿vas a ir a clases?- _me preguntó haciendo que mi cabeza reposara contra su pecho, parece que al bastardo le va a dar una taquicardia, en esa posición podía oír su corazón, que latía apresuradamente._

– No lo sé- _respondí haciéndome el tonto, era más que obvio que lo decía para que me quedara con él, ¿sabría que Itachi me dio la tarde libre?_

– Quédate conmigo- _no hay que ser adivino..._

– Ya falté a clases una vez…- _supongo que ponerme un poquito difícil no dificultará las cosas._

– Por favor- me _dio un beso en mi nuca y yo temblé, por la impresión claro ¬¬ vamos, jamás pensé estar en una situación así, si Kakashi me viera…_ –Quédate conmigo, tengo el presentimiento de que vas a desaparecer en cualquier momento- _no sabes cuanta razón tienes, consigo lo que quiero y ¡zaz! me desaparezco. La verdad no pensé que Sasuke se pudiera comportar así, tan ¿romántico? No sé si esa es la palabra correcta, pero todo es tan diferente de lo que pasó en un principio, de su forma de actuar._

– No pienses eso- _dije de forma bajita y con la voz más dulce que tengo, creo que eso desgarrará mis cuerdas vocales ¬¬_

– Es algo que llegó a mi mente de pronto- _no me vengas ahora con que eres adivino_ –Perdón- _acarició levemente mi cabello, de a poco fue caminando hasta el borde de la cama y se dejo caer, sin soltarme. Al final, él quedó abajo y yo apoyándome contra él_ – ¿Te vas a quedar?

_Sí no me sueltas ¿qué más esperas que haga?_ –Sí…- _me acomodé mejor sobre mi almohada y me preparé para dormir un momento, me sentía cansado y al parecer Sasuke-teme estaba igual._

_Lo vi cerrar sus ojos y abrazarme más fuerte, a este paso me va a asfixiar._

_Me desperté cuando Sasuke se movió para levantarse._

– ¿Qué hora es?- _pregunté desorientado._

– Tranquilo- _dijo al ver que había abierto los ojos_ –Son recién las seis. Están tocando la puerta- _me avisó, jah, como si a mi me importara. Escuché el llamado_ – Yo iré a ver…

_Asentí levemente, estiré mis brazos porque estaban medios agarrotados, bostecé y… un segundo, ¿dormí con Sasuke-teme? Y yo..._

– Kakashi…

_Miré al bastardo cuando oí el nombre de mi papá, y lo único que vi fue como un puño se estampaba contra la cara de Sasuke y este caía al piso..._

Continuará...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

**Notas: **La canción que canta Naruto cuando Sasuke quiere explicarle lo que sucedió es La Dix Croix de Moi Dix Mois... "io me pongo a cantar mentalmente esa canción cuando no quiero escuchar a las personas xD" (nota de Kanari, la autora original)

Bueno ¿qué les pareció? Ah~ espero que con 17 hojas en Word pueda compensar mi promesa de actualizaciones masivas, en lo personal AMO este fic, siempre que lo leo me hace reír como posesa xD sé que no es justo el demorar tanto, pero os recompensaré n.n por cierto, un agradecimiento enorme a **kaRura-UchihaI-wtf, SmileSkuashSKII****, ****camiSXN** y **Brye** por sus hermosos comentarios, así me tarde hasta diciembre, los responderé xD no se la crean, pronto tendrán sus respuestas. Y por lo mientras, les dejo mi pequeña propaganda.

_— **. —**_

Vi mis ojos en los tuyos y me llené de emoción. Sentí mis manos con las tuyas y creció mi ilusión. Con un beso; una despedida, se me rompió el corazón.

**CON UN BESO**

¡Próximamente!

**14 Agosto 2011**

_**http: / / leonadark. blogspot. Com / 2011 / 07 / con-un-beso. html**_

_— **. —**_

Por cierto, si alguien quiere contactarme, con gusto los veré por el Facebook xD de las cinco o seis tías que aparecen con ese nombre, soy la jefa del Dulce Infierno, si no me entienden, cuando entren a mi perfil lo sabrán. Se cuidan.

******"…**Son mi espejo, mi espada y escudo**…"  
-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**2242 - 150711**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para intentar responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **¡Actualización masiva! ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**Bulletproof Cupid  
Kanari-Leona**

**Capitulo XI**

_— **. —**_

– Kakashi.

_Miré al bastardo cuando oí el nombre de mi papá, y lo único que vi fue como un puño se estampaba contra la cara de Sasuke y este caía al piso..._

– ¿Qué hiciste?- _le grité, pero Kakashi no me dio tiempo de nada, me arrastró de un brazo y me sacó fuera, casi pisando a Sasuke, bueno, a él si lo pisó._

– Naruto- _Iruka se veía horrorizado, estaba parado frente de la puerta; hizo que Kakashi me soltara y me abrazó._

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- _pregunté pero al parecer ninguno de los dos me quería decir nada, empezamos a caminar hacia el Hall de la facultad. Más bien me arrastraron porque a pesar de todo ¡habían dejado a Sasuke tirado allí! Puede que esté hasta inconsciente, no es que me importe, pero si está muerto al primero que va a inculpar va a ser a mí._

_Por fin llegamos al Hall nos detuvimos; Kakashi parecía que iba a echar humito por las orejas. Iruka suspiró y supuse que él iba a hablar._

– Naruto, Itachi llamó a la casa- _Ah, se enteraron ¡¿y por qué rayos se mete Itachi?_ –Y nos contó lo que pasó en el auditorio y bueno, Kakashi salió hecho una bestia de la casa y eso…

– Ya, pero...

– Pero nada ¡ese bastardo no tiene derecho a hacerte algo así!- _exclamó Kakashi mirándome fijamente _–Lo que te hizo está mal.

– ¿De qué hablas?- _¿es que acaso Kakashi está loco o ya no sabe lo que habla?_ – ¿Estás consciente de lo que dices? ¡Los que están haciendo algo malo somos nosotros, no él!

– Naruto tiene razón- _empezó Iruka y lo tomó por los hombros _–A Naru no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que haga ese muchacho, es lo que llevo tratando de decirte todo el camino.

– Si, pero...

– Kakashi- _me puse serio _–A mí no me afecta en lo más mínimo lo que haga o deje de hacer Sasuke-teme. Es más, no sé porque te has alterado de esa forma ¿te molestaría explicármelo?

– Naru, mira…- _Kakashi se veía muy nervioso _–Cuando me llamó Itachi y me contó que su hermanito está contigo por una apuesta, me enojé demasiado, me enceguecí, olvidé que era mentira todo esto- _le miré con cara de no creerle ni una palabra ¿desde cuándo él se comporta así? _–Vamos, eres mi único hijo, y el bastardo que te arrebate de mi lado tiene que pasar por mi aceptación.

– Todo eso es mentira- _le recordé. Por su culpa ya estaba todo sonrojado, no tenía idea que Kakashi era un padre sobre-protector, un minuto, dijo ¿"el bastardo"? Acaso está insinuando que… _– ¡Yo no me voy a emparejar con un hombre! ¡¿Qué no entienden que no soy gay?

– Lo que digas- murmuró_, ah~ supongo que no saco nada discutiendo con él _–No me mires así. De seguro sirve para que ese imbécil no vuelva a hacer algo parecido con otro chico.

– Para que tú sepas, ese imbécil me pidió disculpas y me dejó decidir si quería continuar con él- _y sólo se me quedan mirando _– ¿Qué?- _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ponen esas caras?_

– Se enamoró…- _murmuró Kakashi con una enorme sonrisa, luego miró a Iruka y lo zarandeó_ –Se ha enamorado de Naruto.

– ¿De qué hablan?- _No entiendo eso, como que se enamoró… ¿Quién se enamoró de mí?_

– Ese niño rico está enamorado de ti.

_Las cosas que dicen. Rayos, ya me puse rojo hasta las orejas, es imposible que el bastardo esté enamorado de mí, o sea, apenas nos conocemos, nos la llevamos peleando, no, es imposible, ¿verdad que es imposible?_

– Creo que esto está mal- _susurró Iruka, lo miré disimuladamente, claro que está mal, Kakashi no sabe lo que dice._

– ¿Mal? ¡Iruka, esto es fantástico!- _soltó mi "responsable" padre que solamente habla idiotece_s –Ese niñito está rendido ante Naru, el mismo Naru nos lo dijo, nadie te da a escoger en una relación si es que no siente algo fuerte por ti, además está eso de que te presentó a sus padres y... ¡venga, que esto es genial!

_Siento un malestar horrible en mi estómago, creo que voy a vomitar. Ambos me quedaron mirando con cara de ¿te sientes bien?, les contestaría, si no tuviera la seguridad de que si abro la boca les vomito encima ¡en serio me siento mal! ¿será esto la culpabilidad?_

_Ya llevamos mucho rato lanzándonos miraditas para ver quien habla primero, aunque estoy más que seguro que Kakashi va a romper el silencio._

– Entonces ¿estás bien con tu noviecito?- _¡Ah! No decía yo._

– Si, fue perdonado y todo.

– ¡Ju!- _Kakashi rió de forma nerviosa, por lo menos este hombre esta consiente de que hizo algo estúpido y creo que Iruka está de acuerdo conmigo por la expresión que tiene_ –Entonces...

– ¿Debes pedirle disculpas?- _pregunté de forma tentativa, más bien irónica, es lo más obvio ¿No? No vaya a ser que después Sasuke-teme se traume porque tiene un "suegro" tan violento._

– ¿No que habías dicho que ese muchacho te caía pesado?

– ¿Qué-qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

– Iruka tiene razón; y te has sonrojado.

_¡Diablos! ¿Por qué me tengo que poner rojo justo ahora? Y ¿a que rayos es a lo que se refieren?_

– ¡Mentira!- _negué aunque sabía que estaba más rojo que un rábano con insolación_.

– Ya, dejémoslo por hoy. Y cuéntame donde fueron después de la cena del otro día.

– A un hotel- _respondí sin pensar mucho. Me di cuenta de lo que dije al ver la reacción de Kakashi._

– ¡¿Cómo que se fueron aun hotel? !¿Te hizo algo? ¡Ahora si lo mato!

_Kakashi como un poseso empezó maldecir a Sasuke mientras Iruka lo sostenía para que no saliera disparado a degollarlo. No pensé que fuera a reaccionar así._

– No me hizo nada- _le expliqué casi gritando_.

– Ah, mejor así. Pensé que ese infeliz le había quitado la virtud a mi niñito- _otra vez sentí que mis mejillas ardían ¿por qué dice esas cosas? Argh, aparte de que con su abrazo me está asfixiando._

– Suéltame- _le dije apenas._

– No, es la única vez que puedo estar así con mi bebé.

_Creo que hay algo que está comiendo que le afecta el cerebro_ –Suelt...

– ¡Kyah!- _Kakashi soltó un grito poco masculino y por poco me deja caer al suelo, ¿qué le pasa a este hombre?_

– ¿Qué te ocurre?

– Es, es…- _empezó a tartamudear y a temblar como si estuviese sufriendo un ataque epiléptico. Miré a Iruka y este estaba igual de desconcertado que yo_.

– ¿Qué es...?

– Es...es...

– ¿Qué o quién es?

– ¡Jiraiya-sama!- _gritó apuntando a alguien detrás de mí. Me giré con cuidado y vi a un tipo anciano, con largo cabello blanco, vestido a la usanza antigua._

– ¿Y quien rayos...?- _antes de que Iruka acabara de preguntar, Kakashi ya estaba corriendo hasta dónde estaba ese hombre._

– Será mejor que vayamos con él- _Iruka me tiró del brazo para que lo acompañara. Ambos sabíamos que aquel hombre que llamo padre puede cometer alguna idiotez._

– Usted, ¿usted es Jiraiya-sama?- _le preguntó al hombre que lo miró extrañado y asintió, Kakashi lanzó otro de sus gritos de niña y se agitó_ –Yo... yo... ¡yo he visto todas sus películas!- _¿Eh? ¿Este tipo es actor, director de cine? Miré a Iruka y este negaba con la cabeza._

– ¿De verdad?- _preguntó el hombre más sorprendido._

– ¡Si! mis favoritas son "el uke insaciable" y "el vaquero salvaje".

_Creo que ya sé que es lo que hace este tipo._

– También las mías- _río el tipo ese, Jiraiya_ –Supongo que lee el Icha Icha Paradise ¿ha leído el último tomo?

– Por supuesto. Está mejor que nunca- _parecía que en cualquier minuto los ojos de Kakashi se iban a transformar en estrellitas._

– Si, es lo que ¡pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! La promesa de las revistas gay. ¿Cómo estás pequeño?

_¿Qué, se está refiriendo a mí? ¿Que yo qué? No, me debe estar confundiendo con alguien más._

– Naruto ¿verdad?

– Te ¡te está hablando a ti! Él es mi hijo- _anunció Kakashi orgulloso._

_¿Qué soy una promesa de... qué?_

– Oh, que bien, que bien- _sonrió ampliamente._

– ¿Y usted es...?- _preguntó Iruka desconfiado, ¡ah! No sé que seríamos sin él._

– Jiraiya. Escritor y director, además de editor de Loveless la principal revista del medio.

_Así que este tipo es el famoso director de la 'dichosa' revista esa. Miré a Kakashi y este asentía feliz, mientras que Iruka tenía el rostro desencajado._

– Mi estimado Naruto, me gustaría cruzar unas palabras contigo.

– Yo…- _¡no hablaría nunca con un sujeto cómo usted!_

– ¿Me las permites?

– Ve Naruto, de seguro Jiraiya-sama tiene razones verdaderamente poderosas para hablar contigo.

– Sólo unas palabras- _el tipo me tomó del brazo y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar me estaba arrastrando, y yo como un estúpido no pude hacer nada._

_Este tipo me llevó a la parte central del jardín de la facultad, donde estaban todas las fuentes, allí se sentó en uno de los banquitos de piedra y me indicó que me sentará a su lado, yo me senté, pero a un metro y medio de distancia de ese viejo. Me quedó mirando fijamente y yo tuve intenciones de correr, así que creo que lo notó y por eso empezó a hablar de inmediato._

– Naruto, te tengo una propuesta, esperaba a otra persona pero no creo que llegue aún, así que iré al grano: quiero que poses en fotos eróticas.

– E-ero-ticas

– Sí, eróticas.

_¿Que acaso las fotografías que hicimos la vez pasadas no lo eran? ¡Pero eso que dijo! Argh, ¡viejo pervertido!_

– No entiendo_- murmuré apenas y avergonzado, ¿quién rayos se creía ese tipo para proponerme esas cosas?_

– Es algo sencillo.

– Pero la vez pasada...

– No pequeño, esas eran otra cosa, eran más suaves- _rió igual que Kakashi cuando lee sus revistas raras_ –En esas usabas ropa y las poses eran más inocentes.

_¿Inocentes? Si en algunas perecía que con Sasuke estábamos haciendo, bueno, no importa, y ¿qué demonios le hace pensar que voy a salir en esa clase de fotografías?_

– Y había pensado que hicieras dos sesiones: una tu solo y otra con ese mismo muchacho de la vez pasada, tengo entendido que es tu novio así que no habría problemas ¿verdad?

– Señor, yo no tengo intenciones de hacer esa clase de fotografías, además yo no soy modelo y...

– Pero lo harías por una casa de veraneo en el lugar que tu elijas, un automóvil del año, 1000 dólares en ropa, y 100 000 en efectivo.

_Con eso, eso... alcanzaría a cubrir toda la deuda de Kakashi, recuperaríamos todo y tendríamos… no, rayos, yo no puedo hacerlo, que montones de personas me vean desnudo y haciendo esas cosas y con Sasuke. Y encima Kakashi compra las revistas esas y ahora que sacó su lado de padre sobre-protector. No, me daría demasiada vergüenza y me verían una manga de pervertidos y después me perseguirían en la calle y... no, mejor digo que no._

– Bien muchacho, me tengo que ir, parece que tu novio no llegó. Supongo que nos veremos en la sesión fotográfica de más tarde. He de decirte que yo mismo escogí la ropa para los cuatro, especialmente para ti.

_¡Maldito viejo pervertido! ¡Lo odio, lo odio!_

– Entonces esperaré tu respuesta cuando finalice la sesión. Nos vemos- _no le respondí._

_El tipo iba a tomarme la mano así que yo la escondí tras mi espalda. El viejo se echo a reír y se fue._

– Maldito- _murmuré, no en voz alta por si había alguien cerca._

_Ya me había decidido que me iba a negar, era imposible que me prestara para eso, tengo dignidad y ¡no, imposible!. Aunque de verdad saldría de una vez de todos los líos en los que estamos metidos y podría alejarme, por fin, de Sasuke y no ver nunca más a mis queridos compañeros, pero, ¡argh! Mejor no lo pienso más por ahora, ya veré más tarde._

_Me levanté y me fui a donde estaban Iruka y Kakashi, casi me da un infarto triple al ver a Sasuke-baka y mis compañeros conversando y riendo alegremente con mis dos padres ¿o sea que esos ya se perdonaron? Oh, pero que buen cuadro pinta ese grupito –nótese la ironía–, creo que les faltan solo las tacitas de té y las galletitas y parecerían una familia en un día de campo._

_Camino más lentamente para primero tratar de oír lo que están hablando, pero la manga de tarados, sin contar a Iruka por que no está moviendo los labios, está hablando en susurros y no tengo que ser adivino para saber que están hablando de mí, ah, si tan sólo los asesinatos masivos no estuvieran penados por la ley._

– Allí viene Naru- _grita Kakashi con un tono de falsa ilusión, creo que mis compañeros le cayeron tan bien como a mí._

– Hola- _saludé con la mano, sin esconder mi cara de asco._

– Sasuke, tu novio, ya nos explicó la situación a todos nosotros- _me explicó Kakashi con una sonrisa macabra y remarcado la palabra "tu" y "novio", no quiero ni saber lo que les dijo este bastardo_ –Y ahora espera que tu lo disculpes de corazón.

_¿De qué rayos están hablando? ¿Y por qué todos tienen la misma expresión tenebrosa? Esto me asusta._

– Creo que no hay nada que perdonar- _dije mirando a Sasuke-teme que tenía algo así como una sonrisa tierna en la cara._

– Awh- _dijo todo el resto juntando las manos y ladeando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, en un estúpido gesto de enternecimiento. Como deseo en estos momentos ser un contenedor de un demonio para que me posea y matarlos a todos._

– Gracias- _dijo Sasuke y me tomó de las manos, traté de no mirarlo a los ojos pues su mirada me estaba dando a entender que quería otra cosa… y me dio miedo._

– ¡El beso!- _exclamó Lee y todos, y cuando digo todos, es todos, incluyendo a mis padres empezaron corear: "¡el beso, el beso!"._

_Supongo que si salgo corriendo ahora, correrán hasta alcanzarme y me obligaran a besar a Sasuke. También se supone que yo lo he perdonado y todo y si me escapo empezaran a sospechar… y qué tanto pienso si al final, quiera no, voy a tener que besarme con este bastardo. El teme se acercó para susurrarme:_

– ¿Puedo?- _¿para qué pregunta si lo va a hacer igual?. Yo, para completar el teatro, asentí levemente, pero antes miré a Kakashi que sonreía como un tonto y a Iruka parecía que se le iban a saltar las lágrimas, no sé porque, pero otra vez tengo la impresión de que ambos se lo están tomando demasiado en serio._

_Sasuke pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me acercó a él. Si, esto va a ser realmente vergonzoso, delante de tanta gente que nos miran como estúpidos. Para evitarlo cerré los ojos, así por lo menos no voy a ver la cara con la que me están mirando. Al momento sentí los labios del imbécil tocar mi boca suavemente y no habían pasado ni dos segundos, o eso creía yo, cuando estaba tratando de meter su lengua._

_Abrí los ojos espantado y me di cuanta de que estábamos solos ¿a dónde rayos se habían ido todos? Traté de alejarlo pero el bastardo parecía que estaba pegado y no quería soltarme._

– Sa…-_intenté decir pero ya estaba degustando, por decir algo y que suene bonito, mi boca. Me quedé quieto y lo deje hacer, al parecer se dio cuenta y se detuvo ¡genial! Otra técnica para que me deje en paz: "solo quédate quieto", es mucho mejor que las técnicas de Kakashi._

_Me quedó mirando y me acarició las mejillas, como consecuencia yo me sonrojé, creo que no domino del todo eso de sonrojarme o no, tendré que practicar._

– ¿Te ocurre algo?- _desvié la mirada y traté de parecer triste_ – ¿Es por la sesión de esta tarde?- _la verdad no tanto por eso, pero si puedes hacer algo al respecto estaría bien_ –No quieres hacerla ¿verdad?

– Es que no me siento cómodo haciendo eso.

– Ninguno de nosotros se siente cómodo en esa situación.

_¡Jah y ¿esperas que te crea? Te enteraras de lo incomodo que te veías en la sesión pasada, maldito idiota_ –Lo sé, pero, me cuesta demasiado, y más aún que se supone que seremos los cuatro.

– ¿Temes que alguno se sobrepase contigo?

_Sí, temo que se comporten igual que tú la vez pasada, pervertido bastardo_ –Un poco.

– No te preocupes, me encargaré de que eso no pase- _despejó de mi frente mi cabello y luego sonrió a lo más superhéroe de manga barato._

_Oh, me siento tan seguro a tu lado Súper-Uchiha –nótese el sarcasmo–, asumo que sólo él me toqueteara, no importa, ya que ahora domino la técnica para quebrar dedos de los pervertidos que osen tocarme _–Gracias.

– No tienes porque agradecer- _me besó en la frente, ¿qué coños se trae con mi frente? Y luego me cogió de la mano_ –Será mejor que entremos.

_Asentí, y me arrastró hasta dentro de la facultad y que decir de la cara de idiota que tenían puesta los estudiantes de otras facultades que por allí pasaban y nos veían, mirones hijos de... un minuto, no me enteré de que sucedió con el resto._

– Sasuke ¿y a dónde fueron mis padres?

– Se fueron hace un rato ¿no te diste cuenta?

– No- _ha de ser cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó? Bah, la verdad creo que no quiero saberlo._

– Se fueron cuando te estaba besando_- no sé porque, pero ya me lo suponía, ¿por qué se espantan ante un beso? Son mis padres, deberían estar aquí conmigo, siendo que a ellos se le ocurrió esta idea, pero bueno _–Vamos a comer algo.

– Vale- si, a estar parado sin hacer nada prefiero comer.

_Fuimos a los comedores con Sasuke-baka, hablamos de cosas vanas como el clima, la cajita llena de aparatitos tecnológicos que me envió mi "suegro", que hoy día llegaba Deidara-san, el chico al que estaba reemplazando Alexia-sempai; también algo sobre unas posibles vacaciones con su familia y una pizca de deberes escolares. _

_Luego de eso partimos al salón de fotografía, donde se supone que íbamos a hacer las fotos para Loveless. Ahora que lo pienso, Itachi es un flojo, nos reemplaza las evaluaciones con esto para no tener que estar haciendo los exámenes y después revisarlos y todo lo que le corresponde hacer a un profesor, en todo caso, además es bueno que lo haga porque no tengo la menor idea de lo que habla, o bien: habló en la única clase que ha hecho, también me he dado cuenta de que últimamente con tal de evadir la realidad me pongo a meditar, reflexionar y pensar sobre detalles estúpidos; como lo que pensé hace un momento, o lo que estoy haciendo ahora, esto es un desastre, creo que mis neuronas se suicidarán a este paso._

_Cuando llegamos a la sala solo faltaba que se presentara Itachi, pues el resto ya estaba ahí. Alexia-sempai fue la que se encargó de repartirnos las cajas con la indumentaria; temblé al recibir la caja que contenía la ropa._

"_He de decirte que yo mismo escogí la ropa para los cuatro, especialmente para ti"_

_Estúpido viejo pervertido director de la revista. Corrí a encerrarme al camarín, no permitiría que la manada de mis compañeros me viera otra vez, aún me cuesta trabajo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí, que sólo quiero quitarle unos cuantos millones a Sasuke y si es posible, salir del país, no quiero posar en esa revista, no quiero que los pervertidos me vean como en la sesión anterior._

_Al destapar la caja sentí miedo ¿por qué hay dentro, algo de color rosa?_

_Con cuidado fui sacando las prendas, si es que se pueden llamar así; me aseguré de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada antes de empezar a desnudarme, porque hasta ropa interior me habían dado esta vez._

_Tuve que ponerme un pantaloncillo cortito negro que apenas me cubría el trasero y que tenía un cinturón de tres correas; en mi pierna derecha debía ponerme una media de red y en la otra una media, como de esas para las mujeres de color negra a medio muslo que encima de todo tenía volantes en la parte superior de color rosa –¿Por qué rosa?–, y zapatillas negras a 1/4 de piernas con muchos cordones; para arriba una camiseta de red sin hombros y a medio pecho y de una sola manga, encima de eso debía ponerme una chaquetilla negra corta, sin mangas ni hombros que tenía blonditas rosadas –insisto ¿Por qué rosa?– por todo el borde; en el brazo derecho tenía que usar una manga similar a la media; con vuelitos rosas y en el cuello una correa negra con más encajes rosados. Y las típicas cadenitas ¿cuál es su problema con las cadenas? se las saqué todas y se podría decir que se ve un poco más "decente", por decir algo._

– ¿Estás listo?- _la voz de Alexia-sempai me hizo salir del shock al verme en el espejo, parecía un pu…_

– Si, ya estoy listo.

– Entonces déjame pasar, debo maquillarte.

_¡Eso si que no! Cualquier cosa menos maquillaje, ¿qué se creen que soy? ¡Miren que tengo dignidad! Ni que fuera una niña para que me pintaran la cara._

– Vamos, solo faltas tú.

_Ni loco._

– Naruto, abre.

– Pasa- _vale, me rindo, que eso último me sonó a amenaza._

– Siéntate allí- _Alexia-sempai entró con una enorme caja, no quiero ni saber que me va a hacer en la cara. Bueno, no solo la cara: me dio una crema para que me echara en todos los lugares que se veían de mi cuerpo, o sea que en casi todas partes, para que me viera más pálido; después me echó de eso mismo en la cara, me pintó los ojos y los labios, cuando_ _acabó no quise ni mirarme al espejo ¡de seguro parezco una niña o un travesti! Que es peor todavía._

_Salí mirando el piso y lo primero que escuche fue un "oh" general, ¡kami-sama mátame ahora! El primero en acercarse fue Itachi ¡cuando no!_

– Naru, te ves diferente- _¿de verdad? Que si no me lo dice no lo cojo, percíbase la ironía_ –Pero no te ves mal- _no, claro que no, seguro me veo horrible_ –Te ves, kawaii.

– Encantador.

– Lindo.

– Tierno.

– Adorable.

– Delicado.

_¿Querrán decir algo así cómo afeminado? ¡Manga de idiotas! ¿Por qué rayos me presto para esto? Soy taan idiota, primero: para que acepto las locas ideas de Kakashi, si yo no las argh... ahora no estaría siendo humillado de esta forma._

– Naruto ¿estás bien?- _genial, ahora el bastado viene a hablar, ¡Kami-sama, si no quieres matarme, envíame la moto-sierra que te pedí la vez pasada!_

_Levanté la cabeza para que me viera e interpretara mi mirada de "¿crees que estoy bien?" pero lo único que me encontré fue con un Sasuke algo sonrojado que me daba su chaqueta para que me cubriera y tras de él la manga de babosos mirándome como si quisieran... dejémoslo en mirándome fijamente... esto es vergonzoso _–S-si.

– Ten- _me puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros _–Aún no empezará la sesión, debemos esperar al editor- _¿y cómo para qué me cubre? Ni que estuviera desnudo, además ¿por qué rayos tienen que vestirse así: con un traje negro y corbata, como si fueran ejecutivos o algo parecido, mientras que mi me tocan estos trajes de...? Argh, de no quiero saber qué._

– Gracias- _me tomó de la mano y me sacó del campo visual del resto ¿qué? ni que me gastara porque me miran tanto, en todo caso no es muy agradable tener a la panda de buitres con su vista clavada en mí, o bien en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo._

_Iba seguir caminando pero Sasuke se detuvo y como íbamos de la mano me vi obligado a detenerme también; me quedó mirando de forma muy extraña y a mí me empezó a dar miedo, estaba aterrado, me estaba mirando mucho, yo me estaba poniendo más que rojo y me estaban temblando las manos y las piernas... y no dejaba de verme, así que yo miré hacía otro lado, ¡pero sabía que seguía allí mirando!, así que opté por desasirme y salir corriendo. Estaba soltándome de su mano cuando…_

– Naruto…- _juro por todos los kami que me miran que jamás en mi vida había escuchado esa voz en Sasuke, con la rapidez de quien sabe de dónde saqué me solté de su mano y había echado a correr, de no ser porque estoy destinado a que cualquiera sea mi intento de huida, me atrapen, me hubiera sorprendido pero como ya sabía que pasaría, el muy infame me tomó justo por la cintura, me pegó a su cuerpo y me dio un giro que no sé como diablos quedé echo sándwich entre él y la pared._

_Busqué cientos de excusas para salirme de está situación pero mi cerebro estaba pensando con lentitud_ –Creo... que será me...

– Sh~

_Ya violando mi espacio personal, Sasuke-teme se atrevió a besarme ¡argh¡ ya es la cuarta vez en el día, se le está haciendo costumbre, juro que le hubiese dado un golpe que lo dejara K.O. pero me tenía las dos manos sujetas y digamos que me daba terror mover las piernas, nunca se sabe donde pueden ir a parar las rodillas de uno. No se si es la falta de oxigeno o que mi cerebro está trabajando con dificultad, pero ya los besos del bastardo no son tan malos… ¡argh! ¡Estúpido cerebro! ¡Las idioteces que estás pensando y las idioteces que me estas haciendo hacer! _

_Abrí la boca y comencé a corresponder el dichoso besito; si aún se podía, Sasuke-baka me pegó más a él y me soltó las manos y yo, el muy estúpido, en vez de golpearlo para salir corriendo como las otras veces, lo abracé por el cuello y continué besándolo mientras él me toqueteaba, creo que lo único cuerdo era mi pensamiento porque mis acciones se contradecían con lo que yo quería hacer. Nos separamos unos segundos para coger aire y continuamos en lo mismo, como siga así me voy a aprender de memoria la boca de este idiota. Y como ya estaba decido que mi sentido común se tomó unas vacaciones relámpago, metí mis manos bajo la camiseta de Sasuke y me dediqué tocarlo, si él podía manosearme ¡yo también lo puedo hacer!_

_Cuando ya llevábamos varios minutos de prácticamente comernos la boca y yo ya le había quitado la corbata y le había abierto la camisa, él había logrado sacar la molesta cosa que tenía en mi cuello e iba por la segunda chaqueta, pues la otra ya estaba en el suelo:_

– ¡Es que no ves que le arruinas el maquillaje y la ropa!

_Después de que mis acciones coordinaron con mi pensamiento y empuje a Sasuke-baka de encima, me volteé a ver quien nos hablaba, era ese viejo de hoy en la tarde, Jiraiya, el ídolo de Kakashi. El tipo ese nos miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Sasuke me alcanzaba, nuevamente, su chaqueta y la correa que tenía en mi cuello._

– Está bien que sean novios, pero contrólense.

_Sasuke-baka lo miró mal y se abrochó la camisa _–Buenas tardes_- lo saludó secamente con cara de "juro que te mataré por esta"._

– Si, veo que muy buenas. Y dime Naru ¿pensaste lo de esta tarde?

_No, lo menos que hice fue tratar de recordar eso y debo darle la respuesta de aquí a que terminé la sesión, aunque claro, podría dársela ahora mismo ¡no! _–Si- _le respondí sonando muy seguro, a los segundos sentí la mano de Sasuke cogiendo la mía, por pura costumbre se la acepté._

– Entonces será mejor que vayamos, pues deben estar esperándonos. Además creo que deben repasar el maquillaje de Naru y sus peinados.

_Sin decir nada caminamos tras el viejo, Sasuke lo miraba con desconfianza y apretaba fuertemente mi mano, parecía que en cualquier minuto me la desintegraba, entre tanto jaleo ¿qué rayos es lo que acabo de hacer con Sasuke? O sea que por voluntad propia –o desconexión de cerebro, como quieran llamarle– le correspondí todo el rato ¡y hasta le metí mano! ¡Por Kami qué vergüenza! Que vergüenza, que vergüenza, que vergüenza y encima en esta facha y ¡argh! Me besó y yo lo besé, y ahora estamos cogiditos de la mano como si nada, siento que esto se sale de control algunas veces. Ya llegamos y entramos al salón y..._

– ¡Oh, es Jiraiya-sama!- _chilló Itachi del mismo modo que lo hizo antes Kakashi y fue corriendo hasta él_ – ¿Me autografía mi colección de películas?

– Claro, claro, después de la sesión. Un retoque al maquillaje de Naru-chan- _¿Qué se cree? Apenas llega y los manda todos. Un chico rubio, que creo que es Deidara-san llega corriendo con una caja y me vuelve a pintar donde supuestamente no estaba maquillado, además de arreglarme el cabello, después corrió donde Sasuke y también le arregló el cabello y le pasó un pañuelo por los labios para quitarle restos de labial, que supongo son míos, que vergüenza. _–Ahora todos listos, a sus posiciones: Itachi, Deidara, Alexia y el chico-cejas a las cámaras. Los chicos y Naru a la escenografía.

_¿Escenografía? Me volteé a ver y había algo así como una sala de reuniones con una mesa larga de vidrio y los típicos asientos de oficinista, en las paredes había una ventana falsa, cuadros, diplomas, de verdad tenía toda la pinta de una sala de reuniones, creo que ahora entiendo por que ellos van a salir de traje, pero yo..._

_Nos acercamos todos con cara de no saber que hacer._

– Naru, súbete arriba de la mesa- _sé que me sonrojé y escuché una risotada de Itachi, de seguro se acordó de algún chiste, a pesar de todo obedecí: me subí a la dichosa mesa_ –Bien, ahora el pelirrojo.

– Gaara_- refunfuño éste._

– Lo que sea. Súbete tú también y haz que Naru se siente sobre ti- _todos nos quedamos de piedra, especialmente yo, y se escuchó a Sasuke aclarando su garganta, Jiraiya lo miró feo y volvió a hablar_ –Lo siento Gaara, Sasuke haz lo que dije. Naru ponte a horcajadas de él, pero siéntate muchacho, no hay problemas ¿verdad?- _¿Cómo diablos se le ocurre que me voy a sentar así sobre Sasuke-teme? El bastardo puso sus manos en mi cintura y me hizo quedar sentado como quería el viejo; luego Gaara se ubicó tras de mi y pegó su pecho a mi espalda y Neji me giró el rostro para que lo mirara y apoyó su mano sobre mi pecho como si estuviese abriendo la chaquetita, se oyeron lo clic respectivos y..._

– OK chicos, cambio de pose.

– Relájate- _me susurró Sasuke al oído ¿Cómo rayos quiere que me relaje si están todos con cara de querer comerme vivo y sin meterme al microondas primero? Hizo que me levantara. Todavía ni lo hacía cuando Neji me dio un leve empujón y quedé tendido sobre la mesa y él se puso a cuatro sobre mi, yo le miré aterrado; luego Sasuke me hizo mirarlo y quedamos con los rostros muy cerca, casi besándonos, ni supe donde quedó Gaara. Se oyeron los clic y a Jiraiya ordenando un nuevo cambio de posición y a mis queridos compañeros obedeciendo._

_En esta era Gaara quien me sostenía en brazos mientras Sasuke acariciaba mi pecho e intentaba sacarme la media con la otra mano, y Neji se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuello. Al rato las instrucciones del viejo pervertido, no quiero ni imaginar la clase de cosas que pasan por su mente._

_En la siguiente me hicieron sándwich entre Neji y Sasuke, y Gaara me jalaba de los cabellos para acercarme a su rostro._

_Por supuesto que esta demás decir que yo estaba tan rojo como un tomate re-maduro insolado, si yo creía que la sesión pasada sentía vergüenza era por que no me había estado con los tres a la vez, que mal sonó eso, el caso es que estar con Sasuke es una cosa y con los tres al mismo tiempo es otra, creo que mejor dejo de pensar eso, ni yo mismo me convenzo._

_El viejo volvió a hablar y yo quedé recostado sobre Sasuke-teme y este dejo sus manos sobre el cinturón como queriendo abrirlo, como tenía separadas las piernas, Neji hacía como que me quitaba la media y Gaara cogía la media de red con los dientes, creo que esa fue la más vergonzosa de todas: Jiraiya insistía que mirara la cámara pero no podía despegar mi vista de la ventana falsa, aún me quedaba dignidad y después de esa mi odio hacía el mundo aumento en un 30. Seguimos haciendo fotografías en donde yo era el que estaba abajo, en medio de dos, en cuatro patas, sentado sobre alguien o qué sé yo..._

– _Bien, esta es la última- sentí como un gran peso se quitaba de encima cuando dijo eso, aunque recordé que debía darle mi contestación sobre las fotillos esas._

_Para la última fotografía yo quedé abrazando a Sasuke-bastardo del cuello, mientras el me tomaba por la cintura y me "alejaba" de Neji y de Gaara con una mirada de asesino psicópata maniático –que por cierto le salió muy real– y los otros dos me miraba como esperando el postre –igual de convincentes que Sasuke– y por fin Jiraiya dio por finalizada la sesión. Me solté de Sasuke-baka e iba salir corriendo cuando…_

– Naru, entonces ¿Qué has decido_?- me atajó el viejo._

– Quiero cambiarme primero- _reclamé, mientras antes me quite esta ropa, si es que se puede llamar así, mejor._

– Si, deje que Naru-chan se cambie- _intervino Itachi, que de algo me ayude ese hombre _–Por mientras autografíe mi colección de películas- _y de la nada sacó una bolsa gigante llena de películas. Así que aproveché para ir a cambiarme._

_Me encerré en uno de los camarines y me saqué toda esa porquería que llevaba encima para ponerme mi ropa normal; por pura curiosidad me miré al espejo para saber como era el maquillaje que llevaba, ya que no me había visto._

– ¿Eh?- _definitivamente la persona que estaba reflejada allí no soy yo, ¡yo no tengo el rostro tan delicado!, ya entiendo porque algunas mujeres usan tanto maquillaje. Me saqué todas las cosas raras que me habían echado en la cara y volví a ser yo ¡ah! Sentí como todos mis poros volvían a respirar._

_Bien, ahora ir allá afuera y negarme a la propuesta de Jiraiya, motivos: no pienso volver a posar para revistas, diarios o lo que sea._

_Al salir Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la puerta, al parecer esperándome; me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla ¿qué, ya le bajó su minuto cariñosito? A este no hay quien lo soporte ¿qué acaso todos los de su especie se comportan así? Pobre idiota. Cielos, por un minuto olvidé la pregunta del millón –literalmente–¿Cómo le hago para sacar el dinero del Uchiha? Tanta estupidez junta me distrae ¿cómo le hago? Necesito una forma que sea rápida y nada sospechosa, podría enfermar a Kakashi de algo, decirle que no tenemos dinero suficiente para el tratamiento, si por favor nos hace un pequeño préstamo de unos cuantos millones y luego ¡zaz, nos esfumamos! Nah, eso nunca resulta, sería como decirle que estoy embarazado, que idiotez. Podrían secuestrar a Iruka y Kakashi y como yo soy menor de edad entonces no tengo poder económico y no tengo el suficiente dinero como para pagar el "rescate", le pido prestado dinero y luego me secuestran a mí y me hacen desaparecer... eso si, tendría que ser un plan muy bien fraguado porque pueden que llamen la policía o qué sé yo, así que..._

– ¿En que piensas?- _Sasuke-teme me saca de mis intentos de quitarle su dinero._

_En cómo sacarte unos cuantos millones de encima, bastardo_ –Nada- _respondo vagamente mirando el techo, me cortó la inspiración y ahora para encontrarla es lo bueno._

– ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

_Vieras tú: tengo que quitarte tu dinero o conseguir de algún modo unos cuantos millones para que no echen a mis padres de la casa, claramente yo también quedaría sin hogar y ¿sabes qué? Encima de todo está la deuda que va a quedar con esta tonta Academia, imagino que mi fantástico padre –nótese el sarcasmo– no tomó en cuenta ese detalle y pienso que si él hiciera algo que los humanos comunes y corrientes llaman 'trabajar' podría fácilmente juntar ese dinero, en unos cinco o seis años, pero los juntaría igual ¿no crees? Y lo otro es ese viejo Jiraiya que quiere que haga fotografías eróticas y fíjate que contigo, uf ¿tú que opinas? ¿Crees que tengo algo que me preocupa?_ –No.

– ¿Estás seguro?

_La verdad no_ –De verdad, no es nada.

– Puedes contarme si quieres.

_¡Ah, qué no! ¿Acaso eres sordo o quieres que te cuente mis planes para sacarte dinero?_ –Es que...

– ¿Jiraiya habló contigo?- _supongo que el día que me dejes hablar será el Apocalipsis. Asentí brevemente_ –Te dijo lo de las fotos ¿verdad?

– Sí.

– ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

_¿Que qué le dije? Pues que encantado me exhibía sin ropa para salir en su revista para pervertidos sin vida, menuda pregunta que hace éste_ –Que le daría la contestación después de la sesión de hoy ¿también te preguntó a ti?

– Si, me dijo que ya había conversado contigo, pero no me dijo que era lo que tú le habías contestado.

– Y tú, ¿qué le dijiste?

– Nada, pero si tú quieres hacerlo, yo aceptaré.

_¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir Sasuke-teme? ¿Qué si yo quiero, él…? Este tipo esta loco o ¿qué, por qué dice eso? O sea que sí… ¡rayos! ¿Sasuke-teme por qué haces esto?_ –Pero...

– Naru, aquí estas. Me permites hablar en privado con Naru- _dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke, éste le puso una mala cara y se fue a hablar con Itachi, que se veía muy feliz con sus películas autografiadas_ –Bien, ¿qué has decidido?

– Pues yo...

– Antes de que constes, Hatake Kakashi dijo que tú eres su hijo ¿cierto?

– Si- _respondí extrañado, ¿a qué fue esa pregunta ¿qué tiene que ver Kakashi en esto? No me digan que otra vez..._

– ¿Y como es que ese pobre hombre tiene dinero para mandar a su hijo a esta clase de academia?

– No entiendo- _supongo que es más que obvio que estuvo investigando o Kakashi habló por alguna película de este tipo._

– Si me entiendes, Hatake Kakashi está sin un centavo además de tres enormes deudas: una con el banco, una con esta escuela y la otra conmigo.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- _viejo tramposo, de seguro quiere aprovecharse de eso para obligarme a aceptar._

– Mucho, mi querido Naruto. Escucha atentamente: con todo el dinero que entrará después de esta edición no cabrá la menor duda de que eres tú quien llama la atención de nuestro público, entonces imagínate la cantidad de ingresos que entraran luego de una edición para "mayores", con esa suma alcanzarías a cubrir todas las deudas y quedarías libre y así podrás irte de esta escuela y dejar a tu novio ese, que se nota que estás con él por puro interés, ¿y ahora que dices?

– Yo…- _este viejo se las sabe por libro, tengo que dilatar esto un poco y preguntar en que lío esta Kakashi metido_ –Necesito tiempo para pensarlo bien.

– No hay mucho que pensar.

_Si, a ti no te conviene perder ese dinero y a mí tampoco_ –La verdad si, debo reflexionar todas las consecuencias de esto, mañana le digo- _y antes de que me dijera algo salí casi corriendo hacía dónde estaban los demás. Se me tiene que ocurrir algo, un buen argumento para negarme, oh, rayos, esto es difícil._

_Como más tarde no tuvimos clases me fui a encerrar al cuarto, lo único malo es que ahora Sasuke parece mi sombra y tuve que dejarlo pasar; así que no podía desahogarme ni pensar con claridad teniéndolo ahí y lanzando mirotones de vez en cuando a ver que estaba haciendo, tampoco podía llamar a Kakashi para preguntarle cual era su deuda con ese Jiraiya, y no había forma de sacar al bastardo de la habitación y lo más probable es que si salía el iba a ir detrás._

– ¿Seguro no quieres contarme que es lo que te pasa?- _el bastardo se fue a sentar en mi cama, pues yo estaba tendido allí bocabajo_ – ¿Ese tipo te hizo algo?

_Que insistente es este hombre_ –No, sólo estoy algo cansado.

– Tus ojos se ven agobiados- _¿qué, ahora no me vayan a salir con que este es iridólogo o parasicólogo? O algo de esos tipos raros que te ven el aura y esas cosas_ –Naruto, confía en mí- _comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con cuidado_ –Tal vez puede ayudarte.

_Si, si puedes ayudarme; dame todo tu dinero_ –No te preocupes.

– ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si te ves tan decaído?- _no supe como pero terminé entre los brazos de Sasuke-teme con la cabeza escondida en su pecho, en un gesto muy fraternal de su parte, una pena que no lo necesitaba, pero bueno_ –Si no quieres contármelo, está bien.

_Ya que no te resultó, ahora pruebas con la psicología inversa ¿eh? Pues fíjate que conmigo no te resulta_ –No es nada.

– No es nada- _repitió y me dio un beso en la frente, detesto cuando hace eso_ –Entonces, si no es nada ¿Por qué te ves así?

_Y tú, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?_

– Es algo que tiene que ver con tu familia.

_Más bien con Kakashi, si, mi familia ¿cuál es tanto su interés por saber que me ocurre? ¿No sería mejor que me dejara solito solucionar mis problemas?_ –Sasuke...

– Está bien, no pregunto más- _me abrazó más fuerte y empezó otra vez a hacerme cariño en el pelo, esto me relaja tanto, un minuto y si..._

– Kakashi…- _murmuré y Sasuke-teme me levantó el rostro para verme._

– ¿Le pasó algo a tu papá?

– No, es que…- _vamos Naruto, da tu mejor actuación, debes verte afligido_ –Tiene una deuda con Jiraiya.

– Entonces ese tipo quiere que la pague por medio de ti saliendo en esas fotos- _pero qué tío más rápido. Asentí y volví a esconder mi rostro en su pecho._ – ¿Es muy grande esa deuda?- _volví a asentir, pero sin levantar la cabeza_ – ¿Tu padre a negociado con Jiraiya?

– Si, es qué…- _traté de sonar depresivo, como si realmente fuese una cosa de vida o muerte._

– ¿Y cuánto es?

– No lo sé, Kakashi no quiere decírmelo, dice que son cosas en las que yo no debo meterme, pero me preocupa… y encima...

– Claro, ahora tú estás involucrado.

_¿Cuándo diablos será el día en que me dejes hablar?_ –Si, no sé que hacer.

– Sabes que yo puedo ayudarte, en lo que sea…

_Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar, supongo que este era el paso más difícil, ahora que está convencido, lo tengo en mi bolsillo._

Continuará...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

Dios santo, voy a terminar con un terrible dolor de espalda ¡20 hojas de Word en una sola noche! Tengo que organizar mis horarios… sí, fue largo este capítulo, pero no será el único, les adelanto que pronto llegará uno de casi 30 hojas :D Con respecto al capítulo 11 ¿Logrará Naruto conseguir lo que quiere? ¿Buscará venganza por todas las humillaciones que ha sufrido? ¿Se volverá gay como sus padres? xD En este capítulo me he divertido mucho, lo que me hizo reír como posesa fue eso de "Súper Uchiha" xDD

Muchísimas gracias por su reviews, estoy muy feliz de que les siga gustando el fic y que personas nuevas se den el trabajo de leerme. Muchas gracias a **Brye, Shaty Ana, SmileSkuashSKII, kaRura-UchihaI-wtf, hiromihyuga24, Seiketo Nayset, camiSXN, PaddyandVicky, xx-gatita** y **saskenaru** por sus comentarios, nos los respondo aún, pero los leo uno a uno y en serio me alegran el día :D

_— **. —**_

Vi mis ojos en los tuyos y me llené de emoción. Sentí mis manos con las tuyas y creció mi ilusión. Con un beso; una despedida, se me rompió el corazón.

**CON UN BESO**

¡Próximamente!

**14 Agosto 2011**

**__****http: / / leonadark. blogspot. com / 2011 / 07 / con-un-beso. html**

_— **. —**_

Esto ya se me hizo eterno, mejor termino de ver el cap 50 de FMAB n.n dudas, quejas, sugerencias y / o amenazas, bien recibidos. Se cuidan.

**"…Mis misioneros en un campo extranjero…"**

******-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**0136 - 280711**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para intentar responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **"Llamada telefónica" ¿vale? ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**Bulletproof Cupid  
****Kanari-Leona**

**Capitulo XII**

_— **. —**_

– **S**abes que yo puedo ayudarte, en lo que sea…

_Justo lo que quería escuchar, supongo que este era el paso más difícil, ahora que está convencido, lo tengo en mi bolsillo._

– No es necesario que me ayudes, no es algo que deba importante- _vamos, que hay que ponerle algo de dramatismo a la escena._

– Naruto, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Llama a Kakashi y pregúntale cuánto es lo que le falta para pagar su deuda.

_¡Genial! Esto es exactamente lo que quería, pero tenemos que ve el método de quitárselo sin que se vea sospechoso y lograr que ni siquiera se le pase por la mente preguntarle a ese viejo._ –Gracias.

– De nada- _me quedó mirando con cara de estar esperando un premio, supongo que debo hacerlo. Me arrimé un poco a él y parece que entendió porque me cogió el rostro entre sus manos y juntó sus labios con los míos, un simple rocen, pero sabía que con eso no se iba a quedar tranquilo, que no le iba a ser suficiente y que estaba esperando que yo diera una señal de vida; así que pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me fui echando hacia tras para quedar con Sasuke-baka sobre mí, ¿qué? Hay que darle un premio de consuelo. _

_Dejé que me besara y yo fui correspondiéndole despacio, la verdad, no sé porque siempre me pasa que llega un momento en que mi cerebro se desconecta, ya no razono y las cosas se salen de control, y eso fue lo que pasó; el beso se fue tornando más rápido, sentí una especie de necesidad de no separarme de Sasuke. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Noté como intentaba abrir el cierre de mi polerón, se lo permití y también_ _dejé que me besara en el cuello y me hiciera uno que otro chupetón por ahí. Yo, como un tarado, me dediqué a acariciar su espalda por encima de la ropa_.

– Naruto…- _me susurró al oído y me separó de él, ¿y ahora qué le pasó?_ –Si es así, mejor que no.

_¿Qué rayos le pasa?, hey, yo sólo iba a darte unos cinco o diez minutos para que me besaras y todo, y si no quieres tu premio por entregar el dinero tan rápido, mejor para mí, pero una cosa, yo no voy a quedar como un interesado_ – ¿A que te refieres?- _pregunté haciéndome el tonto y con el tonito encantador que me provoca nauseas._

– Que no te sientas obligado a corresponderme si no lo quieres.

_¡Estúpido pillo que se las sabe todas! Aunque recuerda que ya estoy jugando como tu dulce noviecito_ –No es eso- _dije para después sonreírle lo más tierno que pude sin que se me agrietara la cara_ –No creas que hago esto por interés, me entristece que pienses eso de mí- _usé mi mirada más santurrona y como si fuese poco lo que dije anteriormente, agregué_ –No sabía que tú creías que era esa clase de persona.

– No me malinterpretes- _dijo y me estrujó contra él ¡y adivinen qué! Sí, su famoso besito en la frente_ –Pero sentí que era por eso, discúlpame.

_Bueno, tienes buen instinto, en parte era por eso, ya sabes, tu premio, no te costaba nada decir que sí… en todo caso_ –No importa…- _idiota._

– ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Jiraiya?

_Mmh, creo que le dije…_ – Mañana.

– Entonces, le dices a Kakashi está dispuesto a pagarle el día siguiente, por la tarde.

– De acuerdo- _me faltó poco para ponerme a saltar y a gritar de contento, o sea que mañana Kakashi saldará la deuda con el banco y yo me podré ir de aquí, me voy atener que ir, sí, si, ¡voy a desaparecer de aquí y ya no lo veré!, digo, ¡ya no los veré nunca más!_

– ¿Te ocurre algo?

_Sí, creo que estoy sufriendo el SPCC*_ –No, es que esto me quita un peso de encima- _en todos los sentidos._

– ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

_Matarte lentamente y hacerte sufrir… aunque preferiría hacerlo después de que me des tu dinero_ –No sé, ¿qué propones?

– Bueno…- _ya puso su estúpida sonrisita, asumo que no debí haber dicho eso, vamos, Naruto piensa algo para librarte ahora_ –Se me ocurren varias cosas…

– Podríamos…- _¿qué podríamos? ¡Piensa maldita sea! Ya sé,_ – Ir a pasear por los campus de la academia- _esos que me recorrí el primer día buscando el edificio C._

– Si tú quieres- _dijo en un tono algo decepcionado, apuesto a que ahora sí querías tu premio ¡eh!, demasiado tarde Sasuke-teme_ –Vamos- _me levanté y me acomodé la ropa y el cabello, él hizo lo mismo. Me tomó de la mano y salimos del cuarto. Abajo en la sala común estaba el resto de nuestros adorables compañeros, nos quedaron mirando como si de pronto nos hubieran salido tentáculos en el cuello, otro par de ojos y vistiéramos de amarillo fluorescente._

– ¿Se reconciliaron?- _preguntó Lee que extrañamente se veía contento, esto es raro. Sasuke asintió dijo algo así como: "nos vemos más tarde". Y seguimos caminando hasta salir de la facultad. Eso me pareció raro, iba a preguntar, y al parecer lo intuyó y empezó a hablar él _–Oye, sobre la sesión de esta tarde…- _y el tema que escoge para evadirme el muy… _– ¿Cómo te sentiste?

_¿Cómo esperas que me haya sentido, idiota? Comodísimo sin duda, huy, sobre todo con lo afeminado que me veía con ese trajecito y el maquillaje, ah, claro, olvidaba lo bien que me veía siendo humillado por ustedes_ –Menos incómodo que la vez anterior.

– Sí, no se te veía tan sonrojado.

_Con tanto maquillaje encima tal vez te dieras cuanta de lo sonrojado que estaba, idiota_ –No me di cuenta.

– Te veías lindo- _si, me veía como un marica_ –Y delicado- _ajá, eso creí, afeminado_ –Debo reconocer que me gustó como te veías- _me sonrojé, ¿por qué dice eso? ¿Cómo le va a gustar que pareciera un…? Bueno, no importa, supongo que tendrá sus fantasías raras como cualquiera._

– No digas eso…- _susurré bajito mirando hacia otro lado. Espero no se me pegue la costumbre de actuar así, que después puede ser peligroso._

– No te enojes por lo que te voy a decir- _¿por qué me late que me voy a enojar igualmente?_ –Pues…- _empezó en un tono grave y pasando sus manos por mi cintura para acercarme a él_ –Me costó mucho no intentar machar ese trajecito.

_¿Machar? ¿Cómo? No lo he pillado_ –No te entiendo.

– No importa. Ya más adelante sabrás- _me dio un beso rápido en los labios, antes de que yo alcanzara a girar mi cabeza_ –Me gusta tu rostro, eres muy guapo.

– Ya, que me avergüenzas- _oculté mi rostro en su hombro mientras lo maldecía entre dientes ¿quién diablos se cree para decirme esas cosas? Ah, cierto, es mi novio._

– Pero si es verdad, me encantas… además eres muy tierno, la mayoría del tiempo estás de buen humor y eres honesto, a mis padres le pareciste un buen chico, simpático, educado, responsable- _y me van a construir un altar y me adorarán hasta la muerte, muy bien_ –Para mí eres perfecto y…

_Consté que lo hice para que dejara de hablar, que si no me dejaba el ego por las nubes y eso me puede costar un error. _

_Besé al bastardo, pasando mis brazos por su cuello para acercarlo más. Aunque ahora ya no sé si ya estoy acostumbrado, si me está fallando una parte del cerebro o de verdad me está gustando, cosa que dudo, pero lo labios de Sasuke-teme me parecen suaves y a pesar de que yo no tengo mucha experiencia no me apresura, lo hace lento y ya no mueve tanto sus manos, cosa que agradezco, argh, ¿ven las estupideces que me hace pensar este imbécil?_

– ¿Qué?- _¿por qué pones esa cara?_ –No entiendo…- _¿Qué diablos le pasa ahora? _

– Parece que estás afectado por algo- _si yo te contara_…

– No, lo que pasa es que me da vergüenza cuando me dicen esas cosas.

– Entiendo, lo ves, también eres humilde, no cómo los otros y otras que creen por que tienen más dinero pueden maltratar y menospreciar al resto, pero tú no eres así- _no, debe ser porque no tengo ni un centavo._

– Basta, Sasuke- _le dije mirando para otro lado y tratando de despegarlo de encima, ¿qué rayos le pasa que me adula tanto? ¿Querrá pedirme un favor? Y ya me imagino que clase de favor puede pedirme si esa es la razón._

– Lo siento- _ya está con ese ridículo besito en la frente. Disimuladamente me solté y me fui a sentar en uno de los banquitos que estaban allí. _

_Estábamos en un lugarcito lleno de flores y arbolitos y cositas cursi, juro que sólo faltaban los siervos y el conejo raro y parecía un lugar perfecto para una declaración de shojo barato. No sé cómo diablos llegamos allí. Me iba a levantar para buscar la parte tétrica del bosque cundo Sasuke-baka se fue a sentar conmigo y me apretujó contra él, pareciera que tiene miedo de que me fuera a ir. _

_Ha pasado una media hora y sinceramente esto es una lata, no hemos hecho nada en todo el rato que llevamos aquí: ¿acaso esto es todo lo que hacen los novios? Qué aburrido, mejor se pasa con los amigos, aunque si sintiera algo por Sasuke-teme sería distinto… ya estoy pensando ridiculeces otra vez, de seguro me pasa por no estar haciendo algo productivo, esto es horrible, es todo tan rosa que me asquea… es que me he dado cuenta de que yo no soy muy romántico que digamos, o tal vez sí, pero no al nivel máximo de lo empalagoso y pegajoso de otro, aunque también puede ser porque no me he enamorado nunca y la única novia que he tenido fue en el kinder, me acuerdo que se llama Hinata y todo el día andábamos de la mano pero éramos niños de cinco años, así que no cuenta. Estoy aburrido y este bastardo no me suelta, y no se me ocurre nada para que me deje en paz. Podría aprovechar para dormir un rato._

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Me desperté cuando sentí que algo pasaba por mi cara, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que era Sasuke acariciándome el rostro._

– ¿Te he despertado?

_¿De verdad? que si no me lo dices no me entero ¿qué hora es? Ya está atardeciendo, siento que perdí todo el día, si no fuera porque por fin conseguí todo lo que quería, supongo que ahora podré ser feliz o algo parecido a menos de que a este tipo se le ocurra poner una demanda o por estafa o algo parecido, ahí estaríamos en problemas _–Hace frío…- _temblé cuando una ráfaga de viento casi me tira de la banca._

– Entonces volvamos- _me ayudó a levantarme, de pronto se me ocurre que este tipo piensa que no soy capaz de hacer nada sólo ¡para todo me ayuda! _

_Íbamos de la mano, eso ya se me estaba haciendo una costumbre, caminando lentamente y en silencio hasta nuestra facultad. Supongo que en cuanto lleguemos tendré que llamar a Kakashi, aunque tengo que hacerlo en "privado", no vaya a ser cosa que Sasuke-baka escuche y empiece a pensar .Nos fuimos de inmediato a la sala común; allí estaban todos haciendo cosas distintas, así mismo cuando llegué el primer día._

– Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo- _le llamó Gaara._

– De acuerdo- _el bastardo deshizo nuestras manos con suavidad y me dijo _–Puedes subir por favor- _aquello me pareció sospechoso pero asentí: aprovecharía de llamar a Kakashi mientras el teme conversa con mis adorados compañeros _–Nos vemos después.

– Ok- _subí las escaleras casi corriendo para buscar el móvil, marqué el número de mi venerado padre y esperé el tono._

– "El sexy Kakashi al habla, diga…"

_¡¿Eh? Bueno, pasaré eso por alto_ –Hola, soy yo Naruto.

– "Ah, ¿Cómo esta el niño de mis ojos?"

_¿Qué se habrá estado fumando este hombre?_ –Bien, oye, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías una deuda con Jiraiya?

– "Jejejeje"- _se escuchó claramente su risita nerviosa desde el otro lado._

– Habla.

– "Bueno, tuve que pedir un pequeño préstamo para pagar tu mensualidad…"

– ¡Kakashi!- _se escuchó de atrás la voz de Iruka, supongo que está contando la verdad a medias._

– "Y además me dio ediciones futuras del Icha Icha Paradise, y me dijo que debía devolverle aquel favor algún día. "

– ¿Y sabes cómo quiere que se lo devuelvas_?- le pegunté más que enojado, ¿cómo rayos se le ocurren estupideces como esa?_

– "No, ¿qué quiere?"

– Qué el niño de tus ojos haga fotos eróticas.

– "¡¿Qué?"

– Lo que oyes, y encima quiere que las haga sólo y con ese bastardo.

– "¿Y tú quieres?"

– ¡Claro que no quiero!

– "Pero, si, supongo que sería mucho para ti, si lo comparamos con las ediciones pasadas de la revista jujujuju. "

– No me cambies el tema. ¿De cuanto es la deuda que tienes con ese viejo?

– "¡No le llames viejo; es Jiraiya-sama!"

– ¿De cuanto?

– "¿Para que quieres saberlo?"

– Sasuke se ofreció para prestar el dinero para pagar.

– "¿De verdad?"

– Sí, dijo que debías decirme el monto que te faltaba para completar la deuda con Jiraiya.

– "Jejejeje, es que Jiraiya no quiere que le pague con dinero. "

– ¿O sea que ya sabías que ese viejo me quería para fotos pervertidas?

– "Más o menos."

– Ya veremos eso, ahora dime cuanto es.

– "Me hizo un préstamo de un millón, más las cinco ediciones del Icha Icha que están avaluadas en lo mismo pero cada una…"

– ¿Sabías que eres un...?

– "¿Genio?"

– No precisamente- _si no que todo lo contrario, de verdad: ¿Cómo rayos puede hacer tantas cosas irresponsables? Me pregunto como ha logrado sobrevivir hasta la edad que tiene_ –Dime la verdad, ¿pensaste en las consecuencias?

– "No."

– Ya lo creo. No quiero ni saber cuanto le debes al banco.

– "Dieciocho millones doscientos mil."

– Dije que no quería saberlo.

– "Antes era diecinueve, pero con las cositas esas que te regalaron pudimos juntar una buena cantidad y abonarla."

– Mmh- _o sea que si me llegasen regalos por esta edición, y cabe la posibilidad de que sean más, pueden venderlos y reducir la cuenta siquiera en… ¿un millón? Creo que podría pasarle un poco de cosas que me dio mi "suegro" y que no voy a ocupar, como el notebook, la agenda, el pendrive y esa cosa que ni idea de lo que es_ – ¿Sabes? Dentro de tres días te voy enviar un regalo.

– "¿Si?"

– Si, pero para que los vendas y lo abones al banco, que es lo más urgente, nada de gastarlo en apuestas.

– "Vale."

– Y ahora; ¿cuánto le pido a Sasuke?

– "No sé, ahí ve tú."

– Pero dime cuanto le pido.

– "No sé."

– Pero...

– ¿Estás hablando con tu padre?- _a la horita que se le ocurre llegar a este tipo, por lo menos sé que no oyó nada sospechoso._

– Sí, es él. No me quiere decir cuanto es el dinero que necesita- _me encargué de decir eso último bien fuerte para que Kakashi escuchara._

– Permíteme un momento- _me quitó el móvil y empezó a hablar_ –Buenas tardes- _el teme accionó el altavoz para que pudiera escuchar a Kakashi._

– "Ah, Sasuke ¿cómo está mi querido yerno?"

– Muy bien gracias. He estado conversando de su situación con Naruto y pues me gustaría ayudarle.

– "Oh, no mi querido niño, no te preocupes de esas cosas…"- _¿y este hombre por que diablos le habla así al bastardo?_

– No se preocupe, Naru- _¿Naru?_ –Me comentó que solo necesita una parte del dinero.

– "Sí, sólo una parte"- _ah, si supiera, pero no importa _–"Si es por el hecho de que le molesta como devolverme el dinero…"- _lo que le molesta no es como devolvértelo, si no que no quiere devolvértelo_ –"No se preocupé, tendrá un tiempo razonable para regresármelo."

– Claro. Te dejo a mi hijo en prenda.

– ¿Qué?- _exclamé asustado. Las estupideces que dicen y encima se ríen par de… imbéciles._

– Claro, claro, de ser así no hay problema.

– "Jajajaja, ya veremos para el matrimonio."

– No diga eso, Kakashi.

– "¿Por qué no? ¿No me digas que no piensas en un futuro con Naru?"- _¿pero de que rayos están hablando? ¿Matrimonio? Sí esto no fuera en serio me asustaría más de lo que estoy ahora._

– Claro que si, pero es algo precipitado.

– "Lo sé, no es algo que se deba conversar por teléfono."

– Tiene razón, Kakashi, pero es bueno saber que no le molesta que sea la pareja de su hijo.

– "Claro que no, si hasta me caes bien."

– Jaja, gracias- _hey, dense prisa que me están gastando los minutos._

– "Naruto ¿está por ahí?"

– Si, escuchó todo lo que hablamos.

– "De seguro está sonrojado."

– Sí, se ve realmente tierno cuando se sonroja.

– ¡Dame acá!- _le iba a quitar el móvil, pero me esquivó, maldito estúpido._

– Aun no termino de cerrar el trato. Kakashi: ¿acepta el trato?

– "¿Estás seguro de que no tienes problemas con tus padres?"

– Claro que no. Adelante, dígame cuanto es lo que le falta.

_Aquí vamos a ver cuanto fue lo que le inventó mi santo padre_ –"No vayas a pensar mal, pero son veinte millones."

_Vi que el teme palideció y podría jurar que estaba temblando_ – ¿Ve-veinte?- _repitió con dificultad y me quedó mirando con cada de "por-favor-niega-lo-que-me-acaba-de-decir". Yo sólo me encogí de hombros aguantándome las ganas de reír._

– "Sé que es mucho, por eso no quería que lo supieras."

_Pareció pensárselo unos segundos y luego soltó_ –No se preocupe Kakashi- _juro por kami que mi mandíbula estuvo a punto de tocar suelo de lo sorprendido, pensaba que se iba a negar_ –Puedo facilitarle esa cantidad.

– "Oh, muchas gracias."

– Siempre y cuando…- _si, siempre tiene que haber un "siempre y cuando"_ –Exista una especie de contrato que avale la devolución del préstamo.

– "Por supuesto."

_¡Argh! A este tipo no se le va una, ya tenemos una nueva tara en el plan_. –Bien. No es nada formal, sólo un mero trámite.

– "Entiendo. Muchas gracias."

– De nada. Entonces el dinero se lo deposito en su cuenta, Naru me da el número, y luego de eso llegamos al acuerdo.

_Idiota, primero debiste haber hecho el acuerdo y luego haber entregado el dinero, aunque para nosotros es mejor así._

– "Me parece bien, gracias nuevamente."

– Muy bien, no vemos...

– "A propósito. ¿Que te parece si el domingo vienes a cenar a nuestra casa?"- _¿pero qué diablos? ¿Cómo va a inventar una casa? Digo, cómo lo va a llevar a nuestra casa… se enteraría de todo._

– Claro. Naru dijo que iba a celebrar su cumpleaños.

– "¿Mi cumpleaños?".- _Kakashi, espabílate por lo que más quieras_ – "Ah, sí, ¿por qué Naru no te invitó?"- _uff, salvado._

– Dijo que era algo familiar.

– "Ah, no hay problemas, puedes venir."

– Muchas gracias- _Entonces supongo que lo de Kagrra ya no va... aunque creo que Gaara ya suspendió todo, estúpida suerte _– Pues nos vemos, muchas gracias de nuevo. Adiós.

– "Adiós."

_Cortó y me quedó mirando con cara de victoria, después de que le negué tanto pasar ese día juntos._

– Gracias- _le dije cuando le vi abrir la boca para decirme algo._

– De nada- _abrió los brazos, claramente quería un abrazo y yo obedientemente me acerqué. Me tomó de la cintura y apoyó su cabeza contra la mía unos segundos después para buscar mi boca. Sí terminamos besándonos, primero con cuidado y después como posesos. Y lo_ _triste es que este bastardo no deja quieta las manos, fuera por encima de la ropa, pero ya aprendió a colarse bajo ella, por lo que de poco me alejé de él y me quedó mirando con cara de "¿por-qué-me-cortaste-el-rollo?", pues ya pasaron sus minutos de fama así que mantenga la distancia y que no me toque tanto, que me gasto_ – ¿Qué ocurre?

– Me siento incómodo- _dije sin mentirle y dándole la espalda, es reconfortante decir la verdad._

– ¿Por qué?- _me abrazó por detrás y reposó su cabeza en mi hombro_ – ¿Hay algo que no te guste?

_Bueno, si empezamos a enumerar las cosas que no me gustan_ –No lo sé, me siento raro.

– Cuéntame.

– Mmh- _vale, cómo quiere que le cuente si se pone a mordisquearme el cuello y la oreja y ah~ no me deja pensar_ –Es que...

– Vamos, dímelo- _traté de rechazarlo cuando sus manos empezaron a bajar de donde estaban. Le tomé de sus muñecas y lo aparté_ – Soy yo ¿verdad?

_¡Le apuntaste!_ –Es que...

– ¿Hay algo que te moleste de mí?- _la verdad, me tardaría de aquí a mañana diciéndote todo lo que me gustaría decirte, bueno, es hora de ponerse dramático y tomar medidas drásticas._

– Sasuke, no es lo que crees- _me colgué de su cuello en plan "cargantito-melosito"._

– Naru…- _susurró cuando le empecé a dar besitos en el cuello, conste que yo sólo lo hago para que se quede callado._

– No es que tú no me gustes- _ok, lo que voy a hacer ahora… ni yo me lo creo que vaya hacerlo; lamí el lóbulo de su oreja y le di un mordisquito; me puse como un pimentón cuando Sasuke-teme soltó un jadeo._

– ¿Entonces que es?- _me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo._

_Pensé que se olvidaría, nuevas medidas_ –No lo sé…- _me acerqué a su cara y le di un beso ni muy cerca de los labios, iba a soltarme, pero en menos de un segundo me encontraba estampado contra la pared y con el bastardo comiéndome la boca, por lo menos con eso se le olvidó._

– Me traes loco- _susurró sin dejar de manosearme en ningún momento. Traté de separarme del teme, pero no parecía querer ceder. Plan de escape numero dos, que siempre da resultado: corresponderle hasta que baje la guardia. Y así lo hice. Le devolví el beso con todo lo que había aprendido de él mismo, sí, fue vergonzoso, pero fuero fue lo que hice aparte de moverme un poquito para rozarme con él._

– ¿Quieres escapar?

_¡Por kami, este tipo ya descubrió mi treta! Ya sabía yo que no duraría para siempre ¿y ahora qué? ¡Argh! Yo sabía que tenía que entrar a clases de deportes y no de artes ¿por qué rayos no desarrollé mejor mi fuerza cuando pude? Malditos certificados médicos falsificados para no hacer educación física. Un minuto, yo soy mucho más inteligente que él, tiene que haber un método… no creo que funcione, aunque por tratar no pierdo nada y no creo que sea un animal desalmado ¿o si? _

_Me concentré en todas las situaciones tristes que podía, que tal vez llorando puede que me lo saque de encima y si soy sincero no estaba para nada triste u/u. Con mi reciente poder descubierto de actor logré que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero el bastardo estaba tan ocupado besándome en el cuello no se dio ni por enterado, así que un último esfuerzo logré que estas bajaran por mis mejillas y fueran a parar a la suya._

– Na-Naruto…- _dijo espantado y se separó de inmediato, funcionó y me dejo tranquilo_ –Lo siento.

– Tengo miedo- _de acuerdo, ahora quedaré como una nena frente a Sasuke-baka, de todos modos prefiero conservar mi integridad física, y aun tengo mi dignidad de reserva así que no hay problema._

– Perdóname Naru, no quise asustarte_- me abrazó contra él y dejó que mi cabeza se apoyara en su hombro, creo que se acerca el momento cursi_ –Se me pasó la mano, lo siento.

– Me asusté- _la verdad que si me asusté, no tanto como para ponerme a llorar pero si me asusté._

– Lo siento- _me acarició el cabello por unos segundos hasta que de improviso se detuvo_ – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– Claro- _¿y que diablos querrá ahora?_ – ¿Eres virgen?- _demonios, ya me puse como un tomate_.

– Yo…- _virgen de lo que se dice virgen… no soy. Pues por ahí hay una que otra manoseadita con resultados y una cosita poca que me hizo una compañera de clase para una fiesta el año pasado_ –Sí…- _y no es mentira del todo._

– Bueno, ya llegará el momento, lo siento.

_¿Éste bastardo quería que lo hiciéramos ahora? ¡No! ¿Es qué está enfermo? No pienso dejar que me haga… ¡eso! Con suerte dejo que me manosee un poco, nada más_ –Sasuke, yo no quiero hacerlo- _se lo expresé claramente mirándolo a los ojos._

– ¿Acaso no me quieres?- _la verdad ¡No!_

– Ya te dije que no es eso- _que inseguro es este muchacho, ¿cómo quiere que me acueste con él si nos conocemos hace un poco más de una semana? Maldito estúpido… si no fueras a entregar ese dinero te juro que te mato, puede que tal vez lo haga y después hago desaparecer tu cadáver y nadie en este mundo te extrañará… ah, ese si es un buen plan._

– ¿Entonces?- _¿y ahora qué el invento?_

– Es que…- _¿Qué le digo?_ –Me da miedo- _bueno, esa es una parte de la verdad: me da miedo que este imbécil trate de hacerme eso._

– ¿Te da miedo hacer el amor conmigo?- _eso ha sonado vergonzoso, pero no es 100% miedo, también hay un porcentaje de asco, repugnancia, vergüenza, cobardía y esas cosas _

– Bu-bueno...

– ¿O es que piensas mantenerte casto hasta el matrimonio?- _ja-ja –nótese el sarcasmo–, maldito estúpido, ¿por qué dice esas porquerías? No es que quiera ser virgen de por vida, es que quiero perderla con normalidad, mejor sigo con el teatro._

– No te confundas. Es solo que no me siento preparado.

– ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?- _comenzó a besarme en el cuello, otra vez_ –Venga, dímelo.

– No…- _llevó sus manos a la altura de mi vientre y las movió en círculos ¿qué cree que hace?_ – ¿Qué...?

– Tal vez podamos remediarlo- _continuó acariciándome y yo sólo atiné a suspirar_ –Ves que todas las cosas tiene solución.

– Déjalo, Sasuke- _me solté de forma brusca. Salí del cuarto dando un portazo._

_¿Qué rayos hacía hablando de mi vida sexual con el idiota? ¡Argh, qué rabia! Y ahora parece que quiere que le pague favor por favor. Creo que mejor me busco un lugar por la facultad donde dormir, pues en la habitación de este bastardo no me quedo._

_— **x — x — x —**_

_¡Ugh! Desperté todo adolorido por culpa del estúpido piso de cerámicos, ni todas las toallas que puse sirvieron… sí, dormí en el cuarto de baño, no había otro lugar dónde hacerlo y por aquí no viene nadie a las tres de la mañana salvo que haya ingerido un exceso de líquidos, y si es por eso hay otro cuarto de baño más cerca. Y como estaba ahí mismo aproveché de darme una ducha rápida, aunque tuve que ponerme lo mismo de ayer. Estaba vistiéndome cuando abrieron la puerta del baño._

– Ah, lo siento Naruto-kun, no había que estabas aquí.

– No importa- _era Deidara-san_ –Ya estoy por salir.

– Sólo quiero cepillarme- _me enseñó su cepillo de dientes y un tubito de dentífrico_ –Oye, parece que pasaste mala noche, tienes una ojeras horribles- _iba a coger una toalla y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el suelo, espero que no empiece a preguntar_ – ¿No me digas que dormiste aquí?- _con su tono de voz grave no me quedó más que asentir_ – ¿Tuviste problemas con Sasuke?

– N-no.

– ¿Estás seguro?, puedes confiar en mí.

_Ni aunque pudiera, Deidara-san_ –De verdad que no es nada- _traté de sonreír_.

– Hey, yo tengo mucha experiencia en Uchihas.

_Y allá vamos, que si no le cuento me sigue hostigando_ –Es que a veces no comprendo a Sasuke- _y eso es verdad_ –A veces se comporta tan bien y al momento se transforma en un... ¿cómo decirlo?

– ¿Sádico pervertido?

– Si, justamente en eso- _vaya que los conoce bien_ –Y hay veces que no se despega de mí ni un momento, y yo quiero estar solo.

– Ah, era eso, veamos- _fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro, se sentó en el suelo y me hizo un gesto para que ya también lo hiciera_ –Itachi y Sasuke son casi iguales, y aunque no te lo creas llevo saliendo con Itachi unos cinco años tres meses y seis días- _que exacto_ –El punto es que ninguno de los dos sabe expresarse bien, con eso de que sus padres estuvieran preocupados de construir su imperio empresarial no tuvieron muchas oportunidades de conversar con ellos. En ese sentido cuesta mucho de que se abran a ti y el otro problema que tiene es que son unos fríos calculadores- _Deidara-san pareció recordar algo pues frunció el ceño._

– ¿A que se refiere, Deidara-sempai?

– Dime sólo Deidara- _asentí levemente_ –Es que tanto Itachi como Sasuke son capaces de armar grandes redes de planes y engaños para tener lo que quieren. ¡Ah estúpido Itachi!- _¿y ahora qué le pasa a Deidara?_

– ¿Qué...?- _iba a preguntar. Esta charla sobre los Uchihas es interesante, lástima que no ando con nada para tomar notas._

– Es que Itachi hizo y deshizo lo que pudo en esta academia para que yo me fijara en él. Éramos compañeros aquí, yo me integré tarde a clases y me asignaron como compañero guía a Itachi- _vaya, esto me suena de algo_ –Y el muy imbécil hizo que me fijara en él con métodos poco ortodoxos. Pero al final lo consiguió y aquí me tiene_…- rió divertido, aunque yo no le entendí el chiste_ –Eso sí, no me arrepiento de nada.

– Entiendo- _y ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿y esto de qué me sirve a mí?_

– Ah, también les gusta conservar lo que tiene, recuerdo una vez que casi mató a Sasori. No permiten que nada en este mundo se los arrebate. Y algo que debes tener muy presente, es algo que ni ellos mismos saben: por muy seguros que se vean por fuera, la inseguridad los corroe por dentro. Temen perder y quedarse solos…- _sonreí involuntariamente, y al parecer Deidara lo notó y también lo hizo_ –Cuida a Sasuke, él te quiere mucho.

– Vale.- _dije… por decir algo y salí de allí._

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Después de ir a desayunar me fui al salón de clases del segundo piso. Itachi había avisado sobre la continuación de la clase que fue interrumpida por Kakashi la semana pasada ¬¬. Al entrar Itachi me sonrió y puso cara de "espero-que-hayas-superado-el-trauma" y me entregó una cajita adornada con muchas cintas._

– Te lo envía Jiraiya-sama.

– Gracias.

– Y esta te la mandan los ejecutivos de Loveless- _sacó de debajo de su escritorio un ramo de jazmines con más cintas._

– Gracias- _repetí acomodando las flores para que no se desarmaran._

– Ah, y esto es de parte de Tsunade, la directora- _me pasó otra cajita, pero más elegante que la primera._

– Gracias, de nuevo.

– De nada, y prepárate para mañana, que te llegaran más regalos que la vez pasada.

– Mmh- _fui a mi puesto, aun no habían llegado los otros y no sabía que hora era, supuse que era muy temprano. Acomodé las flores debajo de mi pupitre. _

_La primera caja que abrí era la de la directora: era un turrón de frutas envuelto en pañuelos y papel de seda junto a una tarjetita de felicitaciones... ¿Qué acaso posar en una revista para pervertidos es toda una hazaña? Cuando pude sacar todas las cintas de las cajas de Jiraiya me encontré con tres revistas: una era Loveless y las otras dos no tenía ni idea. Cogí una de ellas que tenía toda la pinta de ser una de esas revistas para chicas, se llamaba "Lady Teenager"... no me había percatado pero en la portada había una foto de Sasuke y más abajo decía con letras rosas:_

"EL NUEVO AMOR DEL SOLTERO MAS CODICIADO DEL PAIS. Entérate en la página 12"

_De inmediato me fui a esa pagina y me topé con una foto mía besándome con Sasuke, ¿en qué minuto tomaron aquella foto? El artículo rezaba: _

"El nuevo amor de Sasuke; Muchas veces en esta revista hemos hablado de los solteros más perseguidos y adorados por las chicas; que parte de guapos poseen una enorme fortuna. Estos adolescentes están, la gran mayoría felizmente comprometidos, siendo Sasuke el más deseado de todos ellos. Uchiha Sasuke ha tenido un espacio permanente en nuestras publicaciones por sus numerosos romances sin puerto; y una vez más lo tenemos aquí por ello. Ahora se trata de Hatake Naruto, un súper modelo…"

_¿Un súper modelo? ¿Yo? ¿Y de dónde diablos sacaron eso?_

"... que ha trabajado en el extranjero y que hoy posa para una prestigiosa revista de carácter homosexual junto con Sasuke. Este hijo de inmigrantes noruegos conoció a Sasuke en su lugar de estudios y según fuentes cercanas comenzaron un romance luego de la primera sesión..."

_¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Hijo de inmigrantes noruegos? Yo he sido japonés toda mi vida… qué estupidez más grande, ¿fuentes cercanas? Sí claro, Jiraiya fue quien pasó las fotos, debió sacarlas cuando estábamos besándonos antes de la sesión de fotos, ¡maldito viejo! Metí esa revista en la caja y saqué la siguiente. También parecía una revista de esas para dueñas de casa sin vida. Entres las decenas de titulares leí mi nombre._

"Naruto, ¿habrá conquistado al frío Uchiha menor? Pagina 36"

_¿Qué clase de titulares son estos? Hojee la revista buscando la dichosa pagina y me encuentro con la treinta y seis._

"El chico que robó el corazón de Uchiha Sasuke; Estos últimos días se ha hecho público el nuevo romance de Sasuke, el segundo heredero de Uchiha Corp. Hatake Naruto, es el nombre del chico; hijo de un adinerado hacendado del sur del país…"

_¿Adinerado? ¿Es que acaso no investigan antes de hacer sus reportajes?_

"…muchos de sus compañeros aseguran que Sasuke se ve realmente feliz, que no lo habían visto así. Pude que este misterioso chico pueda enderezar al conquistador Uchiha menor, célebre por sus romances bisexuales"

_Otra ridiculez. Iba a revisar la revista del viejo pero dio vergüenza verme vestido así; y mejor la dejé metida ahí mismo y cerré la caja. No me había dado cuanta pero Deidara ya había llegado y estaba colgado del cuello de Itachi en una escena demasiado melosa para mis ojos._

– Naru-chan, _si en cinco minutos no llega nadie se suspende la clase- dijo Itachi vagamente, más concentrado en acariciar el rostro de Deidara._

– Vale- _me dediqué a mirar por la ventana. Era algo aterrador ver a tus maestros besándose frente a ti._

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Pasaron cinco, luego diez minutos y no apareció nadie así que me quedé desocupado .Me fui a la habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Ni señas de Sasuke ni de los otros, así que pude pasearme con tranquilidad por los cuartos y la sala común. Me quedé allí último... ¿Por qué rayos Sasuke debía desaparecer justo ahora? Debía decirle el numero de cuenta de Kakashi para que depositara el dinero... lo deposita, Kakashi lo retira, lo paga al banco y nos desaparecemos del mapa… o mejor no lo paga en el banco, adoptamos una vida de fugitivos y nos podemos ir a vivir a México y después nos cambiamos el nombre… o mejor a Chile que queda más lejos, aunque tendríamos que aprender español… nimiedades. _

_¿Sasuke me buscaría si yo desapareciera? Digo, no sé, si quiera por su dinero desaparecido, ¿qué rayos estoy pensando? Seguro no le va a importar. Pero lo que me dijo Deidara esta mañana… ¿Sasuke de verdad sentirá algo por mí? Tengo tanto sueño que ya estoy pensando idioteces. Me acomodé mejor en un de los sillones y cerré mis ojos para dormir._

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Unos ruidos extraños y unas risitas sospechosas me hicieron despertar._

– Pero Sasuke…- _¿eh? La mención de su nombre me obligó a permanecer con los ojos cerrados, mejor que no me viera despierto._

– Sh, guarda silencio- _ese era Sasuke, ¿pero quién era el otro?_

– ¿Es él? ¿Está dormido?- _¿se estarían refiriendo a mí? Era lo más probable pues no había nadie más allí._

– Si, por eso quédate callado.

– Pero vamos a tu habitación.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Con quién está? Me vi tentado a abrir los ojos, pero decidí que lo mejor era seguir con el juego, ¿qué me importaba a mí lo que estuviese haciendo? _

– Antes dame un beso.

– Pero Sasuke… él está allí… te dije que mejor nos quedáramos afuera.

– Tú mismo dijiste que estaba dormido. Si no ya estría con los ojos abiertos y gritando- _está hablando de… mí._

– Pero ¿si se despierta y nos ve?- _¿con quién está? Yo sé que he escuchado esa voz antes... ¿pero donde?_

– ¿Qué mas da?

– Sasuke…- _ese tipo soltó una risita._

– Sh- _no se oyó ningún ruido, pero si unas respiraciones violentas, supe que se estaban dando un beso._

_Abrí un poco los ojos y los vi… Sasuke se estaba besando con ese tipo que estaba en el hotel, se estaba besando con Sai. No sé por qué, pero lo único que pude hacer fue pararme y salir corriendo hacía el cuarto... de donde nunca debía haberme movido._

_— **x — x — x —**_

_No sé cuanto rato he estado metido aquí adentro, pero no quiero salir, tampoco sé por qué estoy llorando, he llorado cómo un estúpido desde que me deje caer en la cama. No sé por qué me duele tanto, por qué me duele tanto el pecho de solo recordar a ese bastardo besándose con… me escuecen los ojos, soy tan imbécil y… ¿por qué sigo llorando? Así no voy a solucionar nada, por Kami Naruto ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué? Y me duele. Y me molesta. _

_Por más que seco las lágrimas estas vuelven a salir, ¿por qué? Si yo no siento nada por él, si yo… ¿cómo lo hago para dejar de llorar? Iruka... ayúdame, por favor… no sé que me pasa, ayúdame, aconséjame. _

_Ya estoy harto de sacar mis lágrimas porque vuelven a salir y vuelvo a recordar… y vuelve a doler ¿por qué me afecta? ¿Por qué? Si yo, yo… ¡Sasuke, eres un idiota! Entre todas las almohadas que sepultaban mi cabeza escucho la melodía de mi móvil. A duras penas me levantó y lo cojo; traté de detener las lagrimas con mis manos y vislumbre en la pantalla el teléfono de Kakashi, no quería contestar, pero tuve un vago presentimiento._

– ¿Diga?

– "¿Naruto, eres tú?"

– Iruka…- _mis ojos se vuelven a humedecer y vuelvo a llorar._

– "¿Te ocurre algo? Hijo ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo malo?"

_La voz de Iruka me reconforta aunque se oiga preocupada_ –Estoy bien.

– "Naru, hijo, no me engañes, ¿has estado llorando? Tu voz te delata, ¿quieres que vaya?"

– No es necesario.

– "Hijo, si quieres te saco ahora mismo de allí."

– Papá… ya no me quiero ir de aquí- _no estaba seguro de que me hay entendido por que ni yo me escuchaba bien._

– "¿Entonces cual es el problema? Cariño, explícamelo, por favor."

– Sasuke- _logro decir antes de que mi voz se vuelva a quebrar y una vez más las lágrimas corrieran por mi rostro._

– "¿Qué pasó con él?, ¿te hizo algo?"

_Si, me ha dañado y... _

– Papá, creo que…- _ya no pude contener más mis ganas de llorar y como pude continué_ –Papá, creo que me gusta Sasuke…

Continuará...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

*SPPC: síndrome de pre-cargo de conciencia.

¡La declaración del millón de dólares; a Naruto le gusta Sasuke! Esto se está poniendo bueno ¿qué no? Ne, ha quedado largo por las conversaciones telefónicas, pero ya está listo n.n en verdad, lamento no poder actualizar Recogido, tuve un problema un tanto delicado y no tengo el ánimo de editar, lo siento (pero este sí quedó justo a tiempo n.n) Muchísimas gracias por su reviews a **PaddyandVicky, Seiketo Nayset, okashira janet (**x2**), yura kinomoto, WaffleGun, saskenaru xD **y** Kotoko Lee** me alegra que si les esté gustando, pronto recibirán sus respuestas n.n

_— **. —**_

Vi mis ojos en los tuyos y me llené de emoción. Sentí mis manos con las tuyas y creció mi ilusión. Con un beso; una despedida, se me rompió el corazón.

**CON UN BESO**

¡Próximamente!

**14 Agosto 2011**

**__****http: / / leonadark. blogspot. com / 2011 / 07 / con-un-beso. html**

_— **. —**_

Nos vemos en la última actualización masiva, el domingo 14 de agosto, espero leeros en este fic, en Recogido y por supuesto, en el debut de Con un beso. Sin más me despido, qué estén bien.

**"…Por alguna razón que no puedo explicar…"********  
-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**0005 - 050811**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para intentar responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **"Llamada telefónica" ¿vale? Presentando la última actualización masiva ¡Feliz cumpleaños Leona xD! ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**Bulletproof Cupid  
Kanari-Leona**

**Capitulo XIII**

— **. —**

– **P**apá, creo que…- _ya no pude contener más mis ganas de llorar y como pude continué_ –Papá, creo que me gusta Sasuke…

– "Naru, ¿por eso lloras? Eso no tiene nada de malo, cariño, no tienes que llorar."

– No, es que me da rabia, se suponía que no me debía gustar.

– "¿Qué no debías o no querías?"

– Papá, no sé que me pasa...

– "¿Quieres explicarme? Si no quieres hacerlo, estará bien"- _Iruka es tan comprensivo, no sé como pudo haber terminado con un irresponsable como Kakashi, algo le debía haber visto._

– Sa-Sasuke no me quiere- _le dije tratando de que no me temblara la voz, me dolía mucho recordarlo._

– "¿Por qué dices eso? Ese chico nos ha demostrado todo lo contrario."

– Pero era mentira, lo vi besándose con otro delante de mí.

– "¿No sería un malentendido?"

– No, los oí, estaban conversando y decían cosas y… está con otro, papá, no significo nada para él- _nunca me imaginé que yo alguna vez yo pudiera pronunciar aquellas frases._

– "Naruto, hijo, tranquilízate, tú nos dijiste que apenas lo soportabas y... "

– Era mentira, trataba de engañarme a mi mismo- _y es tan duro cuando te das cuenta y tratas de reconocerlo frente a otra persona _– ¿Qué hago? Dime... por favor.

– "Si quieres irte de ahí, solo dímelo y yo voy por ti, cancelamos la matrícula y nos olvidamos del plan de Kakashi… Naru"- _esa era la voz de Kakashi, ¿qué cosa va a decirme ahora?_

– "Cielo, voy enseguida por ti, después nos las arreglamos, ¿ok?"

– Kakashi, papá, gracias- _no es tan irresponsable después de todo, siempre me sorprende, cada vez que se preocupa por mí, pero... ¿Qué será lo mejor en estos momentos? Quedarme aquí y acabar de una vez por todas o irme y olvidar todo lo que ocurrió desde que pisé la escuela_–Kakashi…- _empecé dudando, no sabía como preguntárselo__._

– "Voy por ti enseguida"- _me interrumpió, no sé porque demonios supe que a pesar de todo, estaba contento._

– Gracias.

– "No tienes porque darlas. Somos tus padres y debemos velar por tu felicidad antes que la nuestra. Ahora dime dónde estás."

– En mi cuarto.

– "Vale, no te muevas de ahí. Iremos enseguida."

– Gracias

– "Cuídate y nos vemos."

_Cortó e inmediatamente me lancé a buscar mis cosas para meterlas en mi mochila, tuve que sacarlas y volver a guardarlas, pues estaban tan desordenados que no me cabía ni la mitad de la ropa._

– Naruto, abre- _me detuve al oírlo, sé que tengo que ignorar a ese bastardo. Seguí con lo mío._

_No sé si ahora está haciendo lo más correcto para mis padres, puede incluso, que esté siendo un egoísta pero, no sé como actuar, nunca antes me había sentido así ¿qué debería hacer si ahora viene Sasuke?_

– Naru, por favor abre- _seguía aporreando la puerta. No iba abrirla aunque la echara abajo, me temía que iba a entrar dando excusas y yo podía creerle, él no tendría que darme explicaciones si supiera lo que yo pensaba hacer_–Naruto…_- __ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente una llave, y Sasuke ya se encontraba frente a mi, mirándome fijamente_– ¿Te irás?_- __me preguntó al ver que estaba empacando._

_Sólo atiné a dejar de mirarlo y seguí guardando todo sin un orden, sólo lo entrara en esa mochila me llevaría._

– Por favor, no me digas que te vas por eso que viste abajo.

_Vale, no te lo digo, ¿y cómo por qué otra cosa crees que me podría ir? ¿Por qué no me gustan los exámenes? Eres tan imbécil..._

– Naru, contéstame_- __se acercó con intenciones de tocarme, me moví antes de que lo hiciera_–No te enfades, puedo explicarlo todo.

_¡Y ahí está! ¿Cómo pude fijarme en alguien como él? Es tan diferente de mí, sólo quiero volver a la vieja escuela y que todo sea como antes, volver a ser yo._

– Sasuke, no quiero escucharte, no quiero saber qué es lo que tengas que decirme. Y si me puedes hacer el favor de dejarme solo, te lo agradecería- _lo dije con una voz que no sonó como la mía; la sentí como neutral, sin emoción... vacía._

– Naruto, escúchame un segundo.

– Escúchame tú…- _le __dije terminando de cerrar la mochila y poniéndomela en la espalda_–Ahora yo vuelvo a mi casa, a mi antigua vida, quiero que no me busques y me dejes en paz, lo único que quiero de ti en estos momentos, es que me despidas de todos y no inventes nada de porque me fui, ¿vale?

_Salí del cuarto sin mirarlo, no pensaba hacer una escena tan dramática, pero me salió así. Busqué la salida casi corriendo, recorrí los campus para llegar a la entrada. Noté las miradas de todos pegadas en mí, lo bueno es que ya no los voy a ver nunca más. Espero que esto se convierta en un lejano recuerdo o en un buen olvido._

_Me detuve frente a uno de los pilares de la entrada y esperé a mis padres. Después de unos diez minutos de ver pasar taxis tras taxis uno se detuvo y bajaron mis papás, poco me faltó para correr hacia ellos, no lo hice porque ellos lo hicieron, me abrazaron los dos y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

– Volvamos, en la casa hablamos- _me hicieron subir al mismo taxi._

_Durante el viaje no hablamos, pero Kakashi e Iruka de vez en cuando se lanzaban miraditas cómplices; me sentí mal por eso y por el plan a Kakashi, ahora nos íbamos a quedar literalmente sin pan ni pedazo, no sé si mis padres de verdad comprenderán lo que me está pasando, ya que mal que mal por un error mío vamos a perder la casa y me preocupa de sobremanera que Sasuke decida buscarme, sé que es una especie de esperanza vana, pues yo mismo le pedí que no me buscara, pero no puedo evitarlo, cientos de ideas atiborran mi cabeza y no me gustan para nada, sé que me estoy llenando de ilusiones._

_No me di ni cuenta cuando nos bajamos y ya estaba entrando en la casa, deben de haber visto lo ido que estaba pues conducían cada uno de mis movimientos hasta dejarme en una de las dos sillas que quedaban._

– Naru, ¿te sientes bien_?- __oí la voz de Iruka a la distancia._

– Un poco frustrado_- __farfullé. Ni idea si me entendieron._

– ¿Por qué te gusta ese niño?-_sentí los brazos de Kakashi rodear mis hombros._

– Lo arruiné todo, lo siento...

– Naruto, eso ya no importa ahora, ya nos las arreglaremos, pero si ese chico es él que te gusta ¿cuál es problema? si parecía que él también sentía algo por ti.

_No, al parecer ya se aburrió de mí o se dio cuenta de la verdad y me odia _–Creo que no era tan así.

– No entiendo.

– Sasuke…- _sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho al susurrar su nombre, creo que algo de eso se reflejó en mi rostro _–Lo vi... estaba con alguien más…

– Te...

– Se estaba besando con otro chico, con un ex novio.

– Puede haber sido un malentendido.

– ¡Kakashi, no lo era! Los escuché, hablaban de irse a la habitación y no sé que más…

– Ahí te diste cuenta de que te gustaba- _frente a mí estaba Iruka con su expresión de entenderme a la perfección._

_Asentí levemente y noté como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

– No llores, no pasa nada, no es tu culpa, son cosas que pasan, no hay nada que hacerle.

– Pero yo nunca me había sentido así, es algo que me duele aquí dentro_- __me toque el pecho. A pesar de aquello mis padres sonrieron, como si fuese algo bueno..._

– Cielo, creo que eso no es un simple "me gusta".

– Papá, no me digas eso que ya no… no volverá a ser.

– Lo siento.

– Estás de que no lo volverás a ver- ¿_Por qué Kakashi no piensa un poco lo que dice? ¿Es que no se da cuenta que me lastima? Lo miré para reprocharle pero me encontré con que me enseñaba el móvil y en su pantallita titilaba el número de Sasuke._

– ¿Contestarás?

_¿Cómo quiere que conteste? No sé que mentira irá a decirme. Negué con la cabeza, pero Kakashi igualmente contestó y de inmediato se escuchó la voz de Sasuke._

– "¿Naruto? Háblame por favor, ¿estás ahí? Amor, déjame explicarte lo que sucedió."

_Automáticamente mis ojos se cuajaron de lágrimas. Iruka me tomó del hombro y Kakashi me miró como dando su aprobación, volví a negar._

– "¿Estás ahí? Naruto, háblame por favor, si no quieres escucharme, lo entenderé, pero por favor dime que estás ahí y que estás bien."

– Háblale- _me aconsejaron ambos._

– Sa-Sasuke...

– "Amor, ¿estás bien?"

– Sí…- _aún no entiendo __porque duele tanto, yo no soy así, estoy acostumbrado a sobreponerme a mis problemas._

– "Naru, ¿quieres escucharme? Lo de hace un rato fue... "

– Sasuke, no quiero saberlo.

– "Debes oírme, ¿dónde estás ahora? ¿En tu casa?... "

– Adiós.

_Le corté. Es extraño tener a tus padres presentes en un momento tan personal como lo es éste, aunque yo se los agradezco. Me abracé a Iruka, necesitaba un abrazo, me sentía vacío y es difícil explicar cuanto conforta ese gesto._

– Naru ¿estás seguro de que no fue un mal entendido?-_la voz de Kakashi hizo que hundiera más mi rostro en el pecho de papá._

– Ya déjalo por hoy-_Iruka me llevó a mi habitación sin soltarme y se quedó conmigo mucho rato, tal vez horas._

_— x — x — x —_

_Me desperté asustado, estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla. Me costó orientarme y encima tenía los ojos pegados por lágrimas secas._

_Cuando estuve completamente consciente vi que Iruka reposaba junto a Kakashi en un sofá-cama cerca de donde estaba yo. Se veían tan tranquilos, aunque pronto nos quedaremos sin nada de lo que nos queda, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable ¿por qué me permití sentir algo por ese idiota? Y en un período tan corto… y justo cuando ya estaba por conseguir lo que quería florecen mis sentimientos hacia él. Soy tan estúpido, yo, jurando y perjurando que no me fijaría en un hombre y resulta que ya hasta he llorado por uno... aunque si estoy siendo sincero una vez me fijé en un chico, no porque me atrajera físicamente si no que su forma de ser era diferente del resto, pero de eso ya irán unos tres o cuatro años, cuando tuve que ir obligado a una feria media extraña de científicos escolares, yo iba a presentar un proyecto de estudio en los líquenes y ... ¿Qué rayos importa?_

_Esto me frustra, me da rabia, me molesta y me duele, es tan complicado. ¡Argh! ¿Cómo me puede gustar él? si es un engreído que trata a todos como se le antoja y un egocéntrico… y un maldito manipulador. ¿Por qué él? si es tan opuesto a lo que soy yo. No sé qué pensar; el mundo que conocía cambió cuando entré a esa maldita escuela, si yo no hubiese ido allí nada de esto estaría ocurriendo..._

– ¿Te encuentras bien?- _miré a Iruka que se venía levantando. Le sonreí por toda respuesta; ya estaba tan acostumbrado a fingir sonrisas que está salió casi natural._

– Vamos por un café.

_Lo seguí y bajamos a la cocina, allí me dio un tazón de leche tibia y él se preparó un té. Iruka tomó una silla y yo me senté en el borde de la mesita, frente a él. Sabía que quería hablarme de algo, se le notaba en su cara y tenía una leve sospecha de lo que se trataba._

– Kakashi era igual- _susurró sorbiendo su té _–Era tan diferente de mí que llegué a pensar que era un idiota por fijarme en él- _lo miré sorprendido, varias veces me contaron donde se habían conocido y como era cuando empezaron a salir, pero nunca me han contado como era antes de eso _–Era distante, frío, manipulador en cierto modo. Kakashi era el objeto de deseo de varios chicos y chicas, él lo sabía muy bien y no desaprovechaba las oportunidades que se le ofrecían- _hizo un gesto de enfado y luego sonrió. Supongo que habrá recordado algo_–Por eso y por miles de razones pensé que nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo; un chico del montón, sin nada particular, y me enfurecí conmigo mismo al darme cuenta de que ya estaba enamorado de él, me fue difícil aceptar que me sentía atraído por alguien de mi mismo sexo y en ese tiempo no eran tan liberales como ahora, además yo no tenía a nadie para contra lo que me estaba pasando, me sentí más solo que nunca- _miró su taza de te y volvió a beber un sorbo_ –Cuando estábamos por terminar el curso se acercó a mí con la mala excusa de un trabajo y...

– Allí le dije lo que sentía- _Kakashi estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta _–Fue complicado declararme a un niño con el que no había cruzado ni dos palabras en toda la escuela...

_Aquí ya estoy sobrando, ambos se están mirando con ojitos soñadores, me fui de allí dejándolos a solas. ¿Y ahora que hago yo? Supongo que desempacar mi ropa._

_Me fui a mi cuarto a sacar todas las cosas de la mochila; no era mucha la ropa que había alcanzado a echar en el apuro, pero de entre las prendas se cayó una cajita._

– No puede ser-_esa cajita tenía la gargantilla que me había dado Sasuke el día que fuimos a comer con sus padres, ¿en qué minuto se coló esto aquí? yo lo tenía guardado en la mesita de noche ¿cómo...? no pienso quebrarme la cabeza pensando eso, creo que será mejor dársela a Kakashi para que la venda, puede que valga mucho más de lo que parece._

_Terminé de guardar todo en mi armario y volví a la cocina; mis papás seguían mirándose con ojitos brillantes solo que ahora estaban tomados de la mano, así que para despertarlos del trance tiré la gargantilla__sobre la mesa, Kakashi fue el primero en volver y mirarme extrañado._

– ¿Qué esto?-_preguntó cogiéndolo y examinándolo_

– Una gargantilla_- __respondí mirando a Iruka, que parecía como ido aún._

– Eso lo sé, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

– Me la regaló Sasuke hace algunos días.

– ¿Y...?

– Puedes venderla, debe valer mucho.

– ¿Estás seguro?- _asentí. Me iba a volver a mi habitación cuando la música del móvil llamó mi atención_–Es Sasuke- _Kakashi confirmó mis suposiciones._

– No contestes- _susurré para irme a mi cuarto; creo que un baño me caería bien. A lo lejos aún escuchaba el tono del móvil de Kakashi, ¿qué acaso no se iba a dar por vencido?_

_Me metí al cuarto de baño. Apenas había cosas, me saqué la ropa lo más rápido que pude y me metí bajo el agua fría, estaba agotado física y emocionalmente. La musiquita del celular, aún con el sonido de la ducha, resonaba en mis oídos ¿a qué hora se iba a rendir? O ¿Por qué Kakashi no apagaba el teléfono? ¿Qué pensarán mis otros compañeros? ¿Qué pensara Itachi... o Deidara que me dio esa clase acerca de los Uchiha? Me duele la cabeza, espero no me de fiebre o algo._

_Salí de la ducha y me fui a mi habitación, sequé mi cabello lo que más pude y me puse el pijama y me dispuse a dormir otra vez_

_— x — x — x —_

_Mecánicamente me desperté, fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y caminé hasta la cocina. Minutos depuse me encontraba con Iruka desayunando en silencio; Kakashi había salido inusualmente temprano a ver cuanto le daban por la gargantilla y luego depositaría eso en el banco. Miré de reojo a papá, me fije en que parecía morirse de ganas de decirme algo, pero no se iba a atrever._

– Naruto- _o por lo menos eso creía yo _–He estado pensando y voy a empezar los trámites para que te reintegres a tu antigua escuela lo antes posible- ¡_Ah! Que padre más preocupado por su hijo_–Y así no pierdas tantas clases.

– De acuerdo- _aunque no me vendría nada mal algo de vacaciones__._

– Naruto, sabes que no tienes que bajar tus notas para que puedas obtener una beca universitaria, sabes que no contaremos con…

– Eso lo tengo muy claro, papá. Me esforzaré.

– Así me gusta- _me sonrió ampliamente y yo no pude más que devolverle el gesto__._

– ¡Ya llegué!- _Kakashi gritó desde la entrada; ninguno de los dos se movió así que se vio obligado a venir hacia nosotros_–Pensé que saldrían a recibirme.

– Lo siento, estamos en pijama.

– Les tengo una noticia que no se si es buena o es mala, pero...

– ¡Habla!- _exclamamos Iruka y yo, y es que sabemos que cuando Kakashi quiere andar con rodeos nadie le gana._

– Pues ya no existe la deuda con el banco.

– Genial.

– ¿Cómo es eso?- _Iruka siempre tan sensato__._

– Los del banco me informaron que la deuda ya estaba pagada casi en su totalidad- _ambos me miraron como si yo fuera el responsable o..._

– Sasuke…-_pensé de inmediato ¿él habría cancelado esa deuda por nosotros?_

– No lo sé Naruto, en el banco no quisieron decirme. Además existe un "casi"

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– La casa sale a remate el martes, el lunes ya no debemos estar aquí.

_Me sentí condenadamente mal después de eso, ¿qué podíamos hacer ahora? Nos íbamos a quedar igual sin casa, vi que Iruka se llevaba las manos a las sienes y Kakashi lo abrazaba. ¿Kami-sama que puedo hacer?_

_Con lo del remate ya no hay solución: hemos perdido la casa, a menos que se vayan juicio y apelen, pero por los antecedentes de Kakashi y si investigan porque estamos así... un segundo…_

– Kakashi, querrías explicarme contra quien apostaste en esa carrera de caballos, no me vayas a decir que con los apostadores generales- _estoy sospechando que mi querido padre se fue a apostar con los del palco de los ricos._

– Con el gerente del banco y un socio ejecutivo de renombre- _contestó __evitando mirarnos _–No me explico en que falló ese maldito caballo.

_Entonces el dinero es lo que le adeuda a ese gerente y la casa sale a remate por ese socio ejecutivo de... no creo que sea..._

– No me digas que ese socio ejecutivo es el viejo pervertido de las revistas…- _al parecer le atiné porque Kakashi bajó la cabeza e Iruka lo miraba molesto. Si era tan fácil como encajar las piezas ¿cómo este hombre...? entonces el viejo nos quiere dejar sin casa para que yo…_

_¡Ni, ni loco!, no, no y no, no puede ser, lo esta haciendo adrede para que yo acepte salir en su estúpida revista otra vez, por eso me ofrecía tantas cosas, sabe que me está poniendo en una situación que yo no puedo rechazar._

– Toma, no fue necesario venderla_- __Kakashi me devolvió la cajita con el regalo de Sasuke._

– Vale-_la iba a guardar en mi bolsillo, pero Iruka estiró su mano._

– ¿Puedo verla?- _se la alcancé y al abrirla pareció maravillado_–Está preciosa.

_Iba a decir algo pero el tonito de un móvil me interrumpió, era el de Kakashi._

– Es Itachi_- __dijo mirando la pantallita extrañado_– ¿Diga? Sí, con él… ajá, si, Naru está con nosotros… no, no lo he visto, ¿está perdido? Ya veo, claro, cualquier cosa te aviso… tú igual, en tu nombre, adiós- _Kakashi colgó y me miró preocupado_–Sasuke no está en la academia. Anoche no durmió allí y no ha llegado; Itachi preguntó si andabas con él. Le dije que estabas con nosotros y pareció preocupado.

_¿Por qué siento como si fuese culpa mía? Sé qué un es así, puede estar en el departamento de Sai o en el suyo, o es una estúpida estrategia para que vuelva._

– Con permiso- _me fui a mi cuarto. Sentí sus miradas pegadas en mi espalda, espero no se sientan mal, ahora necesito pensar solo._

_Al llegar me tiré en la cama y me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada._

_Era obvio que debía tomar una decisión; iba a ser difícil, pues no importando la opción que escogiera iba a perder algo de todas maneras, es horrible cuando una situación depende sólo de ti, para empezar tendría que ponerme en todos los lugares; por ejemplo, siendo mi primera opción la de hacer nada._

_Lo único que sucedería es que nos quedaríamos en la calle, tendríamos que vender todo lo que queda para conseguir el suficiente dinero para pagar siquiera el arriendo de un cuartucho, igualmente nos faltaría para la comida. A Kakashi le cuesta conseguir empleo por eso de la cicatriz en la cara, lo mismo Iruka, no tendríamos nada por hacer y sería mi culpa por echar abajo el plan de mi papá, sé que ellos no serían capaces de reprocharme algo y comeríamos raíces con tal de creer que no hemos caído tan bajo._

_Mi otra opción sería aceptar la propuesta del viejo Jiraiya, con todo lo que me ofreció ese viejo alcanzaríamos a vivir bien por un buen tiempo, además incluye una casa de verano que fácilmente podríamos vender y comprar una en la ciudad, y de seguro queda algo que podríamos guardar para cuando nuestra economía esté decaída, y como ya estoy por salir del colegio podría irme becado a una universidad, y podría trabajar y estudiar a la vez, eso no estaría mal, pero parte desde el punto de aceptar lo que propone Jiraiya; tengo bien claro que si les expongo mis ideas a Kakashi e Iruka ellos se negarán rotundamente, doy por seguro que no querrán que su hijo haga esas cosas, y si lo hago a escondidas tarde o temprano se enteraran ¿y si no lo hago? Pues volvemos a la primera opción: quedarnos en la calle._

_Esto es tan difícil, ¿debería hacerlo o no? creo que si debo, mal que mal ellos ni son mis padres y me han entregado todo, pero ¿qué pensaran si se enteran? los habré decepcionado y engañado, aun así, yo lo haría por ellos, para no tener problemas, para… Oh Kami-sama, es tan complicado. Todo indica que lo debo hacer por el bienestar de todos y si lo hago sé que se enterarán y se habrán desilusionado de mí, pero no tendríamos problemas económicos..._

_¿Qué puede ser peor?: ¿quedarnos en la calle o engañar a tus padres?_

_Si pienso de forma egoísta, está más que claro escogería hacer nada al respecto, esto se hace cada vez más embrollado y tengo la sensación de estarme liando en lo mismo desde hace media hora o quizás más._

_Me quité la almohada de la cabeza porque ya me estaba dando calor y me estaba asfixiando y morir no estaba dentro de mis opciones._

_En conclusión: creo que..._

– ¡Naruto, la comida ya está lista!

_¿La comida? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve divagando?_

– No tengo hambre_- __eso era verdad, tenía de todo menos apetito._

– ¡Pero niño, debes alimentarte!-_exclamó Iruka._

– Papá yo...

– Entiendo.

_Claro. Creo que no sería capaz de tragar algo por mucho que lo intente. El caso es que ya he decidido: aceptaré la propuesta de ese viejo pervertido, así que tendré que contactarlo lo antes posible, no vaya a ser cosa de que se arrepienta. Busque mi móvil, creo que aún le quedan minutos, el número lo saqueé de una tarjetita que no sé porque diablos tenía; marque y a los tres tonos me contestaron._

– "Oficina 512, habla Haruno Sakura, diga"-_una aguda y nada agradable voz femenina respondió._

– Bu-buenas tardes, Haruno-san, quisiera hablar con el señor Jiraiya ¿es esa su oficina?

– "Si. En estos momentos él se encuentra en una reunión. ¿Puede llamarlo más tarde?"

_Odio cuando ocurre eso_–No, ¿puede decirle que Hatake Naruto lo llamó?

– "Ah, Naruto-kun, así que tú eres la última conquista de Sasuke-kun"-_tosí como para darle a entender que se estaba desubicando, pero la tipa no pareció notarlo porque siguió_– "¿Van hacer la sesión juntos? Entonces supongo que ya lo has visto denudo…"- _sonó emocionada y eso me asustó_– "¿Es proporcionado? ¿Cómo es en la cama? ¿Qué tan grande la tie...?"

_Corté antes de que siguiera preguntando estupideces. Creo que fue mala idea llamar allí. Hum... y ¿cómo lo hago ahora para contactarme con él? Podría esperar si es que esa mujer le dice que me llame o... la musiquita del móvil me dejó petrificado, miré la pantallita y vi que era el mismo número que había marcado; decidí contestar._

– ¿Diga?

– "Disculpa, al parecer la comunicación se ha cortado. Jiraiya-san está en la otra línea; te pasó con él y luego seguimos conversando"- _ni lo sueñes, se oyó un clic y enseguida se oyó el viejo_.

– "Ah, Naruto-chan. Buenas tardes."

– Buenas tardes- _ya se me quitaron todas las ganas de hablar con él._

– "Un gusto escucharte, hijo. ¿Cuál sería el motivo de tu llamado?"

– Creo que usted ya sabe porque lo llamo- _le dije sin ánimos, ya que en caso de decirle el motivo le hubiese dicho algo como: "hola, lo llamo para la humillación fotográfica_".

– "¿Así que aceptas?"

– Pues por eso le hablaba, acepto...

_Un extraño silencio se formó unos segundos después, no sabía que decir al respecto y además estaba avergonzado. Al rato se oyó una leve risita._

– "Genial. Bueno, Naruto-chan, dime ¿tienes planes para mañana?"

– Eh…- _¡__Mañana! ¿No es muy pronto? Aunque antes sea, mejor, pero…_–No, nada.

– "Entonces está bien. Mañana a las diez te presentas en... ¿sabes dónde queda el edificio Cristal?"

– Sí, si se donde queda- _en el barrio más raro de la ciudad, ¿dónde me iré a meter?_

– "Pues es en ese edificio, en el cuarto piso, buscas el salón 420. ¿Ok? Si quieres puedo mandar a alguien por ti"

– No, no es necesario- _ya me imagino el escándalo que armaría este tipo y no quiero que mis padres se enteren, no todavía, pienso explicarme cuando tenga todo en mis manos._

– "Claro, supongo que mañana no vendrás con tu novio."

– Ex novio- _le __corregí automáticamente, ni siquiera pensé en lo que decía._

– "Ah, vale. No importa, por ahí me enteré de que poses una pieza de joyería original... ¿estoy en lo cierto?"

_¿Se refería a lo que me regaló Sasuke?_–Habla de…

– "Uzumaki."

– ¿Uzumaki?- _¿__Qué diablos? ¿Tan importante es que este viejo la conoce?_

– "¿No lo sabías? Uzumaki es una de las joyas más costosas del país, me atrevería a decir del continente. Es una pieza única que data de unos cuatrocientos o quinientos años, pero para que vamos a entrar a hablar de la historia de una reliquia. El hecho es que quiero que traigas el Uzumaki y lo uses durante la sesión."

– D-de acuerdo- _que extraño, no tenía ni la menor idea de que la gargantilla que me regaló Sasuke fuese tan importante._

– "Y las cosas que te prometí te serán asignadas e inscritas tu nombre mañana mismo."

– Ok.

– "Hasta mañana a las diez."

_Colgó. Y ahora empieza el sentimiento de inseguridad ¡argh! Ya acepté y no hay nada que hacerle. Aunque debo decir que me sorprende eso del Uzumaki. Busqué la cajita y lo saque de allí._

_¿Será la misma de que habla Jiraiya? ¿Tendrá más de cuatrocientos años o será una replica bien hecha? Si es una de las joyas más costosas ¿Por qué Kakashi no la vendió?... es raro._

– Uzumaki_- __el espiral dorado estaba fijado a la banda de terciopelo por una especie de broche. La gema roja del centro del espiral relucía_– ¿Qué?_- __dentro del rubí había una inscripción, la acerqué para verla mejor y tenía tallado un kanji por la parte posterior_– ¿Amor?_- __¿era el kanji del amor? no me había fijado, era una pieza muy bonita y bien lograda._

_¿Por qué me la habrá dado Sasuke? acaricié la suave banda negra, por los bordes tenía unos diminutos cristales dorados que le dan brillo y un cierre del mismo tono._

– ¿Por qué?

_¿A todos sus ex novios le habrá dado algo como esto? Ya no sé que pensar. Guardé la gargantilla en su envoltorio, mañana la usaría por segunda vez..._

_Me giré para ver la hora. Las tres de la tarde. Escuché el tonito del móvil otra vez, era Sasuke; no quise contestarle así que preferí apagarlo, por lo menos dejaría de llamarme, con Kakashi podía seguir intentándolo._

_¡Ah! Ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Mañana mi cuerpo será exhibido a todo el mundo y dejaré de tener secretos, ahora que lo pienso, los únicos que me han visto desnudo son mis padres, porque cuando era bebé no cuenta. Va a ser duro y voy a estar rodeado de gente que no conozco, pero ya no importa. No quiero pensar más en todo esto._

_Tomé mi cuaderno de dibujo y mi lápiz e intente dibujar. Nunca dibujar se me ha dado como me gustaría, sólo me resulta cuando tengo sentimientos extremistas: si estoy muy contento o muy depresivo, ahora me siento vacío y no soy capaz de nada más que tirar líneas sin sentido. _

_No sé que es lo que se me antoja por momentos, sé que quiero algo pero no qué, es una sensación medio tránsfuga, como rara; ¿la adolescencia? Nah, a los diecisiete casi dieciocho como que ya no eso, ¿entonces? Ni idea..._

_A las diez tengo que estar allá. Como a las seis tengo que levantarme. Y a las seis y media caminando para no llegar muy cansado._

_Miré las horas: las tres y diez. Rayos._

_— x — x — x —_

_Las siete. Me he quedado cuatro horas con la mente en blanco y mirando el techo embobado como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Me despertó la voz de Iruka llamándome a cenar, le dije que no tenía hambre y no insistió más, es increíble que no haya comido desde la mañana y sienta el estómago lleno… de problemas y ansiedad seguramente, pero lleno al fin y al cabo._

_Mi habitación ya estaba oscura, cerré las cortinas y me metí bajo las frazadas, pues aun estaba con el pijama. Cierro los ojos sin dormir, tampoco tenía sueño, estaba preocupado y con miedo ¿Qué iría a pasar después? ¿Se molestarán mucho conmigo? De verdad que no quiero ni pensar en mañana... ni en Sasuke._

_— x — x — x —_

_Miré la mesita de noche y eran las cinco de la madrugada y veinte minutos. No había dormido ni un segundo. Notaba mi cuerpo pesado y eso que estaba acostado, debía de tener un aspecto deplorable... Kakashi siempre me hacía bromas al respecto. Me levante para encerrarme en el cuarto de baño; me miré al espejo y pude ver a un Naruto de lo más fantasmal: tenía ojeras, los ojos hinchados y apenas se me veían, los labios resecos, ni siquiera mi piel tenía su color natural._

_Si me ven así no me van a querer en esa estúpida sesión. Me lavé la cara y traté de mejorar mi expresión, bueno, lo más notorio son las bolsas bajo mis ojos, asumo que tendrán algo de maquillaje como para disimularlas. Me di una ducha rápida con le mínimo de agua para no hacer ruido, obviamente no quería despertar a Iruka y Kakashi, ni que me descubrieran saliendo de buena mañana a… bueno, eso; me vestí con la ropa que usaba para deportes y volví a mi cuarto por la gargantilla, miré la hora y ya eran las seis._

_Salí de la casa en silencio, aun estaba oscuro, miré a todos lados antes de empezar a caminar hacia el centro y me hice un inventario de canciones para tararear en el trayecto y así no recordar ni pensar._

_— x — x — x —_

_A pesar de caminar lento estaba muerto de tanto andar. Llegué hasta el centro y me puse a buscar el dichoso edificio, no fue problemático hallarlo: una construcción enorme de color rosa y celeste con unos carteles en los que lucían portadas de revistas y cosas por el estilo, debo reconocer que me dio algo de vergüenza meterme a ese edificio ¡es que toda la gente de la calle se quedaba mirando a quien entraba ahí!_

_Igualmente entré. Por dentro todo era exagerado y extravagante, de colores brillantes, ornamentación recargada, no me quise ni imaginar como sería ese local por la noche. Me dirigí a la recepcionista para preguntarle donde encontraba algún medio como para llegar al cuarto piso que entre tanto adornito y pilares las cosas no se veían._

– Buenos días_- __la mujer que estaba allí tenía el pelo color rosa y vestía del mismo color, y los accesorios sobre mesón eran también rosa chicle._

– Buenos días, soy Haru… ¡Oh! Naruto-kun ¿Cómo estás?- _se volteó para sonreírme y pude notar sus frenos eran iguales de rosados y hacían juego con su labial y el marco de sus anteojos, creo que ella desconoce la existencia de otros colores. Me pregunto como será su casa..._

– Bien.

– Soy Haruno Sakura; la que te atendió ayer por teléfono_- __como olvidarla. Mmh, tiene los ojos verdes, tal vez no existan las lentillas rosadas…_

– Mmh.

– ¿Qué necesitas?

_Dinero, una nueva identidad y entrar a la universidad, también necesito unas cuantas horas de sueño y un baño_–Quiero saber como llegar al cuarto piso.

– Camina al fondo y dobla hacia la izquierda, allí hay un elevador- _me indicó con gestos _–Me encantaría acompañarte, pero tengo que trabajar.

– Ah, nos vemos luego- _nótese que eso fue pura cortesía._

– Claro- _me sonrió y yo corrí a buscar ese famoso ascensor tropezándome en el camino con una serie de personajes raros vestidos de forma estrafalaria y que me miraban de de forma sospechosa. Corrí hasta el ascensor porque ya se estaban cerrando las puertas y no me quería quedar esperando por dos razones: la extraña fauna del medio y porque me da cosa subirme solo a un elevador._

_Me subí y apreté el botoncito del cuarto piso olvidándome de que adentro había dos personas más._

– Lo siento_- __dije disculpándome, y a ahí me di cuenta de que a una de ellas la conocía_– ¿Alexia-sempai?

– Hola Naruto-kun_- __saludó agitando la mano_– ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien- _¿__pero qué hace aquí? Kami-sama, por favor que ella sea quien haga la sesión_– ¿Trabajas aquí?

– No, me citaron para un trabajo muy importante. Ah, ella es Noriko, me ayudará en la sesión.

– Hola- _me sonrió ampliamente e hizo un gesto con la mano._

– Un gusto.

– Ambas trabajáremos en tu sesión.

_¡Ah! No sabía si ponerme a saltar de la alegría o llorar por lo que iba a hacer, por lo menos__conocía a alguien, ya no sería tan vergonzoso_–Que bueno.

– Un detalle de Jiraiya-san para que no te sintieras tenso- _dijo Noriko-sempai._

– ¿Estás nervioso?

– Mucho- _me acabo de recordar que no he comido nada y siento un vacío en el estómago, o tal vez mis tripas se estén devorando unas a las otras._

– Te ves algo decaído- _Alexia-sempai palpó las bolsas bajo mis ojos._

– Ah, lo siento, es que no dormí bien.

– No te preocupes Naruto-kun, eso puedo ocultarlas fácilmente con un buen polvo… facial- _rió Noriko-sempai, se me hace conocida esa risa. Traté de sonreírle peo para variar sólo logré un esbozo de ello._

_Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dándola cuarto piso; los tres nos bajamos._

– Nos vemos más tarde Naruto-kun. Debemos ir a preparar la escenografía- _dijo Alexia mientras se despedía._

– Pasa por la oficina de Jiraiya-san- _me recomendó mi otra sempai._

– Ok. Nos vemos.

_Me paseé por una especie de Hall, a lo lejos se escuchaban ruidos como si estuviesen moviendo cosas pesadas y una música ambiental que parecía salida de una película porno, aunque conociendo a estos tipos podría saber de donde viene aquella musiquita tan mala. Una de las oficinas tenía una puerta con una estrella dorada con una "J" bien grande... supuse que esa era la oficina del viejo. Todavía ni pensaba tocar cuando se abre y el viejo sale con una cara de felicidad._

– ¡Naruto-chan!-_exclamó y estuvo a punto de abrazarme pero yo lo esquivé antes de que me pusiera un dedo encima._

– Buenos días.

– ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Dormiste mal anoche o... hubo alguien que no te dejó dormir?

– Insomnio-_susurré por lo bajo._

– Ya veo, ya veo. Pero creo que tu cara le dará un toque más dramático a las fotografías.

– Mmh- _ya me arrepentí, me quiero ir de aquí_._ Siento que estoy haciendo el tarado y ya se me revolvió el estómago y me duele la cabeza._

– Acompáñame- _empezó a caminar_ _y yo lo seguí_– ¿Trajiste a el Uzumaki?

– Si- _saqué la gargantilla de mi bolsillo y se la enseñé_.

– Oh, se verá perfecta. Disculpa que hablemos tan poco pero tengo que ver las chicas que harán tu sesión, que debieron haber llegado ya. Sabes, para terminar esto más rápido vete a los camerinos de final del pasillo, y te pones tu traje de Adán- _rió. No me gustó para nada aquello_–No te preocupes, no te pasearás desnudo por ahí, hay batas y te vienes al salón principal que es el que está a dos puertas de aquí- _me indicó a su espalda_–Ese que está con las puertas abiertas.

_Asentí vagamente y me fui a los camerinos; el viejo siguió hasta la puerta que me había indicado hace un rato._

_El camarín era un cuartito pequeño con un espejo que cubría toda la pared, un banquito para una sola persona y una repisita que tenía toallas y batas dobladas. Como hipnotizado me miré un rato en el espejo, era yo, simplemente el que estaba allí, tenía la mirada decaída, la forma de estar parado, la ubicación de mis hombros, la postura de mis manos, con todo eso me di cuenta de que no quería estar allí, aunque no era necesario mirarme como para darme cuenta, es que... kami, me auto convencí de venir aquí, de que sería lo mejor y debe serlo pues no hay otra solución._

_Comencé a desvestirme lentamente. ¿Qué tenía mi cuerpo? jamás me encontrado bien parecido ni nada, sé que hay gente más bonita que yo y de pequeño siempre me molestaban por mis marquitas de la suerte, puede que sea una tontería pero esas marquitas están allí porque yo quise; Iruka me ha contado que cuando tenía unos cinco años me enteré que no era su hijo y yo me había desesperado tanto que vivía arañándome, sobre todo la cara porque no quería que nadie me viera y por extremista me corté con un cuchillo y quedaron ahí hasta que me muera._

_Ya me había quitado la parte de arriba y había empezado con los pantalones me dio por mirarme al espejo otra vez y allí estaban las malditas marcas de Sasuke en mi cuello... ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar para que desaparezcan? si las marcas tienden a quedarse en mi cuerpo. Vuelvo a la tarea de quitarme el pantalón, tengo que detenerme a desabrochar mis zapatillas y quitarme los calcetines. Sólo en ropa interior vuelvo a ver mi reflejo: ¿Qué? No hay nada más que un muchacho rubio, algo flacucho temblando de frío, de vergüenza o de nerviosismo, ¿qué me ven si soy igual al resto? ¿Qué me vio Sasuke?_

_¿Por qué rayos voy a hacer esto? No puedo dejar de preguntarme si está bien lo que estoy apunto de hacer, pero ¿por qué me complico tanto? Esto no lo estoy haciendo por gusto ni para mí, lo estoy haciendo por mis padres, sé que no es lo más correcto por mi edad, por mi forma de hacer no soy capaz de nada más y puede que cuando salga de esto me dé cuenta de que en realidad no es algo tan malo como lo creo ahora. De a poco fui bajando mi ropa interior... y allí estaba, desnudo frente a mi propio reflejo que me devolvió la mirada sonrojado. Cogí una bata y me la puse de inmediato, todas eran grandes y arrastraban por el suelo, aún así conseguí atármela bien para que no se resbalara; busque la gargantilla y me la puse al cuello ¿Qué diferencia marcaba en mí?... nada, esa joya me la había dado Sasuke junto con los marquitas moradas que la acompañaban en mi cuello._

_Y el espejo me mostró a un niño rubio que lloraba y que las lágrimas sobre su rostro lo hacían ver muy bello._

_Me sequé las lágrimas, ¿por qué siempre cuando no sé qué hacer me pongo a llorar? Kakashi dice que es por que me consintieron mucho cuando era pequeño. Me volví a asegurar bien la bata y me dispuse a salir de allí para ir al salón ése; salí mirando a todos lados y caminé con cuidado de no tropezarme. Supongo que ahora si que ya no hay vuelta atrás._

– Que todo resulte bien_- __suspiré cuando estuve apoco pasos del lugar dónde sería la sesión. _

– No tienes porque hacerlo_- __me detuve, tanto al escuchar esa voz y porque unos brazos me detuvieron antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta _–Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas_- __sentí su respiración cerca de mi cuello y sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura _–Naruto.

_Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y lo único que pude hacer fue voltearme y abrazarme a él lo más fuerte que podía._

– Sasuke...

Continuará...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

¿Qué puedo deciros? Al igual que Naruto ahora estoy llorando, creo que mis problemas junto con la lectura triste del capítulo han tocado un punto muy sensible dentro de mí… ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, porque yo he disfrutado el editarlo (y eso que me llevó poco más de dos horas xD) Está un poco extenso, pero creo que vale mucho la pena n.n muchísimas gracias por su reviews a **Seiketo Nayset, Mara-Sama15, camiSXN, SmileSkuashSKII, atashi-hime, helenaa09, n0ale, kaoryciel94, saskenaru xD, hiromihyuga24, DarKenjiFujisaki **y** kaRura-UchihaI-wtf** que con sus palabras, me animan enormemente.

No se espanten con la nota inicial de "_última actualización masiva_", lo que pasa es que ya no podré actualizar semanalmente por mi regreso a clases, pero os invito a revisar su mail cada viernes. Espero leeros en Recogido y en el debut de Con un beso. ¡Importante! No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, les aseguro que es de los más emocionantes del fic. Cuídense mucho, y nos estamos leyendo pronto :D

**"…Una vez que sabes que nunca hubo una palabra honesta…"****  
-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark**  
0249 - 130811**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para intentar responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **Ya sé que no es viernes, pero... apoyando el día SasuNaru promovido por mi querida _Celen Marinaiden_ ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**Bulletproof Cupid  
Kanari-Leona**

**Capitulo XIV**

_— **. —**_

– No tienes porque hacerlo_- __me detuve, tanto al escuchar esa voz y porque unos brazos me detuvieron antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta _–Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas_- __sentí su respiración cerca de mi cuello y sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura _–Naruto.

_Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y lo único que pude hacer fue voltearme y abrazarme a él lo más fuerte que podía._

– Sasuke...

_Sentía sus manos acariciando mi cabello y apretándome fuerte contra él, cómo necesitaba un abrazo, un gesto en el cual apoyarme y Sasuke estaba ahí. ¿Sasuke? Después de unos segundos me separé inmediatamente de él y me alejé lo que mas pude._

– ¿Estás bien?- _dio un paso para acercarse y yo uno para alejarme, esto no estaba bien; se supone que él me ha mentido y yo… ¡No, no está bien! Me fijé un momento en su rostro, se veía diferente: estaba más pálido de lo normal y con unas ojeras que perfectamente podían competir con las mías, tenía toda la pinta de estar enfermo_. –Te pregunté si estás bien.

– Sí, ¿y tú te sientes bien?- _negó con su cabeza e hizo una mueca ¿qué? ¿Ahora quiere que me sienta culpable por cómo está? Acabo de recordar…_–Itachi llamó ayer para decir que no habías llegado a la academia.

– Y aún no llego- _¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?_

– ¿Qué…?

– ¿Por qué llevas eso?- _señaló mi cuello, ¿qué es esto, un concurso de quien logra hacer más preguntas? Supongo que se refiere a la gargantilla._

– Me pidieron que la usara durante la sesión.

– ¿La vas hacer?- _me mira con un gesto asombrado_ – ¿Quieres hacerla?

– Bueno…- _sin __darme cuenta ya estaba encima de mí, pasando sus dedos por mi cara._

– No lo hagas. Por favor no lo hagas.

– Sasuke…- _dije, ¿qué rayos le importa a él lo que haga o deje de hacer? Me armé de valor para lo que iba a decir a continuación; ni yo estaba completamente seguro de todo aquello pero si no lo hacía ahora iba a estar toda la mañana_ _con el bastardo encima y lo más probable es que me convenciera de que no la hiciera._– Hay cosas… que yo no puedo contarte y otro poco de situaciones que tú no entenderías pues nunca has pasado ni pasarás por ellas- _puso cara de no entender ni una palabra, aquello me molestó porque estaba intentando ser paciente y comprensivo, y no tendría porque diablos estarle dando explicaciones_. –Déjame en paz.

_Sopesé la idea de correr pero me di cuenta de que sería un gran error: la bata me arrastraba por el piso y eso significaría una caída casi segura; así que la levanté un poco y me fui trotando hasta el salón principal. Sasuke no hizo nada para detenerme y no era que yo me lo esperara pero, antes de cerrar la puerta me asomé a ver y continuaba parado allí como si nada._

– Te demoraste más de la cuenta Naruto-chan- _me dijo Jiraiya cuando me vio entrar._

– Lo siento.

– Espero que nadie te haya molestado.

– No, nadie- _mentí, aunque parecía una maquina respondiendo. Y encima me entró la inseguridad de nuevo y se me antojó salir corriendo, claro que ahora no podía pues estaba medio desnudo y mi ropa no estaba cerca, y puede que mis padres hayan notado mi desaparición._

– Ah, que bueno, entonces podemos empezar- _hizo un gesto para indicar la escenografía, que no era gran cosa; un espacio entre tres paredes, una de ellas de espejo, en el suelo habían cojines de muchos tamaños y unas cosas que parecían sábanas, todo de color blanco, hasta las paredes._

– Ok- _las chicas que estaban a cargo habían puesto una serie de cámaras de distintas clases y unas pantallas para la luz, unas cosas que parecían linternas y unas maquinitas extrañas._

– Naruto-kun, déjame borrar esas ojeras- _Noriko__-sempai se acercó a mí con una maletita en su mano. Sin dejarme contestar me empujó contra una silla y de su maletita rara sacó una crema que me esparció por la zona de los ojos, luego tomó un lápiz y delineó mi párpados inferior y superior, depuse me puso algo en los labios e hizo que me mirara al espejo_. – ¿Y que tal?

– Bien- _seguía siendo yo, mi rostro no había cambiado mucho, no como la última vez, sólo borró mis ojeras y la línea de las pestañas se veía un poco más gruesa._

– Soy la mejor ¿verdad?

– Déjalo, Noriko. Naruto-kun, cuando te sientas preparado.

– Venga, Naru-chan, que no tenemos todo el día.

_Con todo el cuidado del mundo me ubiqué frente a las cámaras, estaba más que tenso y noté que mis músculos se negaban a responderme como correspondía. Las tres personas que estaban frente a mi me quedaron mirando como esperando algo. Solo atiné a soltar una sonrisita idiota._

– Jiraiya-san- _empezó Noriko-sempai_–Creo que nos buena idea que permanezca durante la sesión, no es que estorbe…- _se apresuró a agregar_–Sino que creo qué pone nervioso a Naruto-kun- _ojala que le haga caso, yo estaría una pizca más tranquilo si este viejo pervertido no estuviese aquí._

– ¿No debería darle más vergüenza le hecho de que ustedes fueran chicas?- _bueno, eso tal vez sería antes, cuando no conocía como funcionaba el mundo de verdad._

– Creo que Noriko tiene razón- _continuó Alexia-sempai_–Además nosotras conocemos a Naruto-kun de antes y se podía decir que es nuestro amigo y… hay un poco de confianza. Además las fotografías saldrían mejor si está relajado. Ya sabe, si quiere que logre posar como usted quiere…- _dejó la frase en el aire con la intención de hacerlo picar. Juro que si resulta me inscribo para trabajar de Papá Noel esta navidad._

– Mmh- _Jiraiya pareció pensárselo ¡por favor que salga!_–Sí, supongo que tienen razón- _¡Ah! No sabía si gritar de alegría, por lo menos la presencia del pervertido ya es un peso menos._

– Cuando esté todo listo le llamamos- _Noriko-sempai lo empujó fuera y cerró la puerta con seguro_–Bien, ahora podremos violar a Naruto-kun con toda comodidad- _después de eso soltó una carcajada, debió haber visto mi cara de terror. Detesto las bromas de esa índole, en verdad espero que haya sido sólo una broma._

– Naruto-kun, ojalá que te sientas mejor estando sólo con nosotras. Aunque si aún te cohíbes puedes hacerte las fotos tu solo.

– No, estoy bien así, creo…- _traté de sonreír pero me dolieron las comisuras de los labios y deje la mueca a mitad de camino._

– ¿Estás listo?- _asentí vacilante_–Puedes empezar quitándote la bata- _me recordó Noriko-sempai._

_Con cuidado me fui desabrochando el nudo que había hecho y me fui sacando la bata de a poco__._

– Con ese cuerpo, bien podríamos vestirlo de Gothic Lolita para la Dix Universe- _me puse más rojo por ese comentario, vestido no me iba poner. Después de extender lo más posible el hecho de quitarme la ropa, sentí una corriente de aire rozarme la piel ya desnuda. Tenía el rostro ardiendo y me temblaban las piernas. Las miré esperando instrucciones._

– Bueno, Naruto-kun; recuéstate sobre los cojines y cúbrete con las sábanas, sólo lo que sea necesario.

– Vale- _l__e obedecí y me cubrí mis… mis partes con la sábana, aunque no fue de mucha ayuda, pues era más corta y menos ancha que una normal, aparte de se translucida._

– Trata de estirarte, así; tira tus brazos hacia atrás y mira la cámara, muy bien- _obedecí e inmediatamente oí una serie de clics_. – Ahora cambia a una posición que te sea más cómodo.

_Me encogí un poco y abracé una de las almohadas para cubrirme lo máximo posible._

– Kawaii- _corearon y escuché __los respectivos clics._

– Naruto-kun, ahora apóyate contra la pared, no es necesario que te levantes, sólo la espalda y abraza una almohada. Si, así…- _era un poco complicado seguir las instrucciones a causa de la vergüenza, pero estaba seguro de que me encontraba un poco más relajado de lo que hubiese estado en presencia de ese viejo._

_Me dieron otras instrucciones para una nueva pose, esta vez estaba de rodillas envuelto en la sábana desde mi cintura hacia abajo, debía poner mi mano derecha sobre mi ojo del mismo lado y con la mano izquierda debía sujetar el cojín. Al rato oí la tanda de clics, porque lo hacían desde varios ángulos._

– Ya veo el porqué- _o algo así susurró Noriko-sempai._

– Supongo. Naruto-kun, por favor ponte de pie y anúdate una de las sabanas a tu cadera. Correcto, aun no queremos que se vea algo. Apégate al espejo- _me recosté contra el espejo apoyando ambas manos, es bueno que no haya tenido que salir completamente desnudo, aunque según mi poco conocimiento ¿no debería salir yo en poses más atrevidas? La verdad no sé, por lo menos yo tenía ese concepto de fotografías eróticas o eso era la que se veía en una revista de Kakashi que encontré mientras hacía el aseo; ahí salían chicos desnudos mostrando hasta el alma y con caras de ser más fácil que la tabla del uno. _–Apoya tu mejilla contra el cristal y cierra los ojos, ábrelos cuando te diga. ¿Ok?

_Asentí levemente sin mirarlas, esperé la señala de que las fotos estuvieran hechas, pero no pasaba nada._

– Maldición, se acabaron los carretes. Quédate como estás, Naruto-kun, vuelvo enseguida, vigílalo- _esa fue Alexia-sempai. Oí el portazo y unas exclamaciones enfadadas. Un segundo, ahora que lo pienso están usando cámaras digitales y esas no tienen carrete. Me iba a voltear a ver pero..._

– Ni se te ocurra moverte, que así estás perfecto- _esa era la voz de Noriko-sempai, que continuaba allí. Así que no me quedó otra que imitar a una estatua: me quedé sin moverme, apenas respirando para no empañar el espejo y volví a cerrar los ojos tratando de no imaginar que dirán Kakashi e Iruka cuando me vean llegar._

_Pasaron unos minutos y ya me estaba acalambrando cuando oí la puerta abrirse, por puro instinto me iba a girar pero el grito de ambas fotógrafas me detuvo._

– ¡Ni te atrevas!

– Ok, ok-_ refunfuñé._

– Instalaré esto y podrás cambiar de posición. Espera un segundo.

_Claro, un segundo no es nada, llevó cerca de diez minutos congelándome y ya creo que la sangre de los brazos no me está circulando bien._

_Oí que movían las cámaras y sospechosamente después no se escuchó ningún ruido, abrí los ojos con cuidado y a través del espejo no vi a nadie. Iba a darme vuelta cuando sentí que unas manos me empujaban contra el espejo, intenté gritar pero me pusieron una mano sobre la boca, Kami-sama, esto no era una buena forma de acabar todo este embrollo._

– No digas nada sino quieres que venga Jiraiya.

_¿Sasuke? Me giró violentamente y no me permitió despegarme de allí _– ¿Qué quieres?_- __le pregunté cuando me dejó hablar._

– No, ¿qué quieres tú? ¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer ridiculeces e irnos de aquí?

– Pero…- _iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa, lo malo es que justo recordé que estaba desnudo frente al bastardo. Enrojecí hasta la raíz del pelo, Sasuke pareció sorprendido por mi reacción y bajó su vista para también darse cuenta. No sé si habrá sido mi imaginación o qué, pero se sonrojó y no apartaba la vista de mi cuerpo; en un acto reflejo sostuve fuertemente la sabana que estaba atada a mi cadera y traté de apartarlo._

– Espera- _puso su mano sobre la mía; la que cogía la sabana._

– No, me tengo que ir- _¡¿Qué acaso no podía mirarme a la cara para hablar?_

– ¿Por qué me evitas?

_¿Éste es imbécil o se hace? ¿Cree que soy tonto? Lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo con todo el odio que tenía acumulado desde pre-kínder y aparté su mano de la mía._

– Naruto, déjame explicarte; todo fue un...

– No me interesa qué haya pasado, tú no me debes explicaciones. En todo este tiempo sólo hemos sido... ¡nada!- _y es verdad, porque en estas últimas semanas no hemos sido más que compañeros, sólo que él se aprovechó un poco, en cierto modo, del plan de Kakashi._

– Sabes que no es así, yo…- _lo quedé mirando y se sonrojó otra vez _–Esto es difícil… Naruto, desde que te vi me he sentido…- _desvió la mirada y le temblaba un poco el labio, ¿iba a decir lo que yo creía que iba a decir?_–Me he sentido atraído por ti, desde hace tiempo que me gustas, y mucho.

– ¿Hace tiempo?- _pregunté con voz más aguda de lo normal. Eso que esta diciendo es mentira_–Nosotros nos conocemos hace apenas unas semanas.

– No Naruto- _sonrió a la fuerza. Por más que me esforcé no entendía a que se refería. _–Nos conocemos desde hace un par de años.

– ¿Qué? Eso si que es mentira_- __reclamé ¿qué clase de broma es esta?_

– No, no es una broma. ¿Recuerdas un campamento científico, hace como unos cinco años?

– Sí_- dije __extrañado, esa vez yo tuve que exponer sobre los líquenes. Pero no recuerdo haber conocido o visto a nadie con su nombre._

– Entonces recuerdas a aquel niño que tenía problemas con su presentación.

– ¿Tetsu-chan?- _fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente… ¡no puede ser! Sasuke no puede ser Tetsu, él era muy diferente de este baka, él era amable, simpático._

– Si, ese mismo, ¿cómo te dije que me llamaba?- _hizo como que pensaba_. – ¡Ah! Ichimura Tetsunosuke. ¿No te sonaba de algo?

_Claro que me sonaba, si tenía el mismo el mismo nombre del protagonista de PeaceMaker_

– Era el nombre del protagonista de un anime.

– Fue el primero que se me vino a la mente cuando me preguntaste como me llamaba. No quería que trataras con diferencia sólo por mi apellido.

*******Flash back *******

Un niño rubio de unos doce años se paseaba con un muestrario de un lado a otro recitando en voz baja lo que debía exponer en una hora más.

– Estúpidos cromosomas- escuchó de pronto, por lo que se volteó a mirar quien reclamaba. Allí vio a un niño como de su edad, de cabello negro y corto, de anteojos y que vestía muy formal; estaba en el suelo recogiendo muchas "equis" que estaban esparcidas. El niño rubio fue a ayudarle; entre los dos recuperaron todas las "equis" y las pusieron sobre una superficie.

– Gracias- dijo el niño de gafas acomodando su maqueta para que no se volviera caer.

– De nada. ¿Sobre que vas a exponer?

– Sobre la facultad de los cromosomas para alinearse en el plano ecuatorial, aunque la verdad no me interesa mucho, pero m papá insistió en que viniera. Y tú ¿sobre qué vas a exponer?

– Sobre la capacidad de de los líquenes para poblar climas extremos y en condiciones desfavorables- recitó para luego sonreír.

– ¿Esos son tus líquenes?- preguntó señalando el muestrario.

– Sip, me demoré tres meses en hacerlo.

– Interesante.

– Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

– Eh… Ichimura Tetsunosuke.

– Oh, yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Te puedo llamas Tetsu? Tu nombre es muy largo.

– Claro, ¿ne, desayunaste?

– No, mis compañeros no me han esperado y se comieron todo- respondió avergonzado Naruto.

– Yo tampoco he desayunado, vamos, hay una cafetería para el otro lado- dijo empezando a caminar.

– Pero no he traído dinero.

– No importa, yo pago, vamos- se sonrojó al tomar la mano del rubio para guiarlo.

– Gracias, Tetsu-chan.

***F****in flash back***

– Esa vez pasamos la semana juntos. Nos separábamos para ir adormir y al otro día, temprano, ya estábamos hablando. El último día te iba a pedir tu dirección para ir a visitarte, o siquiera tu teléfono, pero desapareciste...

– Uno de mis compañeros se enfermó y tuvimos que irnos- _¡esto es increíble! Ya conocía a este bastardo y encima me agradaba, pero… retrocedamos._– Tetsu usaba anteojos.

– Tuve que esperar hasta los quince para hacerme una cirugía. Ni a mi padre ni a Itachi le hacía gracia verme con lentes.

_E insisto, esto es demasiado increíble. Aunque estoy seguro de que por mucho que hubiera investigado no hubiese conocido ciertos detalles, como lo del desayuno_. – ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

– Quería estar seguro al cien por ciento de que eras tú, aunque cuando te vi lo supe de inmediato, pero igualmente tenía que asegurarme. Estabas más lindo de lo que te recordaba, ya sabes, la memoria nunca hace justicia. Todo este tiempo vague por cada colegio de los que estaban participando en ese campamento.

_Mi escuela no estaba en esa lista porque era una de las diez invitadas por su buen rendimiento a pesar de ser de bajos recursos._

– Pues...

– No te encontré y mamá creyó que sería bueno que me viniera a estudiar con Itachi. Jamás pensé que te podría encontrara en la Academia.

_Como él estaba pendiente de su discurso trate de escabullirme para, siquiera, ponerme la bata, pero fue más rápido y me abrazó._

– Te amo- _susurró cerca de mi oído y yo me quedé paralizado, una cosas es que te digan "te quiero" y otra "te amo". Aún así, ¿por qué me lo dice ahora?_

– ¿Por qué has estado con tantas personas?- _me avergoncé de mí mismo al peguntar eso._

– ¿Estás celoso?- _cuestionó sin dejarme verlo, pues mantenía mi cabeza contra su pecho_. –Para que sepas no he estado con ninguna de las personas esas que salen en las revista o en la televisión. Tal vez me hayan visto cenando o conversando con ellas y no va más allá de eso- _¿Y cómo quiere que le crea? _–Aunque también soy humano, y tú sabes_...- __ya lo sabía yo ¿y Sai_?

– Pero...

– ¿Estás pensando en lo de Sai?- _¿Por qué rayos no me deja hablar?_- Sai es casi un pariente, es como un primo o cuñado en segundo grado o no se como rayos se les llama. Aunque no lo creas, él es hermano de Deidara, ambos fueron adoptados por una de las familias que tienen sociedad con mi padre. En una borrachera nuestros padres decidieron comprometernos, de ahí la broma del noviazgo. Eso fue antes que se supiera que Itachi estaba con Deidara.

_¡Por Kami! ¿Qué es esto, por qué me complicas tanto la existencia? Esto es tan estúpido, me siento un idiota y ¡argh! ¿Qué rayos hacemos hablando de esto como si estuviéramos en un salón de té? Aunque si son parientes, ¿por qué se estaban besando?_

– Y si te preguntas por lo del otro día_…- __es definitivo, Sasuke-teme puede leer el pensamiento. _–Le pedí ayuda a Sai porque quería saber que sentías por mí.

– ¿Y no encontraste otro modo?-_le solté sin pensar mucho ¿y qué más daba? Si estábamos en plan de hacer estupideces._

– No, y era tan fácil como: si no te enojabas era porque estabas por interés y si te molestabas era porque sentías algo.

– Eres taaaaaan idiota- _bufé molesto. ¿Qué rayos pasa por su mente? O sea, ¿en qué planeta vive? Nadie en su sano juicio hace ese tipo de cosas. Me solté de el como pude y me acordé de algo_. – ¿Y dónde se supone que estabas?

– Escondido en la casa de tu vecino de enfrente.

_Sentí que me ponía pálido y estuve a punto de sufrir un infarto… ¿o sea que sabe lo que no debía saber? ¿Pero cómo? Tengo la seguridad que no fue por mi culpa, fui cuidadoso con mis datos y todo lo que era necesario para no revelar nada de nada._

– Esta mañana te vi salir y te seguí hasta aquí. No creí que vinieras habiendo cancelado esa deuda_- __me giré para darle la espalda a Sasuke, no quería que viera mi expresión descompuesta. Él canceló la deuda, él ¿y para qué? _– ¿Acaso hay algo más por lo que lo estés haciendo?

_No, si me gusta empelotarme por diversión, maldito estúpido con dinero. Aquí vamos de nuevo, esto ya se está alargando demasiado._

– Sasuke-_suspiré profundamente antes de mirarlo_– ¿Sabes? Todo esto ha sido muy lindo y qué sé yo…_- __bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás_–Pero no me importa en lo más mínimo_- __relájate Naruto, tres, dos, uno_–Tú no me gustas- _¡Diablos, no pude verlo a la cara!_

– Así no se vale- _me levantó el rostro con su mano y me obligó a mirarle_–Ahora dímelo.

_¿Por qué lo hace tan complicado? Suspiré profundamente y lo miré directo a los ojos, esto__va a estar difícil._– Sasuke, tú no me interesas_- __ahí estuvo. Corto y rápido, mi voz sonó demasiado segura, cosa que me asustó._

_Se alejó de mí con cuidado._

– De acuerdo- _su voz sonaba ahogada. Mientras yo sentía que mis ojos me escocían y me costaba pasar saliva por la garganta_. –Me alejaré de ti y prometo no buscarte. Ojala sepas lo que estas haciendo y… que estés bien- _se acercó y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me besó_. – Adiós.

_No estoy seguro, pero creo que Sasuke me está ganando en dramatismo. Después se fue y yo me quedé allí._

_Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba llorando, traté de secarme las lágrimas pero estas seguían saliendo. Alcancé la bata y me la puse, me dejé caer entre los cojines y seguí llorando, era estúpido tratar de hacerlo, pues ya no podía detenerme ¿por qué le dije eso?_

_Sí, soy un tonto, yo también lo quiero, pero no puedo estar así y menos con él, él ya pagó una deuda y no puedo permitir que se entere que aun tenemos problemas ¿por qué no hizo nada cuando supo que quería su dinero? Lo más sensato es que me odiara o me denunciara y… y no lo hizo... ¿Por qué no lo hizo? A menos que él no se haya dado cuenta de que quería su dinero y que sólo era una tonta coincidencia, pero vio mi casa y supo como vivíamos, y las mentiras y toda mi farsa..._

– ¿Por qué Sasuke iba llorando? Naruto-kun, ¿Qué te ocurre?-_oí cerca la voz de Noriko-sempai._

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Al parecer pelearon.

– Sasuke-kun se veía muy mal.

– Naruto-kun no está mejor.

_Me levanté y me sequé las lágrimas con el borde de la bata, que quedó con unos manchones negros._

– ¿Vamos a continuar?- _pregunté. Mi voz volvió a sonar rara; cómo ahogada, no salió tan fuerte como yo quería que aparentara._

– ¿Estás seguro?- _asentí levemente_. –Entonces te retocaré el maquillaje- _Noriko-sempai pareció preocupada cuando se acercó a mí. Me pasó un espejo y me miré durante unos segundos: aquel no era yo; la persona que estaba reflejada no se me parecía en nada, su mirada estaba apagada, sin brillo ni vida, su piel estaba marchita y tenía una expresión de tristeza horrible._

– ¿Puedo irme?-_levanté mi vista para verlas y ellas también asintieron._

– No hay problema, Naruto-kun. Nosotras detendremos a Jiraiya-san_- __sonrió Alexia-sempai._–Toma, come algo- _me arrojó un paquete de galletas que alcancé a coger en el trayecto._

– Tu ropa-_Noriko-sempai me la pasó._

– Gracias.

_Me vestí rápidamente, secándome las lágrimas una que otra vez. Cuando estuve listo abrí el paquete de galletitas y me comí varias de un tiro, no recordaba tener tanta hambre._ _Salí del salón y allí estaban las dos discutiendo. Me alegré un poco de que no estuvieran hablando de algo relativo a todo lo de esta mañana._

– Me tienes harta con tus cigarrillos.

– No fumaría si me dieras lo de la semana pasada.

– Eso no tiene nada que... oh, Naruto-kun ¿te sientes bien?

– Sí, gracias por las galletas.

– De nada. Entonces puedes irte a casa, iremos a hablar con Jiraiya-san, supongo que te llamará más tarde.

– Vale.

_Las dos se fueron discutiendo y se metieron ala oficina del viejo. Yo me puse a buscar la escalera para bajar, no tenía ganas de encerrarme en un elevador. Me sentía débil y necesitaba buscar una buena excusa para explicar mi desaparición de hoy en la mañana; seguramente Iruka y Kakashi me preguntarían._

_Cuando por fin di con una escalera bajé los peldaños de uno por uno como si me pesaran los pies; distraído me pasé una mano por el cuello, estuve tentado a quitarme la maldita gargantilla y dejarla tirada por ahí, pero sólo me la guardé en el bolsillo. _

_Salí del edificio y me encontré con que Sasuke estaba recargado contra su automóvil, esperando. Traté de irme por otro lado, pero me vio e hizo ademán de seguirme, así que traté de correr y como no estaba en mis cinco sentidos me fui directo al piso, apuesto que al único tarado que le pasan estas cosas es a mí._

– Dobe-_el mismo Sasuke me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Genial, creo que me lastimé el tobillo, pues apenas había dado dos pasos para alejarme y ya estaba cojeando._ – ¿Estás bien?

– Yo sí, mi tobillo no.

– Te llevaré a tu casa.

– No gracias, no es nesesaaaaah... ¡bájame!- _me tomó en brazos e hice el intento de golpearlo en la cara, pero me esquivó, otra prueba de que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos. ¡Encima toda la gente nos miraba!_

– Quédate quieto o te tiro al suelo.

– Vale.

_Me llevó hasta su coche y me dejó del lado del copiloto, dio la vuelta para subir al volante._

– ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?- _preguntó arrancando._

– No, no es nada, sólo me doblé el tobillo.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Que sí_- __había olvidado lo obstinado que era__._ –Basta con que tenga le pie inmovilizado un rato y ya.

– Te creo. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

_¿Por qué actúa como si no hubiese pasado nada hace un rato? Él mismo dijo que no volvería a acercarse. Me fije en que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos: había llorado, igual que yo._

– No, no es necesario.

– De acuerdo. Entonces pasaremos por algo de comer, pues de hace mucho que no como algo decente... más bien hace días que no como.

– Mmh- _me rugió el estómago y enrojecí violentamente._

– ¿Has comido algo?

– Unas galletas-_eso no era mentira._

– ¿Te parece si vamos a comprar algunas cosas, las llevamos a tu casa y preparamos algo?

_Me detuve a mirarlo sorprendido, en serio... ¿de que iba todo aquello?_– ¿Por qué?

– Quiero empezar desde cero-_suspiró, pero sin despegar la vista del camino._–Quiero ser Tetsu otra vez...

– No entiendo- _dije en un tono más que molesto, su actitud me estaba sacando de mis casillas, debería decir algo ¡cualquier cosa!, no tiene porque quedarse así, como si nada. Me desespera que mantenga ese semblante tan serio. Esperé pacientemente a ver si me decía algo coherente._

– No importa- _contestó después de un rato_. – ¿Quieres acompañarme, o te quedas aquí?- _me fijé que se había detenido en el estacionamiento de un supermercado._

– Me quedo aquí.

– Vuelvo enseguida.

_Se bajó del automóvil, evaluando mi expresión, como si pensara que me iba a escapar, tal vez lo haría, si supiera en qué lugar estamos._

_Suspiré una vez más, como si aquello me ayudara a pensar con claridad._

_¿Qué demonios le pasa ahora? Se está comportando de forma extraña y contradictoria; dijo que no iba a volver a acercase a mí y aquí está, tampoco se ha referido a mi situación económica ni me ha hecho preguntas referente ala sesión, tampoco parece que le haya afectado mi rechazo, es como si estos últimos días me lo hubiera imaginado, más bien como si hubiese imaginado toda mi vida y de pronto despierto y me encuentro aquí con la__persona que se supone que es mi novio comportándome como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y… es un chico, claro, no es lo más importante de todo, pero resulta que soy gay, tal y como lo había dicho Kakashi en un principio de todo ¿Por qué todo se hace tan complicado de un momento a otro?_

_No entiendo qué es lo que Sasuke quiere lograr haciendo todo esto, le dije que no me interesaba y sigue igual, es como si estuviese intentando... ¿conquistarme?, pero ¿para qué si yo no soy... nadie? Dice que me ama y apenas me conoce aunque yo también lo quiero y tampoco sé mucho de él, pero yo no me siento como si lo amara, porque es una palabra muy grande, con seguridad sólo puedo decir que amo a mis padres, pero a Sasuke lo quiero solamente, pero lo quiero más de lo que quiero a mis amigos… Kami-sama, es increíble que haya sido el mismo niño de esa vez, con sus ojos negros brillantes y alegres, sonreía mucho, pero ahora Sasuke ya ni lo hace._

_Me acomodé pues en la postura que estaba mi tobillo se estaba acalambrando, ahí pude notar algo en mi bolsillo. El Uzumaki. Lo saqué para guardado en la caja del salpicadero, no valía la pena que yo me quedase con esa joya, fuese una real o una replica._

_¡Sasuke-teme; eres un tonto! ¿No te hubiese sido más fácil pasar de mí? Pero no, tuvo que complicar su existencia… y de paso la mía._

– Ya volví.

– ¿Tan rápido?- _miré y dejó unas cuatro bolsas en los asientos traseros._

– Pero si me demoré diez minutos.

_Cuando vamos con Iruka al supermercado tardábamos más de una hora en comprar la misma cantidad de productos, porque nos poníamos a buscar los precios más bajos, aunque claro, si no te pones a regatear con el precio y tomas lo primero que vez el tiempo es lo de menos._–_N_o importa.

– Compré de todo para preparar ramen, pizza, tacos y sushi. No estaba seguro de lo que querías comer.

– Mmh- _también había olvidado lo exagerado y pretencioso que es._

– Ahora a tu casa.

_El resto del viaje nos fuimos en silencio, yo miraba por la ventanilla y el atendía el camino, y no se me ocurría nada para romper el hielo, ni siquiera un motivo para que no se fuera a meter a mi casa. En menos de quince minutos estuvimos en la puerta__._

_Sasuke se bajó primero y fue a ayudarme a bajar, luego volvió al automóvil por las bolsas y por fin se decidió a golpear. Inmediatamente Iruka abrió para ponerse a gritar._

– ¡Hatake Naruto ¿dónde estabas metido? ¡Oh, Sasuke! Lamento haber gritado frente a ti.

– No tiene importancia.

– ¿Quién es, Iru-chan?

– Es Naru- _su voz se oyó molesta, claro, era obvio. Al rato apareció Kakashi y cuando vio a Sasuke casi le entra un paro cardiaco._

– ¿Q-qué hacen aquí?

– Vinimos a comer- _dijo Sasuke, levantando las bolsas para enseñarlas_. –Si no les molesta, por supuesto.

– No, pasen, pasen- _Kakashi ayudó a Sasuke con las bolsas e Iruka me arrastró hasta la cocina para hablar._

– ¿Qué pasa?-_preguntó preocupado._

– Nada- _contesté mecánicamente. Me sentí mal, sabía que si me preguntaba donde había estado metido yo no iba a mentirle._

– Entonces ¿por qué Sasuke está aquí?

– Él me trajo, sabía dónde vivíamos. Además él pagó la cuenta con el banco_- __susurré mirando al piso, aunque sabía que mi papá me estaba escuchando._

– ¿Y qué quiere?

– No lo sé. Dijo que viniéramos a comer y yo no pude decirle nada.

– Naruto, ¿estás bien?- _me obligó a observarle, me sentí más mal al verle tan angustiado por mi culpa._

– Sí.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Sí papá, estoy bien.

– ¿Dónde estabas?- _esa era la pregunta que más temía._

– Estaba…- _suspiré profundamente y me preparé para confesarlo todo._

– Estaba conmigo- _Sasuke estaba allí; mintiendo por mí._

– Se... ¿se arreglaron?- _más que verse aliviado Iruka parecía abatido._

– Sí.

– No.

_Contestamos a la vez y nos quedamos mirándonos mal ¿con qué cara dice que nos arreglamos? Sí, nunca lo hicimos, argh ¡bastardo!_

– Aún no- _continué remarcando muy bien el "no"._–Estamos analizando la situación con más calma- _agregué al ver que Sasuke-teme se acercaba a mí._

– Si, vamos paso a paso, otra vez- _dijo el muy imbécil, ¿cómo que paso a paso otra vez? Si mal no recuerdo él se saltó cientos de pasos en el protocolo de nuestro "noviazgo"._

– Eso está mejor, supongo.

– ¿Me permite usar su cocina?

– Claro- _mi padre se sorprendió aún más._

– Pienso preparar la comida- _explicó al ver la cara de ambos._

– ¿Sabes cocinar?

– Por supuesto- _creo que la incredulidad de mi voz lo ofendió. Según lo que yo tengo entendido los niños ricos no saben hacer nada productivo por su vida. Me encogí de hombros._– Naruto, ¿me ayudas?- _m__e__iba a negar pero ya era tarde: me había arrojado uno de los delantales de cocina._

– Bueno, los dejo- _Iruka se fue y cerró la puerta._

_Miré el delantal que me arrojó y recordé algo; esos eran los malditos delantales que había mandado a hacer Kakashi para él y para Iruka, claro, yo no había entendido lo que decían hasta hace poco, cuando mi muy responsable padre me había explicado el significado de "ciertos términos"._

– "Soy tu seme. Tengo el poder"-_si ese es el delantal de Kakashi, entonces… maldita sea… ¿porque diablos lo tuvo que coger él? Trato de esconder el que me tocó a mí a toda costa pero Sasuke-teme pareció darse cuenta_. – ¿Qué dice el tuyo?

– Nada-_por más que traté terminó por quitármelo. Soltó una risita y después leyó en voz alta._

– _"_Dame más. Soy tu uke por siempre"- _te odio Kakashi_–Interesante ¿son de tu padre?-_asentí más rojo que una cereza de conserva_–Bueno, empecemos con esto.

_Se puso el delantal sin hacer ningún comentario más y comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas y a apilarlas sobre la mesa. Luego colocó agua a hervir._

_Yo no estoy acostumbrado a cocinar, así que lo más probable es que sea un estorbo en vez de una ayuda, con mucha suerte logro un huevo frito o un poco de fideos pegoteados. Sasuke, en tanto, parecía que sabía muy bien lo que hacía: había empezado a hacer una masa encima de la mesa y ya tenía consistencia, la dejó un momento para atender el arroz que ya había puesto, luego puso una sartén y calentó un poco de aceite, todo lo hacía con manos rápidas y ágiles, como esos chef que salen en la televisión. A mí me había ordenado que picara la carne, pero a su parecer iba muy lento._

– Dame acá_- __me quitó el cuchillo y con rapidez la fue cortando en tiras y en cubos. Las tiritas de carne las tiró en la sartén y al mismo tiempo volvía revisar el arroz._

– ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

– Tomé clases_- __tapó el sartén y volvió a su masa._– ¿Podrías trozar el salmón? Mi mamá insistió en que sería buena idea, así que Itachi y yo estuvimos cerca de tres años aprendiendo de todo. Itachi cocina espectacular lo que son pastas y comida tradicional- _nunca le había escuchado hablar tan bien de su hermano._

– Mmh- _el salmón estaba tan congelado que me costaba hundir el cuchillo en él._

– Si terminaste con el pescado ponlo en el congelador_- __¿otra vez? Bueno, él es "el que sabe"._

– ¿Por qué su madre los hizo tomar esas clases?

– Porque pensó que algún día tendríamos que salir del país y si allí no había comida que nos gustase podríamos prepararla nosotros mismos. Al menos son más útiles que las lecciones de piano de la abuela.

– ¿Tocas piano?- _me siento tan ignorante respecto de Sasuke, en todo este tiempo nunca me he detenido a saber algo de él y ahora esta situación se me hace tan rara, aparte por lo que pasó esta mañana, además creo que estamos volviendo a representar el maldito papel de la parejita feliz y no cualquier pareja esta vez, si no una más que feliz en su primer día de casados, es estúpido, pero así me siento, con la diferencia que no estoy feliz._

– Bueno, ya no toco como antes, prefiero el violín o la flauta traversa-_sé que está tratando de impresionarme, pero en vez de eso me está intimidando. Le vi meter una porción de masa al horno._

– ¿Piensas ir a la universidad?- _preguntó de repente dejándome algo descolocado._

– Sí.

– ¿Y que te gustaría estudiar?- _¿A qué viene eso?_

– Medicina o algo relacionado con biología.

– Interesante. Aunque prefiero las carreras humanista, ya sabes: algo relacionado con literatura, leyes o arte; me llaman la atención por lo que engloban. Quizás debería entrar a una ingeniería en informática, pero no me apetece pasar cinco años aprendiéndome las partes de un computador.

_Nos quedamos en silencio. Sasuke me quedó mirando fijamente durante un rato y yo sólo atiné a sonrojarme._

– Naruto ¿quieres decirme algo?

_Por supuesto, quiero decirte que te vayas, que lo que estas tratando de hacer no lo hagas, que esto ya me esta resultado doloroso e insoportable y que no quiero verte porque me haces sentir mal... ¿Qué más podría decirte?_

– N-nada.

– ¿Entonces puedo preguntar algo?- _asentí temiendo lo pero._ – ¿Cuándo me conociste… pensaste que podríamos... no sé, me encontraste atractivo?

_Lo miré asombrado, pensé en cualquier posibilidad de pregunta, menos eso ¿y por qué preguntas eso?_

– Y_o…- __¿Cómo se lo explico? Generalmente yo no me fijo en las personas, me gusta el recuerdo que me dejan. ¡Argh! todo esto se está tornando sospechoso, ¿no se suponía que debía engañar a este tipo para quedarme con su dinero? ¿No se supone que a mí no me gustan los hombres? ¿No se supone que estoy molesto con él? Y entonces, ¿por qué mierda estamos aquí los dos tan tranquilos?_–No lo sé. Sasuke, esto se me está haciendo raro y me estoy sintiendo incómodo.

– Mmh- _no parecía que me estuviera escuchando, estaba más preocupado preparando el ramen_ – ¿Por qué te incomoda? A mí no me avergonzaría confesarte que me pareces muy guapo.

_Me sonrojé y decidí volver a cortar las lechugas, ¿qué es lo que quiere conseguir?_

– ¿El ramen te gusta bien condimentado_?- __negué sin siquiera mirarlo. Ahora me pongo a pensar; si en estos momentos se le ocurriera a Sasuke preguntarme que siento por él... ¿le podría mentir de nuevo? _– ¿Y Tetsu te parecía atractivo?

– Tenía doce años, no me acuerdo.

– ¿Qué sentiste por él?

– Cariño...

– ¿Sólo eso?

– Claro, era mi amigo más afine- _¿Qué es lo que esperaba que le dijera? ¿Qué estaba locamente enamorado del recuerdo de ese niño? Qué estúpido._

– Comprendo- _me fijé y estaba empezando a enrollar el sushi_. – ¿Sólo eso?- _volvió a insistir, cuando quiere este tipo es un terco de primera._

– Cuando yo conozco a una persona no la veo como una potencial pareja.

– No me refiero a eso- _entonces ¿a qué? Es que aún no saco mi curso por correspondencia de adivinación_ cómo tú, bastardo –Sino a que si te sentiste atraído por mí, quiero decir, por Tetsu.

_Vale, si no le digo que sí, va a seguir insistiendo hasta que se aburra_. –Un poco- _murmuré mirando por la ventana, aunque no pude evitar fijarme en que Sasuke se había sonrojado un poco._

– Mmh

_Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez, mientras él terminaba con los tacos y el ramen; el olor de la pizza inundaba la habitación. Una vez terminó eso siguió cortando la pizza._

– ¿Puedes traer los refrescos?

– Claro.

_Kami-sama, siento una presión tan grande que creo que en cualquier minuto salgo corriendo de aquí o estallo. Y el bastardo se ve tan tranquilo cómo si esto lo hiciéramos todos los días y no tuviera importancia alguna el hecho de que no tenga nada de lo que dije que tenía..._

– Naruto, ¿cuándo te pedí que fueras mi novio...?- _le dirigí mi peor mirada, nunca, NUNCA me pidió que fuese su novio_. – Vale, cuando te hice mi novio…- _así está __mucho mejor__._ – ¿Por qué no te negaste?

_¿Y ahora qué demonios le digo? ¡¿Qué rayos le digo? No creo que sea buena idea soltarle lo del plan de Kakashi, no creo que se haya enterado, pero no ha mencionada acerca de mi casa ni de la situación… piensa Naruto, piensa_.

– Bueno, fue algo irracional, porque ni te conocía- _si, hay que enrollarlo hasta que ni se dé__cuenta si le di o no una respuesta__. _– Pero, sabes, igual creo que hubo algo, en... ¿cómo se dice... esa cosa que...? ¡Eso mismo! Eso que hace que las personas hagan algo que en realidad no quieren y no saben que lo están haciendo; cómo los clorofluorocarbonos que dañan la capa de ozono y esos metales pesados que suben a la atmósfera, la gente no está completamente consciente de lo que hace, si no, no compraría esos productos... y yo prefiero los biodegradables, aunque igual deberían etiquetar bien todos los productos para informar ala población, el caso es que, no sé si tú conoces esa sensación de... bueno, eso que te incentiva a ser cosas de forma inconsciente, cómo el presidente de los Estados Unidos cuando mandó a esos soldados a Irak, claro, pero yo creo que el si estaba consciente de la estupidez que estaba haciendo, tanto como lo está el gobierno cuando mando a cazar ballenas ¡¿a quién se le ocurre? Si están en peligro de extin…ción- _me quedé callado al ver la cara que tenía, supongo que se habrá notado mucho mi evasiva_

– Si no quieres decirme, lo...

– Vale.

_De nuevo el estúpido silencio. Me apoyé contra la vacía despensa y me dediqué a mirar como terminaba de una vez la preparación de todas las comidas. Todo olía realmente bien o yo tenía mucha hambre._

– ¿Quieres probar?- _me ofreció una cuchara cargada de fideos._

– Bueno- _acercó la cuchara a mi boca, ¡argh! Pero esta nunca llegó porque me tomó del mentón y me obligó a besarle, bueno, obligar así como obligar, no, pero no estaba en mis planes hacer eso. No fui capaz de corresponderle, me quede quieto a que terminara de hacerlo._

_Yo no quería aquello y eso me hizo sentirme enfermo. Noté que los brazos de Sasuke me rodeaban y me apretujaban contra él._

– Lo siento_- __susurró en mi oído con voz sumamente arrepentida_–De verdad lo siento. No debí hacerlo_- __pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla._–Por favor, no llores.

_¿Estaba llorando? me pasé la mano por el rostro y me saqué varias lágrimas. Es verdad que cuando me siento impotente me pongo a llorar sin darme cuenta; Kakashi tiene razón: soy un niño mimado._

– ¿Ya pasó?- _preguntó con un tono totalmente dulcificado, pasó sus manos por mi pelo y me sonrió un poco_. – ¿Ordenamos la mesa?

_Asentí y fui a sacar unos platos de la despensa. Sasuke los recibió comenzó a servir, más bien empezó a hacer figuritas con la pizza, el sushi y los tacos, el ramen lo sirvió en sus respectivos bowls._

– ¿Comeremos en esta misma mesa?

– Si, no creo que...

– Ok-_me interrumpió y agradecí que hiciera eso, no creo que haya sido muy agradable explicarle que sólo había una mesa. Ordenamos un poco, lavamos unos cuantos trastos y ubicamos todo sobre la mesa, incluyendo los refrescos._

– Voy por tus padres-_ se sacó el delantal y salió de la cocina; yo también me saqué el que tenía puesto y los deje colgando en la percha, después me dejé caer en una de las sillas, esto se me está haciendo sumamente complicado ¿por qué no me dice algo? ¿Por qué no me reprocha el hecho de que le haya mentido sobre mi situación? En el fondo le agradecería que lo hiciera, no sé, por lo menos así sentiría que estoy bien despierto, porque, sinceramente, esto parece irreal. Creo que hasta me sentiría más liviano si me grita que soy un mentiroso..._

– Tus padres no están.

– ¿Qué?

– Que tus padres no están, dejaron esto- _me alcanzó un papelito un poco arrugado:_"_Salimos un momento. Volvemos dentro de unas horas. Coman sin nosotros._

_Iruka y Kakashi"._

_Genial, lo que me faltaba; quedarme solo con él en mi propia casa._

– ¿Comemos?-_me preguntó sentándose frente a mí._

– Claro-_me pasó un tenedor. Lo iba a recibir pero no lo soltó, yo lo tironeé y continuó sin liberarlo._

– Un juego-_susurró de repente descolocándome un poco._

– ¿Qué?-_aunque me desconcertó seguí tirando del tenedor._

– Te propongo un juego- _tuve la impresión de que trataba de decirme algo con la mirada, pero no tenía idea a qué se refería_. – ¿Aceptas?-_soltó el maldito tenedor por fin y sonrió ampliamente, ¿un juego, por qué un juego o relacionado con qué?_

– ¿Para que?

– Para amenizar el ambiente.

– Vale- _sonrió aun más_. – ¿Qué juego?

– Una variante de "verdad o penitencia"- _aquello me apreció sospechoso, sobre todo por la parte de "variante"._

– ¿Y cuál es el cambio?

– Ah, pues…- _se llevó un trozo de pizza y lo masticó muy lento, apuesto que lo hizo adrede, para terminar de minar mis nervios._–Claramente que puedes negarte a la verdad y pues la penitencia es obligatoria en caso de que la escojas a menos que quieras endeudarte_- __eso no lo entendí ¿endeudarme_? –Y si escoges verdad y yo considero que es mentira puedo imponerte un castigo.

– Eso es injusto_- __reclamé, estaba seguro de que un modo u otro el se iba a encargar de que perdiera._

– Ya aceptaste, y tú puedes hacer lo mismo.

– ¿Seguro?

– Sí, bien, comienzo yo- _¿Por qué? A la vez que abría la boca para oponerme continuó rápidamente._–Por tres razones; soy mayor que tú, yo propuse el juego y porque debo dar la pauta- _volvió a sonreír y me apreció siniestro, maldito bastardo aprovechado._

– Lo que sea- _tomé el tazón de ramen y comencé a cometer despacio._

– Ok ¿penitencia o… me cuentas el real motivo por el que fuiste a la academia?

Continuará...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

¡Qué emoción! Si Naruto no quiere endeudarse, tendrá que decir la verdad xD esto apenas se empieza a poner emocionante. Hola lectores hermosos, me siento mal por no haber actualizado en dos meses x.x pero se los advertí :P sinceramente espero que estas 24 hojas compensen el gran retraso en la actualización. Muchas gracias a **DarKenjiFujisaki, konekot, dealizardi-7up, kaoryciel94, Kotoko Lee, Seiketo Nayset, kaRura-UchihaI-wtf, Mara-Sama15, camiSXN, Susana Mode, JunjouSakura, nayki, milk goku, hinamor007, Soy YO-SARIEL, Alpha-A15** y **SasuDaii -SasuYukii -SasuNaru** por su apoyo, siento no responderles todavía, pero sepan que sus reviews los leo uno a uno y ¡me encantan, muchas gracias!

Por último, antes de irme quiero pedirles un favor, sí pudieran visitar este enlace **http: / / horusreidracon. blogspot. com** y ayudarme se los agradecería enormemente. Cuídense mucho y nos leeremos pronto… espero xD

**"...Así era cuando yo gobernaba el mundo****…"****  
-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**2019 - 151011**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para intentar responder las reviews n_n

**Notas**: ¡Actualización de Navidad! Dedicado a mi querida Anónima por ayudarme a traducir la fotografía del blog ¡Muchísimas gracias! Ojala puedas decirme tu nombre para darte un regalito especial :3 y bueno ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**Bulletproof Cupid  
Kanari-Leona**

**Capitulo X****V**

_— **. —**_

– **B**ien, comienzo yo- _¿Por qué? Al ver que abría la boca para oponerme continuó rápidamente_ –Por tres razones; soy mayor que tú, yo propuse el juego y porque debo dar la pauta- _volvió a sonreír y me apreció siniestro, maldito bastardo aprovechador._

– Lo que sea- _tomé el tazón de ramen y comencé a cometer despacio._

– Ok, ¿penitencia o... me cuentas el real motivo por el que fuiste a la academia?

_¡¿Qué le digo, qué le digo? Fácilmente podría decirle: "fue para sacarte el dinero y pagar la deuda de mis padres..." ciertamente el ya pagó esa deuda, pero no me veo con la cara suficiente como para decírselo y me ganaría el título del mentiroso del siglo ante él, aunque, quizás así se alejará de mí, y así sería mucho más fácil vivir en paz conmigo mismo_–Penitencia- _vale, que me enrollé para nada._

– Ya veo, ya veo- _sonrió de forma sombría y esta vez sentí miedo_–Entonces debes…- _le miré impaciente, apurándolo, pero nada._

– ¡Sólo dilo de una vez!- _le reclamé y sonrió como un estúpido, sé que le divierte molestarme._

– Vale, quiero que te sientes en mis piernas y me beses con todo lo que tienes.

_Abrí la boca de la pura sorpresa, por supuesto que no lo haré, ni loco hago esa clase de cosas, ¿quién se cree que soy? Cierto; su novio ¡maldita sea!_

– Olvídalo.

– Son cien mil.

– ¿Qué?

– No lo recuerdas; te niegas, te endeudas.

– P-pero…- _¡maldito bastardo aprovechado y con dinero!_

– Escoge: penitencia o deuda.

– ¿Y si escojo ninguno de las dos?

– Ah, créeme que no querrás saberlo- _la sonrisa más tenebrosa hasta ahora se hizo presente. De verdad que temblé, éste tipo es un manipulador de primera que le gusta sentirse superior al resto. Me puse de pie y empujé su silla para que retrocediera un poco; no estaba para endeudarme y no quiero ni imaginar que se le hubiera pasado por la mente con tal de que yo perdiera, además sólo es un beso. Sasuke-teme se echó hacía tras y yo me senté sobre sus piernas con las mías hacia un lado._

– Así no-_ me __tomó de la cintura y me dejó a horcajadas de él _– ¿Debo cerrar los ojos?- _preguntó al ver que no hacía nada; como castigo y sólo por irritarlo decidí taparle los ojos y también para que no me viera, esta sería la primera vez que yo bese a alguien._ _De a poco fui juntando mis labios con los de él, sentí que Sasuke abría la boca así que me alejé de inmediato._

– Aún no cumples_- __me recordó el muy maldito. Trató de sacarse la mano de encima de sus ojos._

– Las dejas ahí o nada_- __le amenacé__._

– Vale-_resopló molesto. Vaya, no pensé que podía manipularle yo también. Con lentitud saqué que mi lengua y fui lamiendo sus labios; jadeó despacio y yo me atreví a morderlo un poco, decir que estaba tan colorado como una cereza, esto es sumamente vergonzoso y denigrante._

_Las manos de Sasuke-teme comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda, intenté atajarlas pero con una mano no pude. Volví a su boca y pegué la mía contra él; moviendo despacio mis labios hasta sacar la lengua de nuevo y empujar contra los labios de Sasuke, el imbécil me dio espacio suficiente como para meterla en su boca. Con algo de vergüenza, bueno, con toneladas de vergüenza comencé a moverla para rozarla con la del muy bastado._

_Cuando quise darme cuenta los papeles se habían invertido, ahora era Sasuke el que me besaba a mí y eso es una gran diferencia. Intenté apartarlo pero me sostuvo de la cabeza y me atrajo hacia él; sentí que la saliva se me escapaba por la comisura de los labios y que el muy pervertido no dejaba de acariciarme y ya apenas podía respirar; éste es el beso más grotesco -si esa es la palabra indicada- que me han dado hasta ahora. Al parecer Sasuke-teme tampoco tenía más aire en los pulmones porque me soltó a los segundos después, claro que no sin antes de baba -porque estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no es saliva- que me resbalaba por el mentón._

– Ha estado bien_- __dice sonriendo de esa forma tan detestable que tiene. Me levanté de él y me fui a mi silla_–Te ves tan adorable sonrojado_- __maldito bastardo estúpido ¡¿cómo diablos fue que me fijé en ti? ¿En qué estaba pensando?_–Ahora te toca.

_Cierto, es mi turno ¿qué demonios le pregunto, qué le pregunto? Debí haber pensado en eso, ah ya sé _–Bien, quiero saber desde cuando sabías que vivía aquí... o penitencia.

– Toma-_sacó de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes y lo puso frente a mí_–Ahí hay cien mil.

-¿Qué?

– No voy a responder ni voy a hacer penitencia, así que te pago para no endeudarme.

_¡Sólo lo hace porque tiene dinero! _–Y ni siquiera sabes cuál es la penitencia.

– ¿Y cuál es el problema_?- bastardo, __no encontré que decirle_–Me toca, veamos; penitencia o dime como se llama el lugar dónde trabaja tu padre, Kakashi.

_Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio… un segundo, puedo hacerlo ahora jejeje _–Penitencia.

– Ok- _sonrió socarronamente _–Quiero qué...

– Aquí tienes los cien mil_- __con una sonrisa más grande que la suya le tendí los billetes que me había pasado hace menos de tres minutos__._

– Muy ingenioso- _susurró __y pareció más divertido aún, recibió el dinero y lo guardó _–Te corresponde.

– Hum- _no me lo quise pensar mucho, tenía había formado muchas dudas respecto a eso_–Me gustaría saber de dónde sacaste la gargantilla que me diste o penitencia.

– De mi casa- _le miré sorprendido, la verdad es que no esperaba que me respondiera_–Es algo así como una reliquia familiar que simboliza la vida eterna, los lazos estables y el reencuentro de dos almas. La gargantilla que te di es sumamente valiosa, es una pieza única- _como si eso no lo hubiese escuchado antes_ –Hay muchas copias y falsificaciones, pero ninguna de las imitaciones tiene el kanji tallado en el rubí, ¿conforme?-_asentí levemente ¿o sea qué me dio la original? Esto es increíble_–Entonces ahora me vuelve a tocar a mí. Penitencia o me explicas como Kakashi contrajo esa deuda con Jiraiya.

– Penitencia- _lo esta haciendo adrede y se está ganando mi odio, lo hace a propósito para que yo pierda y el pueda humillarme a gusto._

– Muy bien, quiero que comas todo lo que tienes en tu plato.

– Está bien- _juraba que me pediría cualquier otra cosa, hasta me estaba preparando psicológicamente_ –Me toca- _dije casi atragantándome con_ _un pedazo de pizza_–Penitencia o me dices la verdad de porque estas aquí.

– Estoy aquí porque quería verte y constatar que estabas bien; también tenía intenciones de explicar lo ocurrido con Sai y de paso averiguar algo de tu complicada situación, ¿conforme?

– Sí…- _dije apenas pues tenía la boca llena de sushi. Si que ha sido sincero aunque de lo que dijo, me preocupa lo último._

– Y me vuelve a corresponder a mí, dime porque insistes en hacer la sesión de Jiraiya o penitencia.

– Penitencia- _dije con apenas un hilito de voz, rebusca las preguntas para que siempre pida penitencia porque bien sabe que no tengo dinero ¡estúpido!_

– Vale, repite el primer castigo, sólo que esta vez yo te voy a besar.

– Pero eso ya lo hicimos- _reclamé en un vano intento de salvarme de ese mal nacido castigo._

– No, no está hecho porque yo te besaré a ti, no tú a mí, así que venga- _el muy estúpido se palmeó las rodillas._

– Ya lo hicimos una vez y tú no has hecho ninguna penitencia_- __continué reclamando a ver si tal vez resultaba._

– Yo te he dicho las verdades.

_Maldito estúpido bastardo imbécil depravado degenerado pervertido asqueroso y sucio embustero._

_Me acerqué con cuidado, puso sus manos en mi cintura y me ayudó a sentarme sobre él de la misma forma que la vez anterior aunque ahora se aseguró de tomarme bien firme para que no intentara escaparme._

– Te ves adorable.

– Cállate_- __dije, aunque no estoy seguro de si me escuchó, de un movimiento demasiado rápido me mordió el labio y se introdujo en mi boca con algo de violencia mientras me apretujaba contra su cuerpo, incluso sentí que el borde de la mesa se me incrustaba en la espalda._

– Mmh…_- __traté de apartarlo sin embargo me sostuvo fuerte contra él con una mano pegada en la espalda y la otra la fue subiendo y bajando por mi perna ¡si parecía que hasta le hacían falta manos!_

_En ningún segundo dejó de besarme, ya no podía respirar y ni aún así me soltaba, de pronto subió la pierna que me estaba acariciando sobre su hombro, ni siquiera me enteré como lo hizo ¡ni menos como lo hice yo! No sabía que tenía tanta elasticidad. Cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía la cabeza entre un plato de pizza y un bowl de ramen, Sasuke me tenía casi recostado sobre la mesa y continuó con su beso, a mí ya se me estaba instalando una sensación extraña en el estomago, como si tuviese vértigo pero con calor._ _Lo empujé otra vez porque yo estaba empezando a corresponderle demasiado para mi gusto y me estaba asustando. Después de que el aire no me llegaba al cerebro Sasuke se apartaba, pero sólo de mi boca porque seguía manoseándome y ahora pasaba a comerse mi cuello. Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y traté de despegarlo de ahí._

– Sa-Sasuke ¡mh!-_me quedé quieto; algo similar a un quejido mezclado con un jadeo salió de mi boca cuando el degenerado me mordió en algún lugar. Se que me puse más rojo de lo que ya estaba, pero continué empujándolo más fuerte_–Ah~ Sasuke…

– ¿Sí?- _me__quedó mirando divertido, estuve a punto de pegarle un puñetazo._

– ¡Naruto!- _la voz de Iruka nos dejó petrificados a__ ambos_– ¿Qué significa esto?

_¿Cómo qué que significa? ¿No está viendo mi puño en clara señal de golpear el rostro de Sasuke-baka defendiendo mi honor? La posición en la que nos encontramos indica con claridad que este bastardo quería "almorzarme_". _Sasuke de a poco, como en cámara lenta, fue levantándose y depuse me ayudo a mi a ponerme en pie, todo bajo la atenta mirada furiosa de Iruka y la divertida de Kakashi; ¿por qué él se reía? Si la situación era… demasiado humillante._

– ¿Y bien?-_Iruka se cruzó de brazos a la espera de alguna clase de respuesta. Miré hacía bajo y me di cuenta de que tenía le pantalón desacomodado y la camisa también, y lo mismo por Sasuke. Me arreglé un poco y ya que le muy desgraciado no iba a hablar empecé yo..._

– Papá, es que...

– Estábamos jugando_- murmuró el muy maldito, con esa respuesta pool, parece que se le acaba de morir su neurona._

– Sí, jugando al papá y a la mamá_- __intervino Kakashi y después soltó una risotada idiota. En ese mismo momento quise morirme o siquiera entrar en coma, pero no pasa nada._

– ¿Jugando?-_la incredulidad de la voz de mi papá me aplastó_– ¿Qué clase de juego se supone que es eso?

– Bueno...

– Ah, Iruka- _Kakashi fue y lo tomó por la cintura_–Es como lo que jugamos nosotros ayer por la noche.

_Oí que Sasuke tosía disimuladamente, era obvio que lo hacía para ocultar una risita, así que le pegué un codazo._

– No es lo mismo, ellos están en medio de una crisis y no es bueno que hagan eso.

– Déjalos divertirse, a propósito, no sabía que Naruto fuese tan flexible, Sasuke ¿siempre es así? ¿Puede hacer más cosas?

– ¡Kakashi!- _exclamamos Iruka y yo la mismo tiempo y no hay que decir que yo parecía farol._

– Vamos- _Kakashi pasó un brazo por el hombro de Sasuke-baka y comenzó a tironearlo_–Y coméntame como es mi hijo en este tipo de cosas.

– Kakashi por favor, ¡yo no he hecho nada con él!- _exclamé apuntando a Sasuke que se veía muy pasmado._

– Pues la postura en la que estaba me dice todo, me atrevería a decir que es una de sus favoritas, por la cara que tenía Naru me imagino como debe gozar cuando...

– ¡Basta Kakashi! Si Naruto dice que no ha pasado, hay que creerle.

– Ya, ya, seguro.- _dijo en tono irónico y soltó a Sasuke, el muy teme me quedó mirando como para que le diera una explicación de todo aquello, si no entendía yo ¿Cómo rayos esperaba que le explicara?_–Ya van a tener dieciocho años y seguro no lo ha hecho- _agregó en tono más baja pero igual de audible._

– Papá…- _empecé y a mitad de camino se me quitaron todas las ganas de reprenderlo__._

_Nos quedamos allí mismo en silencio, durante mucho rato. Nos mirábamos de vez en cuando y luego mirábamos el piso. Sasuke trató de tomarme la mano, pero yo la escondí, puso una mirada de suplica y no entendí que rayos quería decirme; me encogí de hombros y le negué con la cabeza, empezó a decirme algo sin voz, sólo moviendo los labios._

_Aburrido de toda esa estupidez le dije con voz muy alta._

– No te entiendo- _aquello atrajo la atención de Iruka y Kakashi._

– Dije que mejor terminábamos el almuerzo.

– Yo no comeré dónde estuvieron apunto de hacerlo- _dijo Kakashi para después cruzarse de brazos._

– Sólo se estaban besando- _intervino Iruka._

– No decías eso hace un rato, una cosa Naruto; ¿qué se siente ser el uke? Iruka nunca me ha...

_No le escuché nada más porque salí de la cocina hecho una furia ¿qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza? ¿Cómo pregunta eso? Kami-sama esto es horrible, todo esto… desde que nos encontraron… ¡y en la mesa! Esto es tan... ¿martirizante? ¿Atormentador? ¿Torturante? No, la palabra correcta es degradante y bochornoso, bueno, son dos palabras._

_Me encaminé hacia mi cuarto._

_¡Y encima debo reconocer que me estaba calentando! Kami-sama que asco… un segundo… ¿y cuál es el problema? Ya reconocí que me gusta ese… Sasuke, a pesar de que es tan irritante, de que no nos llevamos bien y que no lo conozco mucho. Me gusta con todos sus defectos y todas las desventajas de nuestros encuentros y a pesar de como y porqué nos conocimos ¡ah! Yo había dicho que no quería saber nada de él para que no se enterara de mi situación; y si pienso hacer eso ya debería estar buscando una forma de olvidarlo u otra persona que me guste._

_Al llegar a mi cuarto me tiré derechito a mi cama._

_Sinceramente creo que es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto, esa sensación de maripositas en el estómago y qué sé yo, aunque sea un chico y él sea Sasuke hay algo más allá de lo que es, no sé, hay un punto intermedio entre su físico y su carácter algo complicado que me atrae, vale tal vez me gusten los raritos. Es extraño, creo que la última vez que dije que me gustaba alguien era una compañera de la escuela -creo que se llamaba Sakuya o Sakura y eso fue hace unos meses- pero en ese momento no me sentí como ahora, no sentía la estúpida necesidad de pasar y pensar en él todo el tiempo, de creer que él piensa sólo en mí, y de arreglarme un poco más de lo acostumbrado todas las mañanas, sé que es una soberana ridiculez y no me daba cuenta que lo hacía, pero ahora, analizándolo ¡soy un caso perdido! También siento una inseguridad impropia en mí cada vez que me habla y eso de lo difícil que me resulta sostenerle la mirada por un rato._

– ¿Puedo entrar?- _la voz de Iruka me obligó a levantarme._

– Sí- _c__erró la puerta y se fue a sentar en el borde de la cama, a mi lado__._

– Naruto ¿me explicas lo que pasa con Sasuke?- _papá se veía realmente preocupado_

– No lo sé.

– Naru- _me abrazó fuerte y me acarició__el cabello_–Por favor dime está pasando con Sasuke.

– No lo sé, papá, no sé que hacer_- __ni tampoco sé qué__ decirte._

– ¿Por qué te juntaste con él?- _cierto, él cree que me junté con Sasuke y yo no puedo decirle lo de la sesión, pero no sé si podré mentirle durante mucho rato. Bueno, lo que sea..._

– Había salido a pasear y nos encontramos, nos pusimos a conversar y me pidió que lo acompañara al centro comercial, fuimos en su coche; después condujo hasta el supermercado sin que me diera cuenta y fue a comprar algunas cosas y me pidió acompañarme a casa.

– ¿Por qué no te negaste?

– El otro día, cuando fueron por mí, Sasuke nos siguió, así que él ya sabía donde vivíamos y no llegó a la academia porque dijo que estaba escondido en la casa del vecino de enfrente- _hasta ahora no había sido necesario esforzarme por inventarle una gran historia._

– Nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza- _Iruka se veía sorprendido_–Aún así, lo que vimos en el almuerzo...

– De verdad lo siento- _sentí mi cara arder, estaba apenado y más porque mi papá estuviera recordándomelo_–Yo no quería que pasara, no pude hacer nada_…__- cuando quise detenerlo._

– Te entiendo hijo, estás en la edad como dice Kakashi, aunque eso no implica que debas ser irresponsable, ya sabes, debes cuidarte.

– Claro- _no quiero charlas de ninguna__clase_–Eso ya lo sé, lo que no sé es como alejarme de Sasuke- _ok, ya lo dije en voz alta._

– ¿Y para qué quieres alejarte? Él te quiere y tú también lo quieres.

– No es tan fácil- _hay tantas situaciones y cosas que s escapan de mis manos, me gustaría poder decirle la verdad. A veces siento que me estoy presionando a mí mismo, demasiado, pero todo se me viene encima. Todo se me complica demasiado._

– Si lo es, él ya sabe la verdad, entonces ¿por qué no tratan de solucionar sus problemas?

– Papá.

– Naru, cielo, Sasuke te quiere y al parecer no le importa nuestra situación- _me volvió a acariciar el pelo y me pasó su mano por mi mejilla_–No llores.

_Ya estoy llorando otra vez ¡no puede ser! No sirvo para nada, detesto que no pueda hacer otra cosa sino llorar cuando no sé qué hacer, parezco una chica._

– Vale- _a duras penas retuve las lágrimas y me sequé con la manga de la camisa._

– Naru, tienes que hablar con Sasuke y si no quieres verlo, díselo y explícaselo como corresponde, no le mientas. Y no te dejes llevar por tus instintos sino quieres, ya sabes, repetir lo de la comida.

– Hum.

– ¿Puedo pasar?- é_sta vez era la voz de Sasuke, me alertó un poco el hecho de que haya podido estar escuchando. Iruka me sonrió para infundirme ánimos, era obvio que quería que hablara con Sasuke._

– Pasa- _dije y mi papá se puso de pie, Sasuke cuando entró se quedó parado mirándome._

– Yo me voy a ver que hace Kakashi- _Iruka me sonrió una última vez y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Sasuke._

– ¿Estás bien?-_cuando estuvimos solos caminó hacia dónde estaba yo y ocupó el lugar en el que antes estaba Iruka._

– ¿Dónde está Kakashi?-_ahora me entraba la cobardía y no quería hablar de nada._

– Está en la cocina, comiendo, dice que no piensa desperdiciar ni un poco.

– Ya.

– ¿No tienes hambre?- _negué con la cabeza y me asusté cuando Sasuke pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros_– ¿Estás bien?- _volvió a preguntar, la vez anterior no le respondí._

– Sí- _tomé aire, iba a hablar ahora, si no lo hacía podría estar aquí eternamente, aunque tenía un problema, no sabía como empezar, respira Naruto, aquí vamos_– ¿No te importa?- _aquello no salió con el volumen que me hubiese gustado._

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– B-bueno, a…-_hice un gesto con mi mano mostrando alrededor._

– ¿Esto?-_asentí y me quedé mirando el piso_– ¿Por qué habría de importarme?-_aquello me impresionó mucho y más cuando me obligó a mirarlo, me sentí como un ser hecho de gelatina_–E_sto no es nada- __eso es una descripción acertada de mi triste situación_–Me gustas tú, no lo que tienes.

_No pude decirle algo, se me quedaron todas las palabras tascadas en el cerebro y en la garganta y no parecían querer salir de allí._

– No importa lo que haya pasado esta mañana- _se acercó lo suficiente como para rozar nuestros labios, yo retrocedí un poco, si hacía aquello no iba a poder continuar._

– Sasuke, no. me alegro de que no te importe- _traté de sonar convincente, durante las semanas pasadas fui un excelente actor, no veo porque ahora no pueda hacerlo_–Creo que lo mejor es que todo vuelva a la normalidad; a como era antes.

– Naruto- _dijo con voz calmada, aunque algo me dijo que sólo era su exterior_–No podrá ser como antes, porque al fin te encontré. Tal vez para ti podrá ser igual, pero para mí ya no se puede, estuve todo este tiempo buscándote y recién doy contigo, no puedo dejar que te vayas ahora- _me cogió el rostro otra vez y su mirada estaba tan dolida que llegué a sentirme demasiado mal por lo que estaba diciéndome_–No quiero perderte, puede que esto que te este diciendo te pueda parecer inconcebible pero...

– Cállate- _susurré y él se detuvo._

– Por favor...

_Me solté de él y me puse de pie rápidamente. Estaba seguro de que si seguía hablando me iba a convencer. Y allí seguía mirándome igual, tuve que darle la espalda._

– No puedo- _dije después de un rato en silencio._

– ¿Tú me quieres?

– Sasuke, no me preguntes eso- _¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Me quiere manipular como lo hace siempre? Me siento mal, por el sonido que hizo, supe que se había puesto de pie y ahora caminaba para pararse frente a mí._

– ¿Por qué? Sólo respóndeme.

– No puedo- _cerré los ojos para no verlo y poder seguir concentrado en lo que tenía planeado hacer._

– ¡Respóndeme!- _negué con la cabeza y me abrazó_–Naruto, por favor…- _su voz se oía demasiado mal y me está doliendo a mí._

– No puedo.

– ¿Por qué?

_¿Cómo que por qué? No es tan fácil. Casi de manera inconsciente me abracé a él lo que más pude, ya estaba actuando al revés._

– Naruto, ¿por qué ésta mañana estabas en el _Cristal_?- _negué con la cabeza otra vez, no pensaba decirle nada de nada_– ¿Por qué ibas a hacer esa estúpida sesión?- _seguí moviendo mi cabeza negativamente_–Naruto, dímelo.

– No.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque no lo entenderías- _ya apenas podía hablar. Me sentía completamente mal, pero no físicamente._

– Nunca me lo has explicado.

– No te lo diré.

– Entonces no la hagas- _me soltó repentinamente y eso me asustó._

– Debo hacerla-_dije en un tono tan bajo que no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que me haya escuchado._

– ¿Por qué?

– No te lo puedo decir- _esto ya se estaba pareciendo al juego de nunca acabar, pero no me alentaba a irme de allí._

– No la hagas- _la voz de Sasuke no se oía exasperada al contrario de lo que me esperaba, sonaba igual de martirizada que hace un rato._

– No- _abrí los ojos y Sasuke tenía los brazos tendidos hacia mí, yo no podía moverme del lugar en el que estaba._

– Por favor no la hagas.

– Sasuke...

– Te lo pido por favor, me pongo de rodillas si quieres.

– No te atrevas- _dije, pero el muy tonto se arrodilló frente a mí_–No hagas idioteces.

– Tú tampoco las hagas_- __me tomó de las manos_–Te lo ruego, no hagas esa estúpida sesión.

– Sasuke...

– Prométemelo- _se __veía tan abatido que se dejó caer._

– Escúchame- _me arrodillé frente a él_ –Supongo que te diste cuenta como estamos, te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por nosotros, pero eso no son todos nuestros problemas, no quiero que te sigas haciendo cargo- _continué inmediatamente cuando le vi abrir la boca para hablar_–Bastante has hecho ya, y no necesito que hagas esto, yo puedo hacerlo...

– ¿A costa de qué?

– Eso no importa, quiero darle lo mejor a mis padres y un pequeño sacrificio no es comparable con todo lo que ellos me han dado. Debo hacer esto…_- __aquello me sonó como si tratara de convencerme a mi mismo._

– No es necesario, por lo que sea que sucede, no lo hagas, es tu integridad, te estás exponiendo a algo que no es seguro.

– Pero...

– Créeme, que de un modo u otro, impediré que hagas esa sesión.

– ¡No es justo!_- __le reclamé, él no tiene porque meterse en lo que hago o dejo de hacer._

– Tampoco es justo que tú hagas eso por algo que no es tu culpa.

– Esto no es como ir a la cárcel, y sí es algo que puedo remediar...

– No tendría que importarte.

– Son mis padres, mi familia.

– Entiendo- _me tomó de las muñecas_–Pero tú no tienes porque hacer esta clase de cosas, hay otras formas.

– ¿Cuáles? ¡Ésta semana rematan la casa!- _mi voz sonó histérica y cuando me di cuenta me tapé la boca rápidamente con las manos, no lo creo ¿se lo acabo de decir? ¡Ya sabía yo que era una mala idea hablarle de eso! Me quedó mirando asombrado y me tomó por los hombros._

– ¡Explícate!

– No-_me solté de inmediato_–No, éste es mi problema, no el tuyo.

– Si te afecta ti me afecta a mí.

– ¡No te metas!- _le iba a dar un empujón cuando se acercó, pero fue más rápido._

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

– No es algo que te incumba- _l__e repetí y estaba vez conseguí apartarlo de verdad, me situé bien cerca de la puerta__._

– No seas… obstinado, déjame ayudarte, después puedes pagarme.

_¿Y el obstinado soy yo?..._

– ¡No quiero tu ayuda! Tampoco quiero estar en deuda contigo el resto de mi vida- _me alteré, sé que estoy demasiado sobresaltado porque estoy sudando y respiro con dificultad y si éste imbécil no sale de aquí voy a explotar_– ¡Y mucho menos quiero verme involucrado contigo!- _exclamé como último esfuerzo._

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?- _me miraba __estaba desconcertado._

– Que no quiero saber nada de ti… y te juro que si permaneces un minuto más te odiaré de verdad.

– Naruto ¿qué estás diciendo?- _trató de acercarse y yo hice un gesto con mis manos para que se detuviera._

– ¡Sal de mi casa!- _¡Quiero que salgas de mi vida!_ – ¡No quiero tu ayuda y no te quiero a ti!

– No estas diciendo...

– ¡Sasuke, no lo hagas más difícil!- _le amenacé pero no pareció surtir efecto porque se fue a sentar a mi cama_– ¡Sasuke, vete!- _grité, más bien chillé, para que se fuera. En eso sentí los pasos de Iruka y Kakashi acercarse de seguro preocupados por los gritos, eso me servirá para que Sasuke se vaya._

– ¿Qué pasa?-_tanto Kakashi como Iruka se veían alarmados. Vi que Sasuke se ponía de pie._

– Buenas tardes, creo que es mejor que me vaya_- __se despidió y me dirigió una mirada entre enojada y decepcionada_–Sólo recuerda que lo impediré_- __dijo solo moviendo los labios por lo que mis padres no se enteraron._

– Está bien, muchas gracias por venir- _el tono que usó Iruka era duro._

– Yo te acompaño a la puerta-_ ofreció __Kakashi que se veía igual de enojado._

– _¿__Puedes dejarme solo? Por favor- pedí antes de que mi papá me dijera algo, sólo asintió y salió cerrando la puerta._

_Estúpido Sasuke, ¿qué se cree metiéndose en mis asuntos? Ya sabré yo como lo soluciono. No puedo permitir que Sasuke nos siga ayudando, no quiero que después haga lo que quiera con nosotros sólo porque pagó nuestra deuda, si tengo en mis manos la forma de solucionarlo lo haré. Por ahora me queda esperar la llamada de Jiraiya para retomar la sesión._

_Debo hacer lo correcto y esto es lo correcto ¿verdad?_

Continuará...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

**Notas: **Harto drama para compensar el tiempo transcurrido xD sé que fue cansado verlos "que sí, qué no" pero eso hace linda su relación de "si tú eres terco, yo lo soy más" xD me encantó, casi se resalieron las lágrimas cuando le gritó que se fuera, pero ya sabemos que se aman con locura n_n ah, ya les había avisado que iba a tardar más de la cuenta ¿verdad? Y es que con exámenes y trabajos finales no podía ni sentarme en la computadora y ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones puedo editar más tranquilamente.

No saben como agradezco su paciencia conmigo, tardo mucho en actualizar, pero es para ustedes con un gran cariño :] especialmente a **kaoryciel94**, **Soy YO-SARIEL****, ****narutteba****, ****kaRura-UchihaI-wtf****, ****camiSXN****, ****Seiketo Nayset****, ****Kazemaru-aditics****, ****Lenale-chan****, Kami Uchiha, tekubi-kashu16, Mizu **y** SasuDaiii** por sus comentarios, muchísimas gracias, ojala hayan pasado una feliz navidad con las personas que más quieren, desde México, les envío un caluroso abrazo y un beso a cada un de ustedes.

Ya para despedirme una pequeña propaganda personal; si quieren leer respuestas a reviews o adelantos de fanfics pueden hacerlo en éste blog **http: / / leonadark. blogspot. com** para conocerme un poquito es en éste **http: / / horusreidracon. blogspot. com** y si quieren contactarme, ésta es mi página oficial de facebook **http: / / www. facebook. com / pages / Leona-Dark / 108642332579031**. Cuídense mucho y de nuevo les deseo una Feliz Navidad, jou jou jou xD

**"...****Fue el viento loco y salvaje…"****  
-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**2142 – 221211**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para intentar responder las reviews n_n

**Notas**: ¡Actualización de madrugada de día de Reyes! No sé sí lo celebren en otros países, pero acá en México este día 6 de enero festejamos a los Reyes Magos, quienes nos traen dulces, juguetes y dinero mientras dormimos :D espero que les agrade mi obsequio ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**Bulletproof Cupid  
****Kanari-Leona**

**Capitulo X****VI**

_— **. —**_

_**M**__e encerré en mi cuarto otra vez, no estoy dispuesto a salir de aquí porque estoy seguro de que si lo hago mis padres me bombardearan de preguntas y no tengo ánimos de inventar más mentiras y coartadas._

_También lo hago porque tengo que esperar la llamada de..._

_¡Ah, la santa musiquita del móvil! Justo cuando la esperaba. De dos zancadas llegué hasta mi mueble y lo saqué. Justamente era el número del viejo Jiraiya._

– Diga.

– "¡¿Naru-chan ¿Estás bien?"- _debería ser adivino._

– Sí.

– "Qué bueno, las chicas me dijeron que te habías sentido muy mal y temí que te hubieses enfermado".

– No, estoy bien, creo que sólo fue cansancio- _genial, y continúan las mentiras._

– "Muy bien, entonces ¿cuándo crees que podamos acabar la sesión? ¿Sería mucha sobrecarga si lo hiciéramos hoy mismo en la tarde?"

– No, estoy disponible- _mientras antes mejor, ese es mi lema, cuanto antes salga de todo este embrollo y me aleje de este mundo, mejor._

– "Perfecto, ¿te parece bien si mando a alguien por ti?"

_Creo que el viejo estará dispuesto a acceder a mis peticiones y no creo que sea capaz de echarme las cuatro horas caminando otra vez_–Sí, pero no quiero que vengan a mi casa.

– "Entiendo, que te esperen a dos cuadras ¿es posible?"

– Ok- _mucho mejor._

– "¿Cómo a las cinco y media está bien?"

– Sí- _ahora me queda inventar una excusa por esa desaparición._

– "Nos vemos".

_Cortó y yo me quedé tranquilo, bueno, relativamente tranquilo. Ahora necesito buscar una forma de asegurarme que Sasuke no me vuelva a molestar, la idea de mudarnos bien lejos después de conseguir ese dinero sigue siendo muy tentadora, el problema es ¿cómo convenzo a Iruka y a Kakashi? No se tragaran cualquier pretexto así como así, tendría que inventarles una muy buena historia; sin embargo, si hacemos un balance entre lo que más me preocupa en este momento, eso sería la advertencia de Sasuke._

_Ya me juró que haría cualquier cosa para detener esa sesión y no se me ocurre ningún plan en caso de emergencia, aunque es muy obvio que Jiraiya y sea quien sea que esté presente no van a permitir que se entrometan, punto a favor, y también tengo muy claro que Sasuke-baka es un obstinado de primera y podría hacer cualquier cosa para detener todo, punto en contra. _

_¿Por qué le es tan difícil comprender que no lo quiero cerca? O peor aún ¿Por qué yo me permití que me gustara? Soy un completo imbécil, soy un gran y completo imbécil, ya sabía que él no me podía gustar, pero no… ahí va el tonto de Naruto y habiendo tantas personas en el mundo justo se fija en él, y lo más increíble de todo: no pudo ser una chica, no, tuvo que ser Sasuke. ¿Por qué Sasuke? si él es tan, tan irritante, pesado, insoportable, imbécil, fastidioso, molesto, insufrible, cargante, detestable, inaguantable, de carácter difícil, egocéntrico, infame, antipático, odioso y hay veces en que se comporta como un verdadero bloque de hielo y nunca puedo adivinar que es lo que pasa su retorcida mente ¡maldigo a la persona que dijo que los defectos son los que enamoraban! Porque si es así, ese bastardo tiene enamorado a... ¡a medio mundo! Y si es tan fácil odiarlo ¿Por qué demonios no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza?_

_Si puedo ser sincero conmigo mismo admitiría que tengo miedo, me turba toda esta situación, no sé que debo hacer, como reaccionar, que decir; soy nuevo en esto. Es complicado, nunca me había sentido así, no sé como pararme frente a él y acabar todo de una vez, no puedo, no puedo ¡no puedo! ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas? Sé que esta no va a ser la única vez que me pase esto en la vida, van a haber múltiples situaciones similares y eso me aterra aún más._

_¿Cómo puedo quitar esta emoción? El maldito efecto que causan sus palabras en mí, esa tonta sensación de vértigo cuando estoy con él ¿Cómo le hago? Ya no quiero sentirlo, ¿y qué pasaría si no se puede quitar más? ¿Cómo lidias con algo a lo que nunca te has visto enfrentado?_ _Sería más fácil resolver un problema de cálculo avanzado o un experimento en el laboratorio… deberían enseñar esta clase de cosas en las escuelas. _

_Iruka dice que no hay problema porque ambos nos queremos, pero Sasuke... le mentimos a él y a su familia, él no tiene la menor idea de cuál era el plan en el comienzo, Sasuke no sabe que sólo lo íbamos a utilizar y que al final fue como queríamos y que podemos seguir quitándole su dinero, pero ahora yo estoy incapacitado__para aquello:_ _aunque quiera no puedo, me siento mal de sólo pensarlo, de engañarlo otra vez, ya no quiero nada de él, no quiero que nos regale nada más. Una parte es orgullo y la otra es una parte estúpida que ya no quiere seguir mintiéndole; y si seguimos sumándole contras, yo no sé "cuánto" quiero a Sasuke, no sé cuanto estaría dispuesto a dar por él, cuanto arriesgaría, ¿acaso no es así como se mide el amor en los libros y en las películas?_

_Y ahora, dejando de lado todo ese lío de emociones ¿Cómo soluciono el problema económico? si veo todo esto con la cabeza fría ¿Qué sería correcto hacer?_

_Podría fácilmente olvidarme de todo y como dice Sasuke: "no justo que lo hagas por algo que no es tu culpa" y ver como Kakashi e Iruka se las arreglan, porque yo creo que deben tener algún plan de último minuto._ _Y lo segundo sería: ocuparme yo y hacer lo que tengo a mano para salvar nuestra situación; para sentirme útil, aunque tenga que hacer esa sesión que de cierta forma no es nada del otro mundo, sólo un par de fotografías y ya está._

_¡Kami-sama!. Siempre estoy jugándome eso de ir a las dos opciones, parezco idiota._

_A veces quisiera no pensar._

_Me volteé a mirar la hora. Ya sería bueno de que fuera a donde se supone me recogerían._

_Corrí directo al cuarto de baño, me mojé un poco la cara y me mojé el cabello, que lo tenía todo desordenado por estar tirado en la cama y con la almohada sobre la cabeza; miré a todos lados antes de llegar hasta la puerta de calle, no quería encontrarme con ninguno de los dos._

– ¿Dónde vas?

– A dar una vuelta al parque- _mentí rápidamente. Mal momento se le había ocurrido a Kakashi para preocuparse por lo que hacía._

– ¿Te acompaño?

– No, necesito pensar en solitario- _que excusa más estúpida, espero se la crea._

– Vale, y disculpa lo de hace un rato.

– No, no pasa nada- _esto es raro ¿estaría conversando con Sasuke?_

– No vuelvas tan tarde.

– Estaré temprano de vuelta- _¿antes de las ocho estaré aquí?_

_Salí y no di ni dos pasos cuando empecé a correr, no tenía idea en que calle debía quedarme, pues podía contar dos cuadras hacía el sur, el norte, el este o el oeste, decidí__avanzar dos cuadras hacía la izquierda, si en cinco minutos no aparecía nadie cambiaría de lugar._

– ¿Tú eres Hatake Naruto?- _un hombre joven, pelirrojo, se paró frente a mí; iba vestido de trajes y gafas para el sol oscuras, parecía mafioso._

– S-sí.

– Jiraiya-san me envió por ti- _me indicó un automóvil negro de vidrios tintados, como esos que salen en las películas de espías._

– Ah, claro- _ese tipo intimidaba._

– Acompáñame, Naruto-kun.

– Claro, eh...

– Puedes llamarme Sasori.

– Vale, Sasori-san- _su nombre me suena de algo, yo sé que lo he escuchado en alguna parte._

_Me subí al carro y era como meterse a un salón de lujo. Era espacioso y elegante, nunca me había subido a un automóvil así y no creo que lo vuelva a hacer. Sasori-san se aseguró de que la puerta fuese bien cerrada y se ubicó rápidamente para conducir; no me di ni cuenta cuando partió, percibí un ronroneo suave al doblar en una calle._

_El viaje habrá durado menos de veinte minutos, ni hablar de las horas que me tomó en la mañana. El coche se metió en los estacionamientos del edificio, Sasori-san me ayudó a bajar y me condujo hasta los elevadores, al instante estábamos en el cuarto piso._

– Por aquí, Naruto-kun- _me hizo entrar en otra sala, no era la misma de la mañana_–Jiraiya-san quiso cambiar la escenografía así que pidió cambio de salón, es el de la puerta del fondo- _me señaló él lugar._

– Vale- _me volví a sentir nervioso._

– Ya está todo listo, sólo faltaba que llegases tú, el camarín ya lo conoces, así que puedes ir a cambiarte.

– Gracias.

– Hasta luego- _hizo una reverencia y se marchó._

_Yo fui al camarín, estaba todo igual que en la mañana, le di la espalda al espejo y comencé a sacarme la ropa, la solución estaba en no pensar en aquello, si no en todos los beneficios que obtendría._

_Me puse la bata, ahora había una más pequeña que me llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, era de mi talla. Caminé hasta el salón en que antes me había dejado Sasori-san y ahí estaba Jiraiya esperándome._

– Buenas tardes, Naruto-chan.

– Buenas tardes- _había algo extraño en él, no sabría decir qué, no, si sabría, se veía algo nervioso o ansioso ¿por qué? Aquello me dio mala espina, algo se traía entre manos, era obvio._

– Como ya te habrá explicado Sasori cambiamos de escenografía por que un socio…- _¿de qué rayos está hablando?_–Estimó que sería más conveniente, y nos dio una maravillosa idea también, así que antes de entrar a la escenografía necesito que te metas ahí- _seguí la dirección de su dedo y me indicaba algo así como una piscina pequeña, de esas para niños rellena con espuma o algo así._

– ¿Qué es?- _pregunté algo confuso, ¿y eso para qué era? Ahora si que sentí miedo, prefería mil veces la sesión de la mañana, a propósito ¿dónde estaban Noriko-senpai y Alexia-senpai?_

– Es crema- _le miré confuso, ¿dijo crema? No estará insinuando que me eche de esa cosa en el cuerpo_–De esa que se le ponen a los pasteles, ya sabes, de la comestible.

– ¿Por qué?

– Pues así se verá mejor, y es más firme a que usáramos espuma, eso nos sugirió nuestro socio. Así que ahora yo iré a preparar todo, tú sólo haz lo que te digo. Y cuando vayas a entrar coge ese recipiente- _me apuntó un pequeño pote de plástico sobre una silla._

_Nervioso a más no poder esperé a que se fuera, miré a todos lados, desconfiado, uno nunca sabe si puede haber algún pervertido mirando y más en un sitio como éste. Me acerqué al contenedor y sólo por curiosidad quise probar; metí el dedo y en efecto era crema... y estaba muy dulce._

_Me levanté la bata hasta las rodillas y me metí, un segundo, si me meto aquí, después no podré ponerme la bata para ir hasta el cuarto de al lado, tendré que irme desnudo... Kami-sama, y encima está ese viejo, ya, ya estoy aquí y no puedo retroceder_. _Me quité la bata por completo y me llené de crema por todos lados. Era una sensación extraña porque estaba entre pegajoso, resbaloso, frío y… no sé que más, traté de quedar completamente cubierto por la sustancia, de pies a cabeza; bueno eso no literalmente, si no que del cuello hacia abajo._

_Salí de la piscinita pisando con cuidado, no quería resbalarme, y fui a por el recipiente;__por curiosidad lo abrí._

– ¿Cerezas?- _en su interior habían rojas y relucientes cerezas, no quise ni imaginar dónde irían éstas, con la imaginación que se gastan estos tipos es mejor mantenerse ignorante. Claramente me envolví la bata alrededor de la cadera tratando de que no me tocara mucho, todo para dejar la crema en su lugar, también eché un poco de crema sobre las cerezas por si faltaba._

_Con lentitud me fui hasta el salón, miré dentro y no se veía ni oía nadie, había una cama en medio de la habitación y estaba oscuro con todas las cortinas cerradas, vale, esto es sospechoso y ya me dio miedo, mi instinto me dice que salga corriendo de este sitio porque no hay pinta de que vaya haber alguna sesión aquí, por lo menos no de fotografía._

_Me di vuelta para abrir la puerta cuando me sujetaron por el brazo ¡que no sea lo que pienso, por favor que sea una broma! ¡A mí no, a mí no! No me dejaron voltear y sentí que me quitaban algo de la crema del hombro y eso era lo que más me pesaba, estaba resbaloso, desnudo y cubierto de crema, era un maldito postre ambulante._

– Suel…- _me pusieron una mano en la boca y fue cuando me di cuenta de que me estaban sacando la crema con la lengua, y ahí me aterré... con todo el valor que te puede dar una situación como ésta empecé a moverme y di tres codazos hacía atrás, con eso me soltaron y me dieron vuelta de un movimiento brusco._

– Sorpresa.

– T-tú…- _no se me venía a la mente ningún insulto lo suficientemente bueno y apropiado como para decírselo. _

– Te dije que no harías esa maldita sesión y no te preocupes, Jiraiya ya no tiene porque molestarte.

– Sasuke ¿qué hiciste?- _le pregunté tratando de soltarme, pero el muy maldito no quería y se me pegó completamente a su cuerpo y claro, él ya estaba sin camiseta._

– Ahora soy socio mayoritario de todo esto- _¿socio? No me digan que… este tipo es un enfermo, estúpido y... agh, ya se me acabaron los insultos._

– ¿Jiraiya se refería a ti?

– Sí, esta empresa es prácticamente mía y puedo hacer lo que quiera. Así que decidí cancelar tu sesión y que Jiraiya se olvidara de la deuda con tu padre.

– Sabes que ese no es el problema- _lo golpeé varias veces en las manos cuando intento tocarme, aparte de tratar de alejarlo de mi metro cuadrado_– ¿Podrías apartarte?

– No quiero, te escaparás en cuanto lo haga- _¿y qué esperaba? ¿Que me quede aquí y haga lo que se le antoja?_

– Sasuke, ya deja esto, sabes que no me interesas- _dije con toda la firmeza que me confería mi enojo. El muy degenerado me pasó un dedo por el pecho y sacó algo de crema para después llevárselo a la boca, y que está demás decir que me sonrojé hasta la médula._

– ¿Y unas salidas sin importancias?

– ¿Qué?

– Bueno, bueno, si no puede ser por un largo tiempo entonces me tendré que conformar con un par de horas.

– Olvídalo- _¿quiere que me enrolle con él por un par de horas? Está loco, definitivamente algo le va mal en su cabeza._

– De acuerdo, me olvido de todo si me das un último beso.

– Eh…- _la pasada vez que me pidió un beso él se pasó de la raya._

– Sólo el último, y nada más.

– Vale- _si no se lo acepto puede estar aquí todo lo que queda de tarde y esto pude servir como el adiós definitivo, una despedida._

– Conste que aceptaste- _dijo tomándome de los dos brazos y arrastrándome hacia... ¿Dónde me lleva?_

– Sólo un beso- _le recordé, pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Debería pararlo en vez de... ¡es que soy tan idiota! No, todo esto es la despedida._

– Claro, claro- _sonrió y me tumbó en la cama_– Será sólo un beso- _se puso sobre mí, pero sin tocarme, pero..._ _¿Por qué ya no confío en él?_

– Espera, estoy ensuciando las sábanas.

– Son para eso.

– Pero dijiste que sólo era un beso.

– Y lo será- _se acercó un poco y yo volteé la cara__._

– Y ¿Por qué estás sin camisa?

– Porque hace calor.

– Entonces...

– Naruto, déjame besarte de una vez ¿quieres?- _vale, me descubrió, ya no puedo retrasarlo más. Cerré los ojos y esperé._

_Noté la respiración de Sasuke muy cerca, chocando contra la mía y después, de a poco, fue juntando nuestros labios, moviendo su boca lentamente, sin hacer mucho y eso era... desesperante, porque si se ponía a hacerlo lento eso significaba que podíamos estar horas en un sólo beso y yo necesitaba irme a mi casa, así que abrí mi boca para sacar mi lengua y pasarla por los labios de Sasuke, claro que sin abrir los ojos._

_Sentí que una de las manos de Sasuke-baka andaba cerca del nudito que le había hecho a la bata para que no se me soltara, como pude le pellizque la mano y el me mordió un poco la lengua y aprovechó para meter la suya en mi boca, con eso sentí una cosa__extraña en mi estómago, como vértigo, así que pasé mis manos por el cuello de Sasuke. El muy bastardo comenzó a sobajearme aunque no sé si lo hacía para sacarme la crema de encima o qué, se separó un poco y al rato volvió a comerme la boca; abrí los ojos enseguida, aquel era el segundo beso y yo había accedido a sólo uno, de un manotón lo aparté._

– Era sólo uno_- __susurré y me quedó mirando extrañado ¿Qué, esperaba que me bajaran repentinas ganas de quedarme pegado a él?_

– Vale, sólo era uno- _se apartó levantando las manos, como diciendo "me rindo"_– ¿Qué harás ahora?

– Sacarme esto- _me __indiqué el cuerpo_, _necesitaba sacarme esa crema de encima_–Vestirme e irme a mi casa,

– No me refiero a eso, si no a lo de tus problemas de tu casa.

– Eso no es algo que te importe- _salí del cuarto, no sin antes llevarme una sábana, con algo debía quitarme la nata de encima._

– Sólo quiero saber como lo solucionas- _me siguió afuera y también se estaba limpiando su pecho con una sábana, de seguro se ensució cuando estaba pegado a mí._

– No lo sé, ya que tú mataste mi última oportunidad de ayudar- _dije enfadado, en tanto me quitaba las crema de los brazos; mi ropa ya estaba allí, dobladita encima de una silla. Me apresuré y me limpié todo lo que pude antes de ponerme mi camiseta_–Así que ahora de seguro nos quedamos en la calle, pero eso no debe importarte.

– Naruto, sí me importa, tú me importas- _se estaba abotonando su camisa que no sé de dónde diablos sacó._

_No se me ocurrió que decir ¿qué le podía responder a eso? Continué limpiando mis piernas hasta las rodillas y me puse los calcetines ¿cómo rayos hago para limpiarme más arriba?_

– Naruto, si yo te ayudara...

– No, no me ayudarás. No quiero que te sigas metiendo en esto, ya van dos veces que lo haces y no quiero una tercera, ¡ni siquiera quería una segunda!

– ¿Qué te cuesta recibir mi ayuda?

_¿Qué te cuesta largarte?_–No la necesito- _tomé mi ropa, me fui a meter de nuevo en el cuarto de la cama y aseguré la puerta. Terminé de limpiarme la dichosa crema y me vestí como correspondía, lo único malo es que apestaba a dulce y que no sabía como regresar a casa._

_Será, volveré caminando. Salí y Sasuke continuaba allí, estaba sentado en el piso mirándome fijamente, yo me hice el loco y pasé por al lado de él, dispuesto a salir._

– Espera- _decidí ignorarlo y ya iba a alcanzar la puerta _–Eres tan... terco- _se levantó de un saltó me cogió por la camiseta_ –Escúchame.

– Suéltame.

– Naruto, no te hagas el difícil.

– Y tú no te hagas el idiota- _¿tanto le cuesta dejarme así como así? Él mismo ha invertido tanto dinero en mí y yo le he dado problemas que nunca existirían en su perfecta vida ¡¿para qué me quiere?_

– Naruto, no hagas esto más difícil...

– Tú eres el que lo esta haciendo difícil- _comencé a avanzar sin importarme que me estuviera sujetando para que no saliera_–Suéltame.

– ¿Puedes comprender que no quiero soltarte? ¿Que no quiero dejarte ir?

– ¿Por qué?- _me quedé estático. ¿Por qué dice esas cosas? ¿Para qué?_

– Ya te dije lo que siento Naruto, te amo.

– No te creo_- __no quería llorar, no iba a llorar__, si dije que aquel beso iba a ser una despedida, que aquí todo iba a terminar, así será, debo seguir siendo firme._

– ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?

– Nada- _usé mi tono más frío. Es difícil hacer esto cuando sientes exactamente lo contrario_–No importa lo que hagas, a mí no me afecta.

– Naruto, dime de una maldita vez qué es lo que sientes, y de forma clara.

_No entendí qué es lo que pasó realmente por mi cabeza en ese segundo._

– ¡Nada, por ti no siento nada! ¿Quieres saber algo? Te usé, quería pagar esas deudas y tú lo hiciste por mí; eso fue fantástico, pero ahora ya no me sirves, entiende eso ¡ya-no-me-sir-ves!- _lo dije, Sasuke me miró incrédulo, tenía la boca abierta ¡acabo de cometer un terrible error! Espero no se le ocurra levantar cargos o que sé yo._

– Con que era eso- _su voz sonó calmada, sé que no estaba así de tranquilo ¿Por qué mejor no me grita o dice algo?_–No lo quise creer así como así...

– ¿Qué?- _no entiendo, __¿ya lo sabía?__ ¿Y seguía aquí? Qué tipo más tonto, Sasuke eres un idiota. Demonios, me escocen los ojos ¡no quiero llorar!_

– No pensé que fuera por eso, claro, pero ¿por qué más podía ser? Bueno, vale...

_De verdad que no puedo soportar la forma en que me ve. No puedo y no voy a decirle nada, él se va a alejar por fin, yo ya encontraré un modo de enterrar mis sentimientos._

– Naruto, ¿necesitas dinero para volver a casa?

_Me di vuelta para que no me viera ¿para qué se preocupa? Le dije todo y aún así dice eso. Me paso las manos por mi rostro porque ya estoy llorando_–No quiero nada tuyo, no quiero verte_- __dije tratando de mantener la voz firme_–Adiós.

_Salí y me puse a correr como loco, no quise mirar atrás a ver que hacía, es tan tonto, porque simplemente no me amenazó o me gritó que me odiaba ¿para que se preocupa por mí? _

_Bajé las escaleras, casi sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el primer piso. Me pasé las manos por el rostro para secarme las lágrimas, otra vez. No tenía idea hacia donde ir, estaba atestado de gente y no me veía con la capacidad de preguntarle alguien._

– Naruto-kun, debo llevarte a casa- _levanté la vista y me encontré con Sasori-san_–Por aquí- _me ayudó a salir, no me dijo nada y no me preguntó nada. Me llevó hasta el coche afirmado por el hombro, como si me fuese a escapar de un minuto a otro, estaba consciente de que parecía un zombie, pues me tuvo que acomodar en el asiento de los pasajeros; esta vez, tampoco supe cuando partió el automóvil._

_Como sabía que no me iba a decir nada me permití llorar en silencio, no iba a hacerlo cuando estuviera en casa, ya no quería inquietar más a Iruka y Kakashi, ellos no se merecían más preocupaciones._

_No pensé que dolería tanto hacer eso, tampoco pensaba que Sasuke diría algo como eso, son palabras estúpidas, pero de un modo u otro significaron tanto, a él no le importó, no le importó lo que hice y sé que él debe haberle pedido a Sasori-san que me llevara a casa, por eso me afirmaba de ese modo y por eso no preguntó. No sé quien es más tonto de los dos… si Kakashi nunca me hubiese mandado a aquella escuela, no hubiese pasado nada esto._

_Como se desforman las cosas, empezamos por un motivo y yo terminé enredándome demasiado en este asunto y acabamos con otro._

_Me siento mal y me duele la cabeza, no, ni siquiera sé si me duele la cabeza. Sólo me siento mal en general, no tengo ánimos de nada, no quiero nada, lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí y olvidarme de lo que ha pasado en estas últimas semanas. Nunca había llorado tanto ni cuando descubrí que mis papás no eran mis verdaderos padres y ahora lloro por un desconocido._

_Aún tengo miedo, no sé como le voy a hacer par sacarlo de mi cabeza, de aquí adentro... pero tengo que hacerlo, debo empezar de nuevo, debo regresar a la escuela y buscar a alguien que me ayude a olvidar de algún modo, me preocupa si fracaso, si no puedo olvidarme nunca de él, entonces ¿Qué hago?_

"– **¿****Puedes comprender que no quiero soltarte? ¿Que no quiero dejarte ir?**

– **¿Por qué?**

– Y**a te dije lo que siento**** Naruto, te amo."**

_¿Por qué yo? Yo que no sé nada de esto, yo que quería alejarlo, yo que ni lo conozco… ¿Cómo puede amarme? A pesar de las cosas que he hecho, de todos los desprecios, después de todo… ¿Por qué me ayuda? ¿Y por qué me duele tanto? Sasuke me gusta ¿cuánto me gusta? Tal vez no es un simple 'me gusta' como dijo Iruka, tal vez yo lo… quiero y mucho, pero, ya no puedo, ni aunque intente retroceder todo, ya… es tarde._

_No puedo dejar de llorar, tengo todas mis mangas húmedas de tanto secarme la cara. Miro por la ventanilla y recién estamos saliendo del centro de la ciudad, Sasori-san va conduciendo muy despacio._

_¿Y si yo quiero a Sasuke? ¿Y si es más fuerte que eso? ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Me pego un tiro para olvidarlo? ¿Qué hará Sasuke? ¿Qué estará haciendo?_

_Tengo que olvidarme, sea como sea tengo olvidarme de él, ya no me vale de nada. Ya le dije que no quería volver a verlo y ya decidí que lo olvidaría, aunque no sé si esté bien ni si pudiera hacerlo ¡porque yo lo quiero!_

_¡Si quisiera olvidarlo ya no debería estar pensando eso! Debería estar más preocupado de los problemas que se me viene encima ahora, que invento si ya no hay nada que hacer y ¿Por qué aunque trato de ignorarlo sigue metido en mis pensamientos? ¡Ya no quiero sentir esto! ¡Y menos por él! ¿Todo esto siempre es tan complicado ¿Siempre será así?_

– Naruto-kun- _miré y Sasori-san me tendía un botellín de agua mineral y una caja de pañuelos desechables._

– Gracias- _mi voz sonaba congestionada e hipaba de vez en cuando, soy tan patético._

– En menos de diez minutos estaremos llegando al barrio- _anunció sin mirarme y yo asentí. _

_Me bebí la mitad del agua, empapé uno de los pañuelos y me lo pasé por el rostro para sacar las lágrimas pegadas y con otro me soné bien la nariz, que de seguro la tenía roja. Cerré mis ojos y me puse las manos sobre ellos, los tenía calientes e hinchados y también tenían que estar rojos._

_Espero que se me pase para no tener que inventar un repentino resfriado. Miré por la ventanilla y ya estábamos entrando al barrio._

– ¿A dos cuadras?

– Por favor- _tal vez el aire frío me despeje un poco_–Sasori-san ¿podría decirme la hora?

– Son las ocho y quince.

– Gracias_- __por lo menos no fue tanto tiempo, podré decir que me encontré con un compañero de escuela y me quedé conversando. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí que las lágrimas querían caer otra vez, ya no debo llorar, tengo que hacer como que nada de eso pasó, como si nunca hubiese existido_.

– ¿Aquí esta bien?

– Sí, muchas gracias- _se estacionó en el mismo lugar en el que me recogió, con cuidado me bajé. Me temblaban las piernas._

– Hasta luego, Naruto-kun- _cerré la puerta y Sasori-san arrancó de inmediato. El viento me azotó la cara, estaba frío y sentí como refrescaba me refrescaba, en especial los ojos._

_Caminé lentamente, estaba algo mareado, de seguro por llorar tanto. Me pasé las manos por el pelo, lo tenía algo pegajoso, de seguro que era por la crema._

_Ya iba llegando a mi casa cuando vi algo que me dejó congelado en mi lugar; él estaba allí, sentado en la puerta de mi casa, con los ojos cerrados, esperando. No pude avanzar, no quería y no podría enfrentarlo otra vez, no tenía donde ir pues mis padres ya estarían preocupados. Quise dar un paso pero mis pies estaban pegados al asfalto._

_Lo vi ponerse en pie y quise salir corriendo, no podía moverme, estaba petrificado ¿Por qué estaba aquí?_

_Se acercó con pasos lentos y se detuvo frente a mí._

– ¿Qué... haces aquí?- _pregunté con apenas un hilito de voz._

– Dos razones; no me voy a rendir tan fácil y... no te creo.

– Sasuke...

Continuará...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

**Notas: **Qué emoción D: adoro este dramón que se arman solos xD les juro que casi lloro con esa confesión (la única) sincera de Naruto T.T ah, que lindo y terco ese Sasuke, por lo menos sabemos que si quiere al rubio y está dispuesto a luchar por él, me emociono ¡Me emociono! Jajaja muchas gracias a estas lindas personitas **kaoryciel94, Seiketo Nayset, camiSXN, vorzheva, winny-wika3, Soy YO-SARIEL, SasuDaiii, Jiyu-K.U.I, safaronox** y **Saku-Aya** que me dejan sus comentarios. Espero que se la hayan pasado de lujo este inicio de año. en lo personal me propongo escribir, editar y traducir más fanfics para este 2012 y me encantaría que me acompañaran en esta travesía ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y feliz 2012! :D

Trataré de actualizar cada dos semanas, ya saben amores míos, viernes de Naruto xD y ya para despedirme, si leyeron **Recogido** habrán visto que ayer me mordió un perro T.T sí, un Pastor Alemán al que se le antojó mi pierna ¬¬ sí no me muero de rabia los veo el próximo 20 de Enero. Os amo gente hermosa 3

**"...Que tiró las puertas para dejarme entrar…"  
****-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**0239 – 060112**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para intentar responder las reviews n_n

**Notas**: Actualización en jueves :D como verán, no morí de rabia por la mordida del perro xD por lo que lancemos el grito de guerra; ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**Bulletproof Cu****pid****  
****Kanari-Leona**

**Capitulo X****VI****I**

_— **. —**_

_**L**__o vi ponerse en pie y quise salir corriendo, no podía moverme, estaba petrificado ¿Por qué estaba aquí?_

_Se acercó con pasos lentos y se detuvo frente a mí._

– ¿Qué... haces aquí?- _pregunté con apenas un hilito de voz._

– Dos razones; no me voy a rendir tan fácil y... no te creo.

– Sasuke...

_¡Estaba aquí!_

_Estaba aquí, estaba aquí, estaba aquí, estaba aquí, estaba aquí, estaba aquí, estaba aquí, estaba aquí..._

_Kami-sama, que sea mentira..._

_¡No, él no debería estar aquí! ¡Sasuke no debería estar en este lugar!_

_Quise retroceder pero mis pies estaban soldados al empedrado. Sentí miedo, pues no sabía que decirle, y también porque sabía muy bien que tenía las defensas bajas –era un horroroso lío mental– y podía decirle cualquier disparate ¡incluso aceptarlo!_

– Naruto_- dio un paso hacia adelante y mi corazón casi se escapó de mi pecho _–Yo…-_m__is piernas comenzaron a temblar y creo que..._

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Abrí los ojos de a poco, lo primero que vi fue el techo de mi habitación, estaba seguro que era mi cuarto por las estrellitas fluorescentes pegadas allí._

_Cuando estuve más orientado traté de sentarme ¿cómo llegué aquí? Si mal no recuerdo estaba en la calle tratando de huir de Sasuke-bastardo. Miré hacía al frente y me encontré con Iruka._

– ¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó y puso sus manos sobre mi frente._

– ¿Qué pasó?-_ abrí y cerré mis ojos varias veces porque aún lo veía con los bordes borrosos._

– Te desmayaste afuera-_ Kakashi también estaba allí, hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándome que Sasuke estaba más atrás._

– ¿Te sientes bien?

– Sí, eso creo_- tenía los ojos llorosos. Que raro, esta es la primera vez que me desmayo, yo que sepa no estoy falto de vitaminas ni nada como para que me pase _– ¿Por qué me desmayé?

– Ah, eso fue porque…-_ empezó Kakashi con voz muy seria y ahí me asuste; para que Kakashi hable en ese tono debe ser algo realmente malo _–Tú estás... ¡embarazado!

_Antes de que se echara a reír le estampé mi almohada en la cara, mira que venir a decir esas chorradas. Como quien no quiere la cosa mi mirada se posó en Sasuke; no sé si el muy bastardo se estaba haciendo el desentendido o qué, pero se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana y no daba señales de vida._

– Naru_- Iruka llamó mi atención otra vez _–Te has desmayado porque no has comido ni descansado bien. El doctor...

– ¿Qué doctor?

– El doctor que llamó amablemente Sasuke para que te atendiera- _m__ínimo, mal que mal me desmayé por su culpa _–El médico te ha revisado y mandó que te hicieras unos exámenes de sangre_- ¡Genial! Con lo que me gusta que me agujeren los brazos…_

– Vale.

– ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua? ¿Un té? ¿Leche?

– Un vasito de agua estaría bien, por favor.

– Voy a por él- _Iruka me revolvió el cabello _–Kakashi, acompáñame.

– Pero yo...

– ¡Acompáñame!- _casi a la rastra lo sacó del cuarto. Supongo que todo aquello era parte de un maquiavélico plan para dejarme a solas con Sasuke-teme ¡que predecibles son mis padres! Además, no sé si son ideas mías o es que todo va más rápido de lo normal... debe de ser por le desmayo._

– Deberías descansar_- me dijo cuando nos vimos solos. Sinceramente esperaba que dijera otra cosa._

– Lo sé...

_Como si nada se sentó a los pies de la cama y yo me fijé en el interesante estampado de mi colcha que tenía ositos ¿por qué rayos tenía ositos? Ah~ claro, este cobertor es de cuando tenía unos siete años, pero insisto ¿por qué osos? Y yo que sepa los osos no se visten de payasos ni vuelan en globos, tampoco se..._

– ¿Hay algo que te haga cambiar de opinión?

_Oh cruel realidad, ya sé porque mi colcha tiene ositos _– ¿Qué?

– Me refiero a lo de esta tarde.

– No...

– Pero, Naruto…- _exclamó tomándose la cabeza, creo que se acordó de algo, lo que es yo estoy perdido. Creo que solo tengo que decirle que no a todo lo que diga. El desmayo me ha dejado mal, no logro unir ideas _–Por alguna vez en tu vida puedes…- _la musiquita del móvil lo interrumpió, enojado cogió el aparatito y lo apagó después de soltar un par de maldiciones _– ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

– ¡Hasta nunca!- _respondí y me tapé hasta la cabeza con mi colcha de ositos._

_Espero que ahora se vaya; él mismo dijo que debía descansar y estando aquí me es imposible._

– Eres tan testarudo, ¿por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

– ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo?_- le respondí en el mismo tono asomando mi cabeza de entre la colcha, por la cara que puso puedo adivinar que quiere darme unos cuantos golpes._

– ¿Sabías que cualquier persona aceptaría esta ayuda sin dudar?

– Sólo un dato curioso; yo no soy cualquier persona- _ya cogí el hilo de la conversación._

– Créeme que lo he notado, veamos... si no quieres que yo termine de pagar la deuda... entonces págala tú.

– ¿Sabías que no tengo ni un centavo partido por la mitad?- _como acto reflejo me senté y le regalé la última versión de mi mirada envenenada concebida hace sólo dos segundos._

– Te propongo un trato; yo pago esto y tú me devuelves el dinero trabajando para mí.

– Mmh…- _aquella propuesta no me sonó muy confiable _– ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Espera, y lo más importante de todo; ¿qué es lo que tendría que hacer?

– Sería sólo un día o depende de hasta donde llegue tu resistencia y sólo tendrías que acostarte conmigo durante...

– ¡Olvídalo! No me prestaré para eso- _ya sabía yo que había algo raro, que algo se traía entre manos. ¿Cómo puede decirlo sin sonrojarse o avergonzarse? Además le sonó como si yo le valiera un simple acostón; vale, eso me dolió._

– Pues, es una oportunidad, así como la de la revista.

– No es lo mismo.

– ¡Claro que es lo mismo!- _me gritó de improviso y yo me asusté ¿y ahora qué? _– ¡Exhibirte de esa forma en poses completamente indecorosas a no sé cuantos pervertidos, para que después no puedas ni salir a la calle y te pase alguna cosa!

– No seas dramático- _no se me ocurría que diablos decirle; sabía que eso, en parte, era verdad pero no pensaba reconocérselo._

– Naruto, si hacías eso después recibirías propuestas mucho peores, hubieras quedado como un… como un cualquiera haciendo esas fotos ¿qué crees que pensarían tus padres? ¿Creíste que se iban a sentir orgullosos?- _maldito bastardo que tenía razón._

– Las fotos no eran tan terribles, Noriko y Alexia sempai me...

– Por supuesto que no lo eran- _me interrumpió y su expresión de ira logró que me encogiera, Sasuke estaba de verdad molesto _–Conversé con las dos para que no la hicieran como el viejo quería.

– ¿Qué?- _este tipo anduvo metido en todo, Kami-sama ¿Por qué a mi? Sasuke es, en el sentido literal, mi sombra._

– Lo que oyes, el viejo ese quería que salieras usando unas esposas y una porquería de cuero.

– T-tú, ¿cómo lo sabías?

– Las chicas me lo contaron, ellas tampoco iban a permitir que hicieras esa sesión.

_Al contrario de lo que yo mismo podría pensar, sentí rabia. Siempre, siempre hacen todo a espaldas mías, si bien sabían como era ¿por qué no me lo dijeron? Hacen y deshacen mi vida y yo sólo me entero en el último minuto, es un poco injusto, además ya estoy aburrido de esto, quiero que acabe, que… _–Acepto_- dije y Sasuke me miró incrédulo. Sé que lo que voy a decir va a sonar extraño y me voy a arrepentir más tarde, pero la verdad ya estoy harto _–Acepto tu trato.

– Naruto_…- sonó decepcionado y negó con la cabeza ¡argh! Nunca entenderé a este teme _–Descansa ahora, tengo que volver a la academia, de seguro Itachi está de los nervios y me matará si demoro otro día más.

_Evité su mirada todo lo que pude._

– Tal vez venga más tarde- _miró el reloj en su muñeca _–No, creo que volveré mañana temprano, descansa y duerme bien.

_Hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció._

_Me sentí extraño cuando estuve solo. El hecho de que no insistiera sobre su declaración o que se fuera así sin más me dolió aunque no sé si ese es el sentimiento correcto, digamos que me molestó un poco el que no siguiera insistiendo, me sentí como si ya no le importara tanto, es estúpido porque yo mismo le he dicho que deje eso, pero ya se me ha hecho una costumbre._

_Me acomodé mejor en mi camita, dormir es lo mejor en estos momentos. Espero que cuando despierte me dé cuenta de que todo este ultimo tiempo ha sido sólo un mal sueño. _

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Un ruido extraño me hizo abrir los ojos. Otra vez tuve varios intentos de enfocar mi vista, ¿no me estaré quedando ciego? Vislumbré a mis padres, ambos sacando cosas de mi armario y metiéndolas en alguna parte ¿Qué diantres están haciendo?__  
_

– ¿Qué hacen?

– Ah~ Naru, siento haberte despertado, aún es muy temprano-_ me giré buscando mi reloj despertador y no estaba, ni siquiera estaba la mesita donde se supone debería estar._

– ¿Qué hora es?

– Las cinco y treinta tres de la madrugada_- respondió Kakashi ordenando mis calcetines dentro de una maleta ¿una maleta?_

– ¿A dónde llevan mis cosas?

– Nos mudamos hoy, antes de las diez tenemos que estar fuera de aquí.

– ¿Eso no se supone que era pasado mañana?- _aun tenemos un poco de tiempo, ¿y a dónde nos mudamos?_

– Resulta que hoy es pasado mañana, has dormido más de lo que piensas.

– ¿Cuánto?

– Más de un día- _Iruka se veía tan tranquilo diciendo eso, ¿acaso no le preocupa que lleve más de un día durmiendo sin parar? _–Ayer Sasuke vino a verte y estuvo haciendo guardia en tu cuarto durante horas esperando a que te despertaras- _me informó sin yo haber preguntado, así que puedo apostar mi sangre a que Iruka quiere que me quede con Sasuke, se le nota en la cara y en que me está diciendo estás cosas._

– Por suerte lo llamó su hermano o si no todavía estaría aquí- _resopló Kakashi, a él si parecía enojarle el hecho de que el muy imbécil se quedara aquí el día de ayer._

– ¡Kakashi!- _exclamó papá, ya me temía yo que existía una pequeña diferencia de opinión _–No digas eso, si el chico quiere pasar su día con quien ama, tiene toda mi autorización- _¿Qué clase de pelea es esta? Supongo que cuando dijo "chico" se refería a Sasuke-baka, me duermo un par de horas y el mundo cambia radicalmente, tal vez desperté en una dimensión paralela._

– ¿A dónde nos mudaremos?- _pregunté para cambiar el tema. Estiré mis músculos para poder levantarme, sentí mis piernas un poco entumecidas y el cuello un poco rígido._

– Bueno, nos mudaremos a…- _el tono que empleaba Kakashi se me hizo sospechoso, aparte de que apartó su mirada y estaba más pendiente de doblar mis camisetas._

– Encontré una casita a muy bajo precio, es muy mona y esta justo en el centro.

– ¿En el centro y a bajo precio?- _eso si que era difícil de creer, tendría que ser una casa de papel o hecha con cartón para que fuese barata, o por lo menos para que nosotros pudiésemos pagarla..._

– Sí, tenía unos ahorros, con ellos nos alcanzará, por lo menos, para pagar unos dos meses y luego veremos que es lo que hacemos. Tú no tienes que preocuparte de nada.

– Vale- _aquello me asustó, por la expresión de Iruka podría decir que sabe todo lo que yo no le he contado._

_De un tirón quite las sabanas para salir, apenas me había parado y Kakashi dejo inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y se puso a doblar mis frazadas. Sin decir nada más cogí una toalla que estaba para los pies de mi cama y una muda de ropa que no habían guardado._

_Para poder llegar al cuarto de baño tuve que ir afirmándome por las paredes, mis piernas eran como de jalea y parecía haber perdido el sentido del equilibrio y la orientación. Cuando por fin pude llegar al baño me desnudé y me metí a la ducha, aunque bañarse con agua helada a las cinco de la mañana no es ningún chiste, así que lo hice muy rápido._

_Sasuke estuvo aquí, él había dicho que vendría. Me pregunto qué me hubiera dicho o qué le hubiese dicho yo ¿seguiría hablando de lo de ayer?, mejor dicho, antes de ayer, no creo que Sasuke le haya propuesto a mis padres ayudarlos ¿o si? no creo, o si no Kakashi no estaría enojado… puede que sea por ese motivo que esta molesto. Pero ahora hay otra cosa que me preocupa y también tiene que ver con el muy maldito; ¿le habrá dicho a mis padres sobre lo que hago a espaldas de ellos? ¡Espero que no! Aunque si quiere arruinarme la vida bien que lo puede haber hecho._

_Me sequé y me vestí rápido, me lavé bien los dientes y me peiné el cabello. Iba a echar las ropas sucias en la lavadora pero ésta ya estaba embalada junto con los pocos muebles que nos quedaban. Volví a mi cuarto y recién ahí me di cuenta de que sólo quedaba mi cama y mi ropero ¿Cómo diablos pudieron sacar todo tan rápido y sin que me diera cuenta? Ya me tenían dos maletas listas._

– ¿Dónde dejo esto?-_ le mostré el pijama y papá me lo quitó para meterlo en una bolsita plástica que a la vez encajó en algún lugar de mis maletas._

– El camión de la mudanza tiene que llegar entre las siete y las siete y cuarto.

– ¿Camión de la mudanza?- _está bien que Iruka tenga unos ahorritos pero ¿alcanzará? Según tengo entendido los servicios de mudanza no son muy baratos que digamos, no sé, pero tengo algunas dudas al respecto._

– Sí, un camión. Aunque tengamos pocos muebles veo difícil que nos dejen subir a un bus con todo esto.

– Mmh…- _creo que estoy entrando en un estado paranoico irreversible._

– ¿Quieres comer algo?

– No- _no tenía hambre, ésta estaba reemplazada por una sensación de asco y revueltito de cosas, como si hubiese comido demasiado el día anterior y me hubiese acostado inmediatamente._

– Tienes que comer igual, no puede tomarte tus vitaminas con el estómago vacío- _sin siquiera poder quejarme Iruka me arrastró hasta la cocina, en un vaso térmico me sirvió un té y de una bolsa hermética sacó un par de tostadas y siete pastillitas de distintos colores y tamaños, esto si que es un desayuno exprés _–Y te comes todo.

– Claro_- me senté en el suelo y papá lo hizo a mi lado, empecé con mi desayuno exprés _–Las tostadas están crujientes.

– Sí, la bolsita cumple con lo que promete.

_Nos quedamos en silencio. Bebí de mi té, estaba caliente, luego me eché la primera pastillita a la boca: una blanca, tomé otro sorbito de te y seguí con la pastilla rosa y después té y la siguiente pastilla y así hasta que me acabé las siete. ¿Qué no pueden meter todo su contenido en una sola? Por eso detesto estar enfermo. Con tanto silencio me bajó la sensación de que Iruka quería decirme algo, al parecer importante; siempre que papá quería decir algo comenzaba a rascarse la nariz… justo como ahora._

– Naru…-_ y aquí vamos, si yo debería ser adivino _–Ayer, cuando Sasuke estuvo aquí, tú de verdad estabas dormido ¿o estabas fingiendo?

_Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba algo así –y menos una acusación como esa– ni de casualidad, se me había pasado por la mente algo así como: "¿hay algo que quieras contarme? Naru, de casualidad quieres contarme algo sobre cierta sesión de fotos donde salías medio empelotado". _–No, no me di cuenta, debí estar profundamente dormido. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- _me miró algo confuso._

– Sasuke estuvo hablándote, te hacía preguntas y estuvo susurrándote cosas en tu oído.

– Mmh- _no sabía qué contestar, entonces sí dormí como un tronco para no despertarme con nada. Espero que sea mentira eso que dicen de que cuando te hablan mientras duermes uno contesta sinceramente. Hay que asegurarse _–¿Estabas ahí? ¿Sabes qué preguntó?

– Bueno, no creo que él se haya enterado de que yo estaba ahí_- puso su sonrisa más ancha, de seguro estaba en plan espía súper secreto _–Estuvo diciéndote que te ama y te preguntaba si lo querías a él.

_¡Qué dramático me salió el bastardo! Si hasta me lo puedo imaginar, apuesto que hizo un papel como si yo estuviese en coma, así mismo como sale en las películas y por supuesto que sabía que mi papá lo estaba mirando _–Vale.

– ¿No es lindo de su parte?

_Me sonrojé, estoy consciente de ello. ¡Y claro que no es lindo! ¡Es horrible, cursi, dramático y meloso! Ya sé cuales son los planes de Iruka _–Ni pienses hacerle publicidad a Sasuke.

– No se la hago- _puso cara inocente. No le contesté nada porque preferí terminar mi desayuno _–Pero yo creo conveniente que le des una segunda oportunidad.

– No.

– Naru, ¿te has detenido a analizar los sentimientos de Sasuke alguna vez?

– No porque no soy psicólogo…- _o psiquiatra_ –Ni nada parecido, y no tengo porque hacerlo.

– No te estoy pidiendo que le hagas un psicoanálisis sino que simplemente pienses en que tanto te quiere.

– Pero...

– Dijo que te ama y que haría cualquier cosa por ti, eso no lo dice cualquier persona y por cualquier motivo.

– Papá, yo no puedo estar con Sasuke- _¿Por qué el está convencido de que sí puedo?_

– ¿Por qué?

_El debería entenderlo mejor que nadie _–Somos demasiado distintos, Sasuke es de otro mundo, tiene todo lo que pueda desear, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros y...

– Pensé que con toda la educación que te habíamos dado sabrías que eso no es ningún impedimento- _me sentí pésimo conmigo mismo._

– Vale, lo sé- _supongo que tendré que sincerarme con papá, siquiera un poco _–Es que le mentimos y me siento mal por ello, ahora último, estos días lo he rechazado; le he dicho de mil y un formas que no lo quiero.

– Y eso es mentira, ¿cierto?- _miré a papá y estaba serio, como si esto fuese de vida o muerte _–Naruto, intenta comprender a Sasuke, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases con él, sino que lo intentes, que les des una oportunidad.

– No es justo, te has puesto de su lado- _lo acusé y terminé de beberme el té, que ya estaba muy frío._

– Puede ser y también puedo decir que en cierto modo, lo entiendo y a ti también. Sé que estás abrumado por todos estos sentimientos nuevos, que te da miedo iniciar una relación, yo no sé si habrás tenido una antes…- _negué con la cabeza, tal vez si hubiese tenido una experiencia anterior no hubiese sido tan difícil cómo ahora_. – Entonces tienes que dar este paso, tienes que "probar" qué clase de persona te gusta porque puede que más adelante no tengas oportunidad de hacerlo. No es que te vayas a amarrar todo la vida con Sasuke, puede que pasen unas semanas muy lindas y ya. Tienes que tener en cuenta que vendrán muchas personas más adelante, tener novias o novios es parte de ser joven; de crecer.

– Esa parte la entiendo- _dije y me quedó mirando, vale: ser sincero_. – La parte que no entiendo es porque tiene que ser tan complicado.

– Es complicado porque tú quieres que sea así. Si simplemente aceptaras a Sasuke sin poner tantas contras de seguro no tendrías que estar tomando esos medicamentos. Mira, todos al principio sufrimos porque no sabemos si somos o no correspondidos, tal vez tu situación no empezó así pero bueno, Sasuke te fue gustando en el camino, uno no escoge quien debe gustarnos o no, es como los amigos, estamos con ellos porque nos gusta su forma de ser, sus opiniones o lo que sea, es lo mismo Naruto, y no me mires con esa cara.

– No te entiendo- _no comprendo porque me está explicando estas cosas, aparte que se me hace raro hablarlas con alguien, ya me había hecho la costumbre de rumiar en solitario con mi demonio interno este tipo de conflictos personales._

– Yo tampoco te entiendo, si Sasuke te quiere como dice entonces te sabrá entender.

– ¿Y si no?

– Nos atenemos a las consecuencias, dale una oportunidad de estar contigo.

– Has hablado con él- _estoy casi seguro de que es así._

– Si, hablé con él, Sasuke está muy dolido, no entiende el real motivo por el que tú no quieres estar con él, dice que no cree que tú no lo quieras, siquiera un poco.

– Creo… que el miedo es más grande- _reconocí después de unos segundos _–No sé qué debo hacer, cómo debo comportare y aunque te suene estúpido, me preocupa que seamos del mismo sexo.

– Creí que ese tema no era muy importante para ti.

– Bueno, no lo era...

– Mi niño- _Iruka me abrazó y sentí como se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas _–El género es lo de menos, el cuerpo es una mera cáscara, lo que uno ama reside allí dentro, pero no lo es todo, por ejemplo; si Kakashi estuviera en un cuerpo de mujer lo amaría igual pero si me trajeran el cuerpo de Kakashi con otra persona dentro ya no sería lo mismo.

– Eso lo sé, pero tú dijiste que era muy complicado, el resto de las personas…

– ¿Qué importan? Ellos no te dan nada, antes era mucho más complicado, ahora no tanto, todo en la vida tiene un obstáculo. Creo que no debo citarte a Romeo y Julieta, ¿verdad?

– No, no es necesario- _me sequé las pocas lágrimas que habían caído._

– Habla con Sasuke, cuanto antes.

_Papá tenía razón, no pensé que hablar con alguien me iba a sentar tan bien. Pero bueno, él tiene razón y debo hablar con Sasuke, esto me ha hecho muy bien, él me comprende a la perfección y claro que le haré caso aunque todavía me da miedo lo que pueda pasar. ¿Y si Sasuke se arrepiente? No, no lo creo, ¿o si sospechara que quiero su dinero otra vez? ¡Ya estoy con mis estúpidas dudas! Vale, ahora tengo que encontrar al muy teme… un segundo, yo borré su numero del móvil y si viene por aquí nosotros ya no vamos a estar... malditas complicaciones._

– Papá-_ hay que salirse de las dudas de inmediato _– ¿Sasuke nos vendrá a ver antes de que nos vayamos?

– No, pero ya conoce la dirección de la nueva casa. Ah, Naruto, lo había olvidado…_- volvió a cambiar su rostro a uno mucho más serio _–Tú no debes preocuparte por temas que nos conciernen sólo a Kakashi y a mí, prométeme que no lo harás.

– Lo prometo- _volvió esa sensación, estoy casi seguro de que lo sabe._

– Así me gusta, puede que Sasuke vaya más tarde a la nueva casa a verte.

– Mmh- _vaya, si hasta parece que ya lo tenían todo planeado cosa que no me extraña, en lo absoluto._

– Dijo que quería estar el mayor tiempo posible contigo, aunque su hermano se molestase.

– Es tan tonto…

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque debería preocuparse de sus estudios- _pensé que papá pensaría algo similar, pero bueno…_

– Así es el amor, Naruto.

– Lo sé, y eso es lo que me aterra.

– No tiene nada de malo ser un poco cursi, todos sentimos el amor de diferente forma y eso es lo que lo hace tan personal, espero que todo sea perfecto entre ustedes, en verdad hacen una linda pareja.

– Jah, hacen una linda pareja- _dijo Kakashi haciendo una malísima imitación de papá. Al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo escuchando _–No le hagas caso, ese muchacho no es para ti.

– ¿Por qué?- _aquello se contradecía a lo que me estaba diciendo papá._

– Celos de padre- _susurró Iruka riendo _–Aunque trata de que suene como broma, tú eres el niño de sus ojos- _miré a Kakashi y éste decidió observar el techo _–Le molesta que tengas esos sentimientos por Sasuke.

– Sí, me fastidia- _reconoció acomodándose el pelo, ese gesto que hace cuando está nervioso. Es curioso que me diga algo como esto cuando él mismo dijo que Sasuke era perfecto para ser mi novio _–Habiendo tanto chico por ahí te fijas en ese arrogante antipático, que encima no te trata con el debido respeto- _esto es más curioso, yo había pensado en algo parecido._

– ¿Lo ves? Celos de padre- _Kakashi pareció ofendido antes esto y se fue _–Que no te preocupe lo que dijo, todos los padres se ponen celosos de la primera pareja de sus hijos- _sin previo aviso se echó a reír de buena gana cosa que me desconcertó._

– ¿Cuál es el chiste?

– Es que me lo imagino el día de tu boda- _volvió a reír y yo enrojecí _–Cuando pregunten si alguien se opone, él va a ser el primero.

– ¡Y tenlo por seguro!- _volvió Kakashi, pero esta vez traía un par de maletas _–No te entregaré a cualquiera, ya sea hombre o mujer, tendrá que pasar por mi aprobación.

– No me voy a casar_- farfullé molesto y me levanté del piso._

– Claro, claro, yo decía lo mismo y ya me ves.

– ¡Kakashi!- _exclamó Iruka, parándose de un salto, alzando el puño para golpearlo._

– Era broma- _le arrojó un beso a Iruka, aunque ya había corrido hacia la puerta _–Creo que será mejor que vayamos dejando todas las cosas en la salida, que ya son las siete.

– Vale.

_Le ayudé a mis padres a acarrear las maletas y un par de cajas hasta la sala. Todo se veía tan vacío. Se me estaba haciendo raro dejar mi casita._

_Me vinieron unos retorcijones de estómago que estaba más que seguro que no eran por el desayuno ni porque abandonaba mi vieja casa, sino que era nerviosismo. Puro nerviosismo; era cosa de pensar que dentro de este mismo día íbamos a aclarar las cosas con Sasuke aunque aparte de estar hecho un atado de nervios, tenía mi vergüenza allí y por supuesto no iba a faltar mi queridísimo amigo el miedo. Claro que tenía terror, tenía la estúpida sensación de haber vivido una mentira y que nunca había estado con Sasuke antes, como que esta iba a ser la primera vez que le hablara, ya sé que es tonto pero ¡me siento así y no se que diablos hacer! _

_Estoy seguro de que siento algo por Sasuke, pero no sé si es algo tan fuerte como lo que quizás el sienta por mí; también me afecta eso de que algún día tengamos que terminar, está eso de si al estar de "verdad" con Sasuke me dé cuenta de que no me gusta como yo creía, que tal vez sienta que lo quiero por el simple hecho de que me dijo que me amaba ¿puede pasar eso?_

_Estoy inseguro y ya me he mordisqueado todas las uñas de la mano izquierda –Iruka me dio varios golpes en las mano para que dejara de hacerlo– ¡estoy nervioso! Tranquilo, tranquilo, esto no va ser algo que ocurra hasta un par de horas y… ¿y si Sasuke no viene? No, no él le dijo a papá que iría, pero... ¡parezco idiota! Ya, lo único que tengo que hacer es pararme frente a Sasuke y decirle... y decirle... y decirle que... ¡¿acaso tendré que ensayar para esto?_

_Aunque quiera postergarlo no puedo, tarde o temprano tendrá que pasar, aunque sinceramente prefiero que pase tarde. Esto va a ser la primera vez que diga "me gustas" o "te quiero" a una persona ajena a mi familia. Creo que mejor me haré el inconsciente cuando el bastardo vaya a la casa y no haga nada y... y me reservo mi primera declaración para cuando tenga más de veinticinco años, oh, eso es un gran plan ¡Kami-sama! No me puedo engañar ni a mí mismo, debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo ¿debo hacerlo? Si, Naruto, tú debes hacerlo, hay una primera vez para todo y ya estabas pasadito con eso de no tener una pareja semi-formal, más bien una pareja, la del kínder no cuenta, ni lo de la fiesta, ni lo de los vestuarios tampoco._

– Oh, ¡qué buen servicio!

_Exclamó Kakashi y es que ya había llegado el camión de la mudanza. Al poco rato entraron unos tipos a la casa y empezaron a llevarse las cosas para meterlas en el camión y por lo que me dijo papá, nosotros también tendremos que irnos en ese camión, o sea: una mudanza completa, con moradores y todo._

_No sé como diablos lo hicimos pero nos metimos todos en la cabina. El conductor iba algo apretado pero logró conducir como se debía. No me había fijado pero en el bolsillo de la camisa de los empleados había un pai pai que yo me lo conocía muy bien, uno rojo y blanco… suspiré y esperé que sólo fuera una macabra coincidencia, además no quería preguntar en presencia de desconocidos._

_Al final de unos diez minutos por la carretera llegamos al centro y el camioncito se metió por unas cuantas calles y llegó a lo que parecía ser un condominio bien mono, me asaltó la duda y miré a Iruka pero papá estaba embobado viendo las casitas iguales ¿cómo lo hizo para pagar el arriendo de esto?_

– En el pasaje 119 número 1217- _dijo Kakashi revisando la dirección en un papel._

– Ok- _unos guardias le abrieron las puertas y el camión pudo entrar y se estacionó justo fuera de la casa, nos bajamos todos y fuimos a recorrer._

_Era una casa de dos pisos con balcón, un bonito antejardín y por lo que se veía debía de tener patio. Entramos y era espaciosa, mucho, tal vez dónde estaba vacía. Estaba la salita de estar y más atrás daba paso a la cocina de estilo americano, una escalera para subir y dos puertas que supuse que eran cuartos, una lo era y la otra era un armario para las escobas; en el segundo piso habían dos habitaciones más. Iruka dijo que la mía iba a estar en el segundo piso y la otra era para invitados, ellos iban a dormir abajo._

_Mi nueva casa. Era fantástica. Por ese instante me olvidé de todo._

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Me había pasado prácticamente todo el día ordenando mi nuevo cuarto. Tenía una vista preciosa a un parque cercano que estaba lleno de arbolitos y farolas, mi habitación era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba y venia con un closet incluido, las paredes eran blancas así que podría pintarlas a mi antojo, aunque tenía pensado hacerle unos dibujos; mis pósteres los quiero poner en el sitio en que me gustaría que estuviera el escritorio, mi cama la puse justo en un rincón y si acomodo unos detalles del techo podría colgar una cortina para que quede oculta. El piso está cubierto por una alfombra color crema, es tan gruesa que los pies de hunden en ella ¡también tengo cuarto de baño propio! Quiero cambiar las cortinas porque parecen de niña y poner un silloncito justo al lado de la ventana para leer cuando estemos en verano o en invierno, ese parque nevado debe verse muy lindo. Me gustaría tener libros y hacerme una pequeña biblioteca._

_Me senté en mi cama y comencé a doblar la ropa que había sacado de mis maletas, tenía hasta mi uniforme escolar allí, la ubicación de nuestra nueva casa era perfecta, el colegio no me quedaba tan lejos como antes._

_Oí que golpeaban la puerta, de seguro es papá que encontró más de mis cosas entre la suyas._

– Adelante- _dije mientras metía mis pantalones dentro de mi armario, que hasta espejo tenía._

– Hola...

_Me giré automáticamente, allí está parado con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándome. De la pura impresión se me cayeron las prendas que tenía en mis manos._

_Sasuke estaba allí._

– Ho-hola- _traté de sonreír pero logré hacer una mueca, puedo jurar que parezco asustado._

– ¿Estás bien?

– S-sí, y tú ¿cómo estas?- _cuando me sentí más seguro me agaché a recoger lo que había tirado y lo metí al armario._

– Bien, supongo que ya te sientes mejor, ayer no estabas muy bien, ni despertaste- _se adentró más y comenzó a pasarme la ropa para irla guardando._

– Gracias, estoy mucho mejor, descansado.

– Me alegro- _me sonrió y yo me sonrojé hasta las orejas. _

_Sé que tiene que ser ahora nunca, sé que lo tengo que decir, estrujé la camisa que sostenía entre mis manos, estaba nervioso otra vez pero ya no había vuelta atrás, inspiré varias veces y me hice crujir los dedos, abrí la boca y no me salieron palabras, tosí un poco e intente de nuevo..._

– Sasuke…_- me quedó mirando, no estaba para nada sonriendo pero sabía que si lo seguía mirando me iba a trabar entero y no diría nada. Cerré los ojos y le grité _– ¡Tú me gustas!

Continuará...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

**Notas: **¡Qué emoción! Por fin Naruto se ha animado a declararle su amor al bastardillo, me emociono ¡Me emociono! Jajaja he de decir que me ha encantado este capítulo, la plática de Iruka con Naruto me resultó muy familiar… les contaré que conocí a una chica que estaba indecisa en aceptar una relación, temía el llegar a querer a un chico y que se convirtiera en alguien importante para ella ¿qué creen que pasó? No se atrevió a aceptar el reto de Iruka y lo dejó ir, pero había otra tipa que sí lo quería a él, esta tipa sí se atrevió y ahora es muy feliz con ese chico ¿cómo lo sé? La chica _era_ mi amiga, la otra tipa _soy yo_ y el chico _es_ mi actual novio.

A veces los fanfics no son "situaciones inventadas", muchos escritores tomamos hechos reales –y de nuestras vidas– para recrear lo que _pudo haber sucedido,_ ahora sé que _mi amiga_ prácticamente me odia y puedo entenderlo, pero les diré que no me arrepiento porque a él lo amo y soy felizmente correspondida, además a un año con un mes de noviazgo creo que todo está yendo muy bien :] sé que mi vida no les ha de importar, sólo fue un _bonus_ aprovechando la plática de Naruto e Iruka n.n

Muchas gracias **a3byhancock, Saku-Aya, SasuDaiii, Shaty Ana, Jiyu-K.U.I, Seiketo Nayset, kaoryciel94, Soy YO-SARIEL, zanzamaru, Kotoko Lee, camiSXN, sabaku no eli y Kazemaru-aditics** por dejarme sus comentarios, ahora sí ya tengo el tiempo para responder y lo haré a la brevedad posible n.n nos leemos el 3 de febrero con una nueva actualización, os amo 3

**"...Ventanas rotas y el sonido de tambores…"  
****-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**1948 – 190112**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para intentar responder las reviews n_n

**Notas**: ¿Ya estamos en el 18 O.o? Cómo pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes ¿verdad? Bueno pues, ¡disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**Bulletpr****oof Cupid  
Kanari-Leona**

**Capitulo X****VIII**

— _**. —**_

– **S**asuke…_- me quedó mirando, no estaba para nada sonriendo pero sabía que si lo seguía mirando me iba a trabar entero y no diría nada. Cerré los ojos y le grité _– ¡Tú me gustas!

_Conté mentalmente hasta diez y luego abrí los ojos, Sasuke tenía su mejor cara de "What?"._

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– No me hagas repetirlo- _maldito, maldito y maldito, de seguro quiere grabarlo para burlarse de mí por la eternidad._

– Es que murmuraste algo y de verdad que no se te oyó- _¡__¿que no se me oyó? Si estoy completamente seguro de que casi lo grité, anda que entonces es verdad que con tanto nerviosismo se te baja el volumen de la voz._

_Empecé a frotarme las manos como un desesperado y traté de verlo a los ojos para comprobar si me estaba mintiendo o no, pero creo que la vergüenza me dejó ver hasta debajo de su mentón._

– Lo dije claramente, a lo mejor te estás quedando sordo- _por supuesto que no lo iba a hacer de nuevo, que bastante trabajo me ha costado._

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Es que estás sordo o qué, maldita sea!- _dicho está, el muy bastardo está sordo. Le grité lo más fuerte que podía y le tiré lo que tenía en la mano: un pantalón de mezclilla._

– ¿Cuál es tu problema?

– Imbécil- _le di la espalda y salí de mi cuarto lo más rápido que podía._

_Estaba enojado y ahora no sé qué diablos le pasó a mi voz allá arriba. Puede que me haya quedado mudo un par de segundo, nah, no lo creo porque yo me escuché perfectamente, tal vez el muy baka estaba haciendo una "graciosísima" broma y hacía como que no me escuchaba... que es lo más probable._

_Kami-sama, y yo declarándome ¡qué patético! Y aún siento pavor por lo que hice allí; creo que mi frase del día es: "¿Qué he hecho?". Y que apuesto a que quedé como las típicas niñas esas de las telenovelas que gritan "me gustas" y salen corriendo... bueno, aunque aquí el protagonista estaba sordo... ¡si hay que tener mi suerte!_

– Naruto, ¿vas a decirme algo o no?

– Tú no me escuchaste- _le respondí automáticamente al sentir que estaba detrás de mí, y para colmo de males no tengo ni idea de donde están mis papás, espero que no se les haya ocurrido ir a conocer a los vecinos._

– Es que tenía esto puesto- _pone en mi mano unos aparatitos circulares que no tengo idea qué son._

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Son audífonos, en la compañía están desarrollando estos inalámbricos y me pasaron un par para que los probara, son de este_…- sacó de su bolsillo una cosa parecida a un mp4... o sea, ¿Qué por esto estaba sordo?_

– Ya, vale…- _¿Por qué no le creo completamente?_

– Entonces, ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir?-_ ¡argh, ya puso su sonrisita de superioridad! No me sacarán de la cabeza que sí me escuchó y quería oírlo otra vez._

– Bueno, pues…-_ ya me trabé, ya me trabé, ya me trabé... pero veamos, ¿Qué eres tu Naruto: una nena o un crío? No, eres mucho más que eso, eres un... un cobarde que no puede declararse ¡me odio! No debería ser tan difícil, esto es injusto e inconstitucional, ¿no puede ser una declaración por escrito? Supongo que no, ya, será, aquí vamos de nuevo. _–Sasuke_…- ¿para que rayos digo su nombre? _–Tú...

– ¿Yo?_- Si, tú... maldito bastardo._

– Me...

– ¿Te?_- Sí, a mí._

– No… ¡No puedo decirlo!- ¡_seré tarado!_

– ¿Qué no puedes decir?- _Sasuke-teme parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo con esta situación ¿Por qué no pone algo de su parte?_

– Lo que tenía que decirte.

– Veamos, ¿y si lo adivino?

_Sin comentarios, no lo puedo creer, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer estas tonterías? Pero bueno, ya que estamos con la estupidez por delante. _– Vale.

– Dame una pista.

– Mmh, a lo que te dije hace unos segundos; le falta una palabra que empieza con "G" y termina con "S"- _pero, ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo?_

– Veamos, veamos, ¿con "G" y "S"? Mmh…_- Sasuke puso cara de concentración, si cree que no me di cuenta de que ya lo sabe es un tarado, yo también lo soy, aparte de cobarde, claramente_. – Gusanos, gatos… no espera, gracias, guantes, guisantes, grandes ¿no?, tú me… grabas, me gus... ¿acaso querías decir: "tu me gustas"?

_Estúpido y mil veces estúpido, está sonriendo, parece más feliz que hace un unos segundos atrás, de seguro es porque vio mi cara, que debe estar incandescente de tan roja que está. ¿Por qué me tuvo que gustar él? ¿Por qué precisamente él?_

– ¿Es eso?

– B-bueno…- _¡ah, al carajo! Ya basta de ridiculeces, se lo diré y punto_. –Sasuke, tú me…- _vale que soy un caso perdido; de seguro que no hay nadie que se haya tomado tanto tiempo tratando de declararse_. – Me ¡argh! ¡Sasuke me gustas, maldita sea!

– ¿Era necesario el "maldita sea"?

– Bastardo- _susurré bajito; con lo que me costó soltárselo y se queja._

– Supongo que no_- se acercó de a poco, como evaluando que yo no me fuera a escapar y como yo no pensaba hacerlo, me abrazó y sentí como hundió su cara en mi pelo. _–No sabes cuanto quería oír eso, Naruto.

_Me sentí más avergonzado que hace un rato, sé que no había motivo, pero no lo pude evitar. Es como si recién estuviese tomándole el peso a lo que acababa de decir y la verdad… ¡me arrepiento! No estoy preparado para esto, yo… ¡no! ya basta de pensar como un ratón, debo seguir adelante, ya le dije al muy… Sasuke que me gusta, ahora no puedo retroceder..._

– Pero quiero que cuando lo digas sea de corazón y no por compromiso.

– ¿Qué dices?- _me he perdido, ¿qué dijo?_

– Que quiero que lo digas de verdad- _se apartó un poco para mirarme a los ojos_. –No por agradecimiento.

– No te entiendo- _¿y qué rayos está pasando ahora?_

– Naruto, sé que esto lo haces por lo de la casa.

– Sasuke ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?- _me solté de él y me puse serio, él también lo estaba. Parece que me he perdido de algo muy importante..._

– De que ayudé a Kakashi con...

_Se quedó en silencio, de seguro fue por la cara que puse, ahora lo comprendí todo;_

_Sasuke compró la casa para nosotros, nos "regaló" algo otra vez. _

_No, esto ya está yendo mal y él piensa que lo hago por agradecimiento. ¿Qué estupidez es ésta? Yo ni siquiera lo sabía, ¿por qué mis padres no me lo dijeron? Claro, es obvio, sabían que me opondría, de verdad que ya estoy harto que hagan cosas a mis espaldas._

_A pesar de eso, ese no es el punto, el punto es que acabo de declararme a Sasuke-baka y el muy desgraciado no me cree. Como un poseso comencé a golpear la pared, sabía que así no resolvería nada pero en algo debía desahogarme si no quería cometer un homicidio._

– Naruto.

– Maldito imbécil…- _susurré cuando golpeé demasiado fuerte y al parecer me lastimé la mano_. – ¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que salir al revés?

– Naruto, de verdad lo siento, sabes lo que siento y no podía quedarme sin hacer nada por ustedes.

– No importa, no es eso, es que...

– Yo venía a despedirme- _me interrumpió y noté como mi cara se contraía en una mueca de espanto ¿se iba? Me quedé estático ¿Cómo que se iba?_

– Sasuke ¿Qué...?

– Decidí que sería mejor olvidarme de todo, ya sabes, y mi padre me ha pedido que vaya a visitar a la abuela en Londres.

– ¿Londres?

– Si, creo que igual me hubiese gustado ir contigo- _sonrió amargamente y yo sentí que mi corazón quería escapar de mi pecho, parecía un estúpido mirándolo y no le decía nada._

– Sasuke, ahora no…-_ conseguí decir antes de que uniera sus labios a los míos, un beso corto y nada más._

– Ese si que era el último. Aunque quiera olvidarte eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Adiós.

_No sé si yo estoy viendo las cosas con más velocidad pero ni vi cuando Sasuke quedó al lado de la puerta y se volvía para verme. Mi cerebro estaba procesando demasiado lento._

– Sasuke, no te atrevas a irte- _le solté de improviso buscando un motivo, una excusa creíble para que se quedara, ya que no me creía que me gustaba._

– ¿Para qué?

– Con un demonio…- _exclamé al no ocurrírseme nada, ni una mentira; lo único que flotaba en mi mente era una dura y maldita verdad_. –Sasuke, me gustas, entiende que te-te quiero…- _ahí estuvo, lo dije y me miró como si le hubiese dado el informe del tiempo ¿Por qué tuvo que salir tan cabeza dura?_

– Ya déjalo Naruto, adiós.

_No me alcancé ni a mover y Sasuke ya estaba cerrando la puerta. Sopesé la idea de seguirlo pero una vocecita, muy pesimista por lo demás, me dijo que no lo iba a convencer nunca._

– ¡Estúpido!

_Fue todo lo que pude decir._

_Han pasado dos horas y treinta y seis minutos, ya ni siquiera me quedan uñas en los dedos, tengo un nudo en el estómago y los ojos me escocen. No podría estar peor. _

_Se me han ocurrido mil un planes para ir a buscar a Sasuke pero todos topan en tres puntos: no tengo su móvil, no se dónde vive y no me cree ni una palabra._

_Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no terminaré haciendo una de esas escenitas de películas cuando el señor A corre al aeropuerto a detener al amor de su vida, que eso ya está muy trillado y es muy patético._

_Mis papás no están, ni idea dónde se metieron justo ahora que yo necesito un consejo._

_¿Qué hago ahora?_

_Kami-sama, me parece que este último tiempo lo único que es hecho es implorarte por ayuda y preguntarme que hago._

– Estúpido Sasuke.

_Un segundo, ¡Itachi! El último número que llamó a Kakashi fue Itachi, ¿cierto? Entonces debe de tenerlo registrado. Puedo llamarlo y decirle que detenga a Sasuke-teme y que me diga donde es que vive para ir allá, hablarle y declararme... otra vez. _

_De inmediato me fui a buscar el móvil al cuarto de mis padres, espero que no se lo hayan llevado. Reviso la mesita de noche y el armario y en ninguno de los dos muebles está, ni siquiera debajo de las sábanas o cerca de la ventana. Me empiezo a desesperar y en un acto de estupidez miró debajo de la cama y allí estaba ¿Quién guarda un móvil debajo de la cama? Me tiemblan las manos y apenas consigo apretar la maldita tecla de la agenda; miré por la U de Uchiha pero no, estaba por la I de Ita-kun, como le tenía registrado. Apreté la tecla de llamar y esperé._

_Sonó él estúpido tonito de contacto y esperé, y esperé, y esperé y..._

– "Su llamada será transferida a un buzón de voz, por favor... ".

– No, ahora no...

_Corté y volví a llamar. El tonito me estaba royendo los nervios y parecía que en cualquier momento el aparatito iba a salir volando de mis manos._

– Itachi contesta_- me paseé como un loco de un lado a otro de la habitación._

– "Su llamada será transferida a un buzón de... "

– ¡Argh! ¡Que no quiero un buzón de voz!

_Dicen que la tercera es la vencida así que marqué una vez más. El tonito de verdad que me estaba trastornando. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro tonos y cinco to..._

– "¿Diga?"

– ¿Itachi?

– "Si, Naruto, ¿eres tú?"

– Sí, sí...

– "Te oyes nervioso, ¿pasó algo?"

– No, no ha pasado nada, bueno, ¿has visto a Sasuke?

– "Sí, hace un rato que salió de la academia a hablar con papá, pero aún no llega. ¿Por qué preguntas por él? ¿Te hizo algo?"

– Es que, es que… ¡Itachi, necesito saber dónde está Sasuke!- _grité sin controlarme mucho, es que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios._

– "Naruto, cálmate ¿quieres decirme qué es lo que ocurre?"

– Pues…- _ah, vamos, es Itachi, puedes confiar en él_. – Es que le dije a Sasuke que, que me gustaba y… y… y ¡Sasuke se va!

– "Naruto, no grites".

– Lo siento, lo siento- _estoy histérico, estoy histérico, necesito darme un auto-bofetón pero no lo hago porque no quiero soltar el teléfono._

– "¿Se lo dijiste?"

– Que sí, pero se va, el muy desgraciado no me creyó y se va.

– "Eh, veamos, Naruto ¿quieres que te diga algo? Mi querido hermano está aquí, al lado mío y ¡auch! No seas bestia…"- _me quedé callado cuando oí la voz de Sasuke del otro lado gritándole a Itachi. _– "Se ve que no se puede confiar en ti, Itachi".

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- _pregunté con un hilito de voz._

– "No es mi culpa que Naruto sonara mal, no seré cómplice de tus manipulaciones". "Te recuerdo que te ayudé con Gaara".

_¿De qué diablos están discutiendo? ¿Manipulaciones? ¿Gaara? ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

– Itachi, ¿estás ahí?

– "Sasuke, eres un irresponsable, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a Naruto?" "¡Cállate Itachi! Por lo menos corta, que se va a enterar de todo".

– ¿Enterarme de qué?

– "Itachi, corta". "¡Nunca! Naruto debe saber la verdad".

– ¿Qué verdad?- _se oyeron varios golpes y quejidos de dolor, ¿qué diantres están haciendo? _– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Itachi?

– "Naruto, mi hermano no... "

_Se cortó la comunicación y yo quedé demasiado atónito con la conversación. Me dejé caer en la cama de mis padres. Esto parece de locos._

_Veamos; Itachi primero me dijo que Sasuke no estaba allí y luego aparece de la nada y empiezan a pelearse, porque dijo que estaba ahí. Luego Sasuke se enoja porque Itachi comienza a reprenderlo por lo que me dijo. También dijo, más bien sólo alcanzó a insinuar, que algo de lo que me dijo Sasuke era mentira, entonces, en conclusión puede que: ¡Sasuke no vaya a ninguna parte! Y yo haya hecho el ridículo argh, ¡es que soy tan estúpido!_

_Le he creído y he caído en su juego otra vez ¿es que no se cansa de todas ridiculeces que hace? Primero eso de Sai, no, miento, primero lo de Tetsu, luego lo de Sai y luego esto y tal vez haya algo más, conociéndolo casi puedo esperarlo._

_Y volvemos a la pregunta del principio: ¿Qué hago ahora?_

_Suicidarme. _

_Cogí la almohada y me la puse en la cara ¿por qué tengo esta suerte? _

_Supongo que en fondo puede ser buena suerte, pues el plan, de un modo u otro, resultó: tenemos nuestra casita y a corto plazo podemos recuperar todas las cosas que perdimos, que era la idea desde un principio (sigo insistiendo que es un poco curioso que hayamos terminado en todo esto), me hice conocido mientras duró mi "noviazgo" con uno de los adolescentes más ricos del país y él acabó "derritiéndose" por mí y de pasó me "conquistó", vale que eso es muy cursi, pero es el sueño de cualquiera y como he dicho antes: yo no soy cualquiera; para mí ha sido un infierno, me he sentido diferente del que soy comúnmente, me he enfrentado a situaciones y sentimientos que nunca pensé pasar o tener; todo esto ha sido como una transformación, una metamorfosis a otra etapa de mi vida. Es complicado._

_La musiquita del móvil._

_Me quité la almohada de mi cara y ahí estaba brillando y aparecía el "Ita-kun" en la pantallita. Me apresuré a contestar._

– Diga.

– "¿Naruto?"

– Si, ¿qué pasó antes?

– "Nada, me estaba censurando"- _río y yo suspiré aliviado_. – "Bueno, sólo llamaba para decirte que voy a pasar por ti dentro de cinco minutos".

– ¿Por qué?

– "¿Cómo que por qué? Debes hablar con mi hermano, los dos hacen demasiadas estupideces como para que no hayan hablado seriamente".

– Pero, pero él dijo que…

– "Ah, olvida lo que te dijo, sólo párate en la puerta de tu casa que ya estoy llegando. Nos vemos".

_Cortó y yo me levanté de un saltó. ¿Y ahora qué quiere Itachi? Mmh, tengo el leve presentimiento de que él sabe algo muy importante. Todavía ni salía de la habitación cuando ya estaban golpeando la puerta; Itachi estaba muy sonriente desde el otro lado._

– Hola.

– Hola- _le saludé yo y le sonreí._

– Lamento venir así tan de pronto, pero es que ustedes me tiene harto. Mi hermano con sus juegos y tu con tu indecisión, y es que si no hago algo pronto…- _dejó la frese en el aire y me tiró del brazo para sacarme de la casa, cerró la puerta y siguió tironeándome _– Ah, Naru-chan me has decepcionado, pero como dicen por ahí; las personas inteligentes son los que más fracasan en las cosas del amor, aunque en el caso de mi hermano no lo comprendo, es un completo idiota y tampoco le resulta nada. Pero supongo qué ahora estás seguro de lo que sientes ¿cierto?

_No había estado prestándole mucha atención, estaba fijándome por dónde íbamos, porque la verdad pensé que Itachi venía en coche o algo_. – Más o menos.

– ¿Cómo qué más o menos? Quieres a mi hermano ¿sí o no?

– Sí, pero no sé cuanto…- _miré el asfalto, noté que Itachi pasaba uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me hablaba en tono de hermano mayor, ése que nunca tuve y siempre quise._

– Eso es lo de menos, el asunto es que lo quieres y ya, uno no quiere mucho o poco, simplemente quiere. No hay ninguna unidad de medida para el amor o el afecto- _rió un poco y eso me hizo sentirme relajado. _–Esta es nuestra casa.

_No me di ni cuenta cuando nos detuvimos; levanté la mirada y me encontré parado delante de una casona, que digo casona, de una mansión preciosa con su jardín bien arreglado y unos coches que se asomaban por el garaje. También caí en cuenta de que vivíamos relativamente cerca._

– ¡Somos casi vecinos!-_ exclamó Itachi como leyendo mis pensamientos. Ahora estoy seguro que los Uchiha pueden leer los pensamientos. _– Vamos, entremos- _Cruzamos la verja y enseguida salieron tres perros de no sé donde, todos se fueron dónde Itachi comenzaron a tironearle la chaqueta. _– Mis bebés_- susurró acariciándole las cabezas por turnos. _– Mira, Naru-chan, te presento a mis niños: Ireul, Sandalphon y Matarael.

– Hola- _dije despacito, los nombrecitos que se gastan sus "bebés"._

– No te han mordido ni ladrado, así que les has caído bien.

– Qué alivio...

– Vamos, vamos antes que Sasuke-baka consiga desatarse.

_Me reí para mis adentros, creo que no soy el único que le dice Sasuke-baka, un segundo, dijo ¿desatarse?_

_Entramos a la casa y salió un ejército de empleados saludándonos y preguntándonos si se nos ofrecía algo, Itachi hizo un gesto con la mano y desaparecieron todos al instante. Avanzamos por el hall hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar –que por cierto cabían como tres salas de estar de las normales– y allí, amarrado, maniatado y amordazado, se encontraba Sasuke sobre un sofá._

– ¿Por qué...?_- empecé pero Itachi me interrumpió._

– Pues es obvio, si lo dejaba suelto quizás se escapaba de la casa y todo, ah, y espero no tener que hacer lo mismo contigo.

_Yo también lo espero._

_Miré a Sasuke y este se veía enfadado, me pregunté que sería capaz de decir si le quitaba esa atadura de la boca, creo que lo primero sería despotricar contra Itachi y luego jurar que todo lo que me dijo él era verdad._

– Otôto-baka, te voy a desatar, pero si intentas algo raro te juro que le digo a nuestros padres que le te quieres casar con la recepcionista de Jiraiya, ¿entendido?- _Sasuke gruñó y asintió, luego Itachi se volteó a mirarme_. – Lo mismo para ti, Naruto.

– Vale.

– Lo mejor sería que yo hiciese de mediador pero creo que una declaración es demasiado personal como para que yo esté presente, así que…- _se acercó a su hermano y tiró de "la cuerdita maestra" y quedó completamente libre, no me interesaría saber dónde y como Itachi aprendió ese truco._ –Conversen, hablen de todo lo que tengan que hablar y cuando salgan de esta habitación espero tener cuñado nuevo, o por lo menos que hayan encargado un sobrino.

_Y antes de que alguno de los dos alcanzara a decir algo él ya se había ido. _

_Bien, aquí estamos de nuevo y no se me ocurre como empezar; Sasuke se está sobando las muñecas dónde estuvo atado y yo empecé a buscar una salida pero no había por dónde: las ventanas aseguradas y tras la puerta de seguro que estaba Itachi._

– ¿No tienes nada qué preguntarme?_- dijo Sasuke con un tonito de molestia._

– Bueno, si quieres que empiece el interrogatorio, sólo dímelo- _le solté yo, detesto que me hablen de esa forma por mucho quien sea, no se lo permito._

– Te escucho.

– No vas a ir a ningún lado, ¿verdad?- _me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda, no quería verlo cuando contestara._

– No, supongo que ya mi hermano te habrá dicho todo, ¿o no es así?

– No me ha dicho nada. Sólo me trajo aquí y dijo que debíamos solucionar todo esto de una buena vez.

– ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?- _no tengo ni que estarlo mirando para saber que tiene puesta su asquerosa sonrisita prepotente._

– Sí, además tú empezaste con todo este lío.

– ¿Yo? Quieres que te recuerde algunas cosas...

_Enrojecí de ira y estuve a punto de ir a golpearlo ¿me estaba sacando en cara el plan de Kakashi?_

– No, quiero que me digas por qué demonios no me creíste lo que te dije esta tarde- _cosa que no voy a repetir._

– Miente una vez y pasará, miente dos veces y ya no te creerán.

– No sé si te has dado cuenta lo malo que soy mintiendo.

– Sí, en todas tus mentiras hay tanta maldad- _se estaba riendo, el muy bastardo se estaba riendo y esta conversación se está yendo por otros terrenos._

– Sasuke, ¿por qué me dijiste que te ibas?

– ¿Te preocupa?

_Argh, parece que ninguno de los quiere ceder. Vamos Naruto, no serás tú el que lo haga primero._

– Mo, pero quiero conocer tus motivos.

– Entonces te preocupa- _¿a que dejo a la familia Uchiha con un integrante menos?_

_¡A la mierda!_

– Sí, me preocupa, me asusté cundo dijiste que te ibas. Primero dices que me quieres mucho y cuando por fin me decidí a decir lo que estaba sintiendo tú vas y me sales con esa estupidez- _bien, señoras y señores, ahí estuvo... como por cuarta vez._

– O sea que sí te preocupa.

– Imbécil. Te estoy diciendo que me gustas, ¿puedes contestar como una persona normal?

– No, porque no te creo, de verdad, siento que lo estás haciendo como agradecimiento o algo así- _se puso de pie y se paró frente a mí, a una distancia prudencial. _– Y ya los has hecho antes y es igual.

– Pero...

– No quiero que me retribuyas de ninguna forma lo que he hecho por ustedes, no lo hice para sino por… por eso que tú ya sabes.

– Por eso mismo, yo no...

– Naruto, de verdad que esto ya esta resultando molesto.

_Y te encuentro mucha razón, desgraciado..._

– Escúchame, Sasuke, yo...

– No, Naruto...

– ¡Mira que eres idiota!_- grité perdiendo los estribos. _–Entiende de una maldita vez que te quiero, que esto no lo hago por agradecimiento y por ninguna otra estupidez que se este paseando por tu cabeza.

– No te creo.

– ¡Con un demonio! No había modo que yo supiera lo que estabas haciendo, recuerda que estuve un montón de horas durmiendo, además, ¿tú crees que Iruka o Kakashi me hubiesen dicho algo? No, porque si me decían tenlo por seguro que me negaría.

– Entonces…- _estaba sorprendido, y yo cansado, dije todo eso sin apenas respirar._

– Mo tenía idea de lo que habías hecho- _dije en un tono más bajo y calmado._

– ¿No lo sabías?-_Lo único que pude hacer fue dirigirle mi peor mirada, supongo que con eso le reafirme todo lo que le había dicho y le quedó claro que no lo sabía. _– O sea que...

_Me puse como un tomate cuando a Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió como un bobo, se veía… contento. Agaché un poco la cabeza para dejar de verlo y sentí como me abrazaba hasta al punto de casi asfixiarme._

– Naruto, ¿es verdad? Dime que es verdad- _asentí como pude y un poco cortado lo abracé yo también. A buena hora me viene a bajar la vergüenza –nótese la ironía–. _–Te amo...

_Con cuidado me levantó el rostro y buscó mis labios; me besó con delicadeza, muy suave apenas tocándonos; sentí mi cuerpo como jalea a medida que nuestro contacto se hacía un poco más fuerte y los brazos de Sasuke me juntaron más a él._

– Me haces muy feliz-_ susurró contra mis labios, y en ese momento yo creí que no podía estar más rojo o que mi corazón no podía latir más fuerte. _– ¿Te avergonzaría decirlo otra vez, pero ahora de una buena forma?

– Te quiero_- dije apenas abriendo los labios para ser besado de nuevo. Me sentí extraño al decir "te quiero" sinceramente a otra persona que no fueran mis padres, supongo que pasará una gran cantidad de tiempo antes de que pueda decirle "te amo", o quizás eso nunca ocurra ¡ah! Ahora eso importa muy poco. Siento que me escocen los ojos y se me hace un nudo en la garganta... _

– Naruto, no llores...

– No es nada_- soy un idiota, no tengo ni idea porque demonios estoy llorando, ¡si es que parezco nena tanto llanto! _

_Nos quedamos mucho rato así, abrazados, claro que sentados en la alfombra, apoyados contra la pared haciendo nada. No tengo idea de como explicarlo, es como si ahora él tuviera un imán que me atrae, como si todo sobrara, las palabras, las miradas, incluso los pensamientos. Me siento diferente ahora que por fin se lo he dicho y él me cree._

_Justo ahora empieza un nuevo ciclo en mi vida y me alegra tanto..._

– ¡Sonrían!

_Levanté mi vista y sólo me pude encontrar con el flash de una cámara que me dejó medio encandilado._

– Itachi, no molestes.

– ¿Se arreglaron?- _preguntó tirándose sobre nosotros en algo que pretendía ser un abrazo, aunque más bien se desparramó encima._

– ¿Qué no lo estás viendo_?__- exclamó Sasuke molesto tratando de sacarlo de allí, pero sin soltarme._

– Ah, qué bien, porque dentro de poco llegaran tus queridos compañeros de la facultad para hacer la "Fiesta de las Confesiones".

_¿Fiesta de las confesiones? No sé por qué, pero no me gustó como sonó eso._

Continuará...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

Escuchando "No me digas adiós".

**Notas: **Ah~ yo también lloré cuando le dijo _te quiero_, ¿saben? Aunque ya han pasado casi cuatro años desde que lo leí, me llegó la felicidad de esos dos, eso y que la canción de Mägo de Oz le dio un empujoncito a mis debiluchos sentimientos… Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí n.n una vez más le agradezco a esas hermosas personitas que me apoyan con sus comentarios: **Susana Mode, sabaku no eli, Seiketo Nayset, Saku-Aya, camiSXN, Jiyu-K.U.I, zcramy beat foster, kaoryciel94, Soy YO-SARIEL, safaronox, Kazemaru-aditics, SasuDaiii, veruto kaname, Birds Ate My Face, zanzamaru **y** DarKenjiFujisaki** Son unos soles :D

Antes de irme les tengo dos noticias; **la buena **es que ya superamos los 200 reviews :D muchísimas gracias por el apoyo n.n y **la** **mala** es que ya estamos en la recta final del fanfic, sólo nos quedan tres capítulos D: no quiero tenerlas a la espera de la próxima actualización, por lo que les aseguro que el 16 de Marzo la leerán, sé que es mucho tiempo, pero en el blog verán la explicación más detallada n.n bueno, cuídense mucho, los quiero~

**"...La gente no podía creer en lo que me convertí…"  
-VLV-**

_****__****__**http: / / leonadark. blogspot. com / 2012 / 02 / **__**rumbo - al - final - de - bulletproof -cupid. html  
**_

**L**eona** D**ark**  
2148– 120212**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para intentar responder las reviews n_n

**Notas**: Con mi clásico retardo, ¡disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir! D:

**Bulletproof Cupid  
****Kanari-Leona**

**Capitulo X****IX**

_— **. —**_

– **S**asuke…_- me quedó mirando, no estaba para nada sonriendo pero sabía que si lo seguía mirando me iba a trabar entero y no diría nada. Cerré los ojos y le grité _– ¡Tú me gustas!

_¿Fiesta de las confesiones? No sé por qué, pero no me gustó como sonó eso. ¿Será que van atraer un cura y nos harán confesarnos? Lo dudo._

_Después de que Itachi fue a avisarnos de la dichosa fiesta nos arrastró hasta el patio dónde ya tenía preparado una especie de cóctel, una tv conectada a un Play Station y por supuesto una cosa en la cual poner música._

– Dentro de unos diez minutos estarán todos aquí.

– Vale- _resopló Sasuke, y supongo que no es necesario decir que no me ha soltado la mano desde que nos... ejem, desde que me declaré._

_Me siento completamente extraño ahora que se lo dije, no sé, tengo una sensación de venir despertando de un sueño o algo así, es como si todo lo que viví antes de hoy día fuese de mentira... me siento como si yo siempre hubiese estado con Sasuke. Aun ahora se me hace un poco ridículo lo que hice: ¡me declaré a un chico! Sé que no hay nada de malo en eso o bueno, tal vez en mi subconsciente si le tenga alguna clase de prejuicio a esta clase de relaciones, a pesar de todo, el caso es que ¡tengo pareja! Y no tiene nada que ver con los planes de Kakashi y no lo hago por obligación, fue por iniciativa propia, aunque insisto: me siento raro, siento que estoy compartiendo un lazo, un pedacito de mí con otra persona completamente ajena a lo que conocía antes; ya dije que nunca antes le había dicho a una persona que no fueran mis padres que la quería y se me hizo horriblemente complicado decírselo a Sasuke, que parece no tener problemas con eso, en menos de diez minutos me ha soltado no sé cuantos "te amo" y yo con suerte un par de "te quiero" y ya._

– Naruto, ¿quieres jugar una partida de KOF?- _me preguntó Itachi tirándome para que me soltara de la mano de Sasuke, que no es que yo quisiera quedarme pegado eternamente con Sasuke-baka, si no que es éste que piensa que me voy a ir en cualquier minuto._

– Vale, Sasuke, suéltame_- dije tironeándolo. Me miro con cara de "¿tengo-qué-hacerlo?"_ –No me iré a ningún lado.

– Ok. Itachi, no se te ocurra hacerle nada, yo voy por unas cosas adentro.

– Claro, claro.

_Itachi me dejó sentado sobre el pasto y me alcanzo un joystick, él cogió el otro y se sentó al lado mío._

– ¡Con Iori!- _exclamó antes de que iniciáramos el juego._

– Vale.

_Aparecieron las letritas en la pantalla y sentí que Itachi me miraba._

– ¿Te sientes bien?

– Si, creo.

– Puedes contarme, ahora soy tu cuñado-_ sonrió y me revolvió el cabello. _–Y puedo ser tu hermano mayor también.

– Gracias.

– Por nada. ¿Se te ha pasado el miedo?

– Pues…- _parece que no, todavía tengo el corazón a mil por hora y pensamientos sobre el futuro que me depara ahora que me he confesado con el bastardo. _–No del todo.

– ¿Cómo es eso? Ya deberías estar bien, aunque no comprendo tu miedo.

– Es que, ¿tú no sentiste miedo cuando tuviste tu primera pareja?

– En realidad no, ¿a qué debería haberle tenido miedo? Recuerda que yo voy con Iori- _miré un rato la pantalla para escoger un personaje._

– ¿Cómo te lo explico? Tal vez miedo no es la palabra correcta, creo que es inseguridad.

– ¿Inseguridad?- _repitió mientras escogía el escenario, volví mi vista a la pantalla, iba a ser difícil concentrarme para hablarle y jugar al mismo tiempo._

– Sí, porque no sé que haré cuando deje de querer a Sasuke- _o que él deje de quererme a mí…_

– ¿Tan rápido lo dejaste de querer?

– No es eso, yo… lo quiero- _supe que me sonrojé hasta las orejas y mis manos sudaron. Aparte de que Iori ya estaba maltratando a K_. – Pero en algún momento ya no sentiré lo mismo...

– Eso debería preocuparte cuando pase. Jaja, lo viste, ¡K.O.!

– ¿Y si le pasa a Sasuke primero?

– Naruto, pareces tonto, por si no te has dado cuenta; Sasuke está enamorado de ti que no es lo mismo que gustar.

_¿Enamorado? Claro, por eso repite tanto el "te amo", pero yo no puedo decirle eso a Sasuke porque aún no lo siento, yo sólo lo quiero, mucho, pero de ahí no pasa._

– Ya, pero...

– ¿Pero qué?

– Nos conocemos hace tan poco, yo por lo menos, aunque está ese asunto de Tetsu…- _que fácil es hablar con Itachi, parece que es mi hermano de verdad_. – Y no sé como... pudo…

– ¿Tetsu?- _Itachi puso el juego en pausa y me miró_.- ¿Sasuke te contó eso?

– Sí, ¿por qué?- _aquello me pareció sospechoso._

– Pues como él se fue...

– ¿Quién se fue?- _¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? Parece que me he vuelto perder de algo importante._

– Tetsu.

– ¿Qué Tetsu no era Sasuke?

– ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo mi hermano?

_Ya sabía yo que había algo sospechoso en todo esto y ahora me lo confirma Itachi con su pregunta y con el tono que usó._

– Que él y Tetsu eran la misma persona.

– Pero mira que mentiroso- _Itachi apagó el Play Station y me tomó por los hombros. _–Supongo que no estará bien que yo te diga esto, pero si hermano te dijo eso otro por algo sería, pero bueno. Tetsu es primo de nosotros, Uchiha Tetsunosuke, ahora está estudiando en Estados Unidos.

– ¡¿Qué?

_Estuve apunto de soltar una sarta de improperios pero me contuve ¿Cómo que Tetsu es primo del bastardo? Me mintió, otra vez me mintió... Kami-sama porque fui a fijarme en un mitómano de primera._

– Lo que acabo de decirte. Nosotros sabíamos de tu existencia porque Tetsu se fijó en ti en ese campamento científico, en esos años él vivía con nosotros por cuestiones familiares, cuando volvió no dejaba de hablar sobre ti y nos enseñó una fotografía tuya, y eso despertó el interés en Sasuke...

– Maldito bastardo- _susurré por lo bajo, esto es lo último que me faltaba, ya volvieron a mi todas las ansias homicidas._

– Naruto, ¿no se te hizo raro que Sasuke estuviera en un campamento científico? Si han conversado un poco sabrías que...

– A Sasuke no le gustan ¡es tan estúpido!- _era cierto, el muy imbécil no pintaba nada en un campamento científico, él mismo me había dicho: "prefiero las carreras humanistas, ya sabes: algo relacionado con literatura, leyes o arte; me llaman la atención por lo que engloban", y no me di cuenta, pero soy tan idiota._

– La verdad yo no lo culpo-_ Itachi me estiró las mejillas porque tenía la boca fruncida en un gesto de molestia_. –Porque mi otôto-baka ha estado todo este tiempo suspirando por una fotografía de un chico que no conocía.

– No me tomes el pelo- _por Kami-sama, que nadie es tan idiota para enamorarse de una foto, ¿o sí?. La mirada de Itachi me hizo dudar._

– Si te digo que en la habitación de Sasuke está esa foto que te tomaste con nuestro primo ¿me creerías?

– Pero es... imposible.

– Sí, lo sé, sólo un idiota se enamora de la imagen de alguien, pero ya vez, que más se puede esperar de Sasuke_- se encogió de hombros. _–Hum, creo que esta fiesta de confesiones va a ser más necesaria de lo que presumía.

– Me siento...

– ¡Hola chicos!- _la voz de Lee me cortó el hilo de lo que pensaba decir, venía junto con Gaara, Neji y dos chicas que no conocía, una de cabello largo azulado con ojos extrañamente blancos, de seguro eran lentes de contacto, y la otra chica era morena y de ojos cafés, parece que era china o coreana, no lo sé. Todos traían bolsitas con algo._

– Hey, ¡ya llegaron! Tomen asiento, que hay pasto para todos.

_Todos se sentaron y formamos un círculo._

– Ah, déjenme presentaros, él es Hatake Naruto el novio de Sasuke, ella es Hyuuga Hinata, la prima y novia de Neji- _me indicó a la chica de cabello azulado, que me saludó con la mano._

– Mucho gusto- _dije yo, por ser cortés._

– Y la de allá es Ten Ten, la novia de Lee.

– Un placer conocerte, Naruto-kun.

– Igualmente- _¿Lee y Neji tenían novias? Vaya, parece que Itachi si tenía razón en eso de que era necesario conversar entre todos._

– Allá viene Sasuke, y mi Dei-koi.

_El muy bastardo venía hacía nosotros y traía unos cuantos vasos, el resto los traía Deidara-san. Se acomodaron entre nosotros, Deidara al lado de Itachi y Sasuke a mi lado, trató de abrazarme pero yo lo esquivé, ya te las verás conmigo, ¡mentiroso!_

– Ya que estamos todos empezamos. Mientras estuve conversando con Naruto llegamos al tema de Tetsu- _miré a Sasuke de reojo y se puso pálido, el resto murmuró un "uh" bastante audible. _–Así que Sasuke, puedes partir explicándolo todo.

– ¡Cómo te odio Itachi!- _suspiró el bastardo_. –Bien, supongo que mi hermano ya te contó quien era Tetsu- _asentí y vi como Lee reía divertido_. –Pues yo te dije aquello para que, bueno, para acelerar un poco las cosas.

– No te entiendo- _mascullé fulminándolo con la mirada. Recibí un vaso que me pasaba Gaara; tenía refresco._

– Verás, yo… es que quería que te sintieras como yo, como si nos conociéramos de tiempo atrás, para que no dudaras si sentías salgo por mí, así tan rápido-_ lo vi sonrojarse y los chicos lo miraron con la boca abierta._

– ¡Qué romántico!-_ exclamaron tras mis espaldas y vi que era Sai, ¿qué diablos hacía él aquí? _–Hola, lamento la tardanza- _fue a sentarse al lado de Gaara y se plantaron tal beso que parecía que se iban a comer la cara ¿no me digan que estos dos tiene algo que ver? Parece que al final yo no era el único que estaba mintiendo aquí._

– Sólo siéntate, ¿quieres?

– Que pesado, Sasuke.

– Ya paren- _Itachi le atizó un golpe a los dos y se quedaron callados_. – Bueno, sigamos. Naruto ¿hay algo que quieras contarnos?

_¡Demonios! Que yo pensé que era último veamos y como me dirijo a ellos: "Chicos, quiero decirles que todas las cosas que les he contado de mí son mentiras. No, no, si me llamo Hatake Naruto, me refiero a las otras cosas…" definitivamente eso queda descartado. Todos me miran con cara de expectación, están esperando que les diga que soy pobre, ¿verdad? esperan que les cuente que vine aquí con la intención de buscarme un novio para quitarle el dinero, ¿cierto? Será... tendré que contar la verdad... pero a medias, omitir la parte del novio y del dinero._

– Que mentí respecto de algunas cosas...

– ¿Cómo cuales?- _preguntó Neji, mirándome suspicaz._

– Como mi situación económica.

– ¿Por qué?- _la mirada de Gaara fue horrible, si las miradas matasen. Aquí viene la parte de una nueva mentira, yeah._

–…para encajar- _fue más simple de lo que esperaba, vi la expresión enternecida de mis compañeros y se me revolvió el estómago._

– Naruto, esas cosas de que los pobres no encajan en el mundo de los ricos sólo pasa en las telenovelas- _dijo Deidara-san ofreciéndome un plató con patatas fritas._

– Lo sé…- _a otro perro con ese hueso, que ya me los conozco a todos._

– Sí, si hubiésemos sabido antes podríamos aprender más de sus costumbres- _dijo la novia de Lee. Si es que yo dije que ya me los conocía..._

– Que sean pobres no es lo mismo que ser extranjeros.

– Gaara, tiene razón. A propósito, ¿tú no tienes algo que decir?- _Gaara asintió y se volvió para hablarme_.

– Lamento lo del beso.

– Vale- _eso significa que también estaba planeado ¿por qué no me sorprende?_

– Por lo menos tuviste suerte, a mi me tocó con el Uchiha- _Sai hizo una mueca de asco que me dio risa._

– Eso ya lo conversaron ustedes- _asentimos con Sasuke-teme. _–Ah, por cierto chicos ¿se acuerdan de cierta apuesta que hicieron cuando llegó Naruto?

– Ah, claro- _sonrió Neji. _–Que no era del todo falsa.

_Eso me dejó estupefacto, ¿cómo que no era del todo falsa? O sea que si querían quedarse con mi… Me sentí enfermo. O sea que mi opinión no estaba tan errada después de todo._

– Queríamos ver que interés desarrollabas por alguno de nosotros; el premio era muy bueno: unas vacaciones pagadas. Pero después Sasuke decidió cambiar las reglas del juego y ya se volvió otra cosa_- explicó Neji como si nada. Como si eso que dijo no fuera tan grave, siendo que estaba su novia presente._

– Sasuke, explica eso_- dijo Deidara-san. Y recién comprendí que nuestros profesores estaban ahí como una especie de mediadores y que no era la primera vez que hacían algo así._

– Para ese entonces ya sabía quien era Naruto, por lo menos podía decir que era el mismo chico que estaba buscando- _necesito una libreta para tomar apuntes de todo lo que digan para después ponerme a analizar todo lo que dicen, mira que quizás con que sorpresas me encuentre._

– Ok. Ah, Itachi, explica eso de que Sasuke te ayudó con Gaara_- susurró Deidara-san molesto._

– ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

– Las paredes tiene oídos.

_Se escuchó otro "uh" general._

– Pues porque Sai me pidió ayuda a mí para que convenciera a Gaara de tener una cita con él. Y como Sasuke es amigo de Gaara, él me hizo ese favor.

– ¿Y por qué Sai no me lo pidió a mí?- _preguntó Deidara molesto._

– Lo siento, aniki, pero no me dabas confianza- _susurró bajito ganándose un bandejazo por parte de su hermano. Y al final si eran parientes estos dos, algo de verdad que me hayan dicho._

– Y después se cobró el favor poniendo esa puesta en escena con Sasuke, para molestar a Naruto- _continuó Itachi._

– Ya, vale, te creeré. Sasuke, dile a Naruto desde hace cuanto sabías donde vivía- _lo miré con cara de querer matarlo, juro que si dice algo superior a una semana lo estrangulo, lo juro._

– Hace… dos años- _empuñé ambas manos para no golpearle, aun quería saber otros detalles ¿cómo que hace dos años? Y ¿por qué nunca dijo nada? ¡Como odio mi vida!_

– Y si lo sabías ¿Por qué no fuiste a su casa y ya?- _muy buena pregunta por parte de Lee._

– Porque no me podía parar en su puerta y decirle: oye, me enamoré de tu foto, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- _esa también es una muy buena respuesta, pero no resta mi enojo._

– Naruto ¿tú que opinas?-_ les lancé mi peor mirada y no le quedaron ganas de seguir preguntando. _–Lo siguiente sería a Naruto ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba mi hermano?

– ¿Tengo que responder eso?- _¿no será una pregunta muy personal como para decírsela a todos?_

– Debes hacerlo, todos estamos respondiendo sinceramente.

_Tal vez no es necesario que sea taaaaaan sincero, ¿verdad?. _–Bueno, un poco después de que empezamos con lo del noviazgo- _que si les digo que después creerán de inmediato que lo hice por dinero, y ahí estuvo el estúpido "oh" de parte de todos._

– Bien, y ahora Deidara explicará quien era ese chico que entró a su cuarto mientras estaba enfermo.

– ¿Eh?

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Las confesiones dieron para largo: ya iban a ser las ocho cuando pregunté la hora, y ya estaba anocheciendo. Lo bueno de todo esto es que conocí un poco mejor a los chicos y a las novias de éstos, he de decir que Hinata me ha caído muy bien, pero lo que es Ten Ten, creo que a ella le gusta ser el centro de atención. También me enteré de que el muy mentiroso de mi novio si tuvo toda las parejas que había supuesto, o sea que ha andado con medio Japón y el muy bastardo diciéndome que nunca había tenido a nadie más antes. Claro que de esa no se salvó y se llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza –pues en la cara no le pude dar porque se movía mucho–._

_Corría un viento helado pero no tenía frío porque Itachi nos había pasado unas mantas para cada uno y recién ahí en que todos estábamos en pareja, pues sólo eran cinco mantas, pude haberme dado cuenta antes pero estaba tan preocupado oyendo lo que decían que ni me percaté._

_A pesar de que estaba un poco molesto con Sasuke-baka por las tantas mentiras me senté cerca de él y nos arropamos con la frazada, yo me cubría la cabeza dejando sólo mi cara fuera, y es que hacía mucho frío._

_Lo único malo es que tuve que desviar mi vista del frente porqué ya tres de las cinco parejas se estaban besando, los únicos que no lo hacíamos eran Neji y Hinata, y obviamente el bastardo y yo._

– ¿Tienes frío?- _me preguntó Sasuke cuando temblé, y es que llevaba una camiseta manga corta y un pantalón delgadísimo._

– Sí, me estoy congelando.

– Mmh~ ¿si?

_Me puse rojo como un pimentón cuando sentí la boca del muy depravado cerca de mi oreja, muy mi novio será pero yo no le he dado permiso para esta clase de cosas y menos delante de más gente. Abrí los ojos como platos en el momento en que el muy aprovechado metía sus manos bajo mi camiseta._

– ¿Qué crees que haces, degenerado?-_ exclamé en voz muy alta y todos se voltearon a vernos y obviamente me puse más rojo de lo que estaba. De reojo pude ver que Sasuke-teme negaba con la cabeza haciéndose el ofendido._

_No pude pronunciar un insulto lo bastante bueno como para que dejara de hacerlo, así que decidí apartarlo de un empujón y salir de allí._

– Espera, Naruto.

– ¿Qué pasa?- _oí la voz de Itachi pero no me volví. _– ¿Se van?

– Sí, Naruto se está congelando.

– ¿Y tú vas a calentarlo?- _bromeó Sai con todo lo mal que se puede interpretar su estúpida pregunta. Volví a sentir esa mezcla de vergüenza y rabia._

– Sí, algo así. Tengo que hacer que entre en calor.

_Vale, ahora sólo sentía rabia._

_Apresuré el paso y como estaba tan oscuro no me fijé que iba caminando por el césped en vez de por las piedrecillas; me di cuenta cuando tropecé con una regadera automática y ésta se accionó, así que está demás decir que me empape entero, desde el cabello hasta el dedo pequeño del pie ¡pero si hay que ser tarado! ¡Y todo por culpa de Sasuke-baka!_

– Malditos_- refunfuñé al escuchar la risa mal contenida de mis queridos compañeros, ¡cómo los odio! Avancé unos cuantos pasos y Sasuke llegó a mi lado sonriendo como un idiota._

– Lo más probable es que te resfríes-_ y eso sería lo único que me está faltando. _–Te prestaré algo.

_No le quise responder nada._

_Nos dirigimos adentro de la casa y apenas abrimos apareció la cuadrilla de empleados preguntándonos si necesitábamos algo, ¿dónde contrataran está clase de personal?_

– Nada_- susurró Sasuke y se apartaron para dejarnos pasar. _–Vamos a mi cuarto-_subimos una escalera que daba a un pequeño "hall" y justo en medio de la pared blanca destacaba una puerta negra. _–P_or aquí__- tiró de ella y llegamos a su cuarto._

_Era una estancia enorme que parecía estar divida por motivos: estudio, arte, cama y diversión. Tenía tantas cosas que encajaban a la perfección y no había nada desordenado, aunque claro, teniendo a la tropa de empleados que se gastan ¿quién tendría el cuarto sucio? Sasuke se dirigió a una de las puertas que había cerca de la ventana que resultó ser un armario; me arrojó un completo cambio de ropa antes de que yo pudiera empezar a curiosear en el lugar._

– Aquí tienes.

– Yo sólo quería una toalla_- si es que es tan exagerado._

– Pero tienes toda la ropa mojada y no quiero que te enfermes. Mi ropa tal vez te quede algo grande.

– Vale, ¿dónde me cambio?

_Hizo un gesto indicándome el cuarto, como si esperara que me cambiara allí mismo y delante de él, vale es eso, ¿cierto?_

– Olvídalo.

– Naruto, ¿vas a quedarte con la ropa mojada?

_Claro, no pienso arriesgarme a un "ataque sorpresa tuyo"._

– ¿No hay otro lugar dónde pueda cambiarme?

– ¿Qué tiene de malo que te vea?_- ¿hacemos una lista?_

– Me da vergüenza_- esa es una de las primeras._

– ¿Te parece que me vaya?-_ oh, ¿desde cuando eres tan comprensivo?_

– Sí-_ por la expresión de su cara supe que no se iba a ir a ningún lado, si es que era mucha maravilla que me dejara solo un rato._

– Si fueras una chica me iría, pero los dos somos chicos y tenemos lo mismo.

– Te odio-_ murmuré. Hace algún tiempo yo hubiese pensado lo mismo y también lo haría ahora si hubiese estada con un amigo, pero no con él que ya me lo conozco. _– ¿Tienes una toalla?

_Fue a su closet, sacó unas cuantas y me las alcanzó, luego se tiró sobre la cama como si se dispusiera a contemplar un espectáculo, ¡si es que sólo le faltaban las palomitas!_

– Gracias-_ dije con desgana y me quité la camiseta, claro que le di la espalda. Cogí la toalla y empecé a sacarme los brazos, no supe ni cuando, pero Sasuke cogió la otra toalla y me ayudó secándome el cabello._

– Si no lo hace más rápido te vas a congelar.

– Si, seguro-_ aquello que dijo me sonó a excusa barata y cuando miré hacía el frente entendí el motivo por el que Sasuke me "ayudaba". Él muy pesado estaba tratando de taparme los ojos con la toalla para que no viera lo que tenía allí. _– ¿No me digas que ese soy yo?

_Noté como se tensaba y es que justo ne la pared en la que estaba mirando había una enorme pintura de… ¡De mí!_

– Bueno...

_Si no es por los trazos gruesos del fondo hubiese pasado perfectamente por una fotografía, el caso es que ahí estaba yo, con cara de completa felicidad con la medalla del segundo lugar del dichoso campamento científico._

– ¿Por qué la tienes?

– Es que…-_ me volteó a mirarlo y Sasuke-baka estaba algo sonrojado y yo sonreí como un idiota, sólo por eso. _–Me pareció linda_- dijo después de unos segundos, recuperando la compostura. _

_Creo que me equivoqué de pregunta._

– No, lo que quería preguntar es: ¿desde hace cuanto la tienes?

– Ah, ¿quieres que te responda con la verdad?- _pareció divertido cuando dijo aquello, o sea que me iba a decir algo que yo no quería saber, conociendo a este... Sasuke, ya no se que esperar._

– Sé sincero.

– Desde hace más de cuatro años.

_De pura impresión abrí la boca, ¿cómo que cuatro años? ¿Qué acaso es un pervertido psicópata o algo parecido?_

– Dijiste que ibas a ser sincero-_ dije sin poder creerme lo que me había dicho._

– Tiene fecha, si no me crees.

_Me acerqué a la pintura y justamente tenía fecha: la fecha de hace cuatro años atrás. _–_Sasuke, t__ú…- no sabía qué decirle, estaba totalmente confundido, ¿por qué tenía esa pintura? Me siento extraño, enfermo, entonces ¿lo que me dijo Itachi si es verdad? esto si que es increíble, demasiado... yo…_

– Naruto, te has puesto pálido, ¿te sientes bien?

– Explícalo todo.

– Ya no hay nada que explicar, te lo he dicho todo.

– No, ¿por qué la tienes?- _pregunté apuntando la pared donde colgaba mi... retrato._

– Porque me gustaste desde que vi tu foto, y mi primo Tetsu me ayudó a incrementar mi interés hacia ti con todo lo que me contaba.

– Estás enfermo_- susurré y vi que se ría divertido. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me acercó a él, yo aún estaba tan choqueado que no le dije nada._

– Puede ser_- se encogió de hombros. _–Naruto, sé que todo es un poco extraño. Veamos, yo siempre he estado rodeado de gente falsa, que sonríe a la fuerza, que sólo hace las cosas para conseguir algo a cambio_- eh, creo que eso que dijo me llega de alguna forma. _–Pero cuando vi la sonrisa sincera de esa fotografía; de verdadera alegría... ya sabes que a mi me gusta la fotografía y sé como se ven las personas a través de ellas. Pues, después entré a la Academia con la intención de aprender más de Fotografía y también buscar como es una sonrisa sincera. Sé que es estúpido y hasta cursi, o como quieras llamarlo, pero eso es la verdadera razón de todo; me enamoré de tu sonrisa.- _hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirar mi retrato._ –Y cuando Tetsu contaba cosas de ti, de tu forma de actuar, supe que eras una persona de verdad. Después llegaste a la academia, cuando te vi te encontré tan parecido al chico del que tanto me habían hablado, investigué un poco y eras tú, pero había algo distinto en ti. No sonreías de verdad, tus ojos estaban tristes, como si no quieras estar allí, y yo no sabía como hacerte sonreír de nuevo.

_Escuché cada palabra de Sasuke, era increíble, me sentí peor de lo que estaba. Me atreví a corresponderle su abrazo y el me estrechó más fuerte._

– Traté por todos los medios saber que te ocurría- _continuó contándome, arrastrándome un poco y quedando sentados sobre la cama, bueno él y yo encima suyo. _–Y mientras lo hacía me di cuenta de cuanto era lo que te... necesitaba. Anhelaba captar tu atención, supongo que pensabas que era un estúpido por todas las cosas que hacía- _me reí y el sonrió aún más_. –Y llegó un momento en que me sonreíste de verdad, así como a mí me gustaba, y decidí que te tendría de verdad. Y aquí estás…

– ¿Y por qué…?- _mi voz sonó extraña, así que me aclaré la garganta para empezar de nuevo. _– ¿Por qué hiciste tantos enredos?

– Quería asegurarte. Si hubiese hablado con Deidara, que es más imparcial, te hubiese contado muchas cosas.

– Lo hice- _claro, como olvidar la charla que me dio Deidara-san en el cuarto de baño._

– Y como no te diste cuanta que la mitad de las cosas que pasaron eran parte de mi plan...

– Porque…- _¿Por qué yo estaba pendiente de mi propio plan? Mejor digo otra cosa, no creo que sea momento para contar mis cosas, es más, creo que nunca pasará aquello. _– ¿En qué momento empezó tu plan?- _creo que los límites hay que tenerlos claros._

– Justo después de la primera sesión fotográfica.

_Y entonces, ¿qué rayos fue lo que pasó antes? No entiendo…_

– ¿Cuándo supiste quien era yo?

– Antes de esa sesión.

– Y exactamente, cuando dices que supiste quien era ¿a qué te refieres?- _no creo que a todo-todo, ¿cierto? O si no estaría acusándome de ladrón._

– A que eras el mismo niño que estuvo con Tetsu en ese campamento científico. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

– No- _me apresuré a negar y enterré mi cara en su hombro ¡qué no se dé cuenta! ¡Qué no se dé cuenta que estuve a punto de meter la pata!_

– Bien, ¿y tú?- _preguntó de pronto asustándome..._

– ¿Yo qué?

– ¿Es verdad que te gustaba desde "un poco después de que empezamos con lo del noviazgo"?- _me recordó pasando sus manos por mi pelo._

– Bueno…- _un poco de sinceridad al asunto no caería pesado_. –No lo sé...

– ¿Cómo que "no lo sé"?- _me obligó a apartarme de él y que lo mirara a la cara._

_Suspiré, supongo que tendré que soltarle la verdad. _–M_e di cuenta que me gustabas cuando hiciste esa estupidez con Sai__._

– ¿O sea que funcionó?

– Baka- _lo iba a golpear pero me esquivó y en vez de eso me plantó un beso._

_Fue echándose hacia atrás hasta quedar tendido sobre la cama conmigo encima. Se acomodó mejor para profundizar el beso, le fui correspondiendo lo mejor que podía... que aún no me acostumbro a esto de estar besando, y como estaba siendo toqueteado por Sasuke recordé que todavía estaba sin camiseta, así que me fui levantando de a poco, él mismo dijo que no quería que me enfermara._

– _¿Qué pasa?_

– Me pondré tu camiseta_- dije y sin más me puse la que me había dado, tenía razón con eso de que me iba a ir un poco grande ¡me queda como minivestido!_

– Te ves gracioso.

– Cállate-_ me senté en la cama y me volvió atraer hacia él._

– Me queda algo por preguntar.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¿De verdad me usaste para sacarme dinero?

Continuará...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

Escuchando "Anyone" de Roxette.

**Notas: **Quizá lo de las confesiones estuvo un poco confuso (al menos para mí sí n.n) Pero os recuerdo que en el capítulo 14 se aclara que Deidara y Sai son hermanos (después del Flash Back) Espero que la declaración de Sasuke no os haya confundido :] muchas gracias a **veruto kaname, Jiyu-K.U.I,**** Soy YO-SARIEL,**** kaoryciel94, Seiketo Nayset,**** camiSXN,**** sabaku no eli** y** Susana Mode** por seguirme a pesar de tardar demasiado (ahora dos semanas después de lo prometido).

No quiero daros excusas, pero la escuela me está absorbiendo demasiado, casi no tengo tiempo para sentarme en la PC por lo que ni reviso el Facebook, ni los blogs, ya tengo algunas replay pero no he podido publicarlas, eso y que me estoy poniendo al corriente leyendo **Kitsune no Kokoro** de mi queridísima **Takaita**, ¿ya lo leyeron? Si no lo han hecho ¿qué esperan? Yo ya estoy en el capítulo 27 n.n

Sin más me despido, ahora sí nos leemos el 20 de Abril. Cuídense mucho, los quiero~

**"...Ventanas rotas y el sonido de tambores…"  
****-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**1409 – 290312**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para intentar responder las reviews n_n

**Notas**: Justo a tiempo ¡disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**Bulletproof Cupid  
Kanari-Leona**

**Capitulo XX**

**— . —**

– _¿__**Q**__ué pasa?_

– Me pondré tu camiseta_- dije y sin más me puse la que me había dado, tenía razón con eso de que me iba a ir un poco grande ¡me queda como minivestido!_

– Te ves gracioso.

– Cállate-_ me senté en la cama y me volvió atraer hacia él._

– Me queda algo por preguntar.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¿De verdad me usaste para sacarme dinero?

_Mi pulso se disparó cuando soltó aquella pregunta._

_Moralmente debería decirle la verdad, aunque, viéndolo de ese modo lo que yo hice o pretendía hacer ¡no tiene moral! Kami-sama, ilumíname y dime que le contesto. ¿Le digo la verdad? ¿O mejor le echo la culpa a Kakashi? No, eso sería más estúpido aún._

_Sasuke se había sincerado de forma tan inesperadamente linda que tenía miedo de mentirle, y también de decirle la verdad. Estaba más que claro que cuando lo hiciera tiraría todo este buen momento por la borda._

_¡Qué dilema!_

– Claro que... no. Tú sólo estuviste cuando lo necesité y no tenía nadie más a quien acudir- _ahí estaba, ya había mentido, pero sólo un poco: no todo es mentira y no todo es verdad ¡Ah, benditas mentiras a medias! ¿O verdades a medias? Bueno, eso ya depende del punto de vista._

– Supongo que no tendría porque no creerte-_ eso dolió. No acabo de procesar que le mentí otra vez, pero si le digo la verdad..._

– Vale- _resoplé deseando que se decidiera a cambiar el tema._

– No te enojes, sólo quería saber- _susurró y me besó en la mejilla_. –Porque me ha tocado tratar con cierta clase de padres que me "obsequian" a sus hijos en busca de favores y posición en el medio.

– Comprendo- _tal vez más de lo que me gustaría. Aunque Kakashi no me "obsequió", ¿cierto?, porque en cierto modo me dio a elegir y yo como soy estúpido me gustó Sasuke._

– Eres lindo_- soltó de pronto, así, a pito de nada y me sonrojé hasta las orejas._

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?_- le dije, desviando mi mirada, escuché que él se rió._

– Todo-_ se volvió a reír, como si se tratase de un chiste privado. No quise seguir preguntando y de improviso recordé que tengo una casa a la que debo volver._

– Oye, creo que es tarde y debería regresar.

– ¿De verdad?

_Me quedé en silencio un par de segundos. Afuera se escuchaba música, tal vez ya habían empezado con la parte de la fiesta... a la cual, por cierto, no tenía intenciones de quedarme._

– Sí, debo irme. Tengo que terminar de ordenar mi cuarto.

– Puedo enviar algún criado a que lo haga- _me sugirió, debo reconocer que era una idea tentadora, pero..._

– No te molestes, puedo hacerlo yo- _no quería que un extraño estuviese metido entre mis cosas._

– ¿Seguro?

– Por supuesto- _me levanté y Sasuke se quedó tendido sobre la cama, observándome_. –Voy a terminar de cambiarme, no intentes nada o si no…- _dejé la amenaza en el aire y el sonrió levantando las manos, como diciendo "me rindo"._

_Me alejé a una distancia prudente y me volteé, no pensaba verle la cara cuando empezara. Terminé de secarme y me puse lo que me había pasado –tuve que doblar el pantalón para que no arrastrara– y me volví a mirarlo; estaba con los ojos cerrados… no quise pensar que mientras me cambiaba él no estaba mirando, sabía que era pedir demasiado._

– ¿Has terminado ya?-_ preguntó abriendo un ojo, yo asentí. _–Te iré a dejar_- se levantó de un salto y me tomó el rostro._

– No es necesario, me sé el camino_- ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¡Si no tengo idea de donde estoy! Hay que ver lo tonto que pude ponerse uno en estas situaciones. _

– Pero resulta que el camino es un poco largo y puedo hacerte una extensa lista de las cosas que te pueden ocurrir en el trayecto, y no te quiero perder de una forma estúpida.

– ¡No seas dramático!

– Te acompañaré.

– Vale_- suspiré, de alivio más que nada, aunque Sasuke pudo haber creído que fue por resignación._

_Me cogió de la mano antes de salir por la puerta, bajamos las escaleras con cuidado. Sasuke me preguntó si tenía hambre, le dije que no, es que era obvio que estaba intentando que me quedara un rato más. Al pie de la escalera había un mayordomo al que le dijo que iba a salir y que le avisara a Itachi._

– ¿Le dijiste a tus padres dónde estabas?- _me preguntó apenas salimos a la calle._

– No_- se me había olvidado completamente ese detalle. Tienen que estar buscándome, ¡me matarán!_

– Entonces confío en que Itachi les habrá mandado a decir, no es tan irresponsable como parece.

_Eso espero._

– O podemos decirle que te tuve toda la tarde secuestrado- _pasó su mano por mi cintura para pegarme a su costado._

– La verdad, no creo que una excusa que lleve la palabra secuestro incluida les agrade.

– ¿Por qué?

– Quizás algún día te cuente- _claramente no voy a decirle como fue la última vez que puse esa excusa._

_Hacía frío, seguimos muy juntos el uno contra el otro. Era un poco incómodo porque las pocas personas que andaban en la calle se nos quedaban mirando y en algunos casos se volteaban a vernos._

_Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, incluso parecía que la situación se le hacía graciosa, es que yo ya dije que era un poco extraño._

– ¿Mañana nos vemos?- _preguntó deteniéndose frente a mí._

– No lo creo. Tengo que acompañar a papá en los trámites de cambio de escuela- _entregué demasiada información para una sola pregunta._

– ¿No te vas a quedar en la Academia?- _acercó nuestros rostros lo suficiente como para rozar nuestros labios, no hay para que decir que esta ruborizado a más no poder._

– No, no voy a volver.

– ¿Por qué?- _continuó hablando demasiado cerca de mi boca, poniéndome muy nervioso._

– Porque pienso volver a mi viejo colegio.

– ¿Y para qué? Quédate en la Academia, conmigo- _me besó brevemente._

– No puedo- _susurré apenas, recuperándome de la vergüenza._

– ¿Por qué?- _y tú ¿Por qué empezaste un interrogatorio? ¿Acaso debo decirte todo lo que haga desde ahora?... Sasuke-pesado._

– Bueno, aparte de lo costosa que es...

– Si es por eso yo puedo pagarte la...

– ¡No!- _exclamé más alto de lo normal y me miró sorprendido ¿qué esperaba? Detesto cuando empieza con lo de "yo puedo pagar", ¡mira que tengo dignidad!_–No pagarás nada por mí.

– Pero ¡¿Qué importa? Yo puedo...

– ¡No puedes!- _si es que es tan terco_. –Sasuke eso fue una sola vez y, además no me sirve para lo que yo quiero estudiar.

– ¿Entonces para qué fuiste a la Academia?

_Maldición, maldición, maldición... ¡metí la pata! ¡Soy un imbécil! Debía haber contestado otra cosa para que la conversación no se desviara a "ese tema", creo… creo que tendré que soltar otra mentirijilla_. –Para… para cambar de aire un poco y... y porque a papá le hacía ilusión que supiera algo de fotografía... porque así podría tener un poco de conocimiento para tener un negocio pequeñito, ya sabes, cumpleaños infantiles y esas cosas- _¡vaya mentira! Cada vez más convincente eso sí..._

– Escogieron la escuela más cara.

_Maldito, te odio porque te das cuenta de todo_. –Pero la mejor.

– Ustedes son increíbles.

_Me agarró por la nuca para deshacer la ínfima distancia que nos separaba. Empezamos con un beso leve; Sasuke bajó sus manos para cogerme por la espalda y así dejarme pegado a él, por inercia pasé mis brazos tras su cuello. Al poco rato sentí su lengua acariciar la mía, creo que era un beso demasiado "escandaloso" como para una calle, traté de apartarme pero el muy idiota no quería dejarme ir._

– ¡Ah!_- me liberó cuando ya ni me quedaba aire en los pulmones._

– Vamos_- me cogió de la mano y casi corriendo me llevó en dirección a mi casa._

_Sasuke se veía feliz, tal vez no tenía la sonrisa fija en el rostro pero tenía ese brillo especial en los ojos, y eso me provoca una sensación extraña en el estómago, porque de alguna forma Sasuke está feliz gracias a mí y me di cuenta de que me gusta que él esté contento, y que odiaba ver ese dolor en su mirada, como los días anteriores a éste._

_Nos detuvimos justo frente a la casa. Sasuke, con un movimiento rápido, se ubico tras de mí y me abrazó por la cintura._

– Eres como un sueño- _susurró cerca de mi oído, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco que existe entre mi cuello y mi hombro._

– No digas eso- _no me gusta que diga ese tipo de cosas, son embarazosas y no estoy acostumbrado a esa clase palabras._

– ¿Por qué no? Eres justo como pensaba, como Tetsu decía. No sé cómo decirte todo lo que tengo en la cabeza; hay tantas cosas pero se quedan estancadas en mí garganta. Te quiero…- _me besó la mejilla y presionó el timbre pero eso no era importante: yo sentí que debía decírselo también, yo lo había hecho una sola vez en todo el día, algo ni comparable a las veces que Sasuke me lo dijo, pienso que..._

– Sasuke, yo-yo… Sasuke yo…– _me sonrojé completamente y empecé a temblar, vamos que no tiene que ser tan difícil, son sólo dos palabras y ésta vez sí las sientes, venga Naruto, que Sasuke te está dando ánimos._

– No es necesario que lo digas- _me aferró más fuerte_. –Puedo esperar.

– No, sí puedo…- _suspiré hondo y… _–Yo también te quiero.

_Oí una risita floja y me giró la cara para besarme, pero sin dejar de abrazarme en ningún momento._

– ¿Les falta mucho?- _la voz de Kakashi logró sobresaltarme y me separé inmediatamente de él._

– Buenas noches. Siento traer a Naruto tan tarde, espero me disculpe- _fue mi turno para reírme, aquello fue demasiado formal, para cómo se trataban entre él y Kakashi._

– Guarda las disculpas para Iruka- _dijo papá abriéndonos la_ _puerta_. –Pasen.

_Entramos y sentí enseguida un calorcillo, como si estuviese la calefacción encendida. Iruka estaba en sillón, mirándonos casi con odio, él si estaba molesto por desaparecer sin avisar._

– Buenas noches, Iruka-san_- saludó cortésmente Sasuke. _–Siento traer a Naruto tan tarde, espero me disculpe.

– Está bien-_ dijo negando con la cabeza. No quería disculparlo, era obvio, pero Iruka no puede resistirse cuando las personas son tan educadas... _–Pero para otra vez avísenme, me tenías muy preocupado...

– Hasta que encontró una nota de Itachi entre las plantas del jardín_- interrumpió Kakashi riendo divertido. Tomamos asiento en la salita y por la mirada que me envió papá supe que había reparado en mi ropa; en que no era mía._

– Puedo explicarlo…- _dije de inmediato y Sasuke me miró interrogante_. –Estábamos en el patio de Sasuke y tropecé con una regadera automática y quedé empapado. Sasuke se hizo el amable y me prestó unas cosas suyas, que por cierto devolveré mañana.

– Mmh- _Kakashi hizo una gesto que no supe identificar y por la cara que puso no me dieron ganas de saber que significaba._

– Chicos, ¿quieren comer algo?- _ofreció Iruka poniéndose de pie. Supongo que ahora va a tener lugar la primera cena de Sasuke y sus suegros ¡qué ridiculez más grande! Me siento tonto, y siento que sin querer estamos siguiendo los patrones destinados a una relación normal: comida con los padres de él, comida con mis padres, visita a su casa y él me viene a dejar, sólo falta la ida al cine y así, por cálculo, el próximo mes nos ponemos las argollas de compromiso, lo dicho, una idiotez._

_Iruka me llamó para que lo ayudara en la cocina, cosa que me sigue haciendo sentir como si fuese la chica de la relación, siendo que en la relación no hay ninguna chica… es patético y humillante. Sasuke-bastardo estaba complacido conversando con Kakashi mientras arreglaban las cosas en la mesa; par de estúpidos._

_Papá había hecho una gran cena como si hubiese adivinado que Sasuke comería con nosotros -cosa que no me sorprendía- y cuando abrí el refrigerador vi el elaborado postre que había ahí me sorprendí ¿en qué minuto lo hizo? Misterios de la cocina, como el hecho de que tuviéramos refrigerador, cocina, microondas, lavadoras y esas cosas._

_A regañadientes le ayudé a Iruka a servir, nos sentamos a la mesa y después como de diez minutos me comencé a sentir mejor._

_Conversamos de nuestras vidas, el calentamiento global y la inmortalidad del cangrejo... y eso fue sólo durante la comida; el postre sirvió para que Sasuke se explayara hablando sobre sus planes del futuro, en el cual me incluía, cosa que me sacó mil sonrojos, como si no fueran necesarios los de todo el día. Claro que el brillante futuro que Sasuke esperaba era uno fuera del país, pero si yo quería estudiar en una universidad nacional él me iba a esperar hasta que pudiéramos salir los dos a recorrer el mundo. Cuando dijo eso estuve a punto de ahogarme con una frambuesa ¿cómo puede decir semejante tontera delante de mis padres? Eso sí, ellos estaban felices. Por suerte el postre no se extendió más allá y antes de que Iruka pudiera ofrecer un café se me ocurrió decir lo tarde que era y que mejor Sasuke volviera a su casa porque estarían muy preocupados._

_Por suerte resultó y mi querido novio se fue, no sin antes besarme y susurrarme un "te quiero", yo pronuncié algo parecido y le hice competencia al farol de calle._

_Cuando sólo quedó la familia, Kakashi e Iruka empezaron a hablar de lo bueno que era Sasuke y lo alegres que estaban que se hayan solucionado las cosas entre nosotros, más bien, creo que sólo Iruka pensaba eso, Kakashi aún no quería a Sasuke, siendo que en un principio él mismo me lo había recomendado; papá parece haber doblado su odio –si es que eso- hacia mi novio cuando éste mencionó lo de sacarme del país, por supuesto que él no querría que se llevaran al niño de sus ojos._

_Después de haberlo vivido, me parece un chiste tan irreal..._

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Me fui a acostar luego de ayudar a guardar todo y darme una buena ducha. Tenía intenciones de dormir pronto para no ponerme a pensar, el problema era que no tenía sueño, así que irremediablemente mis pensamientos me traicionaron y decidieron ir con Sasuke._

– Bastardo- s_usurré por lo bajo, aunque sabía que así no se iría. ¿Por qué me pasan está clase de cosas a mí? Estoy seguro que a nadie más en el mundo ha vivido semejante disparate; hay tantas cosas que no entiendo en todo esto..._

_Me pregunto: ¿en qué momento me gustó Sasuke? Es difícil darme cuenta de cuando fue, ¿siempre es tan impreciso? ¿Por qué lo empecé a querer? ¿Por qué él me quiere a mí? ¿Cuánto me quiere? Sé que lo hago feliz con sólo aceptar que me tome la mano, yo también soy feliz con eso, pero... no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que le mentí, que lo engañé. Tengo muy claro eso de que las buenas relaciones se basan en la sinceridad, Iruka siempre me lo ha dicho, sin embargo, temo decírselo y ver su reacción, temo que me deje ahora, después de ¡argh! Me he vuelto un estúpido, apuesto que hace dos semanas no estaría pensando algo de esta clase._

– Sasuke-baka- _dije contra la sábana que cubría mi rostro._

_Como por arte de magia y como si lo hubiese llamado, el móvil comenzó a vibrar bajo mi almohada._

– Hola- _dije al contestar. De verdad que no me hacía falta ver el número para saber que era él._

– "Hola, ¿te desperté?".

– No, aún no podía dormir.

– "Yo tampoco, quería oírte".

– Yo también_- respondí automáticamente y la boca se me desencajó al procesar lo que dije; nos quedamos en silencio varios segundos._

_No me digan que me estoy poniendo cursi, ¿no será que debe pasar más tiempo para eso? Vale, es cierto que quería oírlo, pero de ahí a decírselo…_

– "¿Estás seguro de que no podremos vernos mañana?"- _interrumpió el silencio que se había formado._

– Sí, estaré ocupado casi todo el día, tú deberías ir a la academia.

– "Eso ya lo sé. El problema es que aún no me creo que me hayas aceptado"- _¿Por qué dice esa clase de cosas? Es tan tonto._

– Cállate. Ya dije que no me iba a ir a ningún lado.

– "De acuerdo. Prométeme que no te irás".

– Eso es estúpido- _exclamé y él no contestó, supuse que para él esto iba en serio así que me obligué a responderle_. –No me iré a ningún lado sin avisarte, te quiero…- _que diferente es decirlo por teléfono a decirlo a la cara, sin verlo es más fácil._

– "Yo también, Naruto. Ahora sería mejor que durmieras. Buenas noches, descansa".

– Buenas noches y sueña con los angelitos- _me reí._

– "Llevo soñando contigo muchos años… nos vemos".

_Cortó y yo me quedé meditando, todo el tiempo que pasó pensando en, bueno, en mí, el niño que conoció Tetsu... ¿tan seguro estaba de que yo era ese niño? Maldito estúpido. Tomé el móvil y volví a marcar._

– "¿Pasa algo, Naruto?"- _preguntó un poco alarmado._

– No, sólo tengo una duda- _que si no la resuelvo ahora, estoy seguro que no me dejaría dormir._

– "Adelante".

– Sasuke, ¿si yo no fuera el mismo chico que conoció tu primo...?

– "Lo eres"- _afirmó, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba, era algo más... estúpido._

– No me entiendes, me refiero a que si yo no fuera él, tu...

_Me callé al escuchar que se reía suavemente, por suerte había comprendido y no tendría que decir algo ten vergonzoso._

– "De igual forma me hubiese fijado en ti. Habría desistido de buscarlo a él para estar contigo, fue lo que pensé cuando te vi en el despacho de Itachi, pero luego me dijo tu nombre y supe quien eras".

_Aquello fue una doble sorpresa, una: pensó en dejar la búsqueda del chico misterioso por mí y dos: a pesar de que sabía quién era hizo todo lo que hizo, ya no sabía que decirle, esperaba escuchar algo como eso, aunque había una parte estúpida de mi cerebro que me decía que fue por el parecido o como premio de consuelo o no sé qué otra estupidez pasó en ese momento._

– Vale.

– "¿Abrirías tu ventana esta noche?".

– ¿Eh? Por supuesto que no, hace mucho frío para tenerla abierta- _terminado de decir eso comprendí las palabras de Sasuke, ¿no estaría insinuando que...?_

– "No me refiero a eso"- _sip, era lo que pensaba_. – "¿Puedo ir a visitarte ahora?".

– Ya estuviste de visita hace un rato.

– "¿No podría dormir contigo?".

_Me sonrojé hasta la médula y aparté el teléfono de mi oreja ¡¿quería dormir conmigo? ¿No querrá decir...? No, no puede ser, debo estar imaginando cosas, Sasuke no es... no, ahora que lo recuerdo, Sasuke-teme sí es un pervertido._

– "Naru, ¿estás ahí?".

– S-sí- _aunque me hubiese gustado que me tragase la cama._

– "¿Y qué dices?".

– No, mejor que no, puede pasarte algo camino acá.

– "No creo que pase nada. Si quieres asómate por la ventana".

– ¿Eh?

_Salté de la cama, aun con el móvil pegado a la oreja y corrí las cortinas para ver..._

– Sasuke ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?- _el muy tonto estaba parado cerca de mi ventana haciéndome señas. _–Maldito bastardo, lo tenías todo planeado.

– "Hey, usuratonkashi, no me vengas a insultar. Ahora abre esa ventana".

– Olvídalo- _cerré la cortina y corté la comunicación ¿qué se cree? ¿Qué lo voy a dejar entrar? No señor, si peligra mi integridad como persona, no lo dejaré entrar. Al rato estaba llamando Sasuke-teme de nuevo._

– Ya te dije que no_- le dije antes de que me hablara._

– "¿Dejarás que me muera de frío aquí afuera?".

– Siempre puedes volver a tu casa.

– "No seas idiota y déjame entrar".

– No.

– "¡Naruto!"-_ me estaba imaginando la cara que debía tener y tuve que aguantarme la risa, debía de estar enojadísimo._

– ¿Sabías que puedo llamar a los guardias y decirles que hay un sujeto molestando en mi ventana?

– "No te atreverías".

_Abrí un poco las cortinas y vi que me amenazaba con un puño._

– "Naruto, me permites entrar, ¿por favor?"- _cambió su tono a uno suave, como si intentara convencerme._

– Sólo a Iruka haces caer con tus buenos modales- _le dije para picarlo y le oí refunfuñar unas malas palabras._

– "Está bien, no me dejes entrar, pero me quedaré aquí toda la noche, y si mañana encuentran mi cadáver congelado será tu culpa".

– Ok- _le dije, pero ya me había colgado. Me reí y me volví a meter a la cama, tarde o temprano Sasuke se iría a su casa, nadie es tan tonto para quedarse allá afuera con el frío que hace._

_Me acomodé en mi camita y me tapé hasta la cabeza, claro que primero apagué el móvil para que no me molestaran._

_Como resumen del día puedo decir que ha sido… difícil. Sucedieron muchas cosas que yo planeaba que ocurrieran después de que tuviera veinte, ah~ si esto de hacer planes nunca resulta, no como a Sasuke, que si le resultan y… y debe estar allá afuera con el frío que hace… ¡no Naruto, no debes sentirte culpable! Si el bastardo quiso quedarse ahí no es mi culpa, pero si se quiso quedar ahí es por mí… por mí que soy un mentiroso que aún no le ha dicho que lo utilizó para sacarle todo su dinero y pagar las deudas de Kakashi… ¡Argh!_

– Estúpido remordimiento_- me levanté y entreabrí la cortina un poquito, y Sasuke-baka, estaba sentado en el césped, recostado contra la pared de la casa. ¿Por qué diantres es tan obstinado? Me volví a acostar, una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra así que no tenía porque abrir, pero y ¿si se moría? ¿Si mañana encuentran su cadáver azul y congelado? Nah, ya estoy lo bastante grandecito para creer en esos cuentos, no hace tanto frío como para que se muera, a lo más un resfrío… o una hipotermia leve... o... ¡nada!_

_Estaba punto de cerrar mis ojos cuando una idea descabellada llegó a mi mente: si Sasuke era capaz de quedarse ahí toda la noche, entonces, cuando mis papás salgan mañana por la mañana lo encontrarían ahí y podrían regañarme por dos motivos; primero: dejar a Sasuke allá fuera y no abrirle la puerta, o segundo: pensar que Sasuke viene saliendo de mi cuarto, que sería mucho más peligrosa que la primera opción._

– Estúpida imaginación_- salí de la cama y me cubrí con el edredón. Bajé con cuidado las escaleras, si me tropezaba sería mi fin, y atravesé la sala tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cogí la llave que estaba en el colgador y abrí la puerta despacito –el cuarto de mis papás estaba en el primer piso– me asomé un poco y pude ver al bastardo que estaba con los ojos cerrados. _–Sasuke-_ lo llamé y se volteó a mirarme, tenía puesta su estúpida sonrisita. _–Puedes entrar- _le dije y se puso de pie y se acercó, aun sonriendo de mala forma. _–Pero no hagas ruido- _le advertí apenas moviendo los labios._

_Ambos nos deslizamos por el saló hasta alcanzar las escaleras en el más perfecto mutismo y logramos llegar a mi cuarto. Sasuke-baka inmediatamente se sentó en mi cama._

– Afuera sí que hace frío_- comentó como si llevara todo el tiempo del mundo allí._

– ¿No pudiste volver a tu casa?

– No, quería estar contigo.

– No digas eso_- me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado._

– Ven aquí_- palmeó la cama para que me fuera a sentar con él._

– No, si quieres que esté en esa cama, tú tienes que salir de ella_- mientras antes dejemos las cosas claras, mejor._

– ¿Temes que te haga algo?-_ preguntó y la estúpida sonrisa en su cara se amplió._

– No es lo que tú piensas_- ¡sí, me da miedo!_

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Abrí los ojos asustado al percatarme que estaba aprisionado entre algo que no eran mis sábanas ni mis frazadas._

_Me llevó un rato asimilar que era Sasuke el que me tenía inmovilizado contra su cuerpo, aunque creo que me hubiese dado cuenta antes si hubiese abierto los ojos primero. Al parecer Sasuke no había creído en mi promesa de que no me iría a ningún lado._

_Se veía tan tranquilo con sus ojos cerrados, boca ligeramente entreabierta y expresión de calma total, parecía un niñito de doce años, qué diferente de lo terco que es todos los días o cuando sonríe prepotentemente._

– _M_mh_- gruñó entre sueños y me apretujó más contra él, un poco más juntos y muero asfixiado; yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, sin pegarme tanto como él a mí, ¡que necesito mi espacio! Aunque debo reconocer que he dormido mejor que nunca. _

_Afuera está nublado y mis cortinas son muy gruesas así que ni se me ocurre que hora puede ser, seguramente es muy temprano._

_Ah~ insisto: qué extraña es la vida, ¿Quién iba a pensar que acabaría durmiendo con Sasuke? Así, tan tranquilos… hum, supongo que si le hubiese dicho la verdad no estaríamos tan felices, tal vez él estuviera ahora en su casa planeando una venganza u odiándome hasta la muere. Supongo que, por mi bien, guardar un secreto durante toda mi vida no va a ser tan malo, a menos que en cierto momento me baje el arrepentimiento, pero... un segundo, nadie me garantiza que voy a estar toda mi vida con Sasuke; supongamos que sean un par de meses, dos años como mucho, creo que podré aguantar hasta..._

– ¿Ocurre algo?_- su voz soñolienta me distrajo._

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

– Te ves aproblemado.

_Olvidaba su poder oculto de adivinación_. –Es que me estaba asfixiando_- dije en tono de broma y le besé el mentón, que era lo que tenía más cerca de mis labios, no me digan que eso salió de lo más dulce, parece que se me ha quedado pegado el papel._

– Buenos días- _murmuró y me acarició el cabello_. – ¿Sabes qué hora es?

– No, pero debe ser muy temprano.

– ¿Qué tan temprano?

– No tengo reloj- _¿esta clase de conversaciones son las que mantienen las parejas por las mañanas? Mmh, bastante sosas he de decir._

– ¿No te ibas a levantar temprano hoy?

– Se suponía que...

– ¡Naruto!

_Me volteé asustado a mirar a Sasuke rogando que esa voz haya sido mi imaginación; Sasuke me devolvió una mirada divertida, confirmándome que era real: Iruka estaba tras mi puerta llamándome._

– Naruto, despierta, ¿Por qué tienes la puerta cerrada?

– Ya me desperté- _exclamé con la voz demasiado aguda, típico de cuando me pongo histérico._

– Entonces abre para pasarte la ropa.

– Es que ya... ya tengo.

– Ni creas que te voy a dejar ir en esas fachas.

_Sasuke me soltó e hizo amago de levantarse, pero yo lo detuve; me quedó mirando sin entender ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaba abrir él?_

– Vamos chico, abre.

– Voy- _dije en voz alta y luego le susurré a Sasuke_. –Tú sólo guarda silencio- _me levanté y lo primero que hice fue tropezarme con las zapatillas del bastardo_. –Buenos días papá- _dije entreabriendo la puerta lo suficiente como para ocultar el interior de mi cuarto._

– Buenos días, toma- _me entregó un paquetón de ropa_. –Debes ir presentable para causarle una buena impresión al director.

– Claro- _estaba nervioso a full, creía que en cualquier momento mi papá abriría la puerta y descubriría a Sasuke en mi cama, y no era que hayamos hecho algo indebido, porque no lo hicimos, si no que por todas las cosas que puede suponer._

– Naru, ¿estás nervioso?

– No- _mi voz sonó poco convincente, espero que no me haya salido el..._

– Entonces, ¿por qué te tiembla la ceja derecha_?- ¡estúpido tic!_

– P-por nada- _iba a cerrar la puerta cuando papá pegó un empujón y la abre completamente. Estuve a punto de echarme de rodillas al suelo suplicando perdón cuando reparé que no había nadie._

– Mmh-_ papá miró a todos lados como buscando donde podría haber algo sospechoso, lo extraño era que no lo había. _–Ayer, mientras no estabas, terminé de ordenar tu cuarto- _comentó como quien no quiere la cosa y se sentó justo sobre el montículo de mantas y frazadas que estaba en los pies de mi cama, y en ese mismo instante supe que Sasuke se había escondido allí abajo, si tan sólo no hubiese dicho nada. _– ¡Naruto!_- exclamó Iruka furioso y supe que había llegado mi fin; se puso de pie indignado._

– ¿Q-qué pasa?

– Dile a tu novio que salga de ahí, inmediatamente.

_Ni siquiera tuve que decirlo y Sasuke salió completamente despeinado, pero sonriendo como si fuese el mejor día de su vida._

– Buenos días, Iruka-san_- saludó y su sonrisa se acentuó. ¿Qué no comprende que está a punto de quedarse sin pareja?_

– Empiecen a explicarme ahora.

– ¿Qué sucede?_- genial, lo que faltaba. _– ¡Tú! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi niño?_- Kakashi en su versión padre-preocupado, lo único que restaba para la reunión familiar._

_Nos miramos todos después del grito de Kakashi, aunque prefería mil veces que nos estuvieran gritando a que estuvieran esa cara de estar atando cabos porque eso era lo que me preocupaba: que estaban sacando conclusiones que ni siquiera se acercaban a la realidad._

– Empiecen con la explicación_- dijo Iruka frunciendo tanto el entrecejo que parecía tener solo una ceja y cuando hace eso es que esta muy, pero muy enojado; y dijera lo que dijera papá entendería mal, sé que sucederá así._

– B-bueno, Sasuke pasó la noche aquí.

– ¡¿Cómo que pasó la noche contigo?_- bramaron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_De acuerdo, metí la pata más rápido de lo que pensaba, si es que ya puedo ver a papá sujetando a Sasuke-baka y a Kakashi machacándolo, o en el peor de los casos matándome a mí._

– Disculpe, Iruka-san_- a buena hora se le ocurre hablar, ya pensaba que estaba solo en esto_. –Puedo jurarle que sólo dormí junto a su hijo.

– Pues lamento no creerte Sasuke, pero...

– Papá, es verdad-_ intervine, puede que si lo repetimos muchas veces nos crean._

– Le puedo demostrar que es cierto.

– ¿Cómo?_- aquella es una muy buena pregunta. Sería interesante ver como lo prueba._

– Ponga atención.

– ¡Bastardo!-_ le planté semejante puñetazo que le dejó la cara vuelta y es que el muy depravado estrujó mi… mi trasero de un sólo agarrón._

– Usuratonkashi- _se comenzó a sobar la mejilla golpeada_. –Kakashi-san, Iruka-san, si hubiese sucedido algo más entre los dos, Naruto estaría retorciéndose de dolor en el piso a caminaría de forma extraña, ustedes me comprenden.

_Kakashi soltó una risita tonta e Iruka asintió, y ninguno de las dos dijo nada, como si lo que me hizo el muy bastardo no fuese nada ¿Por qué, extrañamente, siento que siempre apoyan a Sasuke y no a mí? Menos mal soy su hijo, imagínense que fuese su vecino._

– Sasuke ¿te quedarás para el desayuno?

– Encantado.

_Lo dicho, lo quieren más a él que a mí, estoy seguro._

_Estaba molesto, así que cogí mi ropa y me fui a encerrar al cuarto de baño. Una vez ahí me quité el pijama y lo tiré al cesto de la ropa sucia; el agua de la ducha estaba perfectamente calentita cuando me metí._

_Ah, no deja de parecerme increíble esta situación, creo que me pellizcaré para saber que no estoy soñando. Técnicamente está todo bien, aunque falta que le cuente ese pequeño detalle a Sasuke, eso de que lo acepté por interés, pero ya no es por eso conste._

_Me siento miserable y no quiero arruinar este buen momento. Es algo contradictorio, tal vez debería llamar a esos programas de televisión medios extraños donde aconsejan a las parejas, si lo hiciera tendría que llamar como anónimo porque si se enteran que tiene que ver con Sasuke puede que tengamos a toda la prensa en la puerta de la casa. _

_Tendría que..._

– Hola, ¿me puedo duchar contigo?

_Me quedé de piedra al voltearme a ver al muy maldito de Sasuke, que había corrido la cortina y estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo..._

Continuará...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

**Notas: **Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el capítulo 20 de Bulletproof :D estoy contenta, porque casi concluimos este proyecto (a excepción que debo terminar de responder las reviews x.x) Y del capítulo ¿les gustó? Ah~ debo decir que a mí me ha encantado verlos en esa faceta de novios Sasuke siendo bien pegote y Naruto sin dejar sus ideas de "¿por qué me enamoré de un bastardo?" xD

Muchísimas gracias a **Susana Mode, Seiketo Nayset, veruto kaname, Soy YO-SARIEL, kaoryciel94, camiSXN, dark angel-loveless, Kazemaru-aditics, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, iyu-K.U.I, Digainz **y** Dakota Boticcelli** por dejarme un review, ya me estoy reformando y pronto recibirán sus respuestas.

Por cierto, un saludo con todo mi corazón a **Ciel neko** que nominó el fic a Mejor Romance en los **Narufics Awards** en Facebook, muchísimas gracias corazón *O* estoy emocionada, ojalá puedan votar y nominar el fic (si quieren lemon en el siguiente capítulo xD) No se la crean, espero su apoyo.

Por cierto ¿ya leyeron Kitsune no Kokoro de Takaita? ¿Y qué esperan? D: es una excelente historia, yo ya la terminé n.n y espero que también ustedes puedan leerla.

Sin más me despido, nos leemos el 22 de Mayo con el esperadísimo final de Cupido a Prueba de Balas. Cuídense mucho, los quiero~

**"...****Mi cabeza en charola de plata****…"  
-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**1723 – 200412**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Bulletproof Cupid no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para intentar responder las reviews n_n

**Notas**: Os entrego el último capítulo de esta hermosísima serie ¡disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**B****ulletproof Cupid  
****Kanari-Leona**

**Capitulo X****XI**

_— **. —**_

– **H**ola, ¿me puedo duchar contigo?

_Me quedé de piedra al voltearme a ver al muy maldito de Sasuke, que había corrido la cortina y estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo...__¡o sea que Sasuke estaba en pelotas y me miraba de forma extraña!_

– ¡Nunca!-_ sólo atiné a tirarle la pastilla de jabón y tironear de la cortina de baño para volver a cerrarla_. – ¡Bastardo! ¡Aprovechado! ¡Pervertido, suéltala_!__- le chillé, estaba consciente de que parecía una chica histérica, pero no me importaba... además, puestos en el papel..._

– Sh, no querrás que te escuchen tus padres.

_Mis ojos casi saltaron de mi cara, ¿qué demonios pensarían de mí ahora si nos ven a los dos desnudos aquí…? No, no, no, no quiero ni pensarlo._

– Ves que si cooperas todo resulta bien- _el muy bastardo había vuelto a correr la dichosa colgadura; yo la volví a tirar_. –Naruto, no seas crío.

– ¡Y tú no seas pervertido!- _seguimos tironeando de la famosa cortina hasta que... _

– ¿Ves lo que logras?

_Quedamos con la cortina en la mano… me quedé en blanco sin saber qué hacer. La estúpida cortina ya no me servía y el bastardo me miraba como si estuviese en la exposición de un museo._

– No me había fijado en ese lunar que tienes allí_- dijo indicando con su dedo cerca de mi muslo... _

– ¡No tengo ningún lunar!

_Y no se me ocurría un insulto lo suficientemente bueno para soltarle. El estar ahí, parados frente a frente, los dos desnudos resultaba algo chocante._

– Deja de mirarme- _conseguí decir con voz extraña._

– ¿Por qué dejaría de mirarte? Si eres tan...

– Cállate_- calculé las posibilidades de alcanzar la toalla que estaba detrás de Sasuke sin que éste me rozara siquiera, pero no eran muchas, además parecía que en cualquier momento se arrojaba encima mío, dispuesto al ataque._

– ¿Te acompaño en la ducha?

– No es necesario, ya he acabado_- corté el agua porque recién recordé que seguía abierta y me sentí muy estúpido, y no era por no haber cerrado la llave._

_Sasuke estaba sonriendo como si no hubiese nada más entretenido en este mundo. _

_Estuve tentado a envolverme con la cortina y salir corriendo, en menos de tres segundos deseché la idea: Sasuke también la sostenía y lo más probable es que jalara de ella antes de que yo pensara en moverla._

_Miré directamente la cara del muy pesado porque mis ojos me estaban traicionando y querían saber que había más abajo, yo no quería mirar pero mis ojos sí… no me interesaba mirar... bueno si... ¡¿Qué digo? No tenía intenciones de hacerlo aunque tal vez tenía un poco de curiosidad, para saber como estaba._

_Bajé la vista disimuladamente para comprobar que Sasuke estaba bien sanito y con todo en su lugar._

– ¿Me estás mirando?

– Claro que no_- jamás se lo reconocería._

– No tiene nada de malo.

– No lo estoy haciendo. Ahora déjame salir que tengo que acompañar a Iruka.

– Se fue hace unos diez minutos, dijo que se le hacía tarde y que si querías, después podías ir_- y pensar que papá armó semejante barullo en la mañana porque no quería salir del cuarto y se le ocurre dejarme solo con este bastardo… ¡Pero aún me queda una carta!_

– Debo preparar el desayuno para Kakashi.

– Salió casi junto con Iruka. Tenía una entrevista de trabajo.

_¿Qué clase de padres deja a su hijo solo con su novio? La mayoría evitaría esa situación ¿Kakashi tenía una entrevista de trabajo? Eso sí no me lo creo._

– Estamos solos.

– Lo noté-_ como si no me hubiese dado cuenta._

_Dio un paso hacia mí y yo me aterré, no quería que ocurriera nada extraño en este momento._

– Sasuke, ahora no…- _conseguí decirle y me miró interrogante._

– ¿Por qué no?

– ¿Es necesario?

– Naruto- _suspiró. Supongo que debo tener cara de abatimiento o qué sé yo_. – ¿Tanto te disgustaría?

– No lo sé, me da miedo- _en verdad que soy sincero cuando no debo._

– No te estoy pidiendo que tengamos relaciones sexuales.

_Me sentí tonto de nuevo y aun más cuando sentí deseos de abrazarme a él y contarle de que le estaba mintiendo, aquello era algo completamente estúpido y fuera de la situación_.

– Vale- _hice amago de acercarme para coger la toalla y poder huir._

– Quédate- _susurró extendiendo sus brazos hacia mi para atraparme, por lo que retrocedí dos pasos. _–Naruto, ¿hay algo que vaya mal?

_Ahora que lo mencionas..._

– No, sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas, ni muestras de... afecto.

– ¿No se te ha ocurrido comenzar a acostumbrarte?- _acortó nuestra distancia tres pasos más y supe que Sasuke conocía muy bien el dicho "si la montaña no viene a ti, tú ve a la montaña"._

– Sí, sí lo he pensado, tenía previsto empezar la semana que viene.

– No digas idioteces- _supe que ya no podía seguir retrocediendo cuando me topé con la fría pared y pegué un salto hacia delante, es que eso de tener el cuerpo a una temperatura y la pared a otra mucho más baja. El bastardo aprovechó aquello para abrazarme._

– Te tengo_- murmuró cerca de mi oído._

_Me ruboricé más de lo que estaba y pensé en forcejear, aunque sólo lo pensé porque preferí pasar mis manos por su cuello y dejar que me besara. Una reacción tonta tomando en cuenta que pretendía escapar. Tal vez está bien que oponga menos resistencia cuando estoy con él, mal que mal somos novios y lo quiero, tal vez tampoco debería llamarlo bastardo._

_Sasuke comenzó a acariciarme muy lento mientras seguía moviendo su boca contra la mía. Sus manos se movían inquietas sobre mi espalda pegándome más a su cuerpo y haciéndome notar su desnudez, una situación muy vergonzosa… me estaba mareando y tenía una sensación de lo más extraña en mi estómago, era como si... no sé, me sentía agobiado no de mala forma, como que quería respirar; coger grandes cantidades de aire y a la vez no quería separarme de Sasuke, quería besarlo hasta no poder más y aquello anduvo asustando a mi parte racional pero nada en mi cuerpo parecía responderme a mí, si no a Sasuke que me apretaba tanto contra él que parecía que nos fundiríamos en cualquier instante._

_Me sobresalté cuando noté las manos de mi, eh, novio, bajando por mi cadera hasta posarse sobre mi muslo y empezar a tirar hacia arriba..._

– Naruto_- susurró cuando se separó de mí, aunque no tardó ni más de dos segundos en volver a mis labios y continuó tironeándome, comprendí que quería tomarme en brazos, que le rodeara con mis piernas._

– Olvídalo_- le dije apartándome de él lo suficiente como para poder hablar. Sasuke decidió dejar su boca en mi cuello, me mordía y luego lamía en el mismo sitio donde había clavado los dientes, pero aquello me dolió igualmente._

– Para, Sasuke…- _le dije recuperando de a poco mis sentidos, se supone que yo no quería algo como esto, por lo menos aún no._

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¡Deja ya! ¡No me muerdas! ¡Sasuke, ya basta!- _exclamé alejándolo por completo de mi cuerpo. Uf, dos segundos más y cambio de estado._

– Lo siento, me pasé un poco- _me sonrió divertido ¿Qué se pasó un poco? Y eso que sólo me estaba besando, está bien que seamos novios y todo eso, pero como ya he dicho innumerables veces, no estoy listo para esto. Lo quiero y el me quiere aun así no estoy listo... y apuesto que no he sonado más nenaza en mi vida._

– Vamos a desayunar- _dije mirando a otro lado y de paso cogiendo la toalla para cubrirme._

– Me ducharé primero.

– Te espero en el comedor.

_Salí hecho una flecha del cuarto de baño y fui directo a encerrarme a mi habitación. Ahora que estoy completamente en mis cinco sentidos, debo reconocer que aquello me... asustó un poco y sí, también me gustó, pero más me asustó... es algo extraño porque me sentí tan indefenso y a la vez capaz de hacer todo, y eso que sólo fueron unos segundos. Eso, más que extraño es... ¿hay alguna palabra para describirlo? No lo creo._

_Tenía la piel seca, menos el cabello, así que no me demoré casi nada vistiéndome. Me peiné un poco el pelo, creo que me lo voy a cortar un poco pues lo tengo algo largo, si me lo peino bien hacia atrás me alcanza una colita de caballo, nah, mejor me lo dejo así, me da estilo. Fui al comedor a preparar el desayuno, creo que también tendré que preparar algo para Sasuke._

_Arreglé la mesa y al sacudir el mantel encontré una notita de Iruka explicando que se iba y más abajo la letra de Kakashi decía que tenía una entrevista de trabajo y que le deseara suerte, la manía que tienen estos dos de dejarme notitas para todo. Metí unas tajadas de pan en la tostadora antes de ponerme a preparar chocolate caliente._

_Cuando ya tenía todo listo me senté y esperé a Sasuke antes de alistar las tazas._

– Guau, el desayuno.

– No soy tan desconsiderado como para no alimentarte.

– Pensé que estarías enojado por lo de la ducha.

– Eh, no…- _bueno, quizás un poquito, la verdad, estoy más molesto conmigo mismo, por mi reacción. Debería haberme controlado más y no dejar que te pasaras de la raya, bastardo._

– Qué bueno_- se sentó yo le serví su taza y un par de tostadas, aparte me sonrojé como un maldito rabanito ¿le estoy sirviendo a Sasuke? Por Kami-sama, ¿qué me ha pasado? Si es que ya parezco ama de casa... vale, tal vez esté exagerando pero ¡argh! Él se podría haber servido perfectamente solo, pero bueno, ya lo hice. Tomé asiento frente a Sasuke. _–Te quedó muy bueno, ni muy dulce ni muy amargo_- me felicitó luego de beber un poco de chocolate._

– Gracias-_ y yo me sonrojé otra vez, estoy seguro de que parezco niñita tonta. Desquité mi rabia mascando con más fuerza de la necesaria._

– Naru, quiero que mis padres te conozcan.

– Pero si ya saben quien soy_- si mal no recuerdo cenamos con ellos en un restaurante ostentoso del centro._

– Es que ellos no eran mis padres.

_Si Sasuke no se hubiese movido tendría todo el chocolate que escupí involuntariamente encima… y ¿cómo está eso de que esas personas no eran sus padres? ¿Por qué me sale ahora con un disparate así? Y si esos no eran sus padres ¿Quién rayos eran? Esto se está poniendo sospechoso..._

– No entiendo.

– Verás, Itachi contrató a aquellos actores para probarlos.

– ¿Probarnos?

– Para saber si eran buenas personas. Y lo son, ustedes son excelentes personas, incapaces de engañar a alguien, y apenas saben mentir.

– Sí, jejeje, incapaces…_- ¡Genial! ¡Perfecto! Esto era lo último que pensaba oír... ¿probándonos? Siento que en vez de engañarlos nosotros a ellos, ellos lo hicieron con nosotros. Esto es tan estúpido, es como que todo lo que planeaba Kakashi resultara al revés, aunque igualmente nos vimos favorecidos._

– ¿Estaría bien que vinieran esta tarde? Es que mañana ya no tienen libre. El trabajo los absorbe mucho y...

– Creo que hay que consultarlo con Iruka_- tomándole el peso a la situación: ¡ahora conocería a mis verdaderos suegros! verdaderos en todo el sentido de la palabra, porque técnicamente los otros eran mis suegros falsos porque yo fingía querer a Sasuke... y ellos fingían ser sus padres... ¡Kami-sama, qué lío! ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? Mejor no me lo pregunto._

– Sí, tienes razón. ¿Terminamos de desayunar y vamos a tu viejo colegio?

_Asentí y mi estómago se revolvió, perdí completamente el apetito y recordé que todavía no le digo "eso" a Sasuke. Me parece que cargo una enorme roca sobre mis hombros, incluso tengo la impresión que en la roca esta grabada la palabra 'mentiroso'._

_La musiquita del móvil de Sasuke me sacó de mis pensamientos masoquistas._

– ¿Diga? Sí, con él ¿con quién hablo yo? ¿Tetsu?_- abrí los ojos como platos. _–No, es que me estoy quedando en casa de mi novio, sí, Naruto_- Sasuke me miraba, estudiando mis reacciones. Al parecer Tetsu aún se acordaba de mí_. –No, está ocupado en estos momentos, ¡te digo que está ocupado!…_- supongo que pidió hablar conmigo. _–Ya, nos vemos en la casa más tarde. Adiós_- colgó y suspiró pesadamente. _–Tetsu está en casa porque no encontró nada mejor que venir a pasar sus vacaciones con nosotros.

– Ah_- no se me ocurría nada más inteligente que decirle._

– De seguro quiere saber si tiene alguna oportunidad, maldito imbécil.

– No te preocupes_- le dije y le tomé la mano con la que intentaba estrangular a la pobre cuchara._

– Es un poco difícil, ¿sabes?

– Sí, pero…_- lo que iba a decir a continuación estaría clasificada dentro de las cosas más vergonzosas que pudiera llegar a decir. _–No tengo intenciones de cambiarte_- me sonrió y yo me sonrojé. _–Por ahora…_- agregué para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo._

– Me conformo con eso. No soportaría verte con mi primo.

– No seas dramático.

_Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio mucho rato, hasta que Sasuke acabó su desayuno y me agradeció; luego limpiamos un poco la cocina y salimos a camino de mi vieja escuela. Íbamos andando uno al lado del otro, conversando de los horarios de visita, porque como vamos a estar en establecimientos separados nos veríamos poco y bien sabíamos que en la Academia sólo daban libres los domingos y quizás a Sasuke ni eso pues había faltado demasiado. Tendríamos que hablarnos por teléfono o por mail; claramente Sasuke estuvo intentando convencerme para que volviera a estudiar con él, yo me mantuve firme en mi decisión._

_Al llegar a la escuela varias chicas se abalanzaron sobre Sasuke preguntándole cosas, por un momento pensé que yo pasaría inadvertido, pero al segundo tenía montones de chicas y chicos lanzándome cumplidos o pidiéndome una cita, no pensaba que era conocido, aunque supongo que esas revistas de chismes hicieron bien su trabajo. Sasuke se molestó cuando quedé rodeado de acosadores, por lo que me cogió fuertemente por la cintura y me hizo caminar hasta el edificio de oficinas, donde se suponía que estaba Iruka. Muchas chicas chillaban histéricas y nos hacían señas mientras nos alejábamos de ellas._

_La secretaria nos dejó pasar inmediatamente hasta la oficina del director, allí Iruka conversaba con él y el director le decía que ningún problema había en que me reintegrara, que iban a estar gustosos de recibirme otra vez, y que decir cuando me vio entrar junto a mi ilustre novio poco le falto pedirnos un autógrafo. Es impresionante que tan diferente tratan a las personas que son "conocidas", porque apuesto mi cabello a que si no hubiese salido en esas revistas como el novio de Sasuke me habrían puesto mil problemas para regresar a estudiar. Cuando salimos del despacho del director fue otra vez el mismo jaleo con los estudiantes, aunque con el doble de gritos y agarrones; hasta profesores había mirando la escenita._

_A paso lento deshicimos el camino hasta la casa, Iruka y Sasuke iban adelante discutiendo sobre la importancia de seguir una buena carrera universitaria, mientras que yo iba unos pasos más atrás pensando en Tetsu._

_Tetsu ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Sería tan idiota como Sasuke para que yo le gustara? Aquello resultaba tonto, y encima parecía que Sasuke lo odiaba, digo, por la forma que le habló por teléfono en la mañana ¡ah, genial! Ahora también puedo ser el centro de disputas familiares. ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo Tetsu que conocí aquella vez? Debo reconocer que me pica la curiosidad, y ¿qué pensará que esté de novio con Sasuke? Apenas y recuerdo el rostro de Tetsu, sólo sé que era muy amable y simpático, también era inteligente y astuto. Ah, lo volveré a ver esta tarde, si es que Sasuke lo permite... no creo que le baje un arranque de celos enfermizos ¿o sí?_

_Al momento de alcanzar la casa nos dimos cuenta de que Kakashi estaba apoyado en la reja, con cara de absoluta felicidad, supongo que estaba esperándonos._

– ¡Adivinen!_- chilló y antes de que hiciéramos intento de contestar él ya estaba hablando. _– ¡Conseguí el empleo! La entrevista de trabajo fue todo un éxito y me dejaron contratado de inmediato.

– Y ya que estás aceptado ¿puedo preguntar de que rayos se trataba?

– Sí, es en el Icha Icha Corp. ¡soy el primer ayudante de Jiraiya-sama!

– ¡¿Qué?- _mi papá y yo no dábamos crédito a lo que oíamos por dos razones: una, Kakashi tenía empleo y dos, estaba trabajando con el viejo pervertido._

– Lo que oyen, Jiraiya-sama me contrató para trabajar en su revista, tengo permiso para escribir una historia, o sea dos historias porque la revista es quincenal- _saltaba de un lado a otro, parecía un niñito en navidad. Un segundo; dijo ¿trabajar en la revista? Miré a Sasuke y vi que éste sonreía, Jiraiya no lo había contratado, había sido el muy bastardo, claro, como es el socio mayoritario; esto mataría a Kakashi si se enterara, porque a pesar de lo que parezca él es muy orgulloso y no soportaría que le "regalaran" un trabajo. Me acerqué a Sasuke y lo tomé del brazo para alejarlo un poco de mis padres._

– No me lo niegues_- le advertí y me miró tratando de parecer inocente_. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Tiene talento_- se encogió de hombros como si fuese lo más normal del mundo._

– Si Kakashi se entera, te mata.

– No tiene porque hacerlo_- me cogió por el mentón y me plantó un beso. _–Ese es por tu silencio.

– Tonto- _murmuré pero ya se había alejado a felicitar a papá. Se estrecharon la mano y Kakashi vino enseguida donde estoy yo._

– Naru, hijo mío, prometo que con mi primer sueldo te llevaré al parque de diversiones.

– No es necesario-_ le dije, era increíble que se recordara de aquello._

– Te lo prometí hace años, y lo voy a cumplir.

_Cuando tenía siete, Kakashi me prometió que cuando encontrara trabajo nos llevaría a Iruka y a mí a pasar todo un día en un parque de diversiones, y pues, como no había conseguido ocupación en todos estos años, pensé que lo había olvidado._

– Vale, pero ya estoy grandecito, no creo que me monte en los caballitos o algo así.

– Por supuesto que lo harás- _estiró de mis mejillas mientras que Iruka estiraba las de él y Sasuke se reía de las tonteras que estábamos haciendo._

– Iruka-san, Kakashi-san_- llamó la atención de ambos que se voltearon a verlo._

– ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?-_ preguntó Iruka extrañado, me miró a mi como buscando una explicación, yo sólo me encogí de hombros._

– Me gustaría que fueran a comer a mi casa. Creo que sería una buena idea para que mis padres conocieran mejor a Naruto.

– Claro, encantados_- respondió papá y como si aquello fuera una alarma de evacuación, nos empujó a todos hacia dentro y a la vez se despedía de Sasuke diciendo que lo veríamos a las dos en su casa._

_Cuando entramos Kakashi cogió a Iruka y empezó a bailar con él de seguro todavía estaba contento porque tenía empleo, y papá le reclamaba que debían aprestarse para la comida en casa de mi... novio. Apuesto que si supieran la casita que se gasta se le quitarían todas las ganas de ir... lo mismo si se enteraran que la vez pasada no cenamos con los verdaderos padres de Sasuke; me pregunto si debería hacerme el sorprendido o debía contarles. Estaba concentrado en eso cuando tuve que subir corriendo a mi cuarto porque oí levemente la musiquita de mi móvil, al tomar el aparatito supe que era Itachi:_

– Hola Naruto.

– Hola, ¿sucede algo?

– No, es que llamó Sasuke para decir que vienen a comer con nosotros, ¿es verdad?

– Eh, sí_- que rápido vuelan las noticias._

– Genial. Y fue una verdadera lástima que te fueras tan temprano ayer, la fiesta estuvo fantástica.

– Me imagino.

– No, no te lo imaginas-_ vale, no me lo imagino, por su emoción supongo que fue mucho mejor. _–Si, y como media hora después de que te fuiste la novia de Neji, Hinata, recordó que fue compañera tuya durante el kínder e incluso de que habían sido novios.

– ¿Eh, en serio?_- vaya, supongo que por eso me sonaba un poco su cara._

– Si, hubieras visto la cara de Neji. Bueno, ahora debes estar preparándote para venir. ¿Me creerías si te digo que mamá está eufórica?

– ¿Por qué?-_ esto ya me está asustando._

– Porque por fin va a conocer al novio de su hijo y eso es importantísimo para los padres. Er, supongo que Sasuke te explicó lo de la vez pasada.

– Lo hizo.

– Cierto. Te llamaba para darte un par de consejos para cuando vengas a casa.

– ¿Unos… consejos?

– Claro, no permitiré que llegues así como así, sería como tirarte a los leones y más que Tetsu está en casa_- lo había olvidado por un segundo. _– Pon mucha atención,

– Claro_- ¿Qué clase de consejos me dará?_

– Primero: mi mamá te hará un interrogatorio completísimo, te preguntará hasta por tus mascotas, no es que sea entrometida, si no porque te hará un rápido psicoanálisis_- ¿Cómo que un psicoanálisis? ¿Pensé que sería menos horrible de lo que pensaba?_

– ¿Por qué?

– Mamá es psicóloga y pues, creo que quiere asegurarse de que su hijo está con una persona equilibrada. Segundo: no mires a papá a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué?-_ y yo que pensaba que mi familia era la loca._

– Sentirá que le tienes mucha confianza y mi padre odia a las personas así. Él te dará la confianza cuando crea que eres digno de recibirla. Tercero: cuida cada uno de tus movimientos porque ambos presienten el miedo y el nerviosismo. Por último: por nada del mundo intenten impresionarlos.

– Vale- _creo que se me quitaron las pocas ganas que tenía de conocer a mis suegros._

– ¿Naruto?- _me sorprendió escucharlo._

– ¿Deidara?-_ ¿qué rayos...?_

– Si, soy yo. Todo lo que te dijo Ita-chan es cierto, a mi tocó vivirlo en carne propia, así que esta es una pequeña ayuda para que te los ganes.

_Esto si que es raro_. –Gracias, supongo.

– Por nada, para eso estamos- _respondieron a coro_. –No vemos.

_Cortaron antes de que alcanzara a despedirme. Rayos, encima ahora debo ganarme a mis suegris... ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil? No, miento, difícil se me va a poner cuando tenga que decirle eso a Sasuke porque tengo que decírselo, ¿cierto? Aunque no tendría que... ¡argh! ¿Por qué demonios tengo que sentirme mal? ¿Será porque quiero a Sasuke y no quiero mentirle? ¿O sólo porque soy tonto sin remedio? No sé porque Iruka tuvo que criarme tan bien. Bueno, ahora debo concentrarme en prepararme para ir a la casa de Sasuke y enfrentar todas las atrocidades que puedan suceder allí._

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Estábamos los tres parados afuera de la gran mansión Uchiha._

_Después de mucho dar vueltas y tener a un Iruka histérico escogiéndonos ropa adecuada para la ocasión entre la poca que teníamos, finalmente nos vestimos los tres de camisa, ellos con pantalones de tela y yo con jeans; más sencillos, imposible. Y ahora estábamos allí afuera buscando por lo menos un timbre o alguien para que nos dejara pasar o eso era lo que hacía yo, porque Iruka y Kakashi admiraban la construcción con la boca que ya les llegaba al suelo. Cuando me di por vencido decidí llamar a Sasuke, busque el número en el móvil y le marqué._

– "¿Sucede algo?"

– Sí, no sé como diantres entrar a tu casa.

– "Ah, lo siento olvidé decirle al portero que debía estar atento. Dame dos segundos"_- se oyó el típico tono de espera. _–"Ahora el portero les abrirá. Nos vemos".

– ¿Qué pasó?- _preguntó papá acomodándole el cabello a Kakashi._

– Le avisé a Sasuke que ya estaba...

_Me quedé en silencio cuando se acercaron tres tipos hasta la verja, todos con cara de perros guardianes, eran como la personificación de los "perritos" de Itachi. Uno de ellos digitó una clave, supongo, en un aparatito que tenía en la mano y las puertas se abrieron._

– Bienvenidos-_ dijeron todos a la vez haciendo una pequeña reverencia, nosotros solo atinamos a hacer un gesto con la cabeza. Otro de los tipos se paró frente a nosotros_

–Sean tan amables de seguirme_- se volteó y comenzó a caminar hasta la casa, allí, cerca de la puerta de principal, estaba el tercer sujeto, sostenía la puerta abierta, volvió a decirnos "bienvenidos" y nos dejó entrar._

_Ya adentro no atendió el ejército de empleados y nos condujeron a un salón en el extremo grande, allí de pie estaba Itachi con Deidara del brazo, otra pareja que suponía eran los padres de Sasuke, eran muy parecidos a los "supuestos" padres de la cena pasada... al verlos me entró la duda, y no sería la primera vez que Sasuke me mintiera con algo... un segundo, ¿no se supone que las relaciones están fundadas en la sinceridad y confianza? Entonces ¿por qué rayos Sasuke me ha mentido tanto? Yo tengo una miserable mentira y él ya ha ocupado hasta los comodines, es algo injusto; aunque si lo pensamos bien... Sasuke termina contándome todos sus planes y yo... yo no le he contado... ¡argh! Mejor pienso en otra cosa. Bueno, al lado de los señores Uchiha estaba Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y del otro lado había un chico que fácilmente podría pasar por el hermano de mi novio, aunque debo admitir que tenía cierto encanto diferente ¿qué? Ya no tengo porque sentirme culpable de ver a los chicos de otra forma. Era obvio que ese era Tetsu._

_Tetsu era un par de centímetros más bajo que Sasuke y también algo más delgado, ambos tenían el mismo tono de piel y cabello, aunque Tetsu lo usaba más largo en una trencita tras su espalda y sus ojos negros brillaban tras unos lentes de montura cuadrada, además de un sugerente percing de argolla en una esquina de su boca, vestía de negro y blanco en conjunto: un chico bastante bien parecido._

– ¡Naru-chan!_- saludó acercándose a mí y abrazándome, como recuperándose del shock de verme. Yo me quedé congelado en mi lugar por lo que pude notar a la perfección las miraditas envenenadas y celosas de mi novio. _–Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

– -chan-_ le dije apenas y fue cuando Sasuke me tomó de un brazo y tiró de mi hasta apartarme de su primo._

– Tetsunosuke, traje a Naruto para que conociera a mi familia_- por el tono de la voz de Sasuke supe que estaba mucho más que enojado. Miré a mis papás buscando ayuda pero parecían estar en otra dimensión observando todo, de seguro estaban encandilados o qué sé yo._

– Tienes razón_- ahora que hablaron casi el mismo tiempo tienen igual timbre de voz_. – ¿Ellos son tus padres?

– S.sí.

– Muy buenas tardes, señores Hatake. Un placer conocerlos.

– Buenas tardes_- saludó Iruka feliz de toparse con otro chico educado, Kakashi sólo asintió con la cabeza. _–El gusto es nuestro.

_Tetsu también les sonrió de forma deslumbrante y me tomó la mano que no cogía Sasuke._

– Hace tiempo que quería verte, hablar contigo.

– imagino- _no se me ocurría qué diablos decirle._

– Si, si, tal vez luego puedan conversar_- el muy bruto de mi novio me arrastró hasta quedar frente a sus padres. _–Papá, mamá, él es Naruto; mi novio.

– Un gusto_- la voz del padre de Sasuke era de esas que te suenan autoritario hasta para decir "feliz navidad" y como me dijo Itachi, no lo miré a los ojos._

– Bienvenido, Naruto-kun-_ me atreví a mirar un poquito a la madre de Sasuke y le sonreí tímidamente, ella también me sonrió e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, se ve una mujer muy dulce, no me la imaginaba así, por lo menos no después de lo que dijo Itachi sobre el psicoanálisis._

– Ellos son los padres de mi novio, Kakashi e Iruka Hatake_- mis padres asintieron y lo mismo hicieron los de Sasuke._

– ¿Qué tal si tomamos asiento?

– Muchas gracias.

_La madre de Sasuke me indicó que me sentara a su lado mientras que Itachi ya iniciaba una conversación con mis padres y el suyo, Deidara hablaba con Tetsu, así que supongo que... ahora viene lo peor._

– Naruto-kun, ¿Qué piensas de mi hijo?

– Ah... bueno creo que es un buen chico...-_ le miré a los ojos y la mamá de Sasuke parecía otra y parecía ordenarme que le dijera toda la verdad. _–Aunque hay algunas veces en que su personalidad es un poco complicada y no lo entiendo muy bien_- y no pude resistirme._

– ¿De verdad? Creo que pensamos igual.

– Eh, pues es difícil saberlo porque conozco a Sasuke menos tiempo que usted.

– ¿Lo conoces tan poco y ya lo amas?

– Es que... yo no he dicho que lo ame- _me miró interrogante y yo me sequé las manos sudadas en el pantalón. _–Lo conozco hace poco pero lo quiero mucho, no sé si lo amo aún porque sería muy pronto para decirlo, no sé si me entienda.

– A la perfección- _me sonrió cálidamente y yo suspiré de alivio. Punto a favor que fuera psicóloga, a lo mejor me ayuda a comprenderme a mi mismo_. –Tengo entendido que ya no volverás a la Academia, ¿Por qué?

– Ah, es que no es lo mío.

– ¿Por qué decidiste ir?

– Porque quería variar un poco- _creo que ya sé porque Sasuke hace tantas preguntas, es de familia, me pregunto si también será capaz de adivinar el pensamiento._

– Eres una persona interesante, Naruto-kun.

– Gracias, supongo.

_La señora Uchiha continuó con el interrogatorio, hasta me preguntó por mis colores preferidos, qué deporte practicaba y qué era lo primero que hacía al levantarme y al acostarme, y así un sinfín de cuestiones hasta que pareció decidir que era medianamente normal y compatible, de algún modo extraño, con su hijo. _

_Luego le tocó el turno al padre de Sasuke. El señor Uchiha me bombardeó con más preguntas sobre mi situación escolar y económica, me pidió hasta que opinara sobre política y la extinción masiva de las especies del amazonas, creo que a su parecer contesté todo muy bien porque me revolvió el pelo de forma "cariñosa", por no decir que casi me arrancó la cabeza de un manotazo que pretendía ser amigable. Itachi y Deidara me hacían gestos de que todo iba muy bien, pero como las conversaciones iban rotando me correspondía con Tetsu._

– ¿Cómo has estado?

– Muy bien…-_ me sentí nervioso y más al notar la mirada de Sasuke clavada en mi espalda_. – ¿Y... tú?

– No tan bien, te extrañaba- _me sonrojé hasta la raíz del pelo, no recordaba que fuera tan lanzado_. –Y tus conversaciones, aunque haya sido sólo por una semana, ha sido la mejor de mi vida y ahora...

– ¿De qué hablan?- _estoy seguro que se quedó callado cuando Sasuke fue a sentarse en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba yo y me tomó la mano._

– De nada que te importe.

– Ah, seguro. Naruto, ¿estás bien?- _asentí levemente un poco asustado por la mirada de mi novio._

– ¿Cómo has andado académicamente, Naruto?

– Creo que... bien_- dije apenas, algo avergonzado. _– ¿Y tú?

– Muy bien. Tengo plaza asegurada en la mejor universidad para estudiar medicina.

– ¿Y quieres que él te felicite?

– Sasuke, no seas así- _le reclamé_. –Ya hablamos de eso- _le recordé, pues se estaba volviendo bastante desagradable._

– No te preocupes, Naru.

_Opté por quedarme callado luego de eso, ambos primos continuaron con frases mordaces y envenenadas compitiendo por estupideces e intentando dejar en ridículo al otro. Miré a mis padres que estaban conversando amenamente con los padres de Sasuke e Itachi y Deidara, todos muy felices. Luego de una media hora más pasamos a almorzar, siguieron las conversaciones sobre el ciclo migratorio del zancudo polinesio y acerca de la diversidad del césped de los jardines de Madagascar. Por supuesto que siguieron los comentarios irónicos entre Tetsu y Sasuke y el resto ni enterados. _

_Lo que quedaba de la tarde estuvimos conversando en grupo sobre mi infancia y la de Sasuke, esos siempre son los temas favoritos de los padres... a propósito, parece que ni cuenta se han dado de que los otros tipos de la vez pasada no eran lo verdaderos progenitores de Sasuke, en fin. Entre anécdota y anécdota Itachi y Deidara se retiraron y yo acabé sentado en medio de Tetsu y Sasuke, creo que Sasuke es un poco tonto, ya le dije que no lo pensaba cambiar –por ahora– y que no había nada de qué preocuparse, parece que esta demasiado asustado o algo así, aunque no lo quiere demostrar. Para mí, Tetsu sólo es una fuente de nervios y quizás un posible futuro amigo, nada más, no negaré que es guapo y todo, pero yo ya lo escogí a él, aunque creo que no sea capaz de decirle todo lo que pienso. Creo que estoy bien con Sasuke y tengo muy presente que debo decirle aquello si no quiero sufrir de ulcera gástrica._

_Mi novio. Mi novio Sasuke, qué raro se me hace, pero creo que es lo mejor de todo lo que ha pasado, a cada segundo que pasa siento que lo voy queriendo un gramito más... ¡Kami-sama, que cursi fue eso! Supongo que es parte del proceso de querer de esta forma a alguien._

_Cerca de las siete de la tarde Sasuke me invitó a pasear por los jardines, no los mismo de la noche pasada, si no que a unos invernadero bien bonitos. Estuvimos en silencio todo el tiempo, eso también es extraño, porque cuando estás con esa "persona especial" las palabras sobran, no necesitas hablarle para que te abrace o te bese, ni tampoco para darle tu autorización, me parecía creer que podía comprender todo y cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke... y eso que no lo conozco hace mucho o por lo menos en "tiempo real" porque en otra medida siento que lo conozco cada vez más._

– ¿Qué piensas de Tetsunosuke?

_Le miré divertido y el frunció el entrecejo._

– Que es una persona muy agradable.

– Ya y ¿qué más?

– Nada más.

– ¿Es guapo?

– Mmh sí, supongo que sí.

– Naruto, tú...

– Sinceramente, pensaba que eras un bastardo engreído, preocupado de ti mismo y por sobre todo seguro.

– ¿Qué?

– Sasuke, ya dije que…– _me sonrojé por lo que iba decir, sería vergonzoso e innecesario, pero tenía que decirlo, o si no... _–Te-te quiero... y por ahora íbamos a estar juntos.

– Te amo.

_Me plantó semejante beso que estoy casi seguro que me robó el aire de los pulmones y así estuvimos mucho más rato besándonos de vez en cuando pero de forma suave, intercambiando un par de palabras e intentando ajustar el horario de visitas, eso es un tema que nos preocupaba bastante, bueno, más a él que mí, pero preocupante al fin y al cabo... aunque hay algo más importante. Argh, ya no sé cuantas veces lo he recordado en lo que va del día, si es que soy un caso perdido en cuanto a culpabilidad._

– Sasuke...

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Tú… tú promete que no te enojarás.

– No puedo prometerte eso.

– Vale-_ si, aquello fue estúpido pero si pasaba, pasaba... vamos, se lo tengo que decir ahora o si no me sentiré mala persona, pareciera que llevara años guardando el secreto. _–Ya sé, pero...

– Habla, prometo escucharte y comprender.

– Supongo que con eso basta.

– Adelante.

– Es que igual es un tema difícil y siento que te estoy engañando si no te lo digo.

– Naruto, me estás poniendo nervioso- _yo ya estoy nervioso y no me quejo._

– Verás, es que... ayer me preguntaste si yo... de verdad te había usado para sacarte dinero, ¿lo recuerdas?

– Sí, ¿por qué?- _se movió hasta quedar frente a mí con semblante preocupado. Su expresión logró que se me revolviera más el estómago y que me empezara a doler la cabeza._

– Pues… desde cierto punta de vista, por ahí, tal vez, quizás, puede ser que tú… bueno, acertaras.

– ¿Qué?

_De un momento a otro me sentí como si me hubieran puesto una inyección de cafeína y que si no hablaba, moriría._

– Pues, que acertaste con eso de sacar dinero... digamos que era lo que quería en un principio, pero luego ya no, porque me gustaste, pero juro que era sin intenciones malas, sólo era por lo de la casa y no sabíamos que hacer y entonces apareciste tú y eras perfecto pero luego ya no porque... no sé, me empezaste a gustar de verdad no sé cuando y después decidiste ser mi novio y creo que ahí yo ya estaba confundido aunque no lo recuerdo, pero de verdad que fue sin intención. Estaba asustado y ahora no sé que pasará, te juro por lo que quieras que no fue mi intención hacerle daño a nadie. Y no soy estafador y... y... Sasuke, de verdad que no soy malo, sólo quería... quería ayudar a mis papás y no pensábamos en ti como blanco inmediato, sólo que se fueron dando las cosas y creo que estoy repitiendo lo mismo a cada rato y que de verdad no quise, te lo juro. Ahora yo te quiero y tenía que decírtelo o si no iba a ser una mala persona en realidad, porque te estaba engañando y te mentí, te mentí dos veces y les mentí a los chicos... pero ahora es verdad y... y... Sasuke…- _me abrazó y yo me quedé callado. Tenía mi corazón latiendo a un millón por hora. _– Sasuke yo...

– Sh, no importa.

– Pero...

– Ya, no importa. ¿Pensaste que no me había dado cuenta? Creo que ya te dije que mentir se te da pésimo, sólo esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

– ¿Ya sabías?- _¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Me hubiese ahorrado tantas horas de nerviosismo y del principio de ulcera._

– Naruto- _me revolvió el pelo_. –Hiciste tontera y media para conseguirte "un novio rico", eres demasiado obvio. Ya te he dicho que te amo y aunque hubieses sido una mala persona no hubiese podido dejar de quererte, eso sería imposible. Me alegro de que seas tan…- _¿tonto? ¿Iluso? ¿Simple? ¿Mentiroso? _–Inexperto en mentir, no eres una mala persona, tus padres tan poco lo son. También agradezco que te hayas fijado en mí.

– Se supone que a mí no me gustaban los hombres- _Sasuke se rió_. –Supongo que el idiota de cupido hace lo que se le antoja.

– Si quieres echarle la culpa a cupido, ten en cuenta de que aparte de ciego es a prueba de balas.

– Eso es algo que Kakashi no entendió.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A nada. Entonces ¿no pasa nada?- _nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan inseguro, supongo que así se sentía Sasuke por lo de Tetsu._

– No, no pasa nada. ¿No hay algo más que quieras contarme?

_Veamos, qué más no le he dicho, nah, está bien que guardé mis secretillos, por ahora eso era lo que más me atormentaba_. –Nop.

– Supongo que podré restituirte el Uzumaki- _oh, cierto, le había devuelto la famosa gargantilla._

– No, sin regalos caros...

– Naruto- _dijo con voz cansada_. – ¿Es necesario que te diga que si quieres puedes quedarte con todo mi dinero? A mí no me importa, mientras estés aquí; conmigo.

_Me puse como un tomate con eso, pero al rato me besó._

– Te amo- _dijo cerca de mi oreja._

– Te quiero- _apenas le susurré aquello. Tendría que superar eso, lo de avergonzarme._

– Por ahora.

– Por ahora. Después puede que te odie… o quizás hasta llegue a amarte- _me miró enojado y yo me solté para empezar a caminar a la casa, que si no, mis padres ya iban a empezar a pensar cosas raras._

_— **x — x — x —**_

**_1 año después._**

_En algún segundo había llegado a pensar que la historia del novio rico acabaría con mis padres y yo huyendo en un convertible rojo ultimo modelo por una solitaria carretera cercana a la costa, arrojando billetes por la venta... así mismo como se ven en Hollywood, pero como las cosas de ese tipo pasan en las películas; aquí estoy. _

_En resumidas cuentas ya me gradué y estoy en la universidad estudiando bioingeniería, tiene demasiadas matemáticas pero es lo que quiero, tengo una beca que me cubre casi toda la carrera y lo que no, lo pago con mi sueldo. Si, estoy trabajando. Supongo que se podría definir como trabajo de medio tiempo, aunque gano un sueldo de tiempo completo. Nunca pensé que acabaría trabajando como modelo, pero de una u otra forma hay que ganarse el dinero en estos días._

_Como rechacé cientos de propuestas de la revista pervertida, Noriko-senpai y Alexia-senpai me ofrecieron hacer de modelo en una revista gothic lolita... si, ahora me pongo vestidito y medias de encaje, más una peluca de rizos azulados y tanto maquillaje en la cara que piensan que soy chica y me llaman "Aoi" por mis ojos y la peluca; también tengo fan club y pertenezco al grupo Niji-iro, porque poso con una chica de pelo verde, Midori y una de cabello anaranjado, Orenjii. Es una verdadera locura, pero debo pagar la universidad y dinero a mis padres no les voy a pedir... _

_Kakashi está feliz en su empleo, se la pasa en MI laptop escribiendo sus perversiones, muchos de mis compañeros creen que las escribo yo... si Kakashi no fuera tan tacaño consigo mismo esto no me pasaría. Iruka esta ejerciendo su profesión: maestro de primaria, gracias a un contacto de la madre de Sasuke logro ser contratado en una escuela de por aquí cerca, se siente pleno y contentísimo._

_Y a pesar de todo lo que pensaba, sigo de novio con Sasuke, dentro de un par de días cumplimos un año juntos. La verdad es que no pensaba que íbamos a durar tanto... sobre todo por las peleas estúpidas que tenemos de vez en cuando, es que si el no fuera tan idiota, obstinado y ¡argh! Me vive sacando de mis casillas, pero como dice Itachi: "las peleas condimentan un poco la relación" y supongo que es parte de su personalidad. ¡Ah! También el muy bastardo me pidió en matrimonio a mis padres –que por supuesto no se negaron– y la fecha es de aquí a nueve años más, pero eso no le impide recordarme cada cierto tiempo cuantos días, meses y años faltan para aquello._

_**-flash back-**_

– Naruto.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Es muy temprano- _tanto que aún sigo vestido con el pijama, si no fuera por los insistentes golpes en la puerta de la casa, no me habría levantado._

– Ya lo sé- _consultó el bastardo en su reloj, apenas eran las seis de la mañana de un día sábado. ¿Quién podía levantarse a esa hora un día sábado?_

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Puedo pasar?

– Vale, entra- _muy a mi pesar tuve que dejarlo entrar._

– ¿Pasa algo, Sasuke?

– Lamento venir tan temprano, Iruka-san- _se disculpó ante papá que había parecido en pijama también._

– Ah, tenías que ser tú.

– Buenos días, Kakashi.

– Sasuke, lo que seas que tengas que decir; dilo rápido- _no pude evitar bostezar ampliamente, rascándome una oreja. _–Tal vez aún pueda ir a dormir unas horas más.

– Pon atención- _se aclaró la garganta mientras se ubicaba frente a mí. _–Anoche estuve meditando sobre cierta situación y llegué a la conclusión de que debo proponerte algo.

– ¿Qué sería?

– Kakashi, está hablando con Naruto.- _le reprendió Iruka._

– Escúpelo- _susurré con otro bostezo._

– Quiero que te cases conmigo.

– ¡¿Qué?- _gritamos todos, despertándonos por completo._

– ¡T.tú estás loco!- _me llevé las manos a la cabeza para no dirigirlas al cuello de mi novio. _– ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que nos vamos a casar si apenas llevamos un mes juntos?

– ¡Eso! ¡MI hijo no se casa contigo!- _Kakashi si que no resistió las ansias de asesinar a su yerno y se arrojó directo a golpearlo, pero fue apenas detenido por Iruka._

– Explícate, Sasuke- _le exigió este._

– Que pretendo casarme con su hijo- _se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._ –Por supuesto que esto sería en un futuro.

– Ah, eso cambia las cosas...

– Por supuesto que no las cambia. Yo no quiero casarme- _dije mirando casi con odio a Sasuke._

– Naruto, estoy hablando de un futuro relativamente lejano.

– ¿Cuánto sería eso?

– Diez años.

– Estás bromeando.

– Sí, mira como bromeo- _dijo en tono sarcástico._ –Mira como me río, jajaja, equis de, equis de… no es broma.

– Dije que no quiero casarme.

– Y yo dije "quiero que te cases conmigo" nunca dije "¿aceptas casarte conmigo?".

– ... ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Que te vas a casar conmigo en un plazo de diez años.

– ¡No! ¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Dame derecho a elegir siquiera!

– Hay tiempo para decidir- _y me dejó callado con un beso en los labios._

_— **End flash back—**_

_Por cierto, Tetsu no se fue del país y es mi compañero de carrera, cosa que también molesta mucho a Sasuke, después de todo, ya que él continúa con su último año en la Academia y después piensa estudiar artes visuales o algo parecido._

_De vez en cuando nos juntamos con los chicos de la Academia a ver una película, ir a bailar o simplemente ir a pasear por ahí para conversar. Sai y Gaara siguen juntos aunque pelean el cuádruple de lo que yo peleo con Sasuke-teme, Lee rompió con su novia y ahora esta saliendo con la recepcionista de Jiraiya, Neji y Hinata se casan a fin de año y Deidara e Itachi parten en dos meses más a recorrer el mundo buscando postales para un proyecto que tiene ambos._

_Bueno, somos felices, tenemos todo lo que se podría tener, una vida relativamente tranquila y buena salud._

_— **x — x — x —**_

– Listo, Naruto-kun, nos vemos la próxima semana.

– Vale-_ ¡argh! Literalmente estos tacones me están matando, me quedan tan pequeños que me están lastimando los tobillos._

– Hasta la otra semana, Naruto-kun.

– Nos vemos.

– Adiós chicas, cuídense_- después de que Midori y Orenjii se fueron se me acercó Noriko-senpai para hablarme._

– Las fotos quedaron preciosas.

– Que bien, así no habrá que repetir- _me quité la peluca pues ya me había empezado a picar._

– Si, bueno, con Alexia-chan estábamos pensando en cambiarte de grupo.

– ¿Por qué?- _no, ahora no me despidan, que me he endeudado un poco para comprarle un obsequio a Sasuke, además tengo que pagar las fotocopias de los libros, el pasaje del metro, la cuota de mi laptop, la comida de Kyuubi y..._

– Porque opacas a las otras chicas.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que oyes. Naruto-kun, la dirección quiere que trabajes en portada y en la ropa de Himawari Hime y...

– Y la de Moi-même-Moitiè- _completó Alexia-senpai y a mi casi me da algo... cualquier mortal sabría que esas dos marcas son las más importantes en el género y que si te hablan de ahí es que eres casi perfecto._

– ¿Aceptas? Claro que eso acarrearía una subida de sueldo y tal vez conocer a los diseñadores.

– Claro que acepto.

– Ok, entonces ven mañana a hablar con el director.

– Por supuesto.

_Casi podría saltar si no fuera por los malditos zapatos que amenazan con cercenarme los tobillos. _

_En el camarín me quito el vestido, el maquillaje y todo lo que tenga que ver con las niñas y me visto normal, con mis jeans y mi camiseta. Pero claro, tengo que llevarme un par de vestidos a mi casa pues pasé a romper unas cintas y tendré que repararlos si no quiero que me maten._

_Me voy casi volando a tomar el metro para llegar a casa porque Sasuke hoy quedó en ir a verme, tuvo que pedir el famoso "permiso oficial" a la directora para que lo dejara salir, el permiso consiste en un fajo de billetes para la fundación "Hokage" y anda a saber de qué es esa fundación. A esta hora papá tiene que estar en clases y Kakashi con Jiraiya recopilando información ¡cierto! Mañana quedé para hacer un trabajo con Tetsu, debo estar a las nueve en la biblioteca central, también tengo laboratorio de química y debo repasar para el examen de física, pero también tengo que hablar con el director de la revista y... tengo que ir a ver a Kyuubi, porque si no los de "Adopta un Animalito Salvaje" me lo quitan ¡Ah estaré demasiado ocupado!_

_Iba doblando en la esquina cuando me fije en que Sasuke ya estaba apoyado en la reja de mi casa, esperando. Me da flojera correr hasta allá así que camino de lo más tranquilo hasta estar frente a él._

– Hola- _me toma por el mentón y acerca su boca a la mía para besarme casi con violencia, supongo que es porque hace más de una semana que no nos vemos. Paso mis manos por su cuello para afirmarme de algún lugar, que si no termino de rodillas en el suelo._

– Te extrañé.

– Yo no tanto. Tetsu no me lo permite.

– Usuratonkachi.

– Pero si es verdad, está toda la mañana hablando de ti.

– Ya, ¿eso debo creerlo?- _Si, a mi también me pareció increíble, creo que Tetsu lo admira o algo así. _– ¿Entramos o nos quedamos aquí todo el día?

– A mí no me importa.

– A mí tampoco, pero a tus vecinos si puede importarle.

_Creo que lo único malo de toda esta situación es que me he vuelto un poco-demasiado cursi o cariñoso, ¡si es que no se como llegué a convertirme en esto! Sospecho que por culpa de Sasuke estoy así... por supuesto que a él también le baja lo romántico y hay un momento específico en que mi novio se pone especialmente meloso: cuando intenta convencerme de que lo hagamos; y es que en todo este tiempo juntos nunca lo hemos hecho, respetando mi decisión... aunque ahora último se ha puesto difícil en ese aspecto y le cuesta más separarse de mí, como la última vez, cuando veíamos una película en mi casa y empezamos un beso tras de otro hasta que me tenía recostado en el sofá sin camiseta, ahí fue cuando decidí detenerme, pero él no parecía querer parar y continuó hasta desabrocharme el pantalón y él quedar también medio desnudo. Solo se estuvo quieto cuando mis padres abrieron la puerta y nos vieron de esa forma tan... comprometedora. Claro que se armó semejante jaleo y Sasuke terminó en el jardín y yo encerrado en mi cuarto._

_Debo reconocer que fue algo divertido ver a Kakashi asumiendo su rol sobreprotector: tomó a Sasuke de una oreja y lo hizo salir tal cual estaba, a mí me sostuvo por un brazo y me mandó a meditar lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Hubo otra vez en que estábamos en su departamento, empezamos a conversar y otra vez con besito-besito y a los dos segundos ya me tenía contra la pared tratando de sacarme la ropa, justo cuando iba empezar a gritarle, llegaron Sai y Gaara y estuvieron toda la tarde con nosotros._

_Hoy quedamos en pasar toda la tarde juntos. Tal vez veamos una película o cocinemos algo, me había prometido ramen, que por cierto, le queda exquisito._

– ¿Cómo te fue?-_ me preguntó mientras me seguía a mi cuarto. Pensaba dejar ahí los vestidos para arreglarlos más tarde._

– Puedo decir que me ascendieron.

– ¿Es bueno eso?

– Por supuesto. Ganaré más dinero y tendré que vestirme con las dos marcas más importantes del mercado.

– Y pensar que te negabas tanto al principio.

_Claro, a ningún chico le hace gracia que le propongan a modelar vestidos, aunque cuando te hablan de la paga, asunto arreglado._

– Ya me acostumbré a eso- _miré hacía otro lado avergonzado. Es difícil aceptar que a estas alturas hasta le encontré el lado amable a las faldas._

– ¿Y cuando te veré con vestido?

– Cuando salga la revista- _para qué lo pregunta si tiene todas y cada una de las revistas en las que salgo, al igual que Iruka y las desquiciadas del club de fans._

– No me refería a eso- _se aproximó para tomarme de la cintura y acercarme a él_. –Si no que de vivo y en directo.

– Olvídalo- _lo aparté de un empujón._

– Vamos, como regalo de aniversario no estaría mal. Lo modelas un rato y ya.

_Por supuesto que no haré algo tan... humillante; el hecho de que me vea Sasuke lo hace humillante, así no funciona._

– Ya dije que no.

– Sólo te estoy pidiendo un pequeño favor.

– No es pequeño y además ya sé que regalarte- _claro, le regalaré algo económico, lindo y que quepa en una bolsa de papel mediano, aun no sé qué es, pero debe tener esas características._

– Pero si lo haces te ahorrarías el dinero y podrías usarlo para pagar la cuota del zoológico.

– ¿Practicas negociación o algo así?-_ me disgusta esa actitud, que siempre tenga respuesta y solución para todo._

– No, pero es bueno saber si puede resultar.

_Maldito imbécil... _–No resultó.

– Por favor- _me acarició lentamente la mejilla, hacía eso a forma de súplica, si es que ya lo he aprendido a conocer bastante bien en este tiempo._

– Sasuke, ya me ves en las revistas con vestido ¿no te basta eso?- _sabía cual era la respuesta, no se le iba a ir de la cabeza hasta que lo hiciera. Pasó exactamente lo mismo cuando quiso que hiciera esa "sesión de fotos privadas" que ni me gusta recordar, me hizo usar ropa que ni pensé que existía y doblarme de distintas formas para obtener las poses que quería. Fue traumático._

– No, porque no es lo mismo un papel que verte frente a mí- _me dio un beso rápido en los labios, ¡argh! Como lo odio, estoy seguro que en media hora más voy a terminar cediendo_. –Sólo cinco minutos.

– No, porque debo ponerme la peluca, el maquillaje, no tengo los zapatos y...

– Dije que quería verte a ti con vestido, no a tu personaje.

– ¿Sabes que lo que estás pidiendo es vergonzoso?

– Lo haces delante de personas que no conoces.

– Por eso mismo lo puedo hacer con tranquilidad.

– Naruto, como mi obsequio- _besó otra vez, esta vez con más intensidad._

_Sé que cuando acabe el dichoso besito terminaré aceptando, es que soy tan… ¡fácil! No, esa no es la palabra, que eso suena feo, veamos... soy fácil de convencer. Basta con que me insista un poquito más y termino cediendo y ¡sorpresa! Esta vez le tomó menos de media hora; como me odio._

– ¿Lo harás?

– Tú espera aquí, bastardo_- cogí la bolsa con el vestido que había traído y salí del cuarto para ir al baño a cambiarme._

– No me llames bastardo, usuratonkachi_- le escuché decir cuando ya estaba fuera._

– Teme- _murmuré más que molesto._

_Me metí en el baño y aseguré la puerta antes de empezar a ponerme el maldito vestido. Encima era el negro lleno de voladitos y cintitas que traía hasta las estúpidas medias y el head-dresser en conjunto. Tuve que quitarme la camiseta porque el vestido era bastante ajustado del talle y también tuve que quitarme el pantalón para ponerme las tontas medias hasta las rodillas y ya que pensaba ponerme la porquería completa me puse los listones en la cabeza, el pelo ya lo tenía rozando los hombros por lo que al mirarme al espejo me di cuenta de algo horrible... maldije a quien sea que fueran mis padres biológicos que me heredaron estos rasgos faciales. Dejé toda mi ropa ahí y volví a mi cuarto; claro que tuve que subir la escalera con cuidado de no resbalarme a causa de las medias, es que no quise ponerme las zapatillas tan zarrapastrosas._

_Abrí un poquito la puerta y vi que Sasuke estaba allí, apoyado contra la ventana, esperando. Algo indeciso abrí la puerta para entrar._

– ¿Ya estás...?

_Se me quedó viendo como un idiota. Yo iba a retroceder cuando me sujetó de la mano._

– Espera, espera. ¿Puedo tomarte una foto?

– Claro que no-_ me solté de él_. –Dijiste que me querías ver y aquí estoy_- me di una vuelta completa para que me viera rápidamente de todos los ángulos._

_Ahora si estaba dispuesto a salir cuando se me repegó por la espalda y me abrazó, de nuevo, por la cintura._

– No te vayas todavía- _suspiró en mi oído –por que estoy seguro que no habló– bajando sus labios por mi cuello._

– empieces.

– ¿Por qué? No crees que sería bueno dar otro paso.

– No, no lo creo. Ya no… sigas…- _metió una de sus manos bajo la falda y me acarició la pierna. _– ¡Sasuke! Esto no me está gustando_- le amenacé pero escuché que se reía._

– Pues a mí sí me gusta.

_Bastardo, si es que sé que nunca debo confiar en él y esto lo hace más que humillante... ¡porque estoy con vestido!_

– Ah, Sasuke no…- _me puse como un tomate maduro cuando el muy depravado me tocó... pues... me tocó entre las piernas. Doblando uno de mis brazos pude darle un buen golpe justo en la quijada. _– ¡Que me sueltes te digo!

– No tienes que ser tan bruto.

– Te estaba diciendo que...

– ¿Puedo tomarte?

– ¡¿é?- _ahora si que se me subió toda la sangre a la cara y casi me da algo ¿Cómo demonios dice esa clase de cosas con tanta soltura? _– ¿Qué estás diciendo? O sea yo...

– Como regalo de aniversario...

– Si sigues con esa estupidez...

– Naruto, te he estado esperando cerca de un año. No, no te estoy reprochando nada-_ dijo antes de que empezara a reclamar, porque yo ya tenía buenos justificativos para lo que estaba diciendo. _–Sólo que antes yo... pues, como te lo explico...

– No sé, tú empezaste- _espero que no tenga nada que ver con la llamada de Itachi de hace tres días atrás. Mi "queridísimo" cuñado me llamó exclusivamente para decirme que Sasuke estaba insoportable y con un humor de perros y suponía que era porque... bueno... nosotros no habíamos hecho... eso... ¡no sé con que derecho se meten mi vida privada!_

– Naruto, quiero decir que he estado soportando todo este tiempo sin tenerte. Antes de que fueras mi novio yo podía...

– ¿Qué podías?- _la verdad no quiero ni imaginarme que es lo que pasa por su mente en este momento._

– Nada, nada. Puede que no comprendas porque no has estado con otra persona antes, pero de todos modos, ¿yo no te... animo?

– ¿Eh?- _¿animar? ¿De qué diantres está hablando ahora?_

– ¿Si acaso yo no te prendo, provoco, estimulo, acaloro, excito, caliento? O como quieras llamarlo.

_De nuevo me puse rojo ¿Qué clase de preguntas eran esas? Supuse que iba ser difícil, explicarme, pues… Sasuke si me gusta, en todos los aspectos, pero pensar que tenga que pasar eso me preocupa, más bien me asusta, ¿qué me asusta? Pues el hecho de que me lastime, que me duela... que después Sasuke desaparezca y no se acuerde nunca más, sé que suena propio de una niña, pero habemos muchos chicos que pensamos así, incluso para hacerlo con una chica... se supone que es algo especial y no sólo para el momento. Si, yo quiero mucho a Sasuke, pero eso no me quita el miedo. Aunque él me la pase diciendo que me ama y que en nueve años nos vamos a casar, la inseguridad esta ahí ¿sería bueno consultar a un especialista por eso?_

– Pues, ¿necesitas escuchar la respuesta?

– Sólo si tú quieres dármela.

– Sí- _dije apenas haciendo trabajar las cuerdas vocales._

– Si ¿qué?

– Si me... me gustas en "ese" aspecto_- me fui a sentar en el silloncito que estaba cerca de la ventana, ahí podría hacerme el desentendido mirando hacia afuera._

– Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?- _se fue a arrodillar frente a mí y apoyó una mano en mi rodilla, ahí volví a recordar que estaba con vestido._

– No importa.

– A mí si me importa. Si no te explicas no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.

– No hagamos esto más largo. Mejor me voy a cambiar- _me iba a poner de pie, pero no me dejó, todo lo contrario, volvió a meter sus manos bajo la falda y empezó a sobajearme las piernas de arriba abajo con suavidad, arrastrando las medias hasta quitármelas._

– Yo te puedo ayudar. Te ves mono abochornado.

– Tonto… Sasuke…- _abrió un poco mis piernas, corrió el estúpido vestido y se dedicó a repartir besitos y una que otra lamida de las rodillas hacia arriba_. –.

– ¿Por qué... no me detienes tú?- _¿porque si suelto los brazos del sillón sentiría que esto no es real? O porque mis manos harían cosas que yo no quiero que hagan. _–Interesante...-_ susurró al subir su mano por mi pecho y descubrir que el cierre estaba allí._

_Tiró de la cremallera un poco y fue cuando quise salir corriendo, pero me di cuenta de algo, que por supuesto le resultaría obvio al común de las personas: no tenía por que hacerlo, no tenía porque huir de Sasuke ni tampoco tenía que temer que él se fuera... ya había pasado un año y no lo había hecho ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? _

_Abrió completamente la parte de arriba y apoyó una rodilla en el sillón para subir y quedar a mi altura, aunque una de sus manos seguía toqueteándome allá abajo. Otra vez puso sus labios en mi cuello y mis manos automáticamente se fueron a su cabeza para dirigirlo cerca de mi cara y besarlo. No lo pude evitar, deseaba besarlo, sentir sus labios y su lengua adentrándose en mi boca… aunque claro, nunca se lo diré y si lo pienso, de cierto modo es un poco grotesco, pero... a estas alturas ya no importa. _

_No sé en qué momento sus dedos se encontraron en mi pecho desnudo entreteniéndose con mis tetillas, no pude evitar gemir aun cuando tuviera la boca ocupada._

– Mmh... Sasuke- _traté de desechar cualquier idea de mi parte racional, quería dejar de pensar un minuto, siempre estoy dándole tantas vueltas a las cosas que mejor me desconecto un poquito._

– Mejor que cooperes, ¿cierto?- _me acarició el cabello sacándome las tontas cintitas, recorriendo hasta mi cuello para pegarme otra vez a su boca. Decidí tocar su piel bajo la camisa que traía, pero era muy incómodo y… Sasuke tiene una piel muy suave; intenté desabotonarle la camisa pero en la posición en que estábamos no era la más cómoda, si es que en el silloncito apenas cabía yo y con el ritmo que íbamos de seguro acabábamos en el piso._

– Espera... ¡ah!_- gemí de forma bastante audible cuando Sasuke volvió a tomar mi entrepierna._

– ¿Qué sucede?-_ el tono que usó Sasuke en ese momento casi hizo que me derritiera; su voz sonó tan... distinta, me pregunto si será por que ya está a tono._

– Aquí estamos un poco incómodos ¿no crees?- _no dijo nada, volvió a besarme y no sé como rayos me tomó en brazos y me cargó hasta recostarme sobre mi cama, pienso que no me di cuenta porque me auto-choqueé al medir el peso de las palabras que dije._

_Se ubicó sobre mí, no sin antes abrirme bien las piernas y situarse en medio de ellas, pero sin recargarme todo su peso. Allí se me hizo más fácil desabotonarle la camisa mientras el seguía en mi cuello y acariciando mis muslos, aunque había veces en que metía sus manos dentro de mi ropa interior y las retiraba casi de inmediato como si se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo. Yo sabía que estaba a punto de bajarme un ataque de vergüenza que traté de reprimir por todos los medios._

– Sasuke... mejor no...-_ vale, no pude evitarlo._

– Sh, tranquilo... te amo- _volvió a capturar mis labios mientras recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, yo sentía que mi se corazón iba a escapar de mi pecho y que la próxima vez que quisiera coger oxígeno sería la última._

_Me atreví a tocar más el cuerpo de Sasuke, no iba a negar que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Sasuke temblaba igual que yo, pero dudo que sea por la misma razón, él parecía saber perfectamente donde tocar y besar para que yo gimiera de lo lindo y es que se me hacía imposible aguantarme, nunca antes le había permitido tanta libertad para manosearme; si bien antes tenía autorización para tocar bajo la ropa, ahora me siento distinto ¿será por qué estoy decidido a continuar hasta el final?_

_De un tirón rompió el vestido iba a gritarle un par de insultos pero me fue imposible gracias a su boca. Más tarde debía cobrarle por lo que hizo, o si no me matarán por haberlo roto. La lengua tibia de Sasuke se paseó por todos los lugares donde podía, yo suspiraba como un tarado sin ocurrírseme hacer nada mejor y para variar un poco las cosas me sentía cada vez más nervioso, ¡y como no!, si Sasuke no dejaba de tocarme en ningún momento. Sus manos avanzaban lentas, deteniéndose en algunos lugares cuando mi respiración se agitaba. A pesar de la vergüenza –que, por cierto, ya estaba abandonándome– me sentí inútil porque no se me ocurría que hacerle a Sasuke; o sea él estaba haciendo todo el "trabajo" y yo quietito ahí, como si nada... si es que me parece que en cualquier momento se pone de pie, me dice que se aburre y se va. _

_Quise besarlo pero no sabía como diablos decírselo pues estaba más entretenido jugando con su lengua cerca de mi ombligo ¿cómo le digo? Mmh, creo que bastará con hablarle._

– Sasuke_- le llamé y me sorprendí de lo rara que me sonó la voz, parecía la de otra persona._

– ¿Qué quieres?-_ me preguntó para después relamerse los labios. No se me ocurrió que contestarle así que le cogí el rostro y junte nuestras bocas de un forma un poco brusca. _

_Él inmediatamente me cogió por ambos muslos y separó más mis piernas para acomodarse mejor entre ellas; quise gemir cuando sentí que chocaban nuestras... eh... nuestras... pues, nuestras partes nobles, aquello me provocó un escalofrío tan grande casi quedé sentado._

_Sasuke continuó restregándose contra mí y yo seguí sin soltar su boca de la mía. Aquellas sensaciones eran tan gratificantes que me hubiese gustado que duraran un poco más, pero mi novio tenía otros planes: terminar de desnudarnos, hizo todo un espectáculo para quitarse el pantalón y el bóxer, después procedió a tironear mi ropa interior hasta arrancármela, ni siquiera se me ocurrió detenerlo ni nada, porque en ese momento me di cuenta de cuanto deseaba a Sasuke y me reprendí mentalmente por imbécil y por no haber hecho antes. La inseguridad de un principio me parecía tan estúpida ahora._

_Me abracé a él para sentir su cuerpo a la totalidad y le oí suspirar cerca de mi oído. Continúo con caricias aún más lentas, deshaciendo de a poco mi abrazo, sus labios volvieron a descender por mi cuerpo, besando mis tetillas, mi pecho, vientre y abajo... no atiné a nada más que revolverle un poco el pelo, acariciarle la espalda y los hombros, aparte de quejarme y jadear como un poseso cada vez que bajaba._

– ¿Puedo...?-_ me miró suplicante y yo no entendí a qué rayos se refería._

– ¿Qué cosa?

– No te hagas el que no sabe_- me envió una mirada que se supone yo debía conocer, pero ni idea._

– Sasuke, no sé qué quieres decir_- le hablé despacio, como dirigiéndome a un retrasado._

– Por favor_- me miró incrédulo, yo negué. _–Me refiero a si quieres que te la chupe.

_¡Que tacto el de este chico! Mis niveles de vergüenza volvieron aumentar y quise que la colcha sobre la que estábamos me tragara._

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– Aquello sonó horrible_- no, sonó más que horrible; sonó vulgar._

– ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres o no?_- negué con la cabeza y sonrió. _–Olvidaba que nunca te han hecho eso_- sin poder evitarlo desvié la vista, si es que soy tan obvio. _– ¿Te lo hicieron?

– No_- dije y apenas diciendo ese insignificante monosílabo mi voz sonó insegura._

– Naruto, no te voy a preguntar con quien y como fue, pero si me quieres contar...

– Eso es parte de mi vida privada, yo no te pregunté quienes fuero tus anteriores parejas_- creo que si le cuento lo de esa tonta fiesta del año pasado es capaz de hacer hasta reconstrucción de escena, buscar a la culpable o quizás que otra tontera._

– Supongo que sí_- volvió a acariciarme las piernas y en el momento en que yo me volví a relajar,_

– ¡Esperaaah!-_ el muy desconsiderado, sin avisarme, se metió a su boca parte de mi entrepierna. Una sensación tan abrumadora me invadió que no pude más que rendirme y desconectar mi cerebro, apenas podía respirar gracias a que los labios y la lengua de Sasuke trabajaban de forma placenteramente descoordinadas. No recordaba haberme sentido así, a pesar de... bueno, la experiencia previa. _

_No sé en qué punto el movimiento de la boca de mi novio se volvió tan rápido que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero si me daba cuenta de que soltaba quejidos bastante audibles y que mis manos se llegaron a agarrotar por tanto apretar la colcha. El calor interno aumentaba a cada segundo y creía que llegaría al final._

– Sasuke…- _su nombre sonó en tono de suplica, aquello me avergonzó pero no lo suficiente como para eludir la impresión de insatisfacción y es que al muy pesado no se le ocurrió nada mejor que dejarme a medias._

– Tranquilo mi niño, es mejor así_- me aseguró pasándome una mano por la frente sudada. _–La excitación reducirá el posible dolor.

_Me besó antes de empezar a ejercer presión en mi trasero. Me sentía algo asustado cuando separó mis glúteos y paseó por allí un dedo humedecido; al contrario de lo que yo esperaba, mi cuerpo reaccionó con varios estremecimientos y una serie de jadeos que fue en aumento a medida Sasuke introducía un dígito en mi interior. Me afirmé por sus hombros cuando lo metió por completo._

– ¿Está bien así?- _preguntó moviendo su dedo de a poco._

– - _dije y decidí besarlo para impedir pasarme las películas del siglo en mi mente._

– Si te molesta puedes ponerte a cuatro.

– Eso es humillante... Mmh- _mi cuerpo tembló por completo en el momento en que Sasuke intentaba hacer espacio para el siguiente dedo._

– Hablo de comodidad.

– ... espera, espera- _el dolor que sentí cuando Sasuke reinició el movimiento, me obligó a detenerlo._

– Lo que quieras_- me besó de nuevo, mezclándose con mi boca, pero descubrí que el muy bastardo no conoce la palabra "esperar" porque seguía intentando hacer entrar por la fuerza sus dedos. Como pude logré soltarme de su boca._

– ¡Imbécil! Te digo que me duele ¡para!_- le grité y vi que suspiró rendido._

– Está bien, lo sacaré- _hizo lo que dijo... aunque me arrepentí un poquito al ver la sonrisa siniestra que detestaba pintada en su cara. _–Pero ahora tendrás que hacer algo a cambio.

– Nada humillante- _le previne, que si no me levantaba de allí... un segundo, corrijo: lo echaba a patadas de ahí, porque estábamos en mi cuarto._

– No, si no es nada humillante, sólo debes sostener algo.

– ¿Algo como qué?

– Esto- _respondió y yo lo miré interrogante. Sasuke hizo retroceder mis piernas hasta dejarme las rodillas cercanas a mi pecho y luego puso mis manos en mis pantorrillas, separándolas un poco_. – Ahora sujétalas fuerte.

– ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer?

– No me digas que estás asustado- _puso su sonrisita prepotente así que aparte la cara para no mirarlo, claro que me estaba rompiendo la cabeza pensando en qué iba a ser, me late que debo usar mi lado más degenerado como para saber que trama, lo malo es que tengo ese lado muy oculto._

– No, no, no, no ¡espera!- _cambié de posición más que rápido cuando me percaté de lo que pensaba hacer, vale, me di cuenta cuando ya lo estaba haciendo. Yo pensé, más bien, yo no sabía que había personas que hacían esa clase de cosas_. –Ni se te ocurra.

– Pero si no quieres que use los dedos, debo usar algo antes...

– Pero no la lengua- _me sonrojé como un tomate maduro, si es que no se puede ser más pervertido. Traté de no mirar a Sasuke, presentía que le faltaba poco para echarse a reír o yo me sentía muy estúpido._

– Naruto, no lo hagas más complicado de lo que ya es. Sería mucho pedir que te dejaras hacer.

_Si lo pone de esa forma: sí. Ya le había advertido que nada de cosas humillantes. _

– Pides demasiado- _ le oí suspirar, seguramente exasperado_. –Mira, esta es la última propuesta que voy a hacerte: o te dejas o te amarro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que piensas amarrarme?

– No me costaría.

_¡¿En qué maldito momento quedé en esta situación? Esto no me puede estar pasando justo ahora. Ya, vale, vale, es mi culpa pero ¡argh! Es que… me revolví el pelo con ambas manos, como si eso fuese a mejorar la situación._

– Ya, no importa- _las manos de Sasuke volvieron a tocarme y su boca a besarme con delicadeza, me recostó de nuevo y una especie de sexto sentido me dijo que no confiara en él, pero era un poco difícil obedecerle cuando ya estaba de nuevo jadeando por sus caricias. Apenas y noté cuando separó mis piernas y sus manos se extendieron sospechosamente sobre las mías; ese fue mi error, cuando ya quise darme cuenta._

– ¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste?- _el muy desgraciado uso un par de cintas del vestido y me amarró ambas manos tras mi cuello._

– Estabas desatento- _volvió a besarme antes de que pudiera gritarle la sarta de insultos que le tenía preparada, si es que ¡ya no sé que pensar de él! Volvió a marcar un camino de besos siempre en forma descendente pero esta vez mucho más rápido y yo que ya había pasado mis brazos hacía al frente e iba a deshacer el nudo con mis dientes me quedé a mitad porque mi queridísimo novio logró lo que intentaba hacer antes, y no atiné a nada más que a taparme la boca para evitar soltar todos los gemidos que se atascaban en mi garganta._

_Otra vez volví a comprobar en carne propia lo bien que sabe hacer las cosas Sasuke. Los movimientos de su lengua en... aquel lugar lograban desesperarme, como si me faltara el aire._

– Mmh... Sasuke…- _exclamé cuando sentí que había vuelto a entrar con su dedo._

– Ahora están los dos-_ me susurró al oído mientras con su mano libre me destapaba la boca e introducía tres de sus dedos en ella. Intentaba decir algo pero no podía hacer nada más que quejarme y botar saliva. _–Vamos por uno más.

_Mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo y empecé a moverme como un desquiciado; aquello si que molestaba, dolía y todo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y a Sasuke no parecía importarle, todo lo contrario, estaba pasándola de maravillas._

– ¡Mmh, ah!- _fue imposible no gemir cuando al muy bastardo se le ocurrió empezar a empujar, por suerte decidió desocupar mi boca._

– Ya no duele tanto ¿verdad?

– Como si te lo hubiesen hecho... ¡ah Sasuke!- _le iba a contestar pero mi brillante noviecito –nótese la ironía– volvió a empujar y mover sus dedos, a parte de que me entraron unas ganas enormes de golpearlo y entre todo aquello recordé que aún tenía las manos atadas, así que las subí para poder desatármelas con los dientes._

– No, aún no_- Sasuke me lo impidió y me volvió a besar; siguió moviendo sus dedos y yo seguí gimiendo como un tonto. Me sentí extraño cuando sacó sus dedos de mi interior, me siento como si… _–Me faltaba algo- _dirigió su boca a mi cuello y comenzó a succionar y apretar con sus dientes la piel de allí. Me cogió de los muslos y por ya no se que vez volvió a acomodarse allí en medio, a decir verdad no creía que todo esto implicara tanto jaleo o tal vez salió así porque se trata de mí. _–Veamos, veamos…_- le miré confundido cuando le dio por mover su cabeza de un lado a otro como buscando algo._

– ¿Qué?

– No importa- _me interrumpió y se separó un poco de mi cuerpo_. –Como no quieres nada humillante tendrás que volver a sostener tus piernas como las dejé antes.

– ¿Por qué?- _pregunté un poco asustado, vale, que eché a trabajar el cerebro y según los cálculos venía "eso"._

– Tú sólo hazlo, ¿vale?- _me liberó las manos y me obligó a ponerlas en mis pantorrillas._

– No quiero...

– Te amarro todo lo que llamas extremidades_- me amenazó poniendo su peor mirada... esa no se la conocía y sí qué asusta, por lo que obedientemente tomé mis piernas dejando las rodillas a la altura de mi pecho, pero abiertas y regalándole, de seguro, una buena vista a mi novio. _

_Cerré los ojos lo más que podía cuando separó mis glúteos. Sabía lo que venía y sabía que debía aguantarme un poco el dolor que me iba a producir, de acuerdo, no lo sabía, pero lo imaginaba, pues ese sitio no está hecho para esta clase de cosas, aunque allí este lleno de terminaciones nerviosas de rápida excitación. Suspiré hondo cuando sentía la punta del miembro de mi novio abrirse paso en mi cuerpo._

– Naruto, relájate un poco_- se le ocurrió volver a tocarme para destensarme, aunque era un poco complicado si piensas que dentro de poco iba a pasar aquello, e imaginarse lo que iba a doler, porque si todavía no entraba y ya me dolía ¡uf! _–Mucho mejor- _siguió empujando y podía notar como se adentraba en mí. Levanté la vista para fijarme en que había puesto cara de culpabilidad. _–Lo siento.

– Maldito... ¡argh!- _entró de una sola vez y yo grité como si me hubiesen apuñalado, Kami-sama, qué metáfora. Pero no se quedó sólo en el grito, sino que le propiné unos buenos golpes y tirones de cabello para que me soltara pues me tenía afirmado por la cintura._

– Por eso no quería desatarte las manos_- se quejó cuando le di un puñetazo en su mejilla._

– ¡Sal inmediatamente!-_ chillé y no dejé de moverme, aquello estaba doliendo demasiado y sentí como algo cálido se deslizaba en mi interior._

– Quédate quieto o te lastimarás más de lo que deberías.

– Pero...

– Sh, quietecito- _más que tranquilizarme me amenazó poniendo esa mirada de psicópata. _–No te las estés dando de tan delicado, que no lo eres, aguanta un segundo.

– ¿No podrías ser menos bruto?- _sabía que me estaba hablando para distraerme pero era imposible, era como si me hubiesen puesto un hierro caliente en el trasero._

– Hay que hacerlo de alguna... forma- _suspiró en el momento en que hizo un movimiento con su cadera, a él le gustó pero yo todavía no le encuentro el asunto porque llegué a cerrar los ojos del dolor_… –Se… se siente bastante bien.

– Me alegro por ¡ah!- _mi intento de ser sarcástico se fue muy lejos cuando volvió a hacer lo mismo, sólo que está vez en vez de sólo dolor también había una sensación de vértigo, de estar flotando en el aire._

– Parece que ya estamos- _sonrisa sarcástica antes de comenzar a salir un poco para después volver a entrar, lo hacía de una forma bastante rítmica y lenta, pero aquello bastó para descontrolar todos mis sentidos una vez más._

_Había vuelto a empezar a jadear y a gemir, y es que ahora si que ya le encontré el asunto y el dolor era hasta soportable. Sasuke bajó su cabeza para besarme, otro vano intento de distraerme cuando empezó a acelerar sus arremetidas; y a pesar de lo vergonzoso que pueda resultar mi cuerpo comenzó sólo a responder acomodándose y pidiéndole mayor contacto. Eran demasiadas sensaciones y sentimientos para un sólo acto, lo único que logré hacer bien fue pasar mis brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y sujetarme fuerte, a parte de gemir como un condenado, si es que no podía hacer otra cosa. Mi cuerpo temblaba y no era porque estuviese nervioso, me sentía pleno e incluso feliz con mi estómago lleno de mariposas, polillas y todos los insectos con alas revoloteando allá adentro._

– ¡Ugh!-_ Sasuke hizo un gesto de molestia cuando sin quererlo le encajé mis uñas en su espalda, ni que hubiese querido hacérselo. _–Te amo- _le escuché a lo lejos y creo que yo le grité en la oreja, qué penoso._

_No sé que diablos hizo pero en aquel último golpe logró que gritara y me invadiera una sensación de placer inimaginable; volvió hacer lo mismo dos veces más y mi cuerpo se retorció como si me hubiese dado la corriente, y sin poder evitarlo terminé hundiendo mi cabeza en el espacio de su cuello y chillando como no lo había echo en mi vida._

– Has acabado… pronto_…- Sasuke continuaba a lo suyo, trataba de recordar como se respiraba pero mi novio apenas me dejaba ya que aun continuaba embistiéndome, lo bueno, si es que se puede llamar "bueno", es que ya no molestaba... tanto. _–Permíteme_- no alcancé ni a preguntar cuando subió mi pierna a su hombro y siguiendo dándole. Lo que resultaba embarazoso en todo ese asunto es que yo… yo me había vuelto a excitar y por ende a gemir como un desesperado. Me cubrí la cara con las dos manos para que Sasuke dejara de mirarme, tenía la satisfacción pintada en la cara. _–Mírame.

_Negué con la cabeza, aunque no se me pasó por la mente que mi novio tenía una "estrategia"; comenzó a estimular mi entrepierna con su mano libre, lo que me obligó a apretar una parte de la almohada, creo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando Sasuke dio tremendo gruñido, salió de mi interior y acabó fuera manchándome de cosa blanca más de lo que ya estaba; claro que por su culpa yo también terminé segundos después._

_Ambos teníamos la respiración agitada, estábamos igual de despeinados y sudados. Sasuke pasó un dedo por mi vientre haciéndome cosquillas, o eso creía yo..._

– ¡Pervertido!- _el muy bastardo untó su dedo en semen y se lo llevó a la boca._

– Es por no haberme corrido dentro.

– ¿Qué?- _me sonrojé a mil ¿correrse dentro?_

– Ya sabes, tu primera vez; no sería bueno terminar en ti, aunque ganas no me faltan_- me levantó la cabeza y me besó._

_Después de eso nos fuimos a duchar de inmediato, iba a hacer el clásico escándalo de cuando va a meterse al baño conmigo, pero no me resultó así que tuve que aceptarlo. Cuando ya nos aburrimos de la lucha en espuma nos terminamos de asear, nos pusimos un bata y fuimos a mi cuarto; había que ordenar el estropicio._

_El vestido quedó convertido en un estropajo, por lo que se fue directo a la basura y la colcha se fue a la lavadora. Nos tendimos un rato con Sasuke en la cama, me tenía abrazado y me acariciaba la cara o el pelo._

– Tengo hambre-_ me estiré y me senté en la cama. _– ¡Auch!

– Con cuidado- _me abrazó por la cintura_. –Te recomendaría un cojín.

– Un cojín_- refunfuñé y me paré de golpe, fue igual de molesto, pero me las aguanté y busqué ropa, pues todavía estaba con la bata. Me vestí soltando maldiciones al mundo, nunca antes me había costado agacharme para atar mis zapatillas, claramente no permití que Sasuke lo hiciera._

_Bajamos a la cocina y mi novio con lo poco que había en la despensa logró hacer una sopa de verduras y arroz de colores, lo malo es que el cocina y yo sirvo, porque siempre pone la excusa de que el es un invitado y no pierde oportunidad en que me ponga el delantal de volados que no se de donde rayos salió y le lleve el plato a la mesa. Ahí es cuando me dan ganas de aventarle su almuerzo en la cabeza. Nos sentamos frente a frente, él se dio el trabajo de poner el estúpido cojín en mi silla._

– _¿_Te sientes bien?

– No voy a morir.

– Ten- _extendió los palillos hacía mi. _–Abre la boca.

– Sa…- _aprovechó de que hablé y me embutió la comida._

– ¿Cómo está?

– Buena- _me volvió dar arroz y yo le recibí._

– Otro más_- todavía los palillos no tocaban mi boca cuando papá llegó a la cocina._

– ¿Qué están haciendo?-_ dijo en tono molesto._

– Almorzando_- respondimos los dos a coro._

– No es lo que veo. Tú, muchachito, te vas de aquí.

– ¿Por qué?-_ pregunté mientras veía como tomaba a Sasuke de un brazo y lo hacía salir, éste ya estaba acostumbrado a los tratos de Kakashi y ya no reclamaba._

– Porque no tienen la autorización para estar solos en casa. Hay tantas cosas impuras que podrían hacer.

_Me ruboricé como un tomate y vi como sacaban a Sasuke fuera de la casa y hacía una seña de que me llamaba más tarde._

_— **x — x — x —**_

_Comencé a jugar con mis dedos, estaba; nervioso. Kakashi seguía tecleando en mi laptop, seguramente escribiendo sus historias pervertidas._

_Ya iban unas dos horas desde que se fue Sasuke, más bien, desde que Kakashi echó a Sasuke. Tengo un mal presentimiento, como si mi papá supiera... ah, creo que debe ser lo normal, creo y espero._

– ¿Te sucede algo?

– ¿Eh? , ¿por qué?- _y ahí volvía asentirme estúpidamente culpable ¡ni que hubiese cometido un delito!_

– Parece que hubieses perdido algo.

– Cof, cof, cof_- me vino semejante ataque de tos y me sonrojé hasta las orejas. Ya me parecía que llevado colgado al cuello un letrero que decía "Hola, ya no soy virgen"._

– ¿Es eso?

– No. Tengo todo donde debería estar jejeje- _respuesta tonta, tonta, tonta y más tonta._

– Bueno. ¡Ah, por cierto!, escucha el ringtone que acabo de bajar. Es una canción de Madonna_- todo emocionado comenzó a rebuscar su móvil en la chaqueta. _–Se llama "Like a virgin".

_Es una coincidencia, ¿verdad? una macabra coincidencia._

– Y también bajé una de Schwarz Stein, ¿a ti te gustaba ese grupo?

– Si, pero ya están separados, ¿qué canción es?

– "Beutiful the Virgin". También bajé una de Schwardix Marvally, tal vez la quieras, se llama "Vigin Mary".

_Esto repentinamente me empieza a sacar de quicio._

– Ah, vale. Tengo que ir a hacer algo.

_Subí a mi cuarto más que rápido y me encerré allí, pero todavía escuchaba las canciones de Kakashi._

_¿Es posible que se den cuenta de que pasó lo que pasó? digo, porque lavé la colcha, me deshice del vestido, ventilé la habitación, me duché y yo no me encuentro nada distinto, ¿o sólo estoy paranoico? ¿Y si se da cuenta y me atosigan de preguntas y... y...? ¡Ah! Esto es estúpido, no hay forma que se den cuenta._

– Naru, ¿estás ahí?

– ¿Papá?- _Iruka tocó la puerta otra vez. Me levanté y fui a abrirle._

– Hola hijo_- me dio un beso en la frente. _–Oe, luces distinto, más... maduro ¿cambiaste el peinado?

– …-_esto me está colmando los nervios._

– Supongo que es porque estás creciendo. Te traje un obsequio, como a ti te gustan estos grupos- _M__e entregó un CD, al leer la carátula casi me da algo. _–El grupo se llama Virgins O.R. Pigeons, el vendedor dijo que estaba de moda.

– Mmh…_- ¿por qué rayos todo lo que lleva "virgen" en el título está de moda? Kami-sama, me odias, lo sé… _–Gracias.

– Por nada. De camino aquí compré una lasaña que s veía muy bien. ¿Por qué no llamas a Sasuke?

– Ya estuvo aquí_- no pude vitarme ponerme rojo como un farol. _–Y Kakashi se encargó de botarlo a la calle.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque me estaba dando de comer en la boca_- una razón estúpida comparada con lo que había hecho antes._

– Tu padre está loco. Llámalo igual- _cogió mi móvil y me lo puso en la mano._

– No creo que...

– Hace mucho que no hablamos.

– Vale- _marqué el número y esperé dos tonos_. – ¿Sasuke?

– "¿Pasa algo?"

– No, nada. Llamaba para invitarte a cenar.

– "¿Hay segundas intenciones en esa invitación?"

– ¡Claro que no!- _bastardo pervertido, menos que sólo yo puedo escucharlo._

– "Pensé que se te antojaba repetición".

– Papá quieres que vengas a cenar.

– "¿O sea que no vas a estar solo?"

– Deja de hacer eso, quieres ¿vienes o no?

– "Voy. No es Kakashi el que invita, ¿cierto?"

– Jaja- _le corté y lo maldije mentalmente_. –Vendrá.

– Mientras hablabas me fijé en que tienes una macha roja en tu cuello.

– ¿Ah ?- _mi voz sonó débil y aguda._

– Tal vez fue un zancudo.

– Es... es lo más probable.

– Pero no hay zancudos en esta fecha. Déjame ver.

– ... no es necesario, seguro se pasa.

– Déjame ver.

– Vale- _Iruka y su poder de convencimiento. Ladeé mi cabeza al lado contrario, pero papá no era nada de tonto y me obligo a cambiarla de lado._

– Hum, curiosa roncha.

– , tiene que ser alguna alergia- _dije y me sentí estúpido._

– Parece que Sasuke te da alergias- _me volvió el ataque de tos y me puse tan rojo como una puesta de sol. _–Entonces si es Sasuke. A mí no me importa, pero si estás delante de Kakashi usa una bufanda.

– - _quise desaparecer o entrar en estado de coma, lo que sucediera primero_.

– Mi niño- _me revolvió el cabello e iba a salir cuando se azotó la puerta de mi cuarto dejando ver a Kakashi con cara de psicópata._

– ¡Lo sé todo!- _gritó y fue a tomarme por la camisa y me la abrió de un tirón_. – ¡Ajá!- _señaló mi torso lleno de marquitas rojizas_. – ¡Ese bastardo!- _iba a salir del cuarto cuando Iruka lo tomó por un hombro._

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?

– ¡A matarlo!

_Kami-sama me odias, de verdad que lo sé. Me cerré la camisa mientras esperaba la desconexión cerebral pero nunca llegó. Mis dos padres seguían discutiendo, Iruka intentaba calmar a Kakashi que parecía fuera de sí, ya sabía yo que era mala idea invitar a Sasuke a la cena._

_La siguiente hora estuvimos soportando a Kakashi despotricar contra Sasuke, que siempre había desconfiado de él, que era un aprovechado, que no me merecía, que había mancillado al casto y puro niño de sus ojos, entre otras cosas. Papá se limitaba a negar con la cabeza mientras ordenaba la mesa, yo me dediqué a mirar como la lasaña giraba e el microondas ¿qué hice yo para merecer esto? Bueno, no es que no me guste mi familia ni lo que me está pasando ahora, si no que ¿tienen que ser tan raros? Dejémoslo en que así se hace más divertido._

_Sasuke llegó a las ocho justas trayendo una cajita de pastelillos._

– Buenas no…- _los pastelillos pasaron mejor vida cuando Kakashi se le arrojó encima con furia asesina._

– Kakashi ¡no!

_Sin pensarlo mucho me arrojé yo también con la intención de alejar las manos de mi padre del cuello de mi novio._

– Kak…- _podría jurar que Sasuke se estaba poniendo azul, creo que ya se dio cuenta de que mi padre no está juagando, porque se había estado quietecito, pero ya empezó a forcejear._

_Iruka se ubicó del lado contario al mío y comenzamos a tirar de ambos brazos y no parecía ceder._

– Naru, en la cabeza_- me gritó papá y a mi no se me ocurrió nada mejor que tomar la caja de pastelillos y dejársela estampada en la cabeza de mi papá, el cual se detuvo de inmediato y dirigió su mirada diabólica hacía mí._

– ¿Naruto?

– .

– ¿Le has defendido?_- me indicó a Sasuke que intentaba coger aire. _– ¿Le has defendido a él? ¿A aquel que machó tu honor?

– No seas dramático- _intenté sonreír pero me salió una mueca horrible, estoy seguro._

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Cómo que porqué? Kakashi, ¿no te das cuenta de que Naruto lo ama?_- oh, gracias Iruka por tu comentario ¿siempre debe darse cuento antes que yo mismo de MIS sentimientos?_

– ¿Lo amas?- _preguntó Kakashi apuntando a Sasuke que me miraba como esperando que se lo confirmara._

– Vamos, Naru, díselo_- me apoyaba Iruka y yo quería desaparecer ¿por qué en los momentos más personales están todos de espectadores? Kami-sama, lo único que faltó es que estuvieran de público para lo que pasó hace unas horas._

_Y me seguían mirando._

_Después de todo este tiempo creo que... pienso que, no, no pienso, sino que siento, siento que... ¿lo amo? ¡Qué cursi! Hasta mis pensamientos son cursis, soy un asco._

– Sí, lo amo_- solté como quien dice: sí, saqué la basura._

_Con una rapidez sorprendente Sasuke se acercó a mi y me abrazó, acercó su rostro para besarme cuando Kakashi lo detuvo e iba a agredirlo de alguna forma que no se llegó a concretar porque Iruka lo asió antes de eso._

– Salgan por favor- _nos pidió mientras blandía su instrumento de tortura._

_Obedientemente salimos al antejardín para no ver como papá regañaba a Kakashi. No soportaría verlo amenazándolo con la cuchara de madera, no otra vez. Me apoyé contra el muro y Sasuke se ubicó frente a mí._

– Naruto.

– Dime...

– Ahora que me amas…

– ¡Cállate!

– Tú lo has dicho, me limito a reproducir tus palabras_- me afirmó por cintura y me tomó el mentón para levantarme el rostro. _–Tú quieres... ¿estás dispuesto a continuar con esta locura?

– ¿Cuál locura?

– Formalizar nuestro compromiso, ir a Londres para las vacaciones, asesinar a Tetsu, ser mi modelo personal, casarnos en el futuro, etc.

– Supongo que sí, menos en lo de asesinar a Tetsu.

– Bueno, eso no. Te amo.

– Yo también me amo.

– Naruto.

– Vale. Te amo, Sasuke.

_Y supongo que ahora puedo decir que agradezco a mis padres por haberme metido en el tonto lío del novio rico._

**FIN**

— **»†« —**

**Notas Finales: **

*Escuchando "Kimi ga Kureta Mono" de Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai [A.k.a Menma-chan xD]. Un hermoso anime que recomiendo enormemente n.n*

¿Qué les puedo decir? Estoy contentísima porque ya hemos concluido este grandioso proyecto. Las reviews no pude responderlas a tiempo, pero aún así me daré a la tarea de hacerlo, de eso no lo duden. Y bien ¿les gustó? Yo les dije que iba a ser muy largo (40 páginas en Word) Ah~ no sé cono describir este remolino de sentimientos. Amo esta historia, y para mí fue todo un placer el haberla transcrito y publicado para que pudieran leerla, tanto las antiguas como las nuevas lectoras.

Sé que cometí muchos errores de ortografía a pesar de haberlo beteado, así que lo corregiré lo más breve posible. Espero que a pesar de mis faltas, el fanfic haya sido bien entendido y que les haya gustado n.n muchísimas gracias a **kaoryciel94, Aiiram, Susana Mode, Soy YO-SARIEL, ****Ciel neko, camiSXN, Jiyu-K.U.I****, safaronox, skZopHiAsk, Imperio-de-tinta****, Dakota Boticcelli, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, Lado. Oscuro****, NaruSaku'sFan** y **Saku-Aya (**x2**)** que me dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior.

Intenté actualizar ayer, pero presenté un examen y ello me consumió todo el día ._. por eso ya lo traigo hoy n.n quizá se pregunten ¿por qué el final fue a mitad de semana, si las actualizaciones habían sido en viernes? La respuesta es muy sencilla; ayer 22 de Mayo nuestra querida Kanari Shinobu estuvo de cumpleaños, ¿y qué mejor que ver su fanfic siendo tan bien recibido con el cariño de todos nosotros? Creo que es un buen regalo ¿no lo creen?

**¡Muchas felicidades Kanari!  
****Para ti con todo nuestro corazón.**

Fue un placer escribir para ustedes, leer sus comentarios y animarme con ellos; reír con los pensamientos de Naruto xD la terquedad de Sasuke, la sobre protección de Kakashi y las locuras de todos los demás. Extrañaré este fic, sólo espero que les haya gustado.

Y para despedirme es tengo una última sorpresa; sólo tienen que visitar el blog **leonadark. blogspot. com** allí la verán :]

Cuídense mucho, nos leemos en Recogido.

**"...****Sólo una marioneta en una cuerda solitaria****…"  
****-VLV-**

**L**eona** D**ark  
_**11:20 – 22 de Mayo de 2012**_


End file.
